How Can Someone Love Me?: Raph's Love Story
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: Raphael, is known as the loner, the hothead, the maniac, but there is more to the turtle's temper than meets the eye. Frustrated and alone, his life is about to take a turn into a different direction after saving an injured homeless girl off the streets. But how can this girl, who has a special gift change this angry teenager into the person he is truly deep down inside?
1. Chapter 1

Characters Info:

Name: Stellaluna Collins

Age: 18

Height: 5'1

Hair: Black straight hair, waves at the ends

Eye: Light Blue

Skin Color: Pale white

Ethnicity: Half British and German

Personality: Calm, peaceful, gentle, loving, wise, and brave


	2. Chapter 2

Raph's Pov...  
I took place in a firm fighting stance, and I gripped my sai's tightly in my grasps, spinning them as I faced Mikey. He smirked at me and he twirled his nunchucks and I growled and I made the first move by jumping out and trying to roundhouse kick him in the head, but Mikey caught a hold of my foot and he threw me across the sparring ring and I landed on the floor, grunting with annoyance.

"Nice fall Raph, just come back if you want to have some more of that", he said, teasingly

I growled and I jumped back up to my feet. "You are pushing it Mikey!", I said, pointing him with a glare

He smirked, then stuck his tongue out at me. My eyes narrowed in anger as I ran at him again as I attacked him with various punches and kicks, but he was able to move out of reach each time, just barely avoiding me.

He then twisted my arm behind me and kicked me in the back of my shell causing me to crash against a wall in the sparring ring. "You think you are better than me!", I yelled, running at him "Do you?!"

"No you are just too cocky Raph!", he said

He then did a sweep kick behind my ankle and then kicked me in the back of the shell again, making me crash to the floor hard. "Yes I am still winner and still champion at beating Raphael!", Mikey said, walking off proudly

I turned over looking at him with a glare. I grunted and I clenched my fists tightly, till they turned chalk white. I took a hold of both my sai's and I ran at Mikey, screaming and I tackled Mikey to the floor, holding one of my sai's above my head.

"Raph wait?! Don't please!", Mikey said, sounding frightened, blocking his face with his arms

Everything around me was blocked out, I didn't see or hear anything as I could feel my aggression release about to clobber Mikey with my sai. But just when I was about to throw my arm forward, I felt a pair of hands grip my arm, making it immobile.

I then snapped back to my train of thought as I saw my older brother Leo had stopped me. "RAPHAEL! Have you lost your mind?", Leo said, angrily holding my arm back

"Are you okay Mikey?", Don asked "What were you thinking Raph?!"

I just sat there, as if I was becoming conscious of my actions as I breathed in and out deeply. "Leo, Don, Mikey...I", I said, as I dropped my sai, still trying to figure out what I had been thinking

Master Splinter walked over and he stood in front of me and hit me on the head with his cane. "Ow!", I said, rubbing my head in pain

"Raphael, we have spoken about this time and time again. Anger is an dangerous ally that will destroy you from the inside out. You must learn to control your temper", Splinter said

I then slowly stood up, slightly rocking back and forth. "Master Splinter, I, I got to get some air!", I said, as I ran out of the lair

I saw from behind me that Mikey wanted to follow me, but Splinter stopped him from doing so. I soon made it out of the sewers as I had climbed quickly on top of a nearby rooftop. I ran across it as I slid to a stop across the edge. I growled and I clenched my fists tightly, and I raised them high in the air.

"What is wrong with me?!", I screamed, making it echo across the city

Stella's Pov...  
When will this pain ever stop? I just can't bare this life any longer. This wasn't suppose to be happening to me, not everything that has happened. I should be living in a nice home, have two loving dedicated parents, going out with friends making memories, and living life to the fullest. But apparently all that had been taken away from me...and I now was a lost soul. A stranger in a strange land.

Living on the streets for over a year now is no life for anyone to live. I don't know how I had managed to keep going for this long. As I limped down the sidewalk on a quiet street, making slow steps, I tugged on my torn up jacket closer around me, to try and keep warm from the wind. It was barely helping me at all. I was tired, cold, hungry, and all alone. I had nothing at all, but the clothes upon my back.

I had just been in a savage beating by this gang called the Purple Dragons. Quite a bunch of heartless, ravenous beasts they were. I was beaten up by them so many times, I had lost count. I had no idea why they were doing this to me, but I was able to escape each time and hide.

As the dimly lighted lampposts guided me through the darkness I came to a dark damp alley on my right. I figured this would be an okay place for me to sleep tonight, out of sight from the Purple Dragons. Plus I was simply just too tired to keep going on from walking. I limped inside as I found a piece of cardboard on the ground beside a dumpster, seeing it as a suitable bed to sleep on tonight.

I was able to get down on my knees slowly, wincing in pain from the injuries I had just gotten just awhile back. I tried not to move too much, but apparently everywhere had hurt no matter how I moved. I slowly laid down on the cardboard as I got myself to lay down on my side. I then pulled a torn up table cloth from a box behind my head as I spread it across my body to use as a blanket. It barely kept me warm, but it had to do. I finally had shut my eyes as I began to fall into a light sleep.

But I can tell I didn't sleep for long as I could hear familiar laughs fill my ears. My eyes shot open as I could see shadows come walking up. I quickly scrambled up to my feet as I used the wall to support from my injured leg as I began to limp away farther into the alley, hoping I wouldn't be seen.

But as I looked back to see if I was being followed I didn't notice a trash can lid was on the ground as I stepped across it, but the metal had slid across a wet puddle as I fell on my side. I shrieked in pain as the shadows then stopped in the entrance of the alley way.

I gasped as I saw men wearing gangster outfits walked out laughing carrying bats, chains and metal pipes coming towards me. I was able to sit up and I started scooting back till my back touched the dead end of the alley. "No please", I said, with pleading in my voice

John, their leader, stepped forward coming out from the middle of the crowd wearing a long purple jacket with yellow sleeves and long blue hair as he twirled a long stick in his hands. "Well, well if it isn't over favorite girl", John said, with a evil smile "We just keep running into you"

"Please just leave me be, I can't take anymore of this", I said, curling up against the wall

"And get rid of our fun with you, I don't think so, and from the way you are looking I think you might just want another round of us", he said, as he and the gangsters came closer

They laughed as they came slowly towards me. I panicked knowing that I was in for another session of assault. I knew I had to do something now before they would get their hands on me. I saw a small opening behind a dumpster, that was big enough for my size, that would help me escape out of the alley.

As soon as they came closer I made a run for it, towards the opening. But the biggest member of the gang had grabbed me with his strong dinner sized plate hands as he yanked me back. I screamed as I started to struggle desperately to get free as he squeezed my arms tighter, causing much more pain, like he was close to breaking bones. John then walked out in front of me as he held his fingers underneath my chin as I panted.

"You can't escape the Purple Dragons sweetheart", he said "Now, don't be fussy now, and we promise not to hurt you...too much"

I gave him a glare as I bit down on his fingers as he yelled in pain and I then kicked my leg up, kicking him in the chin, busting a tooth out. I then kicked him again in the groin to the ground. I then quickly kicked back my foot kicking the huge member in the lower stomach as he released me.

I trudged towards the street hoping I can stop a passing car for help. As I was getting so close I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as a metal pipe had whacked against my skull. I fell to the ground gripping my head in pain as I saw John and the other members surround me. "Bad choice little girl, I don't like it when my girls play hard to get", he said, as I saw blood coming from his mouth

"Screw...you", I said, weakly

"Alright boys let's teach this girl a lesson", John said, as he gave a hard punch to my face as I screamed

The gangsters started gaining up on me as they started to beat me up with their fists or their heavy boots all over my body. It felt like a stampede of bulls that had been released and they just kept running over me. I kept screaming begging for this to stop, but it didn't till after a few moments later. They had finally stopped as I laid there helplessly, feeling excruciating pain. I couldn't move anything, it was like as if I was paralyzed from the neck down.

"Our work here is done", John said, dusting his hands off "Come on boys lets get out of here"

John and the gang left the alley down the sidewalk like nothing had happen. I tried sitting up, but I yelped in pain as I could feel a sharp pain in my belly forcing me to lay back down. A strong wind had blown over me, making me shiver badly. My skin felt so icy cold as it sent chills everywhere as I tried hugging myself to stay warm. But that's when I had just given up all hope. I then started to cry softly in pain and in coldness. Why? Why is this happening? What did I do deserve this? Will anyone help me? Anyone!

"Please, please, is there anyone out there who cares?", I said, as I cried softly

As the pain was increasing every moment as I laid against the ground, a breezy wind had blew pieces of old newspaper over me, covering me from the outside. As if they were trying to hide me, erase me from the world, never to be seen again. All on my mind, I kept thinking what did I do deserve this? Why did all of this just happen? But one thing that was always on my mind, that never seemed to be a lost thought was...is there anyone out there who cares what I am feeling inside?

Raph's Pov...  
My legs ached as I ran across the rooftops. Each jump I made my legs would cramp up, begging me to stop and rest, but I kept ignoring the pain. I was simply just too angry to be thinking about anything right now. I then finally ran out of steam panting hard, as I crashed down against a concrete rim of a building roof.

I pounded my fist against the roof. I could of sworn I made cracks from hitting it that hard.

"What is wrong with me?", I asked myself, shutting my eyes "Is there anyone out there who just cares what I am feeling inside?"

I sighed with frustration and I slowly looked out towards the lighted city, a never ending landscape of people who will never understand my physical appearance or even my feelings. I was destined to live this life, a deep hurting life till the day I die. Never to find happiness in anything, living and hiding in the shadows like a ghost, to repeat itself time and time again.

"Help", a soft voice said, that was loud enough for me to hear

I looked around confused, thinking who could be out at this time at night. "Help", the voice said, again

I stood up trying to find out who was calling out help, but the only noise that could of been heard was the soft wind blowing across the sky. "Help", the voice said, once more

I looked down into a large alley way and a short, but thin object laying in the middle of the alley covered in trash. "What in the world?", I said, confused

But as the breeze picked up speed slightly, a piece of trash blew away from the pile and I saw a small bruised pale hand sticking out from underneath. My mouth dropped in shock seeing how it wasn't something, it was someone. I immediately took action as I jumped on top of the edge of the rooftop and I flipped down into the alley landing on my feet. I ran over towards the pile as I began to brush off the trash that was covering the person.

As I removed the trash off from around the person's head, it revealed to me it was a girl. A young girl to be exact, probably no younger than I was. Dark black tangled hair had covered her face as I could hear her scratchy breathing. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?", I asked

I turned her over gently as she whimpered in pain. I could tell I was hurting her just from moving her on her back as I rested my hand behind her head, helping her up some. I could see why. The girl had many cuts along her dirty and worn out clothes, some were bleeding on her shoulders and arm. One huge knife cut had torn nearly half of her shirt open, just missing her belly. Her breathing was now gone to scratchy to hard as she continued to whimper. "What happened? Who did this to you?", I asked, as I moved her hair out of her face

As I pinned her hair back behind her ears. Her eyes had squinted open, revealing to me blue eyes I have never seen before. They were even lighter than Mikey's blue eyes. They were as clear as the blue sky I would see whenever I looked up from a sewer drain. I cringed preparing for her to scream, run away or even hit me from seeing my appearance. But she didn't do anything, she just stared.

Not a bad kind of staring, but just staring with...normalcy. Like as if she had seen something like me before.

I stared at her too. From what I saw behind those clear blue eyes, tangled black hair and filthy clothes, was someone different. Not a typical person who was scared or fascinated, but just themselves. We both just looked at each other with silence, as if we were waiting for either one of us to speak. I honestly didn't know what to do. This was the first time I ever met another human, who didn't freak out or beat me up like April and Casey did with me. I then shook my head out of thought as I helped her up more as she gripped my arm gently.

"Hey are you okay?", I asked, her

She then reached out in front of me as her small hand had touched my cheek. I flinched back a bit, but her hand gently stroked it. I have never felt this feeling before in my life, not even growing up with Splinter. It felt so weird, it was sending chills over me. She then smiled a gentle smile towards me, as the moon then began to glow against her. It made her scratched up pale face, her hair and her blue eyes, light up beautifully. "Thank you", she said, softly

But before I could say or do anything her eyes had closed as her head began to fall back. I quickly reacted catching it before her head could of touched the ground. I then realized she had passed out. I knew now I had got to do something. I moved her up against me as I laid her against my chest. My arm went under her legs as I got up towards my feet. As I lifted up the girl, it felt like I was almost carrying a feather, she was that light.

Her hard breathing she had earlier had slowed down to a normal rate as I felt her soft warm breath against my chest. She was freezing too. I could feel her cold skin against me as if she was in the water for a long period of time. For some unknown reason, I could feel my heart thump against her hard as her left hand had touched me. This was not like me. I didn't know what was happening and what was this. But I had pushed it aside as that didn't matter right now and that she needed help. "It's okay, I got you", I said, softly to her "Don't you worry"

I got a firm but gentle grip on her, making sure not to hurt her in case she had more injuries I didn't see. I jumped up to the fire escape and I jumped towards the roof and started running back towards her home. I kept looking down at her with concern and fear, thinking that she might die in my arms. I ran faster and faster across the rooftops with more determination not wanting to let that happen. After a few minutes of running I made it towards the same alley I came out of. I jumped down from the roof and I gently set down the girl on the ground. I quickly opened the manhole hole cover and I picked up the girl again and I closed the cover again with one hand, climbing down inside. I then ran down the tunnel and I finally made it to the entrance of the lair.

"Don! I need help! Hurry!", I called out

My brothers looked back from watching T.V as they looked at the girl in my arms with shock as Don quickly jumped over the couch and came running over.

"Raph, what happened?", he asked, looking over the girl as Leo and Mikey ran up towards us

"I don't know I think she got mugged", I said, worriedly "Maybe even worse, I can't tell"

Just then Splinter, our father and sensei came out from the kitchen and walked over towards us. "Raphael, what are you doing?", he asked, as he eyed at the girl in my arms

"She got jumped in the alley sensei, I had to bring her back here", I said, looking at him

"She looks really injured sensei", Don said

"Can we keep her?", Mikey asked, looking at her then at sensei with a bright smile

I growled lowly as I slapped him behind the head. "Ow!", he yelped, rubbing his head

Splinter then looked at the girl with curiosity, stroking the fur under his chin. He then pressed his paw up against her head as she moaned softly moving her head around slowly. "Donatello, will you be able to treat whatever injuries she might have?", Splinter asked

"I will see what I can do sensei", Don said

I then handed her over to Don as he took her from my arm and he ran to the lab. I looked at the girl with worry and concern as she was rushed into the lab and disappear out of my sight. What seemed like an eternity of waiting as I leaned against the wall, tapping my foot impatiently, the lab doors had opened and Don came walking out.

"How bad is it Don?", Leo asked, as we walked up towards him "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well its too early to determine, I'm not sure if she will make it through the night", Don said, shaking his head as he put his stethoscope around his neck "Her injuries were pretty severe, but we will just have to wait and see"

I gulped quietly, thinking that she wasn't going to make it through and that I came too late to help her. I looked away sadly and I left the room, not even bothering to say anything. I felt like such a failure. I probably had let her down.

"What's up with Raph?", Mikey asked

"I don't know, but he is sure acting strange", Don said

I walked away faster and I jumped up to the second floor and went into my room and I closed the door, slamming it shut. I walked to my punching bag set up in my room and I growled as I started punching it with anger and force, thinking about the dirt bags who hurt that girl, thinking that if I ever found them I would kill them for what they did to her.

After blowing off some steam for a while, I finally managed to calm down. I decided to check up on the girl and see how she was holding up. I had opened my door, and all I heard was silence. I walked out of my room and saw that no one was around, probably asleep already. I walked towards the lab and that's when I saw her, laying on a hospital bed, covered in a thick blanket with many bandages covering her arms, shoulders and forehead.

The scratches and cuts on her face were patched up and she was breathing softly and steady, from the beeping on the heart monitor beside her. I slowly walked over to her, looking at her with concern. I took a chair from a desk near by and I slid it over and I sat down beside her.

I was relieved that she looked better than what she did a few hours before, but still the fear of her not pulling through was clouding my mind. I looked down at her hand and I slowly took it into my own and it felt all warm and soft. It was tiny even against my own hand. I stroked my thumb across her hand, being careful as if I could break or hurt her with one wrong move towards her delicate appendages.

I then noticed a sparkle coming from her neck. I leaned closer and I saw more shining around her neck. I slowly let go of her hand and I leaned in closer and I moved part of her torn up coat and saw a necklace, on a silver chain and in the center was a light blue sapphire, that matched closely to Leo's mask color, surrounded by diamonds.

It looked very beautiful against her. It fitted her so well. Even in her state and the way she looked, she wasn't like the way she was in. It was different image. She looked...perfect.

I looked up at her face seeing her in her peaceful state, and I couldn't help but smile a bit. Wait why I was smiling? Why is this going on? Why do I have this feeling all of a sudden? I sat back in the chair, thinking of all the questions going on through my head and I shook my head violently and sighed in frustration. It was just too much to think about at one time. "My son?", a wise voice said

I quickly turned and I saw my father Splinter come walking in, using his cane. "Oh sorry sensei...I was..just seeing if..she was okay", I said, stuttering "You know"

He smiled softly as he walked towards me. "I understand, you are concerned of the well being of our guest", he said

"Well yeah...because she was found hurt, unconscious in an alley...so why would I should not be concerned", I said, looking away

He placed a paw on my shoulder. "You seem to care about her Raphael", he said

I looked to face him. "Well she got hurt sensei by whatever low life scum who did this to her, of course I would be concern", I said

I then looked back at the girl as she slept on quietly. "After the state I found her in, she had been hurt beyond what anything I have seen", I said

"A brave young one to stay strong for this time", he said, looking at her as well

"I just hope she makes it", I said, softly

"As do I my son, come, we should let her rest", he said, walking away

"Hang on, I'll be there in a minute", I said

As soon as Splinter left the lab, I looked back at the girl. I stood up from my chair and I stood over her. I slowly reached down and I covered her more with the blanket, tucking her in. "Please be okay", I said, softly to her

I stroked her head then down her shoulder and arm gently. I gave her one last look before walking away leaving her to sleep. I walked out of the lab shutting the doors as I climbed up the wall towards my room on the second floor. I walked inside, kicking the door shut as I collapsed on my bed.

All on my mind was just that girl. I don't know why I was thinking about her so much, it was just driving me nuts. Her smiling and touching my cheek back at that alley seemed to keep replaying and I could hear her voice, saying 'thank you' over and over again. "God why is this happening?", I asked

I rubbed my face with my hands with confusion along with frustration as I started to untie my mask behind my head as I hooked it on my bed frame and I took out both of my sai's, placing them on my nightstand.

I reached over and I turned off my lamp as my room went completely dark. I rested my hand behind my head with the other resting across my plastron, looking up at the ceiling, now starting to fall asleep. As my eyes began to close, I soon began to dream about that girl, that for some reason I seemed to think about so much. I just hoped that she would make it through the night, so I can find out who this girl really is and find out who did this to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's Pov...  
I couldn't remember anything what happened last night. All I just know that I was in pain and I was laying on the ground, as if I was waiting for my life to be over. But for some reason, I felt warm. I didn't think it would be warm out during this time of the year. My eyes squinted open and I saw that I wasn't outside, and right beside me was a heart monitor going on.

Wait was I in the hospital? Did someone call an ambulance? Did someone find me?

I sat up and I looked behind me to see I was laying on a bed. It had been so long since I had actually laid on one. It was so soft and so much better than laying on cold concrete. I then turned forward and saw was a thick blanket covering my body. It had been so long since I felt the comfort and warmth of one surrounding me. I reached forward as I grabbed it pulling it towards me, and I just hugged it with happiness with a smile. I sighed with content as I could feel it hug around me as I snuggled my head into it. "You are awake", someone said

I then gasped softly as I turned my head to the side as what I saw was truly surprising. An olive green turtle with brown eyes with a purple mask around his head, and a bo staff behind him standing on two feet looking at me with a smile. I backed up a bit against the bed as he then looked at me with concern. "No, no it's okay, don't worry I'm not here to hurt you", he said, gently

I then relaxed as I could tell from the tone of his voice he was telling the truth. "Um...hi", I said, shyly "Who are you?"

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don if you want to", he said "You are in my lab, I just came in to check up on your recovery"

I then looked around my surroundings seeing I was in a brick covered room, but half of it was made into a small hospital and the other half was a scientific laboratory. "Oh, this is quite interesting", I said, surprised

"I know its not much, but its all really I have found so far", he said

"Oh no, I mean its quite nice", I said, reassuringly

"Oh thank you", he said, with a smile

Just then doors went sliding open as we both looked over and I saw another turtle with a teal greenish skin come flipping in with an orange mask around his head and nunchucks in his belt. He then flipped across the air as I backed up a bit against the bed as he landed beside me, looking at me with bright baby blue eyes. "Hey there dudette! You are awake!", he said, cheerfully

"Oh my, you are quite energetic", I said, surprised

"You will have to excuse my brother Mikey, he probably just ate a bunch of sugar for lunch", Don said, pulling him back by the mask

"Sure did!", he said, with a smile

I giggled. "That probably explains it all", I said

I then saw another turtle come in with forest green skin with chocolate brown eyes and a blue mask around his head and two swords behind him, carrying a tray with a kettle pot steaming and little cups. Beside him was a small gray rat, wearing a brown robe with a cane in his paw. "Well it looks like you made it through the night from hearing Mikey's enthusiasm", the blue turtle said

"Oh, hello, who are you?", I asked

"Oh this is our older brother Leonardo, and our sensei Splinter", Don said

"But you may call me Leo if you want to", he said

"It's nice to meet you both", I said, with a smile

"As it is an honor to meet you as well dear one", Splinter said "Would you care for some green tea?"

"Yes please", I said, nodding

He then set the tray near my feet as he poured some in a little cup then he handed it to me. I took a small sip and smiled, with content as the warm liquid went down my throat. "I am pleased to know that you have overcome your injuries and made it through", Splinter said

"I am too, I guess luck was on my side last night", I said

"What's your name?", Leo asked

"My name is Stellaluna, Stellaluna Collins", I said

"Stellaluna?", Leo asked, curiously

"I know its a long name, but you may call me Stella or Luna if you want to", I said

"That's a very interesting name you have my dear", Splinter said, with a gentle smile "It's a beautiful one, it suits you"

"Thank you", I said, with a smile "It means star moon"

"How are you feeling Stellaluna?", Leo asked

"Well, I feel better than what I have in a long time", I said "But my leg still kind of hurts"

I rubbed my thigh as I could feel the tightened muscles. "It's not broken, which is a good thing", Don said "It's just really strained, it's going to hurt for a little while but you are going to be okay"

"Thank you", I said, with a smile "May I ask where am I?"

"You are in our home Stellaluna", Splinter said

"Our brother found you in an alley hurt, he had rushed you back here", Don said

"We thought you wouldn't make it, but looks like you defied the odds", Leo said, with a smile

"I...I was attacked by Purple Dragons", I said "I thought they would of killed me"

"Thank goodness they didn't", Mikey said

"Purple Dragons did this to you?", Leo asked

"Yes, they have beaten me several times before", I said, nodding my head "This one though was the worst of them all, I thought for sure they would of killed me"

"Well it's good thing that they didn't, that would of been a major bummer", Mikey said, with a smile

I giggled and smiled. "Well I think Raphael will be pleased to know that our guest has awaken", Splinter said

"Who is Raphael?", I asked, curiously

"Oh he is our brother who found you", Leo said "He brought you back here"

"I can't believe that he did that", I said, surprised

"Well you are not our first damsel in distress to bring back to the lair", Mikey said "We kind of know the drill"

"Well its just no one has done something for me, not for a very long time", I said

"He was concerned about your well being my dear, he was hoping you would make it through", Splinter said

I felt so touched. I never thought that I would meet anyone again, who would help me in my time of being. It made me think now, that there are people out there who do care about others. That there are good ones. "May...may I see him?", I asked, with a smile "I want to thank him for what he has done for me"

"He is at his usual punching bag training, I'm sure he is just finishing up", Mikey said

"Of course my dear, you may", Splinter said

"Thank you, I really appreciate this", I said

"But be kind of prepared for him Stellaluna", Mikey said

"Why? May I ask?", I asked, confused

"Well let's just say he is not the happiest of people", Mikey said, with an uneasy look

I was a bit confused of what he meant, but I wanted to find out for myself. "I think I will be okay, I want to see him", I said

"Here, you do need support on your leg", Don said, as he handed me a pair of crutches "We don't want to strain it more than it already is"

"Good idea", I said, nodding

I slid the crutches under my arms as I slid off of the bed standing up, keeping my leg up off the ground. "Follow us, we will take you to him", Leo said

"Okay", I said, straightening up my posture

As everyone began to walk in front of me I made slow but steady steps on my crutches following them. As we made it out through the doors, I could hear loud grunting and yelling. It almost sounded like a fight was going on. As Leo and Don had moved out of my view, I could see who was making that noise.

I had looked to see a dark green turtle with a dark red mask around his head, at a punching bag, kicking and punching with such brute force. I couldn't believe that he had put so much anger into his strikes. There was something about him that just didn't seem right. Like on the outside was an angry person, but on the inside seemed to be...a lost, hurt, and lonely soul.

"That's Raphael", Mikey said, nudging my arm, then pointing towards him

"Is..is he always this angry?", I asked, in concern

"Pretty much", he said, shrugging "I warned you"

"It's okay Stella, you will be alright", Leo said, as he placed his hand only shoulder "He won't hurt you"

"Alright then", I said, nodding

I followed them towards a small set of stairs into a training arena as I made my way through everyone. I stopped as I looked back at the others, wanting to make sure it was alright to approach him. "Go on my dear", Splinter said, reassuringly

I nodded as I made slow steps towards him on my crutches up towards my savior.

"Excuse me? Raphael?", I said

Raph's Pov...  
I did another hard kick sending the punching bag flying up in the air, nearly off its hinges, when I heard someone call my name. "I don't mean to bother you while you are training, but I wanted to thank you for saving me", a voice said

I slowly turned around and my eyes went a bit wide. It was the girl that I saved last night, standing in front of me smiling happily, with crutches under her arms. "Oh, um...hey there...I...um", I said, a bit embarrassed

She then looked at me with fear. "Watch out!", she said, pointing behind me

I barely had time to look around to see the punching bag I had hit just a few moments ago come flying back towards me, and had crashed into me hard, knocking me quickly to the ground. "Oh goodness!", she said, as she quickly hopped over

I grunted in pain as I got up on my hands and knees and that's when I felt her touching my shoulder and head. "Are you alright?", she asked, as she knelt in front of me

When my eyes met hers, the same thing happened again like last night, we just stared at each other. Her face was full of concern. I never had someone be concerned about me from getting hurt before. "Yeah...yeah I am okay", I said

"Oh good to hear", she said, with a smile "Here let me help you"

She handed me her hand offering to help me up and I slowly took as I got up to my feet. As she pulled me up, she fell forward losing one of her crutches underneath her. I quickly caught her in my arms as I helped her stand. "Oh thank you, sorry about that", she said, giggling

Hearing that giggle, sounded like something you could never get out of your head. "No...biggie", I said, shyly

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life", she said

"Ah it was nothing", I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously

"Well I truly appreciate what you did for me", she said "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

I never have been thanked or appreciated for doing something before. It made me honestly feel good inside. "I didn't catch your name back there", I said

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Stellaluna", she said "Stellaluna Collins"

"Stellaluna? That's a...nice name you got there", I said, shyly

"Oh thank you", she said, with a beautiful smile "That's really sweet of you"

I smiled embarrassedly and rubbed my arm. "No...problem", I said

I could hear my brothers snickering at me as I growled lowly towards them, giving them the look. They noticed and quickly acted like they didn't do anything, trying to look innocent.

Stella's Pov...  
I looked at Raphael concern as I saw his anger once more. I could see deep down inside that there was something truly wrong and I am hoping I can get to the roots of the problem. I then wanted to ease the tension and negativity as quickly as possible, before it could get out of hand. "So um, I'm curious how is it that you are all like this? You walking and talking?", I asked

"Come sit, and I shall tell our story of how we became to be", Splinter said, gently

Raph handed me my one crutch I dropped as I smiled up to him as he and I walked side by side towards the living room just right next to the training arena. I sat down on the couch putting my crutches beside me, as Mikey sat on a lawn chair beside the couch, Raph kneeling against the couch, Don sat beside me, and Leo knelt beside Splinter. "You see Stellaluna, our story begins long ago, I was the pet rat of a ninja named Hamato Yoshi in Japan. Intelligent for my species, I was able to learn my master's art by mimicking his movements while he practiced from my cage. Yoshi became embroiled in a dispute with a fellow ninja by the name of Oroku Nagi, and was eventually murdered by Nagi's brother Oroku Saki. I was able to escape from my cage during his murder, and attacked Saki, clawing at his face, while Saki sliced my ear off. Without a home, I was forced to run away and live in New York's sewers. Due to a traffic accident, four baby turtles and a canister of radioactive ooze were sent down into the sewer, where they mutated both myself and the turtles. I named the four turtles Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo, after a book on Renaissance artists that I found in a storm drain, and trained them in the arts of Ninjutsu, while still raising them as my own sons"

I was stunned on the backstory that seemed so far fetched, but its amazing that it all really happened. "I'm sorry for the loss of your owner", I said, sympathetically "And I'm sorry for the injury inflicted upon you"

He smiled gently towards me. "Oh no need to worry young lady", he said, shaking his head "Things do happen for certain reasons"

"So you never show yourselves to anyone?", I asked, curiously "But why?"

"No", he said "Ninjitsu, is the art of shadow warriors. We hide from the outside world for the humans above would not understand on who we are"

"But I do", I said

"I know, but I fear that we are at your mercy on knowing our existence", he said

I then looked at him with concern. "Oh I wouldn't tell anyone", I said, shaking my head "I didn't mean to put you in danger, I would certainly not tell if it means putting you at risk. I swear, I promise I won't tell"

Splinter got up from his spot as he looked at me intensely in the eyes as I looked back at him with gentleness, but firmness towards him that I was telling the truth. "I see the honesty you have in your eyes, I believe you", he said

I let out a quiet breath of relief that he trusted me. "But I do have one question though?", I asked

"Ask away my dear", he said, gesturing me with a paw

"How exactly was I found?", I asked

"Well Raph and Mikey were doing a sparing match and things got a little out of hand and Raph ran out and when he came back he brought you here", Don said

"What happened?", I asked

"Well let's just say 'hothead' here can't accept defeat", Mikey said, pointing towards him

I then heard low growling as I saw Raphael clench his fists up together and grip sai's that were in his belt, pulling them out quickly, glaring furiously.

"Why you little?!", Raph said, clenching his teeth

"Uh oh, here we go again", Don said

"Raph don't!", Leo said, warning him

"Eeek!", Mikey said, backing up

Just as Raph was running out towards Mikey beside him, I used the strength I had in my legs to get up, even though my leg hurt and I immediately took action as I quickly grabbed his hand in my hands. My eyes squinted closed as I released a light blue light going through my hands. My eyes began to glow as they opened up as my gift began to work on Raphael. I could see blue light surround him as I could feel the aggression coursing through his body steadied.

His strained arm slowly began to relax as I could hear him breathing softly, calming down. I slowly released my grip on his hand as my eyes and hands began to dim from the light. The light surrounding Raphael, slowly faded away as he fell back against the couch, catching his breath. The boys and Splinter looked at me with amazement of what just happened.

"What did you just do?", Leo asked, stunned

"I calmed him, I gave him peace and serenity to his troubles", I said

Everyone looked at me with surprise and yet confusion at the same time, not believing what I just did. "But how?", Mikey asked

"For some reason, when I see someone who gets angry or in distress and when I touch them, they instantly release all tensions", I said

"How long have you had this ability Stellaluna?", Splinter asked

"It's been this way for as long as I can remember", I said "I'm not really sure why I have it"

"Man it's like you got a superpower!", Mikey said, excitedly

I smiled a little. "It's something like that", I said

"A truly remarkable gift that you have Stellaluna, you use it with such great ability", Splinter said

"Thank you Splinter", I said, bowing my head with respect

I then faced Raphael and Michelangelo. "Raphael, Michelangelo I think you both should apologize to one another for what you have done to each other", I said, gently

Raphael looked at me with a small smile as I smiled towards him. "You are right", he said

The others looked at him confused as if they probably would not hear that out of him before. I was confused on their looks wondering why they had looked at him like that, but I was determined to find out. "Mikey, I'm sorry about earlier", he said "I was out of control"

"Hey no sweat bro", Mikey said, punching his arm playfully "And I'm sorry too, from calling you a hothead"

"Good", I said, proudly "All has been solved"

I saw Splinter looked at me with a proud look as I blushed pink in my cheeks. "So Stellaluna, why don't you tell us about your life?", Leo said

I frowned. "Well, it's not really the best to talk about", I said, sadly

"Why not?", Raph asked, concerned

"My parents...they...they have been slain", I said, hugging myself as tears rolled down my face as I sat down on the couch

All was quiet of what I said, no one said a word. "Awww dudette, I'm sorry to hear that", Mikey said, as he sat down beside me hugging me close

"It's okay", I said, wiping my tears "Not your fault"

"Do you know who killed your parents Stellaluna?", Leo asked

"The thing is though, I'm not so sure who killed them", I said

"What do you mean Stellaluna?", Splinter asked

"Well, I don't remember seeing anything on the night of the murder", I said "Except for hearing my parents' screams"

"Can you tell us what you remember?", Don asked

"Yes, yes I can. Well it was a warm night and my parents and I were walking around the city taking in the sites, since it was our first time being in New York. We were heading back towards our place, but then that's when were ambushed", I said

"Did you see what they looked like?", Don asked

"They were fast, very fast, and they were wearing black all over. It was hard to see them since they blended into the night so well", I said "All I know I was knocked out and when I awoke my parents were dead, and I have been homeless since, since I feared if I went back to our place of stay they would find me and kill me"

They looked at me stunned, like they just saw a ghost in front of them. "Oh my gosh!", Don said

"That is crazy!", Mikey said

"I can't believe any of this!", Leo said

I looked beside me and noticed Raph had just got a look of anger as he stared down at the ground, with his fists clenched tightly. I placed my hand on his knee and he looked up at me with concern and sadness. "I'm so sorry that happened to you", he said

I nodded in understanding, but I managed to smile just a bit. "My dear, how long were you homeless?", Splinter asked

"For at least a whole year", I said

He then stroked his whiskers looking down at the ground for a few moments, but he then looked back up and he walked over. He then placed his paw on my shoulder. "I believe you should stay here with us Stellaluna", he said

"Master Splinter I can't hold this grudge against you and your family, you don't need to do this", I said, shaking my head "It's not your fight"

"I know we don't need to do this, we want to do this, for you", he said, gently

"You would honestly do this for me? But why?", I asked

"Stellaluna, sending you back out on the streets would be dishonorable on our part. I fear if the one who murdered your family is still out there looking for you, he will find you and kill you. You should stay here where it will be safe", he said "You never have to fear of being alone again, we will be your family now, if you wish us to be"

I looked at each one of the boys then at Splinter with a thankful look and I then felt Splinter took my hands into his paws as he looked at me with a gentle look. I then realized my prayers have been answered.

I then began to cry softly, as Splinter pulled me into his arms. I hugged him tightly crying into his neck. I could feel his soft fur against my skin, knowing he was telling the truth. "Shhhhhh my dear, don't cry, you are safe now", he said, softly, rubbing my head gently

I then pulled away slightly as I wiped away my tears from my face. "I have been doing this for a long time, a very long time, and I have never had someone do what you are offering to me right now", I said, sniffling

"It is no trouble my dear, you are apart of our family now", he said "Our home is now yours"

"Thank you so much, god bless you all", I said, crying softly "God bless you"

Raph's Pov...  
Watching Stellaluna cry like that from us offering to be her family was just heartbreaking. How could someone hurt such a beautiful and gentle girl like her? I was just glad that she had accepted and that she would now be safe from her killers. "Welcome to our family Stellaluna", Splinter said

"Are you hungry dudette?", Mikey asked "It must of been awhile since you ate"

"I am actually, quite famished", she said, nodding in agreement

"Well I just know the cure", he said, walking towards the lair door "I'll be back!"

"Where is he going?", she asked

"Hopefully not somewhere where he can get intro trouble", I said, crossing my arms

She giggled. Gosh even her giggles sent chills down my spine. It didn't take Mikey too long to bring back dinner and sure enough it was pizza...again. "Hope you like pizza dudette!", Mikey called out, bringing in at least six boxes

"It's been a long time since I have had any", she said "But I'm looking forward to trying it again"

Stella's Pov...  
As Mikey set each box beside each other opening up the lids, revealing the different kinds of toppings, I couldn't help, but lick my lips hungrily. The fresh aroma filled my nostrils and the looks of each one made it look really appetizing. They all looked so good I couldn't decide on which to choose.

I then decided just to start out with one slice of pepperoni, one cheese and one bell pepper with onions. I sat down at the table as everyone was taking their seats, digging into the slices. I sat down between Don and Leo as I reached down grabbing one slice as I gave it a sniff. "Dig in dudette!", Mikey said, with a mouthful "Don't want it to get cold"

It had been so long since I have had hot, edible food in front of me. I stared off thinking about all that had happened to me in the pass couple of hours. These people had brought me into their home, taken care of my injuries, let me sleep in their lab and were now giving me good. How can these people have so much kindness in them? Why was I being treated so nicely when I am total stranger to them? Why me?

But instead of asking the questions scrambling through my mind, I took a bite of pizza and I felt a smile grow on my face. The warm cheese and zesty flavor of the toppings in my mouth exploded with happiness, tasting real food. "Yum!", I said, with a smile

I swallowed the piece whole as I took another one, I swallowed it again, and I then started taking faster bites, enjoying this blessed moment. I didn't even notice how fast I was eating as I had already gone through my last and final slice with the boys looking at me with surprise. I then realized what I was doing. "Oh sorry about that, it was just too good", I said, embarrassedly

"How long has it been since you have eaten a real meal?", Raph asked

"I lost track, I would say maybe a year ago", I said

He looked at me with shock. "Wow, you are quite the fighter", he said

I smiled. "Thank you", I said, with a giggle "Scavenging for food does kind of help to keep you alive"

"Well don't worry about doing that anymore, there is plenty more where this came from", Don said

"Sounds great", I said, with a smile

I had a grabbed at least two more slices of pizza, one garlic cheese and one mushroom, before I had filled up my empty stomach. A full stomach sure felt good. I knew this would be the last night of ever going hungry again. "Who's up for movie night?", Mikey asked

"As long as it not horror like last time Mikey", Leo said

"Why not bro? Horror is like the best genre of movies ever!", he said

"Okay fine, but if you have a nightmare again, don't say we didn't warn you", Don said

I giggled. "You don't mind horror dudette do you?", Mikey asked

"Not at all", I said, shaking my head "I don't mind"

"Sweet already got it all picked out!", Mikey said, running towards the TV set

We got settled in living room with Mikey on a lawn chair, Don on a bean bag, and me sitting on the couch with Leo and Raph on either side of me. As the movie began to play, sure enough Mikey did have his screaming moments at some scary parts. "Didn't say we didn't warn you Mikey", Leo said

Don snickered along with him as Mikey's teeth chattered away as he gripped a pillow in his arm. But as I watched the movie I had a feeling I was being watched for some reason. I moved my eyes slightly over as I saw Raphael was watching me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled a bit more, pretending I didn't see him. I couldn't help but blush red in my cheeks as I felt him move closer towards me to where he touched me. Luckily my hair had hidden it well as I tried to continue watching the movie, but with no luck. As I couldn't stop thinking about the turtle sitting beside me, who had changed my life forever.

Raph's Pov...  
Later on, with everyone in their rooms for tonight I made sure that the lair was on lockdown before heading off to bed. As I came down the elevator shutting off the power, with the doors closing behind me, I saw Stellaluna setting up a pillow and blanket on the couch. "Hey Stellaluna, what are you doing?", I asked

"Oh hey Raphael, I didn't see you there, I was just getting ready for bed, I am rather tired", she said

"You know you don't have to sleep here, you can take my room for the night", I said, pointing upstairs

"Raphael, you and you family have done so much for today, I really honestly don't mind sleeping here", she said, with a smile "It's better than sleeping on cold concrete"

"Well it does matter to me", I said, seriously

I then blushed red at what I had said as I looked away with an uneasy look on my face. I then felt her hand touch my arm as I slowly looked back at her waiting for rejection. "You have a good heart Raphael", she said, with a smile "Thank you for your kind offer"

She then quickly hugged me around my waist. I flinched back a bit as I never really had gotten hugs. But with her doing it, it actually felt really...nice. My arms slowly reacted by going around her pulling her to me. When I did, I felt something different inside. Like it was a feeling of completion. I just don't know, but I felt cared for being in her arms. It was something I have wanted for a long time, just for someone to care about my feelings. I felt like I could stay in her arms forever. I didn't want to pull away, but I did slowly as she looked up to me with that beautiful smile. I gave her a little one in return as we stared at each other. "Here, I'll take you up there", I said

"Alright", she said, with a smile

I walked off with her following right behind as I could feel my heart beating fast against my chest. It was happening again, what was happening? Why am I like this all of a sudden?

As I lead Stellaluna up the stairs and down the hall towards my room, I had stopped and turned to face her, trying to keep my emotions in check. "I thank you again Raphael, for your kindness", she said

"It's no worries, if you need anything I'll be downstairs on the couch", I said

"I'll be sure to do that", she said, nodding

"Sleep well, good night", I said

"Good night", she said, softly

Stella's Pov...  
I watched Raphael walked back down the hall, down the stairs, and back into the living room as he got settled on the couch. I smiled warmly towards him as I sighed in happiness. I then opened the door walking inside of his room. I smiled seeing it was a nice size room, with workout equipment and punching bag hanging from the ceiling. I smiled as I walked over towards his bed and I slipped off my boots and I sighed as I felt the softness of his bed cradle me like a cloud. I then turned on my side as I slowly started to fall asleep, thinking about Raphael.

But after not at least a few hours, I woke up for some reason. I tried to make myself comfortable and fall asleep, but nothing helped at all. I laid in bed, just looking up at the ceiling. I was thinking about Raphael a lot, on how he was being so caring towards me when we first met, how we talked to each other and how he offered me his room. I was getting this funny feeling inside, I didn't know what it was. It was something I never felt before in a long time. I slowly got out of bed and I walked out of the bedroom, being quiet not to wake up anyone. I looked over the edge of the second floor and I saw Raphael, laying lopsided on the couch snoring, with the T.V on.

I giggled a bit as I walked down the stairs to see him. I walked over quietly to him and I slowly and carefully untied his mask and I placed it on the coffee table. I took out his sai's from his belt and placed them by his mask. I helped him more on the couch and I took a pillow from a lawn chair and I placed it under his head. I took a blanket from the couch and I covered him up with it, tucking him in. I turned off the T.V and I set the remote down by his sai's and mask.

I slowly sat down beside him on the couch as I rubbed his smooth shell gently. He looked so peaceful as he slept on. As I rubbed his shoulder he smiled softly in his sleep. It seemed like he was enjoying my company, even though he probably didn't know I was there.

"Thank you Raphael", I said, softly "For everything"

I then leaned down and I kissed his cheek softly before I slowly got off the couch as I walked away back up to Raph's room smiling.

Raph's Pov...  
As soon as I heard her footsteps walk away, I couldn't help but smile widely in my sleep as I curled up more in the couch. I think I now knew what was happening. The constant smiling, the heart beating hard against my chest, and the flinching and chills. I can't believe I am going to say this but, I think I am falling in love with Stellaluna. My eyes opened as I looked up watching Stellaluna go into my room closing the door behind her.

"You are welcome, Stellaluna", I said, softly, before I closed my eyes going back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Stella's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open, with a small smile on my lips. I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head, moving part of my hair out of my face. I let out a sigh with content feeling very refreshed from a good night's sleep, the best in a whole year. I looked over at an alarm clock to see it was 7:30 in the morning. I couldn't believe it that I actually slept good for once, but I knew it would still be some time before I really caught up on sleep, at least this was a good start. I smiled as I slid out of bed and I walked out of Raph's room.

I looked down to see Raph was still sleeping on the couch and I smiled warmly down at him. I walked downstairs quietly and I walked over to him. He was snoring with his head curved back and mouth open, with a trail of drool coming down the corner of his mouth. I giggled as I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

I walked over to him slowly and I curved his head forward to rest it down more on the pillow. He continued to snore and I giggled and I carefully wiped away the trail of drool from the corner of his mouth with my sleeve. I gave him a smile as I then left him to continue on sleeping towards the kitchen.

I took out two frying pans from under a cabinet and I placed it on the stove. I went to the fridge and I grabbed some eggs, bacon, tomatoes, and cheese. I cracked the eggs into a pan letting them cook as I put the other ingredients into the second one letting them heat up. While I waited for the eggs and others to cook, I started cutting up strawberries, bananas, and apples making small bowls of fruit salad. When the eggs looked finished, I poured the heated cheese, bacon and tomatoes on top of the eggs then folding them over, making fresh made omelets. As I finished preparing breakfast, I placed them all on plates and I brought them out to the dinning room table. I poured some glasses of milk placing one at each plate right beside the fruit salads.

I smiled seeing the food looking really appetizing and I looked over to see Raph was still asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and I sat down quietly beside him, with what room I had on the couch.

"Raph, Raphael", I said, rubbing his shell gently

He moaned and he shifted around now with his head buried in the pillow and his arm fell off the side of the couch, continuing on snoring. I giggled and I gave his shoulder a squeeze as he began to stir awake.

"Raphael, wake up, it's morning", I said

He grumbled a bit in sleep and he slowly fluttered his eyes open, he looked around a bit, then he looked up at me. His eyes went a bit big and he backed up against the couch, startled. "Woah Stella!", he said

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you", I said, concerned

"Oh no, you are fine, I just thought you were Mikey trying to wake me up", he said, settling down sitting up "He has some obnoxious ways of doing it"

I giggled and smiled. "No it's just me", I said "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah not bad, got a good few hours", he said, yawning and stretching out his arms "What about you? Were you fine up there last night?"

"Oh it was perfectly fine, it sure felt nice to sleep in a bed again", I said, with a smile

"Well that's good to hear", he said, smiling

We then just stared at each other eye's, smiling. I then got a really good look of Raphael up close. The warm hazel eyes that he had behind his dark red mask was fascinating. They blend so well together. His dark green skin was quite unique, a different kind of color of green you hardly did see at all. From seeing his aggression the other night, his face tells me of a different person. Behind that tough exterior lies the real truth to his nature, and it was clear to me that he was not the aggressive person that Mikey claimed last night.

We continued to stare on, not really caring so much about anything else. I blushed slightly looking down shyly, but as I looked up I could see Raph was closer towards me. I then felt his hand touching mine. It felt very different than a human hand, instead of having five fingers he had three fingers and it was scaly. But it didn't change the way I thought of it, it was full of care and was ever so gentle like a feather.

I then noticed we were closer towards each other. Our eyes seem to be saying the same thing. Both of our eyes seem to close, slowly moving closer. We were lips distance apart just about to kiss, but we then heard a loud obnoxious yawn. "Boy what a night! I am starving I can eat a whole cow!", Mikey said, as he came out of his room

Raph and I quickly snapped out of our trances as we pulled away from each other, trying to not make it look too obvious. We then looked at each other embarrassedly, blushing red.

"Um, well, breakfast is ready if you want some", I said

"Um sure, I would like some", he said, smiling uneasily

"Good come on, its nice and hot", I said, nervously walking off

I tried to hide my blush as I was so close to kissing Raphael and nearly being caught by Michelangelo. I then walked into the kitchen as I sat down in front of my plate with Raph sitting beside me.

"Hope you like it", I said

He smiled up to me and he took a bite of the omelet, he swallowed it and his eyes went wide, then he looked up at me.

"Stella this is amazing!", he said

"You really think so?", I asked

"Yeah this is way better than what Mikey can make!", he said

"Thank you", I said, proudly "I was so nervous about making these, I hoped it wouldn't become a disaster"

He smiled, and just then the others came out from their rooms.

"Guten Morgen", I said, happily

"Guten what?", Leo asked, confused, scratching his head

"Guten Morgen, it's a way of saying good morning", I said, smiling

"That is one funny way to say it", Mikey said

"Mikey she is speaking German", Don said "Isn't that right Stella?"

I smiled. "Yes it is, you catch on quick Donatello", I said

"What's all this about?", Leo asked, looking at the food on the table

"Well I thought it would be considerate of me to make breakfast for you all, after all you did provide me with hospitality", I said, smiling

"Oh well thank you", Don said, looking surprised "That's very nice of you"

I smiled. "Thank you", I said "Well dig in you guys, it's nice and hot"

"YUM!", Mikey cheered

He quickly ran over and he started digging into the food. I giggled and the others walked over joining us and sat down as they started eating. They all took a bite of their omelets and they looked shock when they swallowed then they looked at me, stunned.

"Mmmm this is really good", Leo said

"Oh its nothing really", I said, shaking my head blushing "It's just something my dad taught me"

"What are you talking about? This is delicious!", Don said

"This is amazing", Leo said

"I wish my mouth was 5 times bigger!", Mikey said

"Man we should let cook around here more often", Raph said

I smiled and giggled. "Thank you", I said "I still got it after all that I had went through"

"He did taught you quite well Stella", Leo said, smiling

I smiled. "He owned this little restaurant back home and we would always go down there and he would personally serve my Mom and I", I said

"So why were you speaking German Stella?", Raph asked "You trying to learn a new language or something?"

"Oh I forgot to mention to you all, I'm from Germany", I said, smiling

They looked at me surprised. "Germany? No way! That's so cool!", Mikey said, with a grin

I giggled. "Yes it is a rather beautiful country to live in", I said

"Which part of Germany are you from?", Don asked

"Bavaria", I said "I lived in the forest regions"

"That sounds interesting", he said

"So how long have you lived in Germany?", Raph asked

"For about 14 years, well I wasn't actually always living in Germany all my life", I said "I was born in London, England?"

"Woah really?", Mikey asked "So you are British?"

"Well half and half, my mother was German and my father was British", I said "I lived in London for at least till I was three years old, then we moved out to my mother's cottage out in the forest in Bavaria, to be closer to family"

"So why did you come to New York?", Leo asked

"Well my family and I were always dreaming about coming here to America and my family and I saved enough to fly here", I said

But then my smile turned into a frown thinking about them. How they were not here anymore with me, taken away from me. But even though everything had been taken from me, they did not take my spirit or my heart. I could sense the others were looking at me as I looked down sadly. I felt a warm gentle hand go on my thigh and I looked with my eyes, seeing Raph looking at me with concern. I smiled a bit and I laid my hand on top of his, luckily no one else could see us.

"I'm sorry that they are not here anymore Stella", Leo said, sympathetically

"It's okay Leo, it's not your fault", I said "They are in a better place now, and I know that they are still here with me, in my heart"

He smiled a bit and I looked back at Raph, who smiled too. "But anyways, let's try not to make this morning filled with grief", I said "Let's make it a better one than yesterday"

"I second that", Don said

They others smiled agreeing with me. "You up for skateboarding after breakfast Stella?", Mikey asked

"Oh sure! I would love too! It's been forever since I have had a rush on a board!", I said, excitedly "But I might want to get myself cleaned up first"

I looked at myself seeing I was all in torn up and filthy clothes that I have worn for the past year.

"Well here", Don said getting up

He walked over and I followed him and he handed me a green tot bag. "We told our friend April about you last night and she offered you a few outfits", he said

"Oh that is so thoughtful of her", I said, smiling "I will have to tell her thank you"

"Well she is coming by in a few days you could tell her then", he said

"Oh great can't wait to meet her", I said, smiling

Don smiled. We finished up eating breakfast and the boys went in different directions to get ready to go out skateboarding in the tunnels. I tried looking for a place to where I can get myself cleaned up around the lair, with no such luck. I wasn't looking where I was going as I looked around and I soon crashed into something hard as I fell on my back, hard.

"Oh my god! Stella are you okay?!", a familiar voice asked, concern

I rubbed the back of my head as my eyes fluttered open. I looked to see I accidentally bumped into Raph, and he was kneeling down to me. "Oh yes, I'm alright, that was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going", I said

He helped me stood up and I dusted myself off. "Are you sure you are okay?", he asked "Did I hurt you?"

"Oh no you are perfectly fine, no need to worry", I said, smiling "I'm okay, thank you for your concern"

He smiled. "Is there a place where I can freshen up?", I asked

"Oh yeah, here follow me", he said

I smiled and I followed him and he lead me into a room and there was double doors in front of us. "You can spruce up here, and don't worry we do have hot water", he said "Towels are on the rack by the door"

"Thank you Raphael", I said, smiling

He blushed and he gave me a shy smile. I giggled softly as I gave his arm a few gentle pats as he closed the door, leaving me be. I quickly started to shed off my torn up and filthy clothes, throwing them on the ground. It felt so good to finally get out of them, it was like a break for freedom. I pulled back a shower curtain as I stepped inside and I reached for the faucet and turned it on and steaming and relaxing hot water came down on top of me.

I gasped with relief feeling the hot water, come pouring down my face and body. I haven't felt this good in at least a year. I ran my hands through my hair, moving my head around to get the hot water all over my face as I smiled laughing happily in relief. I couldn't stop smiling as I started washing my hair with strawberry scented shampoo and I washed my body with passion fruit scented body wash, washing away the years of dirt, grime and sadness down the drain. After taking a good, refreshing shower I turned off the water and I stepped out of the shower and I sighed with content feeling better than ever. I grabbed my towel that I had on the floor wrapping myself up in it, smelling the fresh scent of my skin and hair as it filled my nostrils.

I dried my hair, shaking it out, and it fallen into perfect position against my shoulders. I smiled and I looked at the tot bag, and I grabbed the first outfit on the top. I got dressed in a light blue and black button striped shirt and I slipped on a pair of dark black skinnies. I put on a pair of light blue sneakers with white laces. When I looked in the mirror it was almost seeing myself, how I was years before my whole ordeal of becoming homeless. The old me was finally back.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw the guys sitting in the living room, waiting with their boards. I smiled and I slowly walked out them, fixing my hair and adjusting my necklace around my neck.

"Well guys, what do you think?", I asked, smiling

They turned and they looked at me with surprise as I gave a little spin, then doing a pose at the end. "Wow", Leo said, smiling

"Look at you", Mikey said, doing a whistle

"Looking good Stella", Don said, smiling

"Thank you, I really appreciate all of this", I said "Oh it feels so good to be back to my old self again"

But I looked around to see Raphael wasn't there with the others. "Hey, where is Raphael?", I asked

"Oh he went to talk with Master Splinter for some reason", Leo said, pointing "It's that door over there, you can go in, Master Splinter won't mind"

"Oh okay, thank you", I said, smiling

He smiled and I walked off in that direction. I slowly opened the sliding paper doors and I went inside to see a small bedroom, consisting a small bed, a few Japanese paintings of landscapes, and a mat with burnt out candle sticks surrounding it. I looked over to see another set of double doors and I could see two shadows from the candle light inside of the room. I then walked over to see what was going on as I pressed my ear up towards the door.

"You may go now my son", Splinter said

"Hai sensei", Raph said

I quickly walked away quietly from the doors, not wanting to make it obvious that I was listening as I stood back a few feet.

Raph's Pov...  
I got up and I bowed respectfully to my father and I walked out of his meditation room. Just as I opened the doors, I stopped in my tracks seeing Stella as she looked up with that same beautiful smile. She looked a whole lot different than she did before, it was looking at a completely different person.

Her black wavy hair that shimmered like silk rested perfectly against her shoulders. Her pale skin glowed like a candle in the small candlelight. Her icy blue eyes sparkled. Not like diamonds, but like the infinite amount of stars that I see during the night, as she smiled at me.

"Hi Raphael", she said, walking up to me "I was just looking for you, we were waiting for you to come out with us skateboarding"

"Woah Stella, you look...different", I said, stunned

She giggled and smiled. "Do I look okay?", she asked "It's been quite awhile since I have looked normal you know"

"You look...amazing", I said, softly

She giggled as I blushed again, hearing that giggle. She then walked up to me as she hugged around my waist, looking up at me. "Thank you Raphael, for being so kind to me", she said

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and I hugged her close to me. I felt all warm inside just hugging her to me. It felt like something about myself was changing. I held her closer to me as it felt like everything in the room was brighter, even the light seemed brighter. I didn't want to let her go. Having her in my arms made me feel...completed. But I had to let her go. "No...problem Stella", I said, nervously

"You ready to go skateboarding?", she asked

"Yeah I'm ready", I said, smiling

"Good, come on", she said, smiling

I followed close behind her as I could smell the sweet aroma of her hair as it waved while she walked. We grabbed our boards and we went out in the biggest tunnels of the sewers to have some fun skateboarding. She and I skated near each other, and I smiled at her every time she did a trick or when she was not looking at me. I was starting to think that this girl was actually changing the way about myself.

Stella's Pov...  
Over the next few days, I have been doing much better living with my new family now. Everyday was some of the best of my life. I learned how to do meditation with Leonardo, Donatello showed me some of the inventions and gadgets he made, such as the Battle Shell, the Sewer Spewer, and the Shell Cycle. Mikey taught me some new skateboard tricks and showed me how to make his favorite meals and his comic collection. But I noticed that Raph was a bit shy of me. Every time I went near him, he looked nervous. I wondered why he was acting like this, was he shy of me? Or was it something I did? Or something else?

One day I decided to find out why he was acting like this. I found him in the sparring arena, doing katas and spinning his sai's. I smiled seeing how strong he looked. How his muscles were big, strong, and tight. How he time he did a punch or a kick he did it with courage and strength. I blushed a bit red in the cheeks and then I walked down the stairs to him.

"Those are some nice moves Raph", I said

He suddenly dropped his sai's and he looked at me shocked. "Oh Stella, you scared me there for a moment there", he said "You might as well have been a ninja there for a second"

I smiled and giggled. "That was very impressive, I have never seen such skills", I said

"I try to do my best", he said, flexing a muscle showing off

"I can see that", I said, smiling "I can see that Master Splinter has trained you well"

He smiled and he picked up his sai's, placing them in his belt. "Hey how about you and me one on one?", he said

"Um...I'm not so sure Raph", I said, nervously "I haven't really fought anyone before"

"It's okay Stella, I will go easy on you", he said, giving me a reassuring smiling

I thought about it for a moment before I looked back at him, I knew he meant well and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. "Well...okay then", I said, smiling

I walked out in front of him and we bowed at each other respectfully. We suddenly whipped into fighting stances, giving each other playful glares. We stood there watching each other, waiting for someone to make a move. He made the first move by charging me and I jumped and suddenly without warning I flipped backwards and I landed in a fighting stance. Raph tripped and grunted and he looked back at me. I was in shock I didn't even know I could jump that quick or do back flips.

He looked at me with shock. I looked at him shock, but I snapped out of my trance and I waved my fingers forward to me, giving him a serious look. He yelled and he charged me again. He attacked me with various punches and I was able to move out of the way of each strike. I blocked a few of them and I grabbed a hold of his fist and I was able to throw him over where he landed on his shell behind me.

The others came near by the training arena and looked at me stunned as they saw Raph on the ground and me in a fighting stance. Raph jumped back up and he tried to high kick me to the head. But I flipped backwards and I side kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, while leaning on my arm. He quickly came back up and he ran at me again and I jumped and roundhouse kicked him in the head. I front kicked in the air with both my arms out by my sides and I jumped on my one foot and went spinning across the air, yelling and I roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

I landed on the ground in a fighting stance, breathing quickly as I looked at him stunned. I looked back at the others who just looked at me with awe and surprise. "Woah! She totally kicked Raph's shell!", Mikey said, with shock

I was slowly regaining my breath as I was looking down at both of my fists, then back at Raph laying on the floor. I ran over to him and I knelt down to him, looking at him with concern as I helped him sit up.

"Raphael?", I asked, with concern "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

He sat up, groaning, then he looked at me at shocked. "No, I'm okay", he said "Wow you got some fighting skills Stella!"

I was in shock. I didn't know I had these skills and strength. I helped Raph stand up and I just looked down stunned, then I looked back up at the others shocked. "Guys, what just happened?", I asked, shocked and confused

"What do you mean Stella?", Leo asked

"I never could fight like this", I said "Not like a professional, I could hardly even beat up a Purple Dragon trying to get away from an assault"

"It seems you have some very strong and powerful inner fighting skills Stella", Don said

"I can't believe this", I said

Splinter came walking over and he looked at me, helping me up to my feet. "Stellaluna, how do have these skills?", Splinter asked

"To be honest Master Splinter, I didn't even know I had them", I said "I didn't even know my own strength"

"Surely you must have gained them somehow", he said "From seeing your skills, it's at the same level of skills as my sons"

"I really don't know Master Splinter, this is all new to me", I said, shaking my head "First it's my calming power now these skills, its all very confusing"

He placed a paw on my shoulder. "Do not fret Stellaluna, I'm sure we will find the origin of your skills, but they do give you such amazing ability, your skills are very unique in the world", he said

I smiled. "Thank you, my goodness my life is now very strange", I said

"Tell me about it", Splinter said, chuckling

"But in a good way dudette", Mikey said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, giving it a playful punch

I smiled and giggled a bit. "Why not show your skills off when we go on patrol tonight?", he said

"Well I don't know though, I don't want to be a bother or slow you guys down", I said "Besides who knows, I probably won't be as strong enough to fight, whoever you guys might run into"

"Nonsense dudette", Mikey said, with a grin "We could use another team member, right guys?"

"The more the merrier", Leo said

"Well what do you think Master Splinter?", I asked

"Seeing your skills Stellaluna, that are as about as strong as a true kunoichi", he said "I don't see how you could not join my sons tonight"

"Okay then, this is an honor, thank you Master Splinter", I said, bowing respectfully

"But be warned Stellalauna, the world above is not a friendly place, you must listen and follow my sons", he said "And do what they tell you to do, for they have much experience"

"Don't worry Master Splinter, I will", I said, nodding "I promise"

He smiled and we bowed at each other respectfully. "Just be careful my dear", he said

"Hai sensei", I said

"And you as well my sons, I shall see you tonight when you return for our nightly meditation", Splinter said, as he left, retreating into his room with the doors closing behind him

"Come on, we better get going", Leo said

The others went to get their weapons and Raphael came up behind me. "Hey nice match back there, you really kicked my shell", he said

"Raphael, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I had such skills and I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose, it just happened so fast", I said, sadly "I'm really sorry"

"Hey take it easy Stella, it's your not fault", he said, with a slight chuckle "You said you didn't know about it and that's okay, besides you are not the first to beat me up"

I smiled a bit. "I'm not mad and I'm not hurt", he said "Okay?"

"Okay", I said, smiling

"Good", he said, smiling "Come on let's go"

I smiled and we ran out of the lair and down the tunnel and we climbed up a manhole. We were in a quiet, dark, trash strewn alley. We started climbing up the wall of the building beside us and as I was climbing up, Stella was climbing up beside me with no problem, like as if she were Spiderman. She looked down at me and smiled as she continued climbing up. "Come on Raph, we are almost to the top", she said

I looked at her stunned. I snapped out of my trance, shaking my head and I continued climbing up beside her, catching up. We made it to the top of the building and we looked around seeing the full moon was out and the wind was blowing our mask tails around in the breeze. I saw Stella look around and she smiled happily up to the stars and moon, leaning against the ledge. I walked up beside her as she looked at me, then looked back out to the night.

"It's so beautiful", she said "This is what I love most about the night, it's so calm and peaceful"

"Yeah, yeah it sure is", I said, softly

I blushed hard as I stood beside her trying to hide it the best I could, without her noticing. "Raph, Stella come on!", Leo called out

My brothers had already started to jump across the air toward the next building rooftop right next to us. Leo went running across the roof doing a cartwheel, then a backflip as he jumped on the ledge landing on the rooftop. "Wow that was really good!", Stella said, impressed

"Do you think you can make it across that?", I asked

"Well only one way to find out", she said, smiling

Without warning she quickly started running across the rooftop towards the ledge, and I looked at her with shock and fear. "Stella wait?!", I said

But she kept running and she jumped off the edge and spun in the air as her shadow figure outlined in front of the full moon. She then flipped back in the air, doing many backflips till she did one final flip and landed on her feet, smiling at me with her arms crossed. My sai's fell out of my grasps and my mouth just dropped, shocked.

"I think I can do it just fine!", she called out

I snapped out of my trance and I picked up my sai's again and I ran across the rooftop and I flipped off the edge, landing in front of everyone.

"How did you do that?", I asked, shocked

"I guess it's the skills I have", she said, giggling

"That was amazing!", I said, excitedly

She smiled up to me. "Okay so how are we going to do this patrol?", she asked

"Well we are going to split up to cover more ground", Leo said "I'm going east, Don is covering west and Mikey is up north and Raph you and Stella will take the south"

I was in shock that Leo actually paired me and Stella together and I looked at him stunned. "You are putting her and I together?", I asked, surprised

Leo smirked. "Or unless you want Mikey to go with you two", he said, crossing his arms

"No thanks!", I said, quickly waving my hands in front of me "Not necessary!"

"I thought so", Leo said, smirking "Come on you guys"

Stella giggled and smiled. Leo chuckled and he, Don, and Mikey ran in other directions, leaving Stella and me alone. I turned towards Stella and she looked at me playfully. I got curious of why she was looking at me like that. "Why you looking at me like that?", I asked

"Race you!", she said, running off

I got a look of shock, seeing how fast she can run. "Hey wait up!", I said, running after her

She laughed and I ran fast, jumping across rooftops. I was close behind her and I heard her laughing as I ran up beside her and I turned to see her smiling. She looked so amazing. Her black wavy hair went flying in the wind, the moon shining was down on her, making her beautiful icy blue eyes and pale white skin, shine and sparkle like a pearl. I felt heat rise in my cheeks again, seeing how beautiful she looked, her beauty made her look so...alive.

We continued racing across the rooftops and she got ahead of me, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke", she said, looking back at me

I smirked playfully at her "Why you little?!", I said

She laughed and she ran ahead of me. As we came to the last of the rooftops of the block, I was gaining up on her and we smirked at each other, playfully. We made it to the last rooftop and we flipped across to it and she landed doing another front flip on the rooftop and I landed just after her, out of breath. I fell to my knees catching my breath and I saw her come walking over to me, panting.

I looked up to her and she smiled and held out her hand. I took her soft hand into mine and she helped me up.  
"Good race", she said "You can quite run"

"Yeah good race", I said, catching my breath

She smiled and giggled. "You okay?", she asked, panting

"Yeah no one has ever been able to beat me, in racing on the rooftops", I said, panting hard "Until now"

"Hopefully that's not a bad thing", she said, giggling

"No it's not, besides I was letting you win", I said, smirking

We both laughed. But our laughter was interrupted when we heard someone else laughing. We looked over to see the Purple Dragons, walking out laughing from a building carrying these bulky gym bags.

"Man what an easy snatch by us wolves", John said

I growled seeing them, but then I heard Stella gasped in fear and she backed up a bit, shaking nervously. I looked over at her with concern and she looked at me frightened.

"Stella what's wrong?", I asked, coming to her

"Raphael, that's them", she said

"What do you mean?", I asked

"That's the group that beaten me up before you found me, The Purple Dragons", she said

A look of pure anger came across my face as I looked down at the ground, now knowing who were the ones that they were the ones hurting Stella, a beautiful and innocent young girl. My look of anger softened and I looked back up to Stella.

"Don't worry Stella, they will not hurt you ever again", I said, angrily "Because I'm going to make sure they get what they deserved"

"Raphael I don't think this is a good idea", she said "Revenge can be very dangerous, it might cause more trouble"

I placed both my hands on her shoulders. "Stella, you were beaten by these guys for too long and they need to be punished for what they did to you", I said "I'm not allowing them to get away with hurting an innocent girl like you"

She looked at me knowing I was right. "Okay, just remember though your anger can take down and do not let your anger get the best of you, because you might go too far and will regret your actions", she said

"I will be careful", I said "I promise"

"Come on then", she said

We both jumped off the ledge and quietly on to the fire escape as the Purple Dragons walked out of the alley, laughing. "What are we going to do?", she asked

"Hurry come on, follow me", I said

Stella's Pov...  
We jumped across the alley and we landed right in front of the Purple Dragons in fighting stances. "Well well, if it isn't our favorite little girl", John said "You come back for some more baby?"

"No! Your days of beating me up are over John!", I said, angrily "Now you give us what you have in those bags and things won't have to get violent"

"Ain't happening toots!", John said "Get them boys!"

The gang members cam running out at us. One came running at me, but Raph stood in front of me protectively and he roundhouse kicked him in the head, then Raph looked back at me.

"Just be careful", he said

"Don't worry I got this", I said

He smiled and he took out his sai's from his belt and charged the gang members, screaming. He started beating each one that came at him. He attacked with force and strength, blocking their attacks with their weapons with his sai's. A few members came out at me and I got in a firm fighting stance and one attacked me with a metal pipe but I flipped backwards and I grabbed a hold of it and I spun the member around and I kicked him in the back.

"Stella!", Raph called out "Call the others! We need back up!"

"I'm on it Raph!", I called out

One member came out at me I barely had time to flip out of his way and I punched him in the nose, kicking him in the chest, knocking him down. I pulled out my shell cell from jacket pocket that Don gave me a few days ago, and I called Leo.

"Leonardo we need help, we are on Brooklyn Ave and West of 64th!", I said "We are being attacked by Purple Dragons!"

"We are on our way! Hold on!", he said

"Alright hurry!", I said

I hung up my shell cell and I placed it back in my jacket pocket. Two members came running at me and I jumped and my feet kicked them both in the stomachs and I flipped backwards and made them go flying over me. I saw Raph struggling to get one of the biggest members off him from under a grip. I glared and I went running at them.

"Get away from him!", I yelled

I jumped and side kicked him in the head, catching the pipe he had in his hands. He came back at me and I jabbed the pipe in his stomach and I spun it in my hands, knocking him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

"Nice shot!", Raph said

"Thanks!", I said, smiling

But then we saw the other members were coming back at us. "Oh great!", Raph said

Just then I heard laughter and I saw Mikey come jumping attacking a few with his nunchucks. Donnie came out and he jumped over a few members and spun around, spinning his staff, knocking them off their feet. Leo came charging in and he attacked a few members that had metal pipes and he jumped and split kicked them in the faces.

"Hey great timing you guys!", I said, happily

"It's a ninja thing", Mikey said, grinning

I smiled and we started attacking the gang members. Donnie knocked a few out by spinning and knocking them out with his staff. Mikey blocked their attacks with his nunchucks and flipped and kicked them, making them fall through the air. Leo used his katanas to slice the metal pipes they were using as weapons and roundhouse kicked them both in the heads.

I saw Raph fighting with John and he knocked Raph to the ground. He looked at me and I looked at him and we gave each other nods. He jumped up again as I came running towards him. He knelt down and I jumped off from his shell and roundhouse kicked John in the head, knocking him to the ground as I landed.

I slowly walked up to him and I grabbed a hold of him by his coat and he looked at me with shock and fear. I gave him a serious look that meant, 'I mean business'.

"Your days of hurting the innocent are now over, if we ever catch you trying to hurt or rob an innocent person again, you will pay the price", I said, darkly

He gulped and I let him go and he crawled away and ran off, leaving the other members unconscious in the street. I slowly regained my breath and I felt dizzy from all that fighting. I was about to fall backwards, but I felt someone caught me in their arms. I looked up and I saw Raph looking down at me gently.

"You did it Stella", he said

I smiled, panting. "No we did it", I said

He smiled and he helped me stand up, then we walked over to the others. "You guys okay?", I asked

"Yeah we are okay Stella", Leo said "What about you guys?"

"We are okay", I said, nodding "I have a feeling we won't be seeing these guys anytime soon"

"You did good out there Stella", Raph said, smiling

I smiled up to him and he smiled back. Leo unzipped up the bags that John and the gang were carrying, to reveal many stacks of money. "It's a good thing we stopped them just in time, who knows what they would of done with that much", I said

"Come on we need to get out of here", Leo said "And turn this in to the police"

Leo ran off with Donnie and Mikey following behind him. I started running, but I ran out of breath from all that fighting and I stopped, resting my hands on my knees. I then heard Raph come running up behind me.

"Up you go", Raph said

He picked me up in his arms and I squeaked with shock as he ran with me in his arms. "Raphael you don't have to do this", I said "I can walk"

He smiled. "I don't mind, besides carrying you, will help with my arm strength", he said

I laughed and we started catching up to the others. We turned the money and left it on the steps of a police station and we saw the officers looking around confused of why bags of money were laying there. We smiled proudly and we made it back to the lair and we settled down from an exciting night of patrol. I was sitting on the couch, drinking some green tea that Leo had me made. I then noticed that Raph had come walking in from the training arena.

"Hey Stella", Raph said

I turned and smiled. "Oh hey Raph", I said, smiling, setting my cup down on the coffee table

He smiled a bit, but he looked at me a little bit nervous and I became curious and concerned. "Raphael, what's wrong?", I asked

"Can I talk you about something?", he asked

"Of course, what's going on?", I asked

"Well not here, can we talk outside the lair?", he asked

"Oh sure, here come on", I said, getting up then walking out of the lair

He followed me out of the lair and I stopped when we were just outside of the lair doors. I turned to face him and he still looked at me with nervousness.

"Is everything okay Raph?", I asked

He sat down on a concrete barrier along the tunnel, looking down at the ground. I sat down beside him and I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me and turned himself to face me.

"Well...Stella...I wanted", he said

"It's okay Raphael, you don't have to be afraid of me", I said, gently "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Stella..what I'm trying...to say is...would...you...want to...hang out...with me tomorrow?", he asked, nervously

He was blushing redder than his own eye mask and I smiled happily. "Raphael, of course, I would love to hang out with you", I said, happily

He looked at me stunned. "Wait...really?", he asked

"Yes, you were very nice to me from the beginning and I honestly wanted to hang out with you too", I said, smiling

"Are you kidding me?", he asked, confused

"I'm not, I'm serious, I did", I said, smiling

He smiled shyly. "Oh thank goodness I got this off my chest", he said, looking relieved

"So it's a date then?", I asked, giggling

He blushed highly red and he looked at me nervously. "Y-yeah, a date, something like that", he said, chuckling nervously

I smiled brightly and giggled. "I would love too", I said, happily

"Are you serious?", he asked, shocked

"Yes I'm serious, I think it will be great", I said, smiling "So where do you have a place in mind?"

He looked away frowning. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me again. "It's okay, you can have it figured out by tomorrow", I said "What time do you think we will go?"

"I was thinking around 8 since it will be dark by then", he said

"Eight will be just perfect", I said, smiling

He smiled nervously and I smiled back. "Okay then its settled, eight tomorrow night", he said

"Great, do you want to head back inside?", I asked

"Sure let's do that", he said, nodding in agreement

I smiled and I leaned closer to him. "I can't wait for tomorrow", I said, softly

I kissed his cheek and I walked away smiling and I looked back at him, smiling as I went inside the lair. "Oh my gosh! I have a date tomorrow! This is amazing!", I said, quietly to myself, squealing with excitement

Raph's Pov...  
I just stood there stunned that she kissed my cheek, again. I slowly placed my hand on where she kissed it and I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I felt the same weird feeling inside me, again. I don't know why I was getting this feeling but it came when I was near Stella. I looked down at the ground, then I slowly looked back up, with shock. It was true, all this time, for the moment we met, the moment we laid eyes on each other...I am in love with Stellaluna.

"Holy...shell!", I said, to myself, laying back against the tunnel walls


	5. Chapter 5

Stella's Pov...  
It has been a few weeks since the Hamato family has allowed me to become apart of their lives. They have become very dear and near to my heart each time we do something together, whether it is going on patrols, having adventures here and there, or just enjoying each other's company in the lair having family time. That is the time I love most, because it was like part of my old life was returned to me again of having a family.

Master Splinter, whom is now my teacher with him now training me in Ninjitsu, we spend our time meditating and watching his favorite soap operas on TV. I now consider him a second father to me. Donnie has me now help him out with some of his inventions he working on in the warehouse and I have been showing him more efficient ways of how to complete tasks from the knowledge given to me by my cousin, who was an inventor like him. Mikey who can be quite the card, he is very laid back and at times is very energetic when we do anything together like a typical brother and sister. We sometimes play video games, watch movies, and sometimes play a few pranks on the boys which always brings a good laugh for everyone. Leo is like the brother I never had, he shows me ways of how to improve my katas in Ninjitsu or we just have nice conversations while drinking green tea. As for Raph, you could say I love spending time with him the most of all. He has helped me become stronger than what I was before. He makes a great sparring partner for me and we train and exercise together, improving our skills for patrol when we run into enemies.

What really makes me surprised is, he doesn't seem to get angry that much anymore when we around each other. If Mikey teases him, he has started to control his anger and learned to let it go. Occasionally I have to do my powers on him, but it was a steady improvement. Our relationship has become stronger with each passing day we spend with each other and my feelings for him become more and more clear, and I could not be any happier knowing that he actually cared and saved me from a despairing life. Raph, I think is like a plaster, when he saved me and from helping me overcome my fear and helping me recover, he's healing the broken cracks in my heart, mending it back together again.

He has been the person I have been waiting for a long time and I could not ask for someone better than him.

It was a quiet afternoon in the lair and I am starting to wake up from a nap, after doing some chores around the lair. I stretched out my arm and fluttered my eyes open waking up in my very own room. The boys didn't want me to sleep every night on the sofa, so they cleared out a storage room and transformed it into a bedroom for me. I was able to decorate it, to my likings, as it really made me feel right at home.

My bedroom was the same size as the boys bedrooms, but I had it on the bottom floor, which I didn't really mind. It was closer to the kitchen, which was great for me since I do get up at times in the night to get a drink of water without disturbing anyone.

The boys helped me find the things I needed in order for me to complete my bedroom and I was laying on top of one of those things. It was my big queen size bed with white silk covers and green, blue and brown stripped pillows. I pushed aside my green blanket that lays over my bed off of me as I sat up smiling with content from having another great sleep.

In one corner of my room I had a dark blue cushioned chair with two blue silk pillows on top of it with two white window frames above it, with a teal vase on one and a purple iris plant on another. I had a light blue and dark blue stripped rug in front of my bed with two large diamond pattern beanbags on the left side of it. I had a huge painting of a flower garden on the wall and a white dresser underneath it with my makeup, hair and jewelry stands on top of it.

I reached beside me as I turned on my white lamp with my crystal purple horse figurine on its hind legs and my drawing pad and my pen, to bring light into the room. I slid off my bed as I went to my mirror on my dresser and I grabbed my hairbrush brushing out my tangled hair.

I softly let it down naturally as I fixed my white tank top and smoothed out my black sweatpants. But just then when I thought it would stay quiet I heard screaming and yelling. "Dude you should see your face right now! You look ridiculous!", a voice said "You are just too easy to prank dude!"

"Okay Mikey, I'm about to play a prank on you and it's going to involve you picking all your teeth off the floor!", another voice yelled

"Oh no, not again", I said, quickly running out of my room

I opened the door and sure enough it was Mikey at it again with Raph. I barely had time to step back into my room as Mikey shoved into me running past me, before Raph could of pushed me down to the ground as he was close behind him.

Raph chased Mikey around the couch as Mikey kept circling around him, staying out of reach as he laughed like a little kid. Raph growled as he tried to fly across the couch only for Mikey to flip out of reach as he fell to the floor with a hard crash. "Oh god", I said, covering my mouth with my hand, thinking he might be hurt

Luckily Raph got to his feet but he was panting hard. "I win, you lose, now you got a big fat bruise!", Mikey said as he held himself up by his arm on a handstand, before flipping up to his feet

"You guys? What's going on?", I asked, as I quickly ran over

I saw Raph suddenly shot up and he looked around desperately for something. He then grabbed a box near Don's work desk and put it on his head. "Raph, Mikey, what happened?", I asked, walking over

"It's nothing Luna, don't worry about it", Raph said, looking away quickly

I then got a look of concern. "Raph, why do you have a box on your head?", I asked

"Nothing", he said, shaking his head

"Why not show your girlfriend Raphie?", Mikey said, in a teasing menacing voice with a smirk "Show her my masterpiece, unless you are afraid"

He then started making chicken noises as I heard Raph grunt in frustration and sadness. I started to feel sorry for him as I saw him look away crossing his arms, scrunching up as Mikey continued on with the chicken noises. I then got a serious face as I looked towards Mikey as he did a chicken dance. "Mikey, that's enough!", I said

He suddenly stopped as he stepped back a bit in fright. I wasn't showing anger towards him, I was just being firm. I knew if my temper rose, it would only make the situation worse than it needed to be. "Stop that teasing, it's not right", I said, firmly

He stood there, like a child trying to look innocent after being caught with their hand in the cookie jar, grinning nervously. I gave him a serious look, making him then frown going silent. I then turned my attention back towards Raph as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Raph, show me what he did to you", I said, looking up at him

He looked at me uneasily as he still had his face covered with the box. "Well...alright, but don't laugh at me", he said

"I won't laugh at you", I said, shaking my head "I promise"

I waited for a few moments as I looked at him, showing him I was telling the truth. "Okay, okay", he said

He then took the box off his head and uncovered his face as it turns out it was drawn on like a toddler scribbling on the walls. His whole face was covered in black marker with scribbles, drawn on eyebrows, mustache and goatee, and even a message on top of his forehead saying, 'Mikey was here'.

"Oh my", I said, surprised

"I know I look ridiculous", he said, looking away

"No you don't", I said, concerned

"Well Mikey said so", he said, pointing towards him

I then turned towards him giving a firm look as he laughed nervously. "Did I say that dude?", he asked

"Yes, and you laughed and snapped a photo on your phone of it", Raph said, nodding

"How could you?", I asked, crossing my arms

"I was only playing jeez, he always has to be a hothead about everything", Mikey said, annoyed

Raph then growled loudly like a bull, and went running fast towards Mikey yelling as Mikey screamed, running off. I then grabbed Raph's hand as I spun him back around and I hugged him tightly to me, as my power released in a huge quantity.

My glowing eyes looked up to him as he panted hard, looking at me with aggression and fire in his eyes. "Shhhhhh Raphael, easy, breathe okay", I said, softly

He continued to pant hard, but it started slowing down as my power began to work on him. He then collapsed on his knees against me, holding on to me. I stroked the back of his head and shell gently, easing the last bit of tension that he had inside of him. He then let out a long breath of relief, as his breathing began to steady to a normal rate. "Are you okay?", I asked

"Yeah, yeah thanks", he said, nodding

I then got up to my feet, pulling him up with me. "Here sit down for a moment", I said, pushing him towards the couch

He then sat down relaxing from his outburst. I then turned my attention towards Mikey. "Mikey, that was not very nice of you to say that to him", I said

"Stella you haven't been around him like I have, if you were in my shoes, you would know exactly what its like living with him", he said

"That's not an excuse Mikey", I said, shaking my head crossing my arms "You shouldn't call your brother that, it's wrong, and most of all its hurtful. It would be the same way if someone called you something that would hurt you too"

He then looked down ashamed. "Now I want you to apologize to him", I said

"Sorry Raph", he said, softly

"Excuse me?", I said, not hearing him well

"I'm sorry Raph", he said, louder in a bit of a whiny voice

"Good, now you need to delete that photo of him", I said

"Stella!", he said, whining

"Now", I said, seriously

"Okay, fine", he said, in a defeating tone

He took out his phone and he did a few taps on his phone and showed me the verification of the photo being deleted, by the image being thrown in the trash bin. "Good you may go on", I said, nodding

He then walked away slowly as I walked back towards Raphael, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "Raph?", I said, softly

He didn't look up from me as I sat down in front of him on the coffee table. "Raph, are you okay?", I asked, gently

Finally he looked up at me, and what shocked me is that he had tears in his eyes. "I can't do this anymore Stella", he said, with a hurting voice

"Hey hey hey, easy now, talk to me", I said, gently getting on my knees in front of him "Tell me what's wrong"

"Everything", he said, shaking his head

"What do you mean everything?", I asked "Tell me"

"Life in the dark, my appearance, constantly stuck in the same spot day in and day out!", he said, angrily

"Shhhh, Raphael easy", I said, soothingly "Calm down"

"I just can't take it anymore", he said, putting his face in his hands

"Raphael, it's going to be okay", I said, rubbing his shoulder "It's going to be okay"

"What's wrong with me Stella?", he asked

"Nothing is wrong with you", I said "Let me ask you something, are you angry just because of those things you told me? Or is it something more that you are not telling me?"

He nodded. "Which one is it?", I asked

"There is something more", he said, mumbling

"What is it?", I asked "You can tell me"

"My feelings", he said, softly

"What about your feelings?", I asked

"I hide them with anger", he said

"Why do you do that?", I asked, stroking his shoulder

"Because no one will understand me", he said, shaking his head "I always show anger, because I'm hiding my real feelings, because I know no one will understand and they will tease me for it"

That was just heartbreaking to hear those words come out of his mouth. On the outside of his angry aggressive exterior, there is really someone deep inside who is just looking for someone to listen and to understand him. "Raph, do you hide your feelings because you don't think no one is going to understand you and that you might be turned away?", I asked "Is that why you are angry all the time, so you don't show what you are feeling inside?"

He nodded, looking up at me. "Raph, you don't ever have to do that around me, I am willing to listen to you and you don't have to hide your feelings from me", I said "I'm not going to shun or turn you away for it, okay?"

He nodded in understanding, as I hugged him to me as he hugged me around my shoulders and he laid his head on my shoulder. "Do you feel better now?", I asked "Now that you had let it out?"

"A little", he said, quietly

I gave him a squeeze as I smiled thinking of an idea. "Here I think I know what we can do to make it better", I said

"How?", he asked, looking up at me

"Come with me", I said, getting up

He slowly got up and followed behind me. I walked towards the meditation room as I opened the doors, heading inside. As Raph came in behind me, I closed the doors behind me. I took a candle and I lit it with a match as I put it on a candle holder.

I set it in the middle of the room as I walked over towards the wall and grabbed a rolled up mat and spread it out in front of Raph. "Lay down", I said, looking at him

"What for?", he asked

"You will see, just lay down", I said

He got down on his hands and knees, and he laid down on his shell looking up to the ceiling. "So what exactly are we doing?", he asked

"We are going to be doing a type of meditation, but you don't think you just lay there", I said "This is going to help you relax, it will bring stability and serenity to your mind"

"I don't know if meditation is going to help Stella, I'm not the meditating type", he said

I giggled. "It will help, believe me", I said "Just close your eyes"

He slowly closed your eyes as I took out my phone from my hoodie and I searched online and found the sounds of the sea. I played it as we began to hear the soft sounds of waves crashing down on the shore and the sounds of gulls squawking. "Lay still and just let your mind drift", I said, as I blew out the candle making the whole room go dark

"Breath slowly, and release everything on your mind", I said, softly

As the sounds continued to play, I sat down beside Raph as I heard him breathe softly in and out. But I could sense he was still tense. I placed my hand on top of his chest gently and I released a small dose of my power over his body.

He began to glow a very soft light blue as I could sense he was starting to relax. "Imagine yourself floating on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, the waves are slowly rocking you back and forth", I said, quietly

He let out a quiet breath as I could feel more tension release from his body. I knew that this was working. "Relax everything", I said, softly "Relax your shoulder, your arms, your hands, your legs, your feet, and your toes. Just let you mind fall into a deep state of rest"

Raph's body soon then began to fully relax, his muscles softened and his heart rate was at a relaxed pace. "Feel a chill run up all the way up from your feet all the way up to your head", I said, gently

I then felt him shiver slightly, as if by coincidence he had gotten that chill up his body. He then let out another soft breath of content and relaxation. I smiled seeing him looking at peace and that all the aggression had left, finally leaving him alone. As soon as the music had stopped with one final wave crashing, my hand left his chest as the glow around him began to dim.

His hazel eyes began to flutter open, that were now calm and settled. "How are you feeling?", I asked, softly

"I feel really...different", he said, as he slowly sat up

"This form of meditation is taught to help those who seek out release from stress", I said "And I thought this would help you relax"

"It really did actually, I actually feel...good", he said, nodding

"I told you it would work", I said, giggling

"I guess I really needed this, this really did help me Stella", he said, with a soft smile

"It's my pleasure, I am glad I can help", I said

"Can we do it again more? This really feels nice", he said

"Of course we can, whenever you need it I'll be there to guide you to help you relax", I said, smiling "Just remember when you need to let out your feelings Raph, don't hide them, come to me and we can talk about it, okay?"

He nodded smiling, actually looking happy. "Okay", he said

I smiled. "Why don't we go get that graffiti off of your face?", I said

"Yeah and, after this, I should probably go to Mikey and apologize for snapping at him", he said

"I think that would be a good thing to do", I said, smiling "I am proud of you for that"

He smiled more as I walked over to him, and I offered him my hand. He took my hand gently getting up to his feet. Surprisingly, he suddenly gave me a hug as I smiled hugging him back. "Thanks Stella", he said

"Of course Raphael", I said, smiling "You are welcome"

He gave me a squeeze around my body as I blushed red in my cheeks, feeling butterflies fly around in my stomach. "Come on", I said, pulling away

I then started walking out of the meditation room with Raph close behind me. I smiled thinking that I am finding a way to get close to him and I was changing the way he can deal with his anger, without using violence. I think now I was helping Raph move into a different direction to happier life.

I then lead him towards the kitchen. "Just sit and I'll be right back", I said

He went and sat down at one of the dinning room chairs as I went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel from the rack as I turned on the faucet, letting warm water soak it. I squeezed the remaining water of it as I came back towards Raph. "Now let's get that off of you", I said

He chuckled slightly blushing a bit in his cheeks. I smiled as I began to work on his cheek, smearing gently the towel over the marker, to try and wipe it off.

"So were you like a meditation instructor or something before you came here?", he asked "You kind of remind me of how Leo sometimes watches meditation instructor videos online"

"Oh no, my aunt had taught me the meditation when she had visited China during her vacation a few years ago", I said, wiping his forehead with the towel "She took me into the forest where I live in and taught me how to become one with nature, like we what we did"

"So you actually lived in a forest?", he asked

"Yes exactly, it's actually quite beautiful to live in", I said

"What's it like?", he asked

I smiled. "Honestly, you feel free. You don't worry about anything, you can just be yourself. I spent a lot of times exploring wherever I can go and I can just be happy and free, like a bird flying through the air", I said "Always wanting to know what else could be out there that you haven't gone beyond"

"That sounds really nice", he said

"It was", I said, wiping around his cheek "Those were really good memories, if I could, I would go back and relive them over and over again"

"Have you ever thought of going back?", he asked

"I have often thought about it, but, from what happened, I think it would be hard to see everything different this time", I said, softly "My quiet cottage, my dad's restaurant, and going to seasonal festivals in the village"

"Sounds like you had quite a life", he said

"I did", I said, smiling a little "It was a good one, until that one moment where I lost everything"

I frowned as I sighed softly, rethinking of all those great times I had back at home in Bavaria with my family and how I can never see a future with them anymore. I looked away slightly from Raph as I then felt his hand go on my shoulder. I looked slowly back towards him. "Stella you don't have to worry about what happened in the past anymore, we are going to make your life happy again, okay?", he said, giving me a reassuring look

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you", I said

He then looked down slightly. "That's a nice necklace you have", he said

"Oh thank you, it was my mothers", I said, holding it gently "She gave it to me when I turned ten, she told me that if anything ever happened to her, this would always be a piece of her that I would always have"

"So its like the only thing you have left of her?", he asked

"Yes", I said, nodding "There is more out there, but I have to go find it, but right now what really matters is that I get my life back in order first"

"That's always a good start", he said, smiling

I smiled. "Here let's finish cleaning that up", I said, grabbing the towel again

"Yeah, let's do that", he said, with a slight chuckle

I giggled as I continued to clean up the marker from Raph's face gently as the ink started to come off easily and on to the rag. Soon Raph's face was clear from marker, revealing his dark green face again and all the graffiti was now smeared spots on the towel. "There all done", I said, getting one last spot on his snout

"You got everything?", he asked "Got the 'Mikey was here'?"

"Yes I am sure of it", I said, giggling "Not a trace of marker anywhere"

"Good, I didn't want to look like a dork on going out tonight", he said

"Oh yes, that's right", I said, remembering about our date "Were you able to find a place tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I did", he said, nodding

"Well I certainly can't wait to see it", I said, smiling

"Meet me in the tunnel in about an hour, I got to finish up a couple things first", he said

"Alright then, I'll see you there", I said, with a smile

He smiled and he stood up, giving my shoulder a few squeezes as I looked back at him smiling. I then sighed dreamily, just watching him walk away. My goodness he is so handsome, how can anyone look at him different than what I do?

After Raph left the lair, I started to get ready for my date with him. I took a shower downstairs in the bathroom and I wrapped my hair up in a towel drying it as I went over to the mirror. I did a quick brushing of my teeth, washed my face and did a bit of plucking to my eyebrows with a pair of tweezers.

I then let my damp hair down from the towel as I started brushing it out, making it nice and smooth, into a braid beside the left side of my head. I combed my bangs over my forehead, giving them a little bit of a pop to them, to stand out.

I then began to do my makeup, by first applying light foundation to my skin. I applied dark red blush to my cheeks and smeared on dark black eyeshadow over my eyes. I then put on black mascara over both my upper and lower eyelashes, making my eyes pop. Lastly I brushed on some red sparkle lip gloss to my lips as it shimmered in the light.

I then hooked my towel on the hook as I started to get dress for the evening. I had my outfit ready on a stool next to the sink folded up neatly in a pile. I slipped on a loose black and white tank while putting on a dark red coat over it with white cuffs at the end of it. I got into dark skinny black jeans and I sat down on the stool, and I strapped on beautifully lace wedge heels, with little soft velvet black roses on the top. I then stood up as I sprayed on some jasmine and lavender perfume on my neck and both of my wrists.

I gave a smile to the mirror, happy how I looked and I walked out of the bathroom, shutting out the light. I then noticed the boys were hanging out in the living room as I walked quietly over. "Guys do I look okay?", I asked

They turned to me as I held my hands, interlocking my fingers together as I smiled shyly, waiting for their reactions. Luckily there smiles growing on their faces answered my question. "It's like I have died and see an angel!", Mikey said, with wide eyes and a huge smile

I giggled and blushed covering my mouth, with my hand. "Nice outfit Luna", Don said, giving me a thumbs up

"Thank you", I said, looking down at it smiling "I tried to do what best I could do, obviously I have never been on a date before"

"Raph will love seeing you in this Stella", Leo said, with a smile, placing his hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Leo", I said, with a smile up to him

I then noticed that the lair was quiet as a mouse and there was no sign of Raph anywhere. "Did he come down here yet? It's a little past eight", I asked, checking my phone

"Oh he did, he just wanted you to meet him outside the lair", Don said

I then got a little bit of a surprised and yet confused look on my face. "Oh, well, alright then", I said, putting my phone back in my pocket "I guess I will see you boys later than"

"Be careful out there", Don said

"Don't worry I will be, and if anything happens, I'll be sure to let you all know", I said "I have my shell cell with me"

"Don't stay out too late kiddies", Mikey said, with a teasing look

I giggled blushing embarrassed, as I started walking out. "Funny, but we won't", I said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Stella, have a good time", Leo said

"Thank you, see you later", I said, waving a bit

Once I had left the boys, I made my way out of the lair as I exited out the entrance. I expected Raph outside waiting for me, but he was nowhere in sight. Nothing but the dripping sounds of water coming down from the slightly cracked pipes. "Raphael?", I said

I looked around confused as I didn't see him anywhere. I started to walk down one way down the tunnel, but then I heard a thud behind me. "Stella", a voice said

I suddenly whipped back around gasping softly, but to my relief it was only Raph as he came down from a manhole cover. My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I saw Raphael stand in front of me.

From the open manhole cover letting the glowing moonlight fill inside, showed Raph's true beauty. His red eye mask was neatly tied on, looking recently ironed, and his dark green skin shined from being freshly washed. In his right hand he had a bouquet of red roses wrapped together with a red ribbon that shimmered. "Wow, you look great", he said, smiling

I smiled blushing a little, as I covered my face slightly. "You don't look too bad yourself", I said, walking up to him

"I got these for you", he said, holding the flowers out to me

"Oh they are beautiful", I said, taking in the sweet scent as I took them gently from him "You didn't want to say goodbye to your brothers?"

"I wanted to meet you out here, since I know for a fact Mikey would of teased me like he has been doing today, I just didn't want to snap again", he said, uneasily looking away

I placed my hand on his arm as he looked back at me, and I gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't need to worry about that Raphael, I'm happy that you didn't want what happened earlier happen again, believe me I didn't either. Next time let me talk to him about that, okay?", I said

He nodded smiling a little. "Good", I said, with a smile

"I hope you will like where I picked, I tried to find somewhere nice but also where I wouldn't be spotted", he said

"Raphael you don't have to worry about that, I'm not a picky type", I said "It doesn't matter where we are, all that matters is we have a good time together"

"Thanks for understanding", he said

"It no worries", I said, smiling "So where is this place exactly?"

"It's just right above us, come on", he said, nodding his head towards the tunnel

I followed beside him as we walked side by side down the lightly dimmed tunnel. We came up towards a ladder and Raphael started climbing up the ladder pushing over the manhole cover, climbing out. I climbed up behind him as he then offered me his hand to help me, which I gladly accepted. "So where exactly are we going?", I asked

"That is for us to know, and for us to find out", Raph said

He offered his hand to me as I smiled taking it as he lead me out of the alley. He looked out making sure no one was looking as we then walked across the street towards Central Park. I got a look of curiosity of what might me in store as he lead me deeper and deeper into the park. There was a light breeze out the blew gently against the trees, the sky was a bit cloudy out but not too much to block the beautiful glowing white moon and diamond like stars surrounding it.

Raph lead me to a thick part of Central Park where it was more trees surrounding us, a perfect place to be without being seen. As we turned a corner around a tree, I gasped in surprise taking in the beautiful scenery in front of me. Underneath a pair of oak trees was a black metal table, with a white table cloth over it, and chairs, with dark green cushions, with a lighted candle right in the middle of it with plates of schnitzel and a garden salad. In the trees were soft glowing firefly like lights hanging low around the table. The spot was like an island paradise seeing it was near the pond and a bridge leading right towards it. I looked at Raph with wide eyes and my smile widens, unable to say anything. "Here, allow me", he said, gently

He lead me over the bridge like a prince guiding his princess to a happily ever after. He then lead me towards the table as he pulled a chair out for me as I sat down. "Raph this is beautiful! I can't believe you put all of this together! It's beyond what I thought I would of seen!", I said, happily "You did amazing!"

"Thanks, I tried making it the best I could without making too much of a scene you know", he said, shyly sitting beside me "But I am glad that you like it, I know its kind of last minute, but I wanted to make it special for you, cause you deserve it"

"Oh Raph, you are so sweet!", I said, hugging him around his neck as I kissed his cheek

His whole face turned red as he rubbed his cheek shyly. "I don't know what to say", I said, as I sat back

He then placed his hand on top of mine as I looked at his hand, entangling with mine. I then looked up towards him. "You don't need to, just having you here, with me, is more than anything I want right now", he said

He then pulled out two champagne glasses from behind him as he placed them in front of us. "Hope you are hungry", he said, as he popped open a bottle of sparkling water

"Of course, this looks really delicious", I said, looking at my plate

I then took my fork and knife as I made a small cut in the schnitzel as I took a bite and I smiled happily. "Mmmmmm, this is amazing!", I said

"Really? April tried showing me how to do it, but apparently I'm not the best at culinary arts", he said, taking a bite

"Well all I can say is that you defiantly out did yourself", I said, smiling as I continued to eat "This is the best schnitzel I ever had"

I took a few sips of water before I set my glass back down. "So Luna, I remember you telling me that your dad own a restaurant back in Bavaria", he said

"Yes, he was the found and owner of it", I said, nodding taking a bite of my salad "It was one of the most popular restaurants in all of Bavaria, he kept it going for 30 years"

"Wow, it must of been a real success", he said, taking a sip of water

"It was, my mother and I visited the place often, we never had to pay for our meals", I said "He gave us our own little place in the restaurant that no one else can go to"

"Like your own VIP?", he asked, with a chuckle

I giggled. "Yes, like that", I said "It was out on the lanai, where you would have a beautiful view of the forest surrounding the village, over the river where my dad and I would skip rocks to see who could go the farthest"

"You actually can do that?", he asked, surprised

"With a lot of practice you can", I said, nodding "It does take time, but its worth it, one time when I first tried it out I ended up hitting it against the bank and it came bouncing back towards me and land in the water splashing me"

He chuckled, laughing a little. "You never know what mother nature throws back at you", he said

I laughed. "Oh yes, tell me about it, I have had many experiences with that", I said, as I take another bite of schnitzel "What about you Raph? What was it like growing up in the sewers and becoming a ninja?"

"Well, it's not really a life that I thought I would of have, I always thought I would be just a pet of someone", he said "Live out my life in a bowl or tank"

"But it looks like a different route was given to you and you became an incredible fighter", I said

He smiled. "Thanks, it does do good when you need to know how to protect yourself from a city of enemies", he said

"So was it hard to earn the sai's that you have?", I asked, pointing to one as I took a bite of salad

"It wasn't that hard but it wasn't easy, so somewhere in between. Splinter gave them to me when I turned fifteen", he said, pulling out one spinning it

"Oh so not too long ago", I said, smiling

"We were given like wooden and foam weapons to start with as kids before we moved on to the real deal, he gave them to me because I am the defender of the team and that I fight for others as well as myself", he said, putting it back in his belt

"Well that clearly pictures who you really are", I said, nodding in agreement "One who cares about others and fights for the ones he loves"

He smiled towards me as I gave him a gentle smile in return. As soon as the night began to progress, through all of our talking and laughing, I learned so much about Raphael. He was actually really caring and loving. I can't believe that he was actually hiding these feelings from his family, all I know is that they would certainly love this attitude he had right now. It's unbelievable that anyone can think of him or the other family members as freaks or monsters, always shunned for trying to do good but get treated like every different one gets treated, with no respect and appreciation. No one should be treated like that for trying to do good for one's safety and protection. From that experience of probably happening to him many times, it has turned him more strained and reclusive. But now I think its turned around with me helping him through his feelings and teaching that there is happiness out there, you just got to find it. He really is changing from someone who is so angry and misunderstood inside, to happy and understood.

That is something that I admire about him the most, he was actually trying to make a difference in his behavior and change. To try to get happy and become a more confident, stronger person. It makes me fall for him even more.

We stayed out till the full moon was high up in the middle of the sky and the clouds were starting to block its glow. I then thought of an idea as it started to get darker with the candles burning out now. I then stood up as I finished my last sip of water wiping my lips with my napkin. "Where are you going?", Raph asked, confused

"Come with me", I said, looking back at him

I then walked down the hill going towards the edge of the pond. Raph came running quickly behind me as he skidded to a halt and stopped beside me. "It's so dark out", I said, looking around

"Yeah, it's way dark out, it looks like its getting really cloudy out", he said, looking up to dark cloudy sky

"Well I think I know what we can do to make it light", I said

I then hold out my hand as I let my eyes glow releasing energy through my hand to create an orb in my hand. It floated up in the air as it then began to move around us as I moved it with my hand movements as it glowed beautifully. "Wow!", he said

"Here, take it", I said, holding it out in front of him

He took it into his fingers holding it as I formed another orb in my hand. "Throw yours on the count of three", I said "One, two, three!"

We both threw our orbs out across the pond as they flew across the pond, making small waves in the water as it they then flew up in the air and began to circle around each other, picking up speed with each revolution they did. Soon you couldn't see the orbs anymore except for a bright blue light as the orbs move closer together. "What is happening?", Raph asked

"Wait for it", I said

As the orbs spun faster and faster, the orbs exploded causing a shower of blue stars to slowly sprinkle down surrounding us. Raph looked at it amazed the stars began to rain down on the both of us. "I had been practicing that move for a long time, and I knew that you would of love it", I said, looking at him

"And I do", he said, looking at me with a smile

As we looked at each other with the stars still surrounding us both, it was almost like we were in fairytale, a romantic love story and right there is my handsome prince just inches from me. My heart is fluttering with so much joy as we slowly made our ways closer towards each other, till we were barely just touching chests.

Raph looked happy. He looked the happiest I have seen in since I moved in. That angry miserable turtle I saw just a few weeks ago, was now in the past.

"Luna, I have something I want to tell you", he said "It's been hard to hold it in for this long and I feel like its time, like you tell me to do, to finally let it go"

"What is it?", I asked, softly

Just as Raph was about to open his mouth, a loud bang shook the ground. We both looked up and a huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and a huge crash of thunder shook the ground again.

Rain drops then came pouring down quickly hard as they immediately started soaking us both. "Awwww man, the old turtle luck run to form", Raph said, kicking away a rock into the pond

I just then started laughing, and Raph looked at me confused. "What's so funny?", he asked

"Nothing", I said, smiling "Its just I love the rain, it's been so long since I was able to enjoy it"

"But it's ruining everything", he said

"No it's not", I said, smiling "It's making this night special, I love it"

Raph then slowly started to smile. "Well if you love it then that's what matters the most", he said

I smiled lovingly towards him. "Now what was it that you wanted to say to me?", I asked

He then slowly took my hands into his own that even though they were soaked from the rain that kept coming down, they were warm keeping my hands dry. We stared deeply into each others eyes, it's almost like everything around us was gone and it was just us.

"I just want to tell you...how I feel", he said

My heart then started pumping fast as my stomach tightened up. "I never had the courage to say this to you before and now I finally do, I am in love with you. I know that it's only been a few weeks since we met, but when I am with you I don't feel so alone and misunderstood anymore. That everything is right where I want it to be. Every time I am near you, you make me feel wanted, cared for and most of all happy. I know that I can't offer you much from my appearance but I want to give you is my love and commitment to you. No matter what happens I will always be there to protect you from anything Stella, its because you have changed me for the better"

I flutter my eyes trying to fight back the tears that were coming as I was so overwhelmed with joy from what Raph just shared with me. He did needed love and he found it in me. I have never felt this kind of happiness in my life.

"And I love you Raph. I have ever since you saved me from the alley. I know you are right that we have only known each other for a short time, but I don't care. It was love at first sight for me when I met you. What I have been feeling can't be expressed enough through words or feelings, you just came in my life and you lifted me up when I had fallen. I feel like we were destined to find each other for this moment and I thought I would never meet someone like you. You are caring, you are gentle, you are brave and the most special person I have ever known to love me like you do. I truly deeply love you Raph", I said, sniffling

I then moved closer towards him as his strong arms wrapped around me as we both smiled happily. "You are...nothing like what everyone says you are", I said, shaking my head

"Mostly everyone does", he said, frowning looking down

I then placed my hand under his chin and brought his face back up towards mine. "But I don't", I said

"It's nice to meet someone different for a change", he said, smiling a bit

"Can I show what I think of you?", I asked, softly

"What do you mean?", he asked, confused

I slowly reached my hands up behind his head as Raph looked at me with nervousness. "Wait", he said

I flinched back just a bit, but my hands then continued up behind him, till they were behind his head. My fingers then touched the knot of his mask as they slowly began to loosen it as the fabric fell in between my fingers. I then set the mask around his shoulders and I looked up seeing nothing, but beautiful and gentle hazel eyes. He looked at me unsure of what I was doing, but I then answered his question as I slowly leaned in, closing my eyes as I kissed his lips. He flinched back to where I was leaning more into him and I felt him tense up like a statue.

I was starting to think that this was a bad idea to do, but to my surprise, Raph immediately returned the kiss back as his strong muscular arms wrapped around me tightly. I then smiled in relief as Raph accepted my affections and the kiss began to intensify with Raphael taking control and my arms wrapped around his neck slowly.

He then pulled away slowly for a moment as we then looked at each other, without blinking once. "Where have you been?", he asked, softly

"Waiting", I said, softly

My heart began to beat faster as I watched him slowly put his lips back on top of mine and all I wanted was to do was to feel his lips on mine even more. I squeeze my arms around his neck and rest my lips on his. Instantly I just lost every thought in my mind, figuring out that this is what was actually happening. I was having my first kiss with Raphael. I wasn't seeing fireworks, shooting stars or hearts like many say that they see when they have their first kiss, I was just seeing Raphael and that was truly what made this moment so special.

My eyes closed slowly as I melt into the kiss with Raph. Our lips move deeply as Raph's arms moved me closer to his toned body, feeling so safe and protected from anything that might just throw itself at us. It started to get more intensified as I felt Raph gently push my shoulders down, till I got down on my knees. He got down on the grass with me as I slowly laid down, pulling him on top of me, with his body lowering and laying on top of mine.

I thought from kissing Raphael, my lips would possibly just mend into his never breaking away, from how deep he was kissing me. Despite his size and strength he had, he was ever so gentle and delicate towards his affections for me. He was just perfect. His body instantly warmed me up from the cold rain that was pouring on top of us both.

I feel one of his hands travel up to the back of my head as his fingers ran through my hair, making me sigh softly with content from his gentle touch. Raph then began to kiss my cheeks, peppering his lips against my skin as he made a trail down to my neck. I felt chills down my spine and my skin began to form goosebumps everywhere. He kissed every spot all over my neck and I then gasped softly as I felt him kiss along my throat. I let a low moan as I heard Raph slightly chuckle, thinking he knew he had found a sweet spot on me. He then pressed his tongue on my neck as I shivered underneath him and he began to kiss my ear delicately.

He was just so romantic, he really knew what he was doing, for it being a first timer. I caressed the back of his shoulders as they then began to massage his dark green wet skin. I then felt him stroke my cheek with tender fingers as he pressed his lips against mine again for another passionate kiss.

I open my mouth slightly as I barely rubbed my tongue against his bottom lip to see what he might do. Raph took it well as I felt him smile against me and he opened his mouth and my tongue slowly entered his mouth.

Raph began to moan deeply as my tongue rubbed against his, causing him to move closer towards me and my arms wrapped tighter around him. It is like we can't breathe from the intense love that we were giving each other, that we had finally found love after looking for it for so long, and we never had to fear of being alone ever again. I lost all the feeling in my lips for a few moments as if they were going to fall off from all the moving and sucking. It was like our lips were just having an emotional dance of uniting finally, as if they were waiting to see each other again. Throughout the whole kiss we hold each other in a tight embrace filled with nothing pure love, we have wanted to give to someone.

The beautiful moment came to an end as we pulled away and catch our breathes from the love expressing. When I open my eyes there laying over me, was Raphael with the rain pouring over his body and his bright golden eyes that stand out in the darkness. This really is a dream come true, I finally found someone who cares about me, and now loves me. "I love you, Stellaluna", he said, softly

"And I love you too, Raphael", I said, with a soft smile

As we sit up and relax on the rooftop, thunder loudly boomed across the sky, causing me to crawl to Raph, as he held me in a protective embrace. "Looks like the storm is getting worse, we better head home", he said, looking up to the sky

"Good idea", I said, nodding

Raph picked me up in his arms as I grabbed my bouquet of roses and tucked them in between us. He held me close to his chest as I laid my head carefully on it, smiling up to him. He smiled warmly down to me as he gave my forehead a peck as his arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. "Hang on tight", he said

I wrapped my arms tightly around his chest as he started to run across Central Park towards the buildings across the street. We both laughed as he jumped carrying me across the rooftops, like little kids enjoying the rain, forgetting it was a complete monster of a storm outside. As Raph came towards the edge of the rooftop at the end of the block, he jumped and slid on top of a fire escape railing. We then began to slid down on it like we were on a surfboard. We both laughed as he splashed in a giant puddle soaking us both. "Wow that was fun!", I said, as he set me down

"Yeah that was, it really actually was", he said, with a smile

Raph then picked up the manhole cover with one hand as he jumped inside. I walked over towards the hole as he held his arms out to me as I jumped down inside falling into his arms. Raph closed the manhole cover as we then began to walk home to the lair.

The lair was quiet and dark by the time we had arrived, thinking that everyone was asleep. "Well that was fun and wet", I said, giggling

"Mmmmmm at least its nice and warm in here", Raph said, as he squeezed the remaining water out of his bandanna before tying it around his head

"Mmmmm yes, it was rather chilly out there", I said, as I took off my coat letting it hang on a chair to dry

"I'm sorry Stella, I had no idea it was going to rain out tonight", he said

I smiled. "Oh that's alright Raphael, don't worry about it, this night really was special just the way it was", I said

Raph smiled and he brought me by the waist as he kissed my forehead. "So, was this everything you wanted for your first date?", he asked

"Everything and more than I can ever imagine, I really thank you for this Raph", I said, smiling up to him

"You are welcome", he said, as he pecked my forehead again "Want to come hang out in my room for a little while? If you are not tired?"

"Sure, that sounds nice", I said, nodding "Just let me go get dried up first"

"Sure go ahead, I'll meet you there", he said, with a chuckle

He then walked away climbing up to his room as I gave him a smile watching him. I then walked towards my room on the bottom floor as I entered inside.

The roses Raph gave me got a little bit damp from the rain, but luckily not too bad where it would of ruined them. I stuffed them into a vase that was beside my bed on my nightstand, arranging them neatly and delicately. I shed off my wet clothes, putting them in the hamper as I went through my drawers in my dresser picking out my pajamas.

I pulled out a dark red V neck along with a pair of black baggy sweatpants and black fuzzy socks. I sighed with content as the warmth of the dry clothes heated up my cold body. I took a towel and I shook my hair out, drying it up as I then tied it into a low loose ponytail, letting my bangs hang down from the side. I then walked out of my bedroom as I headed upstairs towards Raph's room. As I walked down the hallway, I saw Raph's bedroom door open and from where I was standing, I saw him straighten out his bed, smoothing out the cover and sheets.

While he wasn't looking, I then noticed that his room was actually neat. His weights were on the rack, instead of on the floor and his punching bag looked newly fixed from the holes it had, with newly stitched patches over them. There was even a few lit candles on his nightstand and the calming aroma floated towards me as I smelt the warm vanilla and sugar scent.

I then stepped forward as I knocked on the door as Raph had climbed on to his bed. He turned towards me and smiled lovingly, as I walked in with a giggle slowly.

"Man and I thought my girlfriend couldn't get anymore beautiful than you are right now", he said, crawling up towards me

"Oh Raph", I said, walking up to him

Raph's arms wrapped around my waist slowly bringing me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly brush my lips against his until he deeply pressed his on mine into a loving kiss.

Our lips danced happily as Raph turned us around with him lowering me on to the soft bed, with him climbing over me. He then started pecking my face as I giggled. We then looked at each other in the eyes, gazing for a moment as I smiled up to him, when he cups my cheeks and I blushed pink, giggling more. He then firmly placed his lips again on my own, reconnecting it into a passionate kiss.

I slid my hands down to his shoulders close to the crook of his neck and dig my fingers into his skin, giving him equal amount of treatment as he was giving me, earning a low moan and growl from him. He then pressed his tongue on my lips, almost as if begging to be let inside. I smiled as I opened my mouth allowing him permission and I felt his tongue rubbing and dancing up against my tongue. I move my hands up slowly to his neck and continue to massage Raph as he moaned louder and I then felt his thumb rubbing against my shirt covered belly deeply, making me shiver in delight.

It was like I was getting the best and only the best.

Raph pulled away from my lips as he smiled down at me, rubbing his hand against my cheek as I stare at him in complete awe and craving more of his lips on mine. But I didn't want to overdue it on our first night as a couple, as I knew that there would be much more of this later on as our relationship continues to grow. My eyes slowly began to droop as I pulled myself to him, snuggling into his chest. "Good night Raphael", I said, softly "I love you"

Raph's Pov...  
As Stella's blue eyes began to close I moved on my shell as she pushed her head on my chest. I could feel her soft breathing against my plastron as her arm slid across my waist resting over it. I pushed some of her bangs out of her face and pinned them behind her ear.

This was really happening. I finally found what I have been looking for. Finally someone who cared about me and didn't look at me the wrong way. And what's most important, she understands my anger and is helping me take the steps I need to do in order to take back control of it. She was now changing my life for the better of it and is showing me that not my life can have a brighter future. With her by my side now, the years of unhappiness began to become memories and not a life that is stuck in the same spot, with it being the same year after year.

"Stellaluna, I want you to know that I will be with you, my arms will always be here to protect you. My love will always be here to nature and encourage you and my soul will forever be with you to watch over and comfort you until the end of time. You will never be alone ever again. I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose me, you have completed me. I will protect you until you die and after your death I will still protect you. I am now stronger with you here now, stronger than the depression I had for a long time and I am braver than the loneliness that consumed me everyday. Nothing will exhaust me anymore. I will be your lover, your warrior, and your protector", I said, softly

As Stella slept on, I kissed her forehead gently as I slowly started to fall asleep. My arms brought her closer to me as I covered her up tucking her close to me. My eyes began to slowly close, beyond happy that Stellaluna loved me in return and now I vow to to her to protect and love her with every being I have in my heart. "I'm so happy you understand me, Stellaluna", I said, softly to her


	6. Chapter 6

Stella's Pov...  
*In a Dream*  
I hear the sounds of wicked evil laughter as I shivered in fear with fear with tears streaming down my face as I had both of my dead parents in front of me, bleeding from their wounds. "Why did you do this to me?!", I said, crying

A figure then approached as I could hear the sounds of heavy metal as the laughing continued. He rose an arm and three sharp knives came out and I held my parents close to me as I looked at him with fear as he came out from the shadows. "You will see me soon!", he said, in an evil tone

As he was about to strike down at me with the knives I screamed loudly.

I shot my eyes open and lift my body up looking around to see I was in Raph's bedroom from last night, seeing no one was around. Sweat was pouring down my forehead as my heart race and my breathing is slowing down a little. I wiped my forehead as I settled back down laying down. I then feel Raph's arms wrap around me, pulling me to him with his chest against my back. I sighed in content as I felt his hand rubbing against my back then over my hip. I turned over my side as I rubbed his chest with my hand as he smiled, with his eyes still close.

His hazel eyes finally open and I stare at him smiling, loving waking up to the happy face of my new boyfriend. His hand reached out to me as it caressed my cheek and I kiss his hand, rubbing my cheek against it.

"Hey Stella", Raph said, softly brushing my hair out of my face

"Hey Raph", I said, rubbing his chest, frowning a little

He put his hand under my chin, lifting my face up to him. "Is something wrong?", he asked, in concern

I nodded softly. "I had a nightmare", I said "It was about my parent's murderer"

"Did you see who he was?", he asked, rubbing my shoulder

"I tried to, but his face was covered", I said, sadly "His voice though sounded sinister, it was really scary"

"Don't worry too much about it Stella", Raph said, rubbing my back "Whoever this guy is and these figures you saw, you know we are going to find out who they are very soon"

I smiled a little. "I know, but it just keeps bugging me, its like torture", I said

"I know Luna, we all want to know who this guy is and stop him, but we will get to the bottom of it", he said "I promise"

"Thanks", I said, snuggling into his chest

"Anytime", he said, softly pulling me closer to him

My hand rested against his chest, as I could feel the relaxed rhythm of his heartbeat. I leaned up to his face as I kissed him deeply on the lips and he happily kissed back pulling me up to him. He slid his hand around my head deepening the kiss, as our lips almost felt like becoming one. I climbed over him carefully as I gently massaged his chest with my fingers. He moaned softly as he sat up with me sliding down on top of his legs as my arms wrap around his neck.

His fingers slid down my back as it sent shivers all over me. Kissing him was like stepping into the rays of the sun and it just warmed everything up inside of me. After a moment I pulled my lips from his as I nuzzled his snout. "I'm going to do a little meditation this morning, I just need to think", I said

"Okay Luna, but maybe you could see better who this guy is and we can probably find him if you see a better image", he said, rubbing my shoulder "I'll see you before training today"

I nod smiling back a little. "I'll try my best", I said

"I know you will", he said, giving me a gentle smile

I slid off of Raph as I climbed out of bed, stretching my arms above my head. I walked out of the bedroom heading downstairs and walk into the meditation room. I sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed my legs over each other and I began to try clearing my mind of the voice that I heard through my dream, hoping I could find peace.

Raph's Pov...  
After getting ready for the day, I headed downstairs to make myself breakfast before I have training with Stella and my brothers. I made myself a bowl of oatmeal with a glass of orange juice beside me. As I was eating, my brothers came into the kitchen.

"Hey Raphie boy", Mikey said, flipping over me, grabbing an apple out of a bowl

"Hey guys", I said, taking a sip of my drink

"What's going on?", Don asked

"Nothing much", I said, shrugging a little

"So...", Mikey said, with a big grin

"What?", I asked, confused

"Don't you have something to tell us?", he asked

"I don't think so", I said, still confused

"You know what I am talking about! You and Stella last night on your big date!", he said, shaking my shoulders

I growled slapping his hands away from me. "Knock it off", I said, annoyed

"Did you tell her Raph?", Don asked

"What did she say?", Leo asked

They kept on asking me questions as they were looking anxious to know my answers, I was growing a little bit agitated. "Let's just say it was a rather glorious time", a sweet voice said

We turned to see Stella standing there with her arms crossed over her chest giving that beautiful smile, that I love so much about her. "Hey guys", she said, walking in

"Hey Luna", I said, smiling

She came over to me and hugged my neck kissing my cheek. "Guess who's got a girlfriend? And that's Raphie!", Mikey said, in a sing song voice

"Yeah that's true Mikey, and I am glad I am", I said, smirking at him then looking up at Stella

We then held each other's hands as we smiled. We pressed our foreheads against each other's smiling happily with our eyes closed. "I'm guessing they were trying to find out if we are together now", she said

"Well are you?", Don asked

"Mmmmmm is this good enough proof for you all?", she said, sitting on my lap

She then suddenly kissed me deeply as I quickly melted into it as we hugged each other close, with my brothers giving out cat call whistles. We then pulled away smiling lovingly at each other before she looked towards the others. "Does that answer your questions?', I asked

"What would you say this makes us officially a couple Raphael?", she asked, giving me a romantic look

"I think it does", I said, chuckling, as I nuzzled her face as she giggled

"We are very happy for you both", Leo said, smiling

"Yeah! Congrats you guys!", Mikey said

"Thanks guys", I said "Well I want to do a little warming up before training, get my breakfast burned off"

"No you shall sit here forever!", Stella said, in a playful dramatic voice

"On what charge?", I asked, copying her tone

"For being strong and handsome", she said, giggling

"Outrageous I thought I was that already", I said, crossing my arms giving her a smirk

She started laughing as she kissed my forehead. "Just kidding you are that already", she said, getting off of me "Go on"

"See you in a bit", I said, kissing her cheek

"See you later", she said, smiling up to me

Stella's Pov...  
Just as Raph was about to leave, I felt slap my bum a bit as I blushed heavily, letting out a giggle. "You sly turtle you!", I said, giving him a playful glare

"That's me", he said, looking back at me with a romantic look

I giggled as the boys chuckled sitting down for breakfast. "Man never seen Raph smile this much before", Don said, looking back at him

"It's almost as if he is not here at all and a clone was made of him just more relaxed", Leo said

"Man Stella its like you have turned hardcore Raphie to soft and mushy", Mikey said

I giggled. "Well I wouldn't say that", I said, taking a bite of a peach "Let's just say he is more...mellow"

"How did you do it? Like how? How were able to get to him? He is harder than a nutshell to crack to get him to open up", Mikey said

"It takes patience and understanding to really get someone to open up when it comes to feelings", I said "When Raphael finally did, he just poured his heart out, he is really not who you all think he is"

"Then what he is then?", Don asked

"Someone who just wants to show what he feels, but fears criticism and humiliation, someone there to listen to him, and most important of all someone there to understand him", I said

The boys looked at me with shock and confused. "What? He seriously told you that?", Leo asked, looking stunned

"I had no idea", Don said, shaking his head

"Me neither", Mikey said

"So you see, the anger that you all see coming out of him is just a mask to hide the real picture of what's really hurting him", I said "That's what I saw the minute I met him"

"But how were able to find out all of this? I mean he wouldn't of told any of us neither Splinter can make him crack like that", Don said

"I think its because I have been in a certain situation myself, of being alone and angry for so long, I can relate to what he is feeling deep down", I said "So really you guys, on the outside you might see someone who just is angry all the time causing violence, but really he is just crying out for attention"

"But we didn't know what to do about the outbursts", Leo said, shaking his head "We have many things, but the only thing we thought worked was sending him off to blow off steam"

"Sending him off to blow off steam is not efficient way to solve emotional disruption", I said, shaking my head "You really need to put a lot of effort into it and get him to tell what's hurting him. When these things do happen, he needs someone there to let him know that he is not alone in what problem he has and that someone cares"

"And your point is?", Mikey asked, still looking confused

"My point is, just talk with him about it", I said "If he knows someone is there for him to listen to, then he will show you"

The boys looked at me, amazed, like I had just done a magic trick. "And to think we could of done this a long time ago", Don said "Maybe then Raph wouldn't have been temperamental all these years"

"It's not too late to change your relationships you have with your brother", I said "I know I haven't been here long enough to know what has happened in the past, but I feel like that the training I have been giving him is helping him cope with his anger and he has changed quite a lot. I believe that if I continue to help him until he can do it on his own and you all commit to helping him, then I think you guys are going to have a healthier relationship with each other"

The boys then looked over at Raph, who was practicing katas with his sai's as I followed their gaze. "So you boys in?", I asked, looking back at them

They then looked at me with smiles. "Okay, let's try it", Leo said, nodding

"Great!", I said, smiling "Next time he does get upset, one of you or all of you talk with him about and you will see what I mean"

"Be looking forward to it", Leo said, smiling

I smiled. "Good come on, we are going to be late for training", I said

We then leave the kitchen passing Raph in the training arena. "Come on Raph!", I called out

"Coming!", he called out, running up and jumping out of the arena catching up to us

We then all enter the dojo to do our morning training with Master Splinter waiting for us, in his typical mediation position.

Later on in the evening we were out patrolling the city and so far there is no sign of anything suspicious going on no matter how much we looked around and how far we went. The entire city seem to be a peaceful quiet state as we ran across the rooftops, with the city lights glowing far in the distance like a sunrise. I was still thinking about that voice I heard in my dream and those figures that I saw just a year back and it hasn't escaped my mind all day. But coming out into the night was a sense of relief and I am in an atmosphere that wasn't so tense or corrupting.

Ever since my last run in with the Purple Dragons, I was never afraid anymore to go out back up to the surface. Able to get my confidence and my strength back I was now stronger than ever and I became a whole different person. We keep going until we stop at Time Square and a smile grew on my face as I walked towards the edge of the rooftop and take in the beautiful sight of the buildings, the lights and the suns. It's almost like a realistic painting was right in front of you and you can just reach out and touch it.

"Wow", I said, softly "So this is Time Square at night?"

"Yeah it's awesome isn't it?!", Mikey said

"It's amazing, it's more beautiful than the images I have seen", I said

"One of my personal favorites", Leo said, looking around

"So different than back at home", I said "It honestly is great to see how different cities look"

"You don't have cities in Bavaria?", Don asked

"No, the cities are more in Berlin and Frankfurt", I said "In my hometown Bavaria its more village and countryside, it's a very quiet place, but it's really beautiful. Maybe one day I can show you how I lived"

"You would?", Leo asked

"Of course, you guys should see the world and what it has to offer", I said "I mean you shouldn't have to just stay in the sewers of the city, you should be able to explore and imagine what you might see or even find out there"

"Hey Luna, up for that one rematch from the other night?", Raph asked, nodding his head towards a set of rooftops to his right

I giggled. "Raphael, I don't know about that, I did win quite easily last time", I said

"Well I have been running more and I have a good feeling that I can win this time", he said, pointing to himself giving a wink

"You beating Stella when she outruns us all? This is going to be good", Leo said

"Let's see if you can keep up babe", Raph said, as he took off running

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem", I said, giving him a smirk

I then took off speeding across the rooftop with the others running close behind me. From how I have seen Raph and Leo race each other across the rooftops they were very competitive, but when it came to us it took it to a whole new level of racing. We both were running faster than cheetahs would do on land and would jump across so many building rooftops no matter how high or low they were. Even though Raph was determined to beat me at my own game, I sense deep down inside he does allow me to win.

Raph jumped to a building that was far from the one that he was on before, but I made my jump as I flipped across the air before I spun around and landed in front of Raph as I skid to a halt. Raph tried to stop and I tried holding out my arms to catch him in case he fell, but he ended up crashing into me and we both landed on the rooftop.

We then just started laughing as I shook the hair out of my face. "Head on collision", I said, giggling

"More like a two car pile up", he said, teasingly

"Question is who is going to be pay for the damages?", I asked, giggling

"I think I have enough insurance to cover it", he said

I laughed a little as Raph leaned down and brought me into a deep passionate kiss. I moaned softly as Raph pulled me up to him as I sat on his thighs and my arms wrapped over his shoulders. I slowly pulled away as I smiled towards him. "I think this covers the damage", I said

"Good all has been forgiven", he said, chuckling

I stood up and handed him my hand helping him up to his feet just as Don, Mikey and Leo came running up catching their breaths as they stopped. "So...who won?", Don asked, panting

"I did...again", I said, grinning

"Told you, you can't outrun her", Leo said

"Whatever", he said, shrugging "I almost had her"

He patted my back giving me a smile as I leaned against his chest. "Almost, but it was still a good race", I said, smiling

"You just wait till next time", he said, giving me a smirk

"I will be waiting", I said, giggling

"Wow Raph, shockingly you didn't angry at this", Mikey said, looking at him surprised "You usually blow your top even if I beat you"

"Stella has been helping me out with the anger issues", he said, crossing his arms smiling looking at me "And I think it's working quite well"

I smiled proudly towards him. "Well you know what they say patience is the true key of getting the results you want", I said

"Wow you are good Stella", Mikey said, amazed "But you still got beaten by a girl Raph!"

He started laughing as Raph growled lowly clenching his fists. I placed my hand on his arm thinking that he was starting to get angry from his remark, but it turned out to be something different. He was actually smirking and he gave me a wink. "Go get him tiger", I said, smiling

"I'm going to get you Mikey!", Raph said, chasing after him in a playful tone

"Ahhh!", Mikey said, screaming in a girly tone as Raph chased him around the roof "Help me! Help me!"

Don, Leo and I stood there laughing at the moment. At first when I met Raph the chasing seem to be all hell had broken lose, like a bull in a china shop. But this time it was actually where both participants were enjoying the chase and violence wasn't going to break out. "You sure it's not going to get nasty Stella?", Leo asked

"I have good sensory feeling that it won't", I said, looking up at him "There is no aggression in his body and quite frankly I think they both are having fun"

Mikey trying to get away from Raph as fast as he could with Raph growling playfully. Mikey then hid behind me as Raph skid to a halt panting. "Stellaluna save me!", he said, in a pleading voice

"Oh I don't know Mikey", I said, in a sing song voice "I might just let him get you"

"I'll be good! I'll be good! I'll be good! I swear! Just don't let him get me!", Mikey said, in a panic voice

"On one condition, you don't try and sneak my slices of pizza off my plate every time I'm not looking anymore", I said, giving him a cocked eyebrow

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I won't! I swear!", he said, nodding frantically

"Okay Raph chasing time is over", I said

The others were laughing hysterically as Mikey whined annoyed. "Wow you are good Stella", Leo said

"Awww I was just getting started", Raph said

"Maybe another time Raph", I said, as Mikey came out of hiding

"I hate you", he said, sticking his tongue out at me

"Too bad", I said, giggling

My eyes then glowed suddenly as I got into a fighting stance, getting a presence surrounding us everywhere. "Stellaluna, what's wrong?", Leo asked

"Leo we are not alone!", I said

In a spilt second a bunch of black figures jumped out in all different directions, some holding Ninjitsu weapons and some with just their fists. The boys had pulled out their weapons and we formed a tight circle getting into fighting stances.

"There is too many of them", I said, quietly, looking around

"Don't worry about it Luna, as long as you know who doesn't show up unexpected", Mikey said

But we suddenly heard a dark evil laugh as Raph pulled me by the arm behind him as someone walked forward from a gap forming and in front of us. Out from the gap I saw from behind Raph a tall man with huge muscles and a purple dragon tattoo facing all of us. The boys pulled out their weapons and we all got into fighting stances. We stood their waiting if anyone decided to strike. "And sure enough he does", Mikey said

Raph's Pov...  
"Well, I never thought we would see you again Hun", I said, holding my sai's in my fists

"Actually I have been sent to find you", Hun said, cracking his knuckles

"Why Shredder not in the mood for a fight tonight?", I asked, in a mocking tone

"Actually it's her that Shredder wants", Hun said, pointing

I looked behind as Stella looked at him fear and I growled lowly as I stood in front of her. "Ain't happening, you are not going to lay a finger on her, none of you will", I said, growling lowly

"The little green freak thinks he can protect the pretty little girl?", he said, in a mocking tone

I then heard a low growl from behind me as Stella pushed me beside her. "I would watch my tone if I were you because there is no doubt in my mind you are about to get a serious butt whopping", she said "And you are not going to like the results"

"A strong voice you have, but it won't be strong enough to take on all of us!", he said, growling

"If you want her, you have to go through me", I said, stepping in front her

"Me too", Leo said, stepping beside me

"You have to go through all of us!", Don said, as he stood the other side of me

"Yeah!", Mikey said, going beside Leo

"Very well then, this going to be so much fun!", he said, cracking his knuckles "Destroy the turtles! Get the girl!"

Stella's Pov...  
All of them charged at us as we quickly charge at them, counterattacking. The ninjas were focused primarily on the boys while Hun attacked at me with his giant fists. I dodged all of them quickly barely missing each attack as he created craters in the concrete. I punch him up in the stomach with my fist and I tried to do a spinning back kick but he caught my foot as he threw me over him to the ground. I rolled quickly out of the way before he smashed his fists on top of me again. I rolled up to my feet and scream as I punch him several times in the face, knocking him back each time.

Hun then pulls out a sword and my eyes began to glow brightly as I focused my energy into my palms, two blue orbs began to form. We then both charged each other as Hun tried to swing his sword at me and I tried to counterattack back throwing orbs at him.

It didn't seem no one was getting the upper hand as we each blocked each others attack, but when I tried to throw another orb at him, he swung his sword hitting and it ricochet back towards me. The orb hit me hard in the chest as I was sent flying back and hit the edge of the rooftop hard. "Stella!", Raph yelled

Hun then turned his attention towards the boys as they finished taking out the rest of the black figures with his sword high in the air. I felt every bone in my body was broken, but I quickly managed to get back to my feet and I formed an orb releasing power as it shocked him.

He growled as he turned around and faced me. "You stupid little girl!", he yelled

"Luna!", Raph yelled, as he blocked his punch

But Hun quickly twisted his arm and he kicked him in the back of the shell knocking him towards the others as they crashed into each other. While he did that I managed to form another orb in my hands and just as I was about to throw it, a chain whipped out and wrapped my wrists together. "Hey!", I said

Another chain whipped out around my shoulders as the black figures started dragging me towards him. I knew that Hun wasn't easily going to let me leave with the boys without a fight. I could see one of the black figures have a silver gun in his grasp and in his other hand he pushed a dart with some glowing green substance inside.

He loaded the gun as it aimed it at me. The guys were taking on Hun as I tried to yank myself free from the chains. "Guys! Help!", I yelled

The boys gasped in horror as they saw me being held in the chains as the black figure took aim. "Get away from her!", Raph yelled

The boys run as fast as they could to get to me, but Hun knocked back Leo, Don and Mikey to the ground. But luckily Raph was able to slide in between his legs as he started to quickly run to me. "Luna hang on!", he yelled

"Hurry! Raph!", I yelled

"You lose!", Hun said, with an evil smile

The ninja then shot the gun as I gasped as the dart struck me in the leg. I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees falling to my back. "No!", Raph screamed

I struggled uncontrollably as I saw the green substance enter in my bloodstream. My blood began boiling so hot and I began to sweat everywhere, feeling my neck constrict making it hard to breathe.

But suddenly I felt pupils dilate as I slowly stood up to my feet growling, almost squatting low. I saw my fingers were closing together and my arms began to expand forming strong firm muscles. My body began to shake as I suddenly broke the chains with my arms screaming. I felt my hair fall quickly out of my scalp into a pile on the ground and my face began to extend out.

I leaned forward as I could feel something hard growing on my back that was excoriating with my spine curving out, ripping my shirt up. As the pain around my back stopped it then moved on to my chest and belly as I felt something form around me from what grew on my back.

I then felt my legs constrict growing in size, ripping my sweatpants and my toes began to close together too making my feet smaller on my sandals.

My heart was racing fast out of my chest as I felt the pain go to its highest point as I screamed glowing brightly forcibly striking my arms out.

But then it suddenly stopped. I felt my heart slow down and I started to feel faint. I fell to my knees before falling flat on my face, hitting my head on the concrete, going unconscious.

Raph's Pov...  
"Target has been injected and we are taking her back to headquarters!", Hun said, as he held a phone

"Excellent, once I have her abilities nothing will stop me!", a dark voice said, over the other line

If steam could come out of my nostrils and ears then that would show that I was beyond my angry levels as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I run at Hun as fast my legs could go and I swing my sai's at him disarming him and stabbing his phone. He yelled in anger and is swinging his arms to hit me, but each time I ducked low to avoid. I grab one of his arms and twist it and kick forward toward the edge of the rooftop. I then ran and jumped high kicking him in the chest repeatedly, staying up in the air.

I then spun around quickly kicking him in the jaw sending him plummeting to the ground below as it made a huge hole in the road. "Actually you lose", I said

I turned around and I saw my brothers around surrounding Stella and I ran quickly over. Leo was holding Stella up on his arms and I began to shake badly as I got to my knees looking at her worriedly. Stella was no longer the human that we all know her for, but she is now...a mutant turtle. "Oh god!", I said, horrified

"Her pulse is weak, we need to get out of here", Don said, pressing his finger up under her jaw "We won't be able to keep her safe if more Foot show up"

"Let's move!", Leo said

I carefully take Stella in my arms and we started to run off the rooftop quickly heading back home. "Hang on baby, we are going to get you home, you are going to be okay", I said, looking down at her

She laid still in my arms and my heart started to race and I started running faster, determined to get her back home. We soon made it back to the lair and Don took Stella from my arms. "I need to treat any wounds she might have and I need to make sure her vitals are strong enough from taking the severity of that mutation", he said

He ran into the lab with Stella in his arms and the doors closed behind him. I wanted to be in there so badly with them, I had to be by Stella's side, I couldn't just stand out here and do nothing. I can't let anything happen to her, not after everything she has done for me.

I paced back and forth in front of the doors what seemed like hours, when it's really only been a few minutes. I growled lowly pacing faster and faster, but then I finally lost as I punched the brick wall beside making a spider crater and making the lair shake a bit.

I slid down till I got on my knees breathing hard, resting my head against the wall. I then felt a paw go on my shoulder. "My son, I know you are very concern about Stellaluna, but I sense that her state will heal", Splinter said, softly

"Sensei, I failed her to protect her, she mutated into something like me", I said, close to breaking down "I couldn't stop it"

"There was nothing you could of done, what's happened has happened, and we must live with what has been given", he said

Suddenly the lab doors slid open and Don came running out. "Guys, she is coming around!", he said

I quickly ran past everyone and enter in the lab and run to Stella laying on the hospital bed and sit beside her. "Luna, Stella", I said, softly stroking her head

She moaned softly with her head stirring up a bit as she started to come around. "Babe, babe wake up", I said, kissing in between her eyes

"Raph?", she said, mumbling

Her icy blue eyes then fluttered open as I heard the others come in behind me.

Stella's Pov...  
I woke up from being out and I saw Raph was sitting beside me looking concern and the others were behind him also looking concern. "Hey you", Leo said, with a smile

"Stella oh thank god!", Raph said, hugging me with his arm to him

"Hey honey", I said, rubbing my hand against his arm as my head rested against his shoulder

I slowly laid back down on the pillow letting out a breath of relief. "You passed out from the shock", Don said

"What happened?", I asked

"That foot fungus solider shot you", Raph said, looking upset

"We had to run you back to make sure your vitals were strong enough to take the extreme force of the mutation", Don said

"What do you mean mutation?", I asked, looking slightly confused

The boys got looks of uneasiness but then Splinter walked forward and took my hand into his paw. "My dear, you have been mutated by the same ooze that has made us into what we are", he said "You are a turtle like my sons, see"

He then lifted my hand and I could see what he was talking about. My skin was light shade of emerald green, and it glowed a little almost like a gem would and I only hand three long fingers. "Oh", I said, flinching back a bit

I looked at my other hand to see the exact same thing. "Here you might want to see the rest", Don said, handing me a mirror

I took it from him and I saw my face had extended out making a snout and I turned slightly to see a light green slender shell on my back that curved at the sides. As I sat up the blanket covering me slid down and I looked down to see I had a yellow plated plastron covering my chest and belly.

I gasped in relief as I still had my mother's necklace around my neck from after the fight and I dropped the mirror holding it in my hands tightly to me. After a few moments I looked back up to everyone. "So that substance that was injected into me was the same that turned you into mutants?", I asked

"Yes, and since you were near us when the mutation occurred, we gave you our turtle traits and they got into your bloodstream", Don said "That's why you are a turtle"

"So I am going to be like this forever?", I asked

"I am afraid so Luna", Don said, nodding with a disappointed look

"But my daughter, you see change is a good thing", Splinter said, taking my hand "And you are still beautiful as you were as human and now as a turtle"

"I'm not upset if that's what you are thinking", I said "I was just a bit stunned is all, I just never imagined that this would happen"

"The unexpected can always happen at any given moment Stella", Leo said

"But you do look great Stella, right guys?", Don said, with a smile

"Yeah not bad for a lady turtle", Mikey said, giving me a grin

Leo and Splinter nodded in agreement. "Thank you all, your words are kind to me", I said, with a smile

"Hey, who's up for movie night?", Mikey asked, cheerfully

"It's always movie night with you Mikey", I said, giggling

"Just don't put on anything boring like last night", Raph said, as he picked me up in his arms bridal style

"Nah, I got you covered", he said, as he ran out of the lab

"Is he always like this?", I asked

"Pretty much 99% of the time", Raph said, holding me close to his chest "You rarely seem him away from that T.V, it's only if he smells pizza or trying to find a lost comic"

I giggled. "Sounds like a typical brother to me", I said

"I'm glad you are okay baby", he said, kissing my forehead

"Me too", I said, smiling

We walked out of the lab and head into the living room. Raph and I sat on the couch with Leo and Don while Mikey laid on the floor, putting in the movie Psycho. It was quiet throughout the night, with getting the occasional girly screams from Mikey at the scary parts like always, but all in all it was a peaceful evening.

Raph's Pov...  
Right after the movie we headed to our rooms to relax for the rest of the night. I headed upstairs to the bedroom waiting for Stella coming back from her shower downstairs. I reached in to my belt and pulled out a gift that I'm made for Stella this morning while she was doing her meditation. Since she was a kunoichi in training, she was missing one of the most important items that a ninja needs.

I made sure that edges were smooth and thin with no jagged edges or tears. I sit up seeing it was perfect and I hope that Stella will love it. I then heard footsteps walking outside of the door as I quickly hid her gift behind me.

"Hey", Stella said, as she walked inside, looking freshly clean from the shower

"Hey", I said, smiling

"You did really well out there during the fight with Hun", she said, leaning against the wall

I got up from the bed and walked over to her keeping her gift tucked in the back of my shell. "Luna, what you did back there, shows that you are much stronger than you were before and that you didn't allow fear stop you from fighting back", I said

"Thank you", she said, blushing slightly

"You know you are missing something to your mutation", he said

She looked at me frightened. "Am I missing a body part or something?", she asked, looking over herself frantically

I chuckled shaking my head. "No babe, not like that", I said

She then let out a breath of relief calming down. "Oh well that's good then", she said, giggling

"I mean you are missing something a kunoichi needs", I said

I then reached behind me and pulled out Stella's gift. It was a ninja mask I made myself. It was a thin shimmering silver piece of cloth with two eye holes in the middle of it. "Oh Raph, it's beautiful", Stella said, smiling happily

I smiled towards her. "Here turn around", I said "Let's see how it looks"

I reached behind her head as I tied the mask in a knot and I braided her mask tails into a braid tying it together by making a knot at the end. "How do I look?", she asked, turning around towards me

"Now you look perfect", I said, pulling her to me by her waist

"You have no idea how I much I love you", she said, wrapping her arms around my neck

"I think I do, and it is infinite", I said, touching my forehead with hers "Which is my love for you"

The room was quiet for a moment as we enjoyed each other's embrace. Stella then suddenly leans up and kisses me and I immediately kissed her back, pushing her head towards mine deeply. Our first kiss we both of us as mutants was beyond what I could of imagined. The feeling of her lips is like touching silk and you just want to touch it all the time.

I move Luna up against the wall and the kiss gets more intense by the second. I could feel her leg rubbing up against my own as it slowly slid up wrapping it around my hip. I held it with my hand and caress her shoulder and the back of her neck with my other. She then bit my lip slightly as I growled softly, allowing her access by opening my mouth.

Her tongue slid inside meeting mine again as they began caressing each other repeatedly. My hands then picked her up under her thighs as her other leg joined wrapping around me. She then shivered against me as I rubbed her soft and smooth shell all the way down to her sides.

I held her more in my arms as I carried her and moved her off the wall as I walked towards now 'our' bed. I laid down carefully with her on top of me as we continued our kiss. Stella then moves her lips and kissed my cheek, leaving a trail going down across my chest then down my plastron.

I just can't help but moan and shiver as each kiss she plants it only makes this moment more romantic and heated. She brings her lips reconnecting them with mine as I placed my hand on the back of her head, feeling soft silky skin on her now green bald head. I then rolled over with us on the bed with me on top of her this time.

We then smiled at each other and kiss again as I kissed her temple several times, breathing heavily against it. She moaned softly as she trembled a little. I moved towards her neck as I started to suck on her throat gently and by instinct she arched her shell, digging her fingers into my shoulders. My lips then went back on top of hers as I slid my tongue into her mouth and they began dance seductively against one another.

Our arms pulled each other tightly wanting to be as close as we can to each other as possible. With one last deep kiss, we suddenly broke apart harshly panting hard. "You okay?", I asked, panting

"That was amazing", she said, smiling

"It was more than that", I said, as I pecked her lips "It was perfect"

She giggled. "I wish we can stay like this", she said

"You and me both", I said, smiling

Stella's Pov...  
I giggled again as I kissed his cheek and Raph moved to the side me as I snuggled close to him. "You know there was something familiar about those black figures", I said "And when I heard that voice when I was passed out"

"Familiar in what way?", he asked

"I don't know, from my dream his voice sounded the same but I don't know if it is or not", I said "And the way the figures were was remarkably similar to what I saw on the night of the murder"

"Well if you do have this nightmare again, try to remember every detail that you see and we can try to figure who this guy is", he said

"I'll try", I said, nodding

"But we will figure it out", he said "Like I said I promise"

I smiled. "You are right", I said, nodding

I yawned sleepily as Raph pulled me over the top of him as I laid down on his body, covering us both up with the sheets. "We should both get some sleep", he said "It's been a long night"

"You can say that again", I said, giggling "I think it's going to be quite an interesting ride learning how to be a turtle like you guys"

He chuckled and he kissed my head deeply as I snuggled into him getting comfy. "Trust me you are going to love it", he said "I love you Stella"

"I love you too, Raph", I said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight", he said, softly

My eyes slowly close as Raph's arms hugged me to his body in a protective embrace and I start to fall into a deep sleep. I am the luckiest girl...I mean turtle in the whole world now.


	7. Chapter 7

Stella's Pov...  
I was starting to wake up from another good night sleep when I rolled over on my side to feel Raph's usual spot where he slept was empty. I fluttered my eyes open seeing that he was not in the bed and not in the bedroom at all. I knew Raph was not a one to be an early riser unlike Leo who is up at the crack of dawn every day. I then pushed the covers off of me and I see a light blue rose with a red ribbon tied around it beside me on his pillow. I smiled and I took the rose taking in the sweet scent before I noticed something was at the foot of the bed. I set the rose down on my nightstand and crawled to the edge of the bed, seeing a red heart shaped sticky note on top of a small pile.

Hey Beautiful,  
Didn't want to wake you up, you looked too peaceful and still beautiful. I left these for you since you will need your full ninja gear. See you when you wake up.  
Love, Your Big Softie

I giggled at the nickname he gave himself. I guess I really have turned him into a softie. "Well I guess that's what I'm going to call you from now on", I said, to myself smiling

I crawled out of bed and I grabbed the elbow and knee pads strapping them around me. I took the brown belt and I tied the knot towards the side of my shell then I wrapped my wrist bands around my wrists. I adjusted my necklace around my neck and tightened my mask before leaving outside the bedroom.

Raph's Pov...  
I was waiting impatiently for Master Splinter to come into his room while I kneel on the ground. I wanted to talk to him about something really important. I have been wanting to do this for months, but just couldn't find the right time to do this. I was going to ask Splinter if he would allow me to propose to Stellaluna and have her become my wife. I was nervous of what he is going to say no, saying that we might be too young to marry or something like that. But I wanted to do this, I want to move on with my relationship with Stella and I want to start my journey with her. I love her too much to keep waiting.

I know I shouldn't be afraid of asking my own father for permission for asking for Stella's hand in marriage, but he was the only parent in the family since she lost her own family. My brothers even told me I had to ask him because it would be the right thing to do, and I don't want to screw this up. Splinter finally came inside as the doors slide shut and my heart began to beat out of my throat and my stomach turned into painful knots. "You wanted to see me Raphael", Splinter said, walking over

"Splinter, I have something big to ask you about", I said

"And what might that be my son?", he asked, kneeling in front of me

"Well before I do say what I want to say, I want to tell you about Luna. We have been together for quite awhile now and she really has changed me for the better and I couldn't be more grateful or happier that she has been there for me whenever I need her the most. She has helped me with my temperament problems, she has helped me open up more and most of all she helped me break this barrier that I had and now I can really be who I am, without being judged. I want to spend the rest of my life with her because everyday I always look forward to what we will do next together. Stellaluna is everything to me. She is strong, brave, beautiful, but most of all life changing. When we are together I never get angry or upset like I always did before she came here to be with us. My life would just of been the same if I had not found her in that alley just a year back. So what I want to ask you, is for the permission to allow me to marry her, will you accept?", I said

Splinter stroke his whiskers with his paw as he looked down from me. My palms were sweating and my whole body was shaking, not knowing what he might say. What seemed like forever of him looking down he looked back at up at me, with a serious look. Oh boy this doesn't look good to me at all. "Raphael, from hearing your words of Stellaluna, I have come to a decision of your request", he said "You have my blessing of having Stellaluna become your wife"

"You serious? You are not joking with me?", I asked, stunned

"I am not joking with you my son", Splinter said, with a slight chuckle "I have seen the changes she has done for you and for all of us. From watching you grow with her guidance, she is an angel blessed to you to help you find your path. You have proven your love that you have for her from the way I have seen it, so I do support your decision Raphael, you may marry Stellaluna"

I sighed heavily in relief. "Well thank god I got this off my chest", I said

"Your boyhood is coming to an end and you are becoming a young man", Splinter said "And I am proud that you are taking the next step in life"

"Thanks master", I said, bowing my head

"Have you thought about what you are going to do my son?", he asked

"One thing for sure, she will never forget it", I said, looking up at him with a smile

Stella's Pov...  
The kettle whistled on top of the stove as I started making breakfast. I crack eggs into a bowl mixing them together and pour it into a hot pan. I then flipped a pile of pancakes on top of a larger plate beside me as they landed stacking on top of each other. I take the kettle off the stove and turn off the burner, pouring Leo's and Splinter's tea into tiny cups. As the eggs were ready, I slid them on top of the plates. I balanced the plates on my arms and hands as I brought them out to the already set dinning table with glasses of orange juice beside each place setting. I smiled satisfied and just as I went back into the kitchen to pour myself some tea, I took a sip and I felt a pair of hands grip my hips and lips kiss my shoulder.

I moaned softly setting my glass down as Raph started to rub my sides and nuzzle the back of my neck. "Hey sweetie", he said, softly

"Hey softie, didn't see you this morning, where were you?", I asked

"There's a surprise for you tonight", he said, kissing my temple

"What surprise?", I asked, curving my head back to look at him

"Just be ready for tonight, and you will see", he said

"Okay", I said, giggling "By the way it's our one year anniversary of dating"

"Oh yeah it is, April 22nd, 2007", he said, hugging me

"You still remember", I said, smiling

"How could I forget the day when I became the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl on the planet?", he said

"Oh Raphie, you are so sweet", I said, kissing him

He kissed me back as we hugged each other close, nuzzling our snouts together. "I feel like tonight is going to be very special, since we will be all alone...just you and me", I said, romantically

"And that I am so looking forward to this", he said, giving me a smirk

"I love you", I said, pecking his lips and rubbing his shoulder

"I love you too", he said, stroking my cheek

We slowly pulled away as the family came and we sat down to eat breakfast. The whole breakfast we were talking about how far Raph and I have come since they knew today was our one year anniversary we first met and all my mind I kept thinking what was going to happen tonight. I mean what was he planning? I was so eager to know, but luckily I don't have to wait too long for me to find out. We finished eating and washed the dishes and head to our daily morning training.

But what was strange though is that it only lasted till about noon instead of going on till three in the afternoon. Something fishy was going on. My brothers also seemed to be wanting me to do more things with them too. I spent time with Mikey watching a Ghost Busters movie marathon, Don took me out on a test drive with the new rocket Shell Sleds he recently just finished working on, and Leo had me teach him the same meditation I have been doing with Raph to try to find new ways to bring inner peace along with Master Splinter. I wasn't able to see Raph all day, I was being distracted and pulled into another direction as I soon I finished one activity with someone. I knew something was up and I knew it was something big.

Finally when nightfall had come over the city, I was starting to get ready for the big surprise. I had stepped out of the shower with myself wrapped up in towels as I walked back up into the bedroom. I really wanted to look beautiful for tonight when I go out. I was really excited to know what was being planned out and what might be happening, from observing the suspicious behavior of everyone today. As I finished drying off I started to smear some shell wax on a towel and began to smear it over my shell making sure I get every bit of it. When I finished it shined almost like you could see your own reflection off of it.

I rubbed in some lavender smelling lotion on my body that April gave to me a few weeks back, that had a seductive scent to it. I finished ironing out my mask and tying it around my head, letting my braid be soft and loose. I sprayed on some perfume on my neck, wrists and collarbone and just for this special occasion, I even sprayed on some sparkle powder, making my skin shimmer like diamonds and a little mascara to make my eyelashes pop. I adjusted my necklace around my neck and I smiled in confidence in the mirror before I left outside the door.

Raph's Pov...  
My brothers, Splinter and I were waiting in the living room for Stella to come down. The whole time the family was distracting her from staying with me I had done my plan of taking her out to the spot where I was going to propose to her. I made sure I had the ring in the box tucked away in my belt

My mind was all over the place. I didn't want to screw this up with her. I wanted it to be perfect. Even though I got the family support from everyone, I was still nervous. I did some of Stella's meditation to calm down before I came out just to be on the safe side. "Dude she is going to love this!", Mikey said

"I sure hope so", I said, sounding a bit nervous still

"You still sound nervous Raph", Don said

"Well wouldn't you be? I mean I am about to propose to Stella and I have no idea how she is going to react", I said

"You two are practically insuperable without each other Raph, I mean you two get even take your eyes off each other", Mikey said "You are like soulmates"

"I know and I would do anything for her, as long I see her happy than I will be too", I said "That's the only thing I care about more than anything"

"I'm sure she will say yes Raph", Leo said "You two have come a long way since you both first met and it has changed the both of you dramatically"

"Leonardo is right my son, Stellaluna and you have changed to different people and your love is clear to the both of you that you both are destined to be together", Splinter said "Don't let the doubt and worry change your view of her"

"Thanks you guys, I'm ready", I said "I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her"

"Guys", a beautiful voice said

We turned as I stood up and my jaw just drops of seeing my girlfriend in front of me. Her beautiful skin that sparkled, her shimmering clean mask, and her glowing eyes that matched her radiant face. She really is a real life angel that has been sent to me. "You look absolutely perfect", I said, walking up to her

"Thank you, and you look amazing yourself", she said, smiling while giggling

"Shall we go?", I asked, handing her my arm

"We shall", she said, leaning against it

"Bye guys, see you later", I said, looking back

"We will be back soon", she said, smiling back

"See you later love birds!", Mikey called out

We both chuckled as we headed out of the lair. Our walk wasn't too far from where we were going. It was near the edge of the town where I knew we would be safe without getting seen by others. The night was perfect and beautiful just as like Stellaluna. The sky was a mixture of black and blue and the moon was big and full. "So where exactly are we going?", she asked

"That's for us to find out", I said, looking down at her

"You said that on our date silly", she said, giggling "Let me guess we are heading back to Central Park again?"

"Nope, somewhere different this time", I said "And you have to close your eyes for this one"

"Why?", she asked, confused

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?", I asked, cocking her an eyebrow

"No", she said, giggling

"Then close your eyes and no peeking", I said

She giggled and her blue eyes closed. I waved my hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak a peek as I lead her down to our paradise.

Stella's Pov...  
I didn't have to keep my eyes closed for that long as I felt Raph guide me by holding my hand. If my eyes had to be closed for this, I knew that he was really trying to surprise me. I then felt Raph stop as I stopped behind him and I could hear what sounded like wind and the sound of water. "Can I see now?", I asked, feeling something tickle under my feet

"Alright Stella", Raph said, softly "Now you can"

I finally fluttered my eyes open and only one word came out of my mouth. "Wow", I said, sounding speechless

In front of me was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It was a beach like I have never seen before. The small waves were hitting the short and the sand beneath my feet was soft and warm from the nice weather outside. The huge glowing white moon was over the top of it reflecting off the water like a mirror with the stars twinkling like little diamonds all over. I stepped out further into the landscape silently taking in the beauty of the scenery. The soft ocean breeze hit me gently and I could smell the fresh clean scent of the water and sand. "What do you think?", Raph asked, as I looked back at him

"Certainly surprised", I said "I have never been on one before"

"Seriously? You haven't been on a beach? Like never?", he asked, sounding quite surprised

"Nope", I said, giggling "There is no beaches in Germany, you would have to go all the way to outer countries in order to get to one"

"Do you like it?", he asked

"Raph it's beautiful", I said, looking around amazed "I really have no words to say about this"

He chuckled and he kissed my forehead. "Well then, let's get this started", he said, taking my hand "Come with me"

He walked us over a few sand dunes till he brought me to a little surprise on the other side. Like our own little hidden private area, shaped like an amphitheater was a red blanket out on top of the sand, with a few lit candles in glass jars with seashells scattered across the sand. There was a basket on top of the blanket and a tall red rose in a little white vase in front of it. "Oh baby, you are spoiling me", I said "This is way too much"

"Nothing will ever be too much for you", he said, kissing my cheek

I hugged him tightly around his waist as he hugged back gently. "Glad you like it", he said

"I love it", I said, looking up at him "Thank you so much"

"Anything for my girl", he said, as he walked us to the blanket

I sat down bending my legs beside me. "This all is so romantic, I can't believe it", I said

"It's for our special night, you deserve every ounce of this", he said, taking the rose and handing it to me

I sniffed the rose smiling. "But I didn't do anything for you", I said, sounding a bit sad

"You don't have to", he said, smiling "You being here with me is the best thing you can ever give me"

I blushed giggling and he opened the basket,

"This place reminds me of you", he said

"How so?", I asked, curiously

"It's calming, tranquil, peaceful", he said "You know, how you always were there for me and helped me whenever I was angry, I always loved that feeling of being that way, and this place was you all over"

"I feel touched that you brought me here, this is really amazing", I said

"Can I ask you something?", he asked

"Of course, anything", I said, nodding

"Do you ever get angry? You know when you feel like you are just done with everything?", he asked

I shook my head a little bit. "I wouldn't say angry, I would think more frustrated sometimes, it happened a few times every now and then", I said "I always have been able to control my emotions really from having my power, but every now and again I did leave to get away sometimes"

"Leave to where?", he asked, sitting up

"Oh not too far from home, there was little spot near my cottage where I could find my way back. I discovered it when I was exploring, it's a cave that lead me to a little paradise. When you pass the entrance of the cave you see this little waterfall that makes a small pond and beautiful oak trees with many different colored leaves. There was this huge smooth rock that I would always sit on and I could just let go and just become one with nature", I said

"So in a way it's your little getaway?", he asked

"Something like that", I said, nodding my head "It's always nice to just get away sometimes"

"I should known that this place here would me like what you are able to do", Raph said "It's really nice, I should of came here a long time ago"

"Well they say sometimes the wonders of landscape can really defuse someone's inner turmoil", I said

"Just like you", he said, looking at me lovingly

I smiled and we gave each other a peck and we leaned against each other just watching the waves crash at the shore. It was nice and quiet, with just the two of us here. No yelling, screaming, anyone stopping us, no enemies showing up. The world itself was put as ease for just the once to allow us to enjoy this special night together.

I got up slowly from Raph as I walked towards the water. It looked really refreshing. I walked towards the edge where the waves were crashing and I could feel my feet sink into the wet sand and it stuck in between my toes. I took a step towards the water and it swallowed up my foot as I giggled feeling a cold shiver run all over my body. But after a moment getting over the coldness of the water I walked in further getting both feet in. I closed my eyes to take it all everything that the beach was offering and feeling myself become one with it. I then could feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I rest my head back against my boyfriend's chest and I could hear the thumping of his heart, going fast. "Raph, are you okay?", I asked, looking up at him "Your heart is beating quite fast"

"You know I didn't just take you out here for a date tonight", he said, looking at me smiling

"What do you mean?", I asked, looking at him confused

I felt him take both of my hands into his own as he looked at me with a loving smile. "Stellaluna, you changed my life the moment we first met and nothing could of been better than you becoming apart of my life. I knew from the moment I saw you were different, special and I wanted to know you more from the way you looked at me. Those first weeks you stayed with us, I saw you as a person with a beautiful heart, an understanding mind, and a skilled kunoichi you became to be. I then realized that from the way we were together, we were made for each other. I fell in love with you when you helped me break free from this iron grip of anger and sadness. Everything that we did together, made me forget about all of those depressing memories. You are the reason why I became a different person, to not be afraid to show my emotions and just be me. I never thought I would meet someone like you who would understand what I was feeling and I don't want to ever lose you. Which is why I brought you out here tonight to ask you a very important question", he said

He then got down on his right knee as I could feel my heart beating fast and the tears started to quickly come to my eyes, figuring out what he was about to do next. He then reached inside his belt and pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up revealing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"Raphael, oh my", I said, already starting to cry in happiness

In the box Raph had it was silver ring with a light blue diamond, that matched my necklace perfectly that had four large circular crystal diamonds on both sides. I was in shock, I never thought that this was all happening right now. I thought we would marry in a few years time, but now that is happening at this very moment it left me speechless. My hands cupped my mouth as tears went down my cheeks like a waterfall trying to not become too emotional. "Stellaluna Rose Collins, I promise to love you every single moment of every single day, will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?", Raph asked

I nod sniffling back the more tears coming down. "Yes", I said, softly

"You will?", he asked, sounding excited

"Of course Raphael! Yes I will marry you!", I said, letting all my emotions spill

He then got up quickly as we hugged each other tightly, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. I can hear him start to cry like me, feeling so happy hearing my answer. It was a big dream coming true. He then set me down and he took my left hand and he slipped the ring over my middle finger. "I found this at April's shop and she thought it would be perfect for you", he said

"It is perfect, it fits me", I said, looking up to him happily "I can't believe that this is really happening"

"I couldn't wait any longer, it was starting to drive me crazy", he said

I laughed. "So this is why you were sneaky this morning", I said "You were planning this the whole time?"

"Been planning it for months, just wanted to make it perfect", he said

"Well I take it you did a great job doing it", I said, giggling pecking his cheek

"Thanks Luna", he said, with a smile

He kissed me deeply as I hugged him tightly to me moaning softly as he picked me up in his arms lifting me up off the ground. I then felt him holding me tighter to him as he began to walk with me still in his arms. I kind of got confused until I felt Raph started to run. "Raph what are you-", I said

Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Raph had run across a wooden boat dock and he had jumped off of it and I shrieked as we both crashed into the cold dark water below. Raph swam us both up back to the surface as I gasped for breath shivering from the sudden cold. "Oh...my...goodness", I said, with my teeth chattering

Raph was laughing as he shook his head and I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Oh you are a sneaky ninja aren't you?", I said

"That's me", he said, with a chuckle

"Come here you!", I said, lunging at him

He shrieked as he dove under the water and I chased after him with a grin on my face. I couldn't believe this but Raph was an incredibly fast swimmer, he was swimming almost like a dolphin. Well come to think of it turtles are pretty good swimmers anyways. I swam after him getting close to catching up to him. As soon as I got close enough I grabbed his ankle and pulled him to me, making him face me.

I gave him a cocked eyebrow as he grinned. I shake my head giggling blowing a few bubbles from my mouth as I shoved him playfully. He then took my hands pulling me over him till I was on the back of his shell. My arms wrapped carefully around his neck as Raph began to swim off with me showing me the wonders of the ocean. It was more beautiful seeing it in real life than what I have seen of images. Even though it was dark the moon and stars did show everything that there was to see as if it was daytime. I looked above me and I could see waves forming above our heads and crashing down at the bank near by.

I tapped Raph's shoulder as I pointed up, moving my arm towards and pointing towards the shore. He nodded and he swam up to the waves. When we reached the surface a wave was coming straight towards us. "Get ready Stella!", Raph said

"For what?", I asked

"Surfs up!", he said

As the wave was crashing towards us Raph began to swim hard and then the wave caught underneath him as we began to ride on top of it. "Woah!", I said, surprised hanging on top of him "Faster! Faster!"

We both laughed as Raph began to sway left and right, making us ride more across the wave. We then began to get closer and closer towards the shore and when then wave crashed so did we, on top of the wet sand. I giggled as I shook the cold water off of my skin rolling off of Raph. "Wow that was fun! Don't you agree Raph?", I said

He pulled his head up from the wet sand and I couldn't help but giggle seeing his whole face was covered in sand. "It's Mister Sandman", I said, giggling "But I'm not sleepy yet"

"Oh haha very funny", he said, rubbing sand away from his eyes smirking at me

"Here allow me", I said, taking a towel from our spot and soaking it in the water

I began to clean off the sand from his face till I could see nothing but his perfect green skin. "There much better", I said

"Thanks babe", he said, with a smile

"My pleasure", I said, smiling back

We then walked back up to our spot and we packed everything up, leaving to head back home. We walked into the lair seeing nothing but darkness, probably everyone was asleep already. As I was walking in further I heard quick footsteps behind me and I shrieked as Raph picked me up in his arms bridal style. "You are just full of surprises tonight", I said

"And there will be more to come", he said, pecking my cheek

I giggled as he lead us up to his room. Once we get there he kicked the door open and kicking it close with his foot. He set me down carefully as he wrapped his arms around me dipping me down onto the bed. I giggled as my arms went around his neck pulling him on top of me and he brought us into a loving passionate kiss. Our lips started going out in a fast yet seductive dance and my hand moved to the back of his head deepening the kiss. His one arm wrapped around my neck while the other was squeezing my hip.

I moaned softly as he started to move down to my neck, kissing and licking at my sweet spot. I arch my back slightly letting out tiny gasps of pleasure with my legs wrapping around his waist. My hands gripped the sheets under me balling them into fists. I could hear Raph lightly growling against my skin as I began to shiver all over. My whole body began to form goosebumps taking all the pleasure. Raph then came back up and kissed me deeply and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling him into a seductive kiss. I feel his tongue lick across my lips and my mouth slowly opens to allow it come inside as his tongue joined mine. His hands were exploring slowly down my body until I felt them come down to my waist, till he began to rub my hips deeply.

I smiled moaning in content as I took things to the next stage of this make out session. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and pull him on top of me till he was completely laying over the top of me, curving perfectly against me.

I then moved up a bit reaching out towards his neck as I kissed it delicately. He shuddered above me as he had either arm on the side of my head resting on his elbows freezing up. I rubbed my snout gently against his skin feeling how soft and smooth it was. I then suckle at his sweet spot gently and he started panting hard. I giggled continuing on knowing that he was loving this and I could feel his hands sliding up me until they cup my breasts.

I shivered as his warm hands began to caress over them and tracing them while rubbing them with his thumbs. I let out moans of deep pleasure and he chuckled kissing me softly for a moment then started going down my neck, then above my breasts and then startling me by kissing my plastron.

I giggled as his soft moist lips tickled me making me twitch in surprise. Raph chuckled at my behavior and I could feel his hands trace along the edges of my belt till they got to the knot on the side. I looked down seeing he had untied it slowly letting it fall against the bed and he started to part my legs.

I then reached out and touched his hand. "Wait, wait", I said, stopping him

"Are you okay?", he asked, looking up at me concerned

"Yeah, it's just, I think we should wait you know", I said, sounding a bit embarrassed

"Oh yeah, sorry, kind of got a little carried away", he said, blushing a little

"Hey", I said, sitting up "No need to be sorry, we both kind of were, I guess it was just all the excitement from us getting married made us do this"

"Yeah you are right", he said, chuckling

"Besides I think it will be much better when we are officially married before we do it", I said

"I couldn't agree more", he said, hugging me to him

I giggled and kissed his cheek, then I yawned sleepily. I didn't even had to do or say anything as Raph hugged me tight to him pulling me on top of him making my head rest on top of his chest. "Get some sleep, there will be a surprise for you in the morning", Raph said, softly kissing my temple

"What do you mean?", I asked, looking up at him

But Raph had fallen asleep already snoring softly. I giggled shaking my head giving his chest a light slap. "Oh Raphael", I said

I then laid my head back down on top of him and I looked at my glowing ring on my finger and smiled that I was going to be spending the rest of my life with someone who really does love me. I kept thinking back how far we have come from starting out as friends to becoming future soulmates. A future was looking brighter for both me and Raphael. I soon join Raph falling asleep against him, smiling happily that I will soon be married to the man of my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Stella's Pov...  
As I begin to wake up from a restful sleep I smiled in happiness remembering that last night was one of the best nights of my entire life, Raph proposed to me asking me to marry him. It was just a dream come true. I never thought I would have my own wedding, I just thought I would still be living on the streets for many years and then die on the streets. But looking back after everything I have gone through and what big changes have occurred, it makes my heart flutter. I was going to get married and be the wife of the most gentle, brave and loving man I have ever met. If I could fly up into the air and explode like a firework, then that goes to show you that's how happy I was. But then again, I would miss my special day if I did that.

I turned over my head that was laying on top of Raph's chest as I laid on top of him, snuggling it deeply into it. It was like a pillow, firm enough but was cool and soft. I could hear the thumping of his heartbeat underneath my ear as it was beating slowly as Raph slept on. It was so soothing, like listening to a lullaby that makes me relax and smile. All those little things, always remind me how much I love my man. Only for them now to get better and more interesting to know of what our lives will turn out to be as husband and wife.

I feel Raph's arm stroke up and down my shell in a delicate way. I slid my head up, still keeping it on his chest as my eyes meet with his own. He smiled softly and he slid me up more on top of him wrapping his arms around me tighter, as I laid my head in the crook of his neck and my fingers gently stroked back and forth underneath his jawline. I saw his hand sneak behind my head as he leaned his head down and kiss my temple with warm lips. How I loved waking up to mornings like this. "Hey you", he said, whispering as he then kissed in between my eyes

"Hi, good morning", I said, softly rubbing his collarbone

"You sleep okay?", he asked

I nodded against him and peck his neck. "I did, last night was the best sleep I have ever gotten", I said "Like I could of slept forever"

"Me too, but we couldn't get married then", he said "We would be stuck in coma"

I giggled. "I dreamt about our wedding day. I wish you could of seen it all, you would of loved it as much as I did. The beautiful scenery, our family, my dress, and the ceremony", I said, remembering the details I saw in my dream "It was just perfect"

"Where would you want to have it?", he asked

"Me? Well I think the one place that I would love to have it, would be back in my hometown", I said "In the forest beside my house, its quiet, beautiful and most of all we can just be ourselves and never have to worry about anything"

"Well one thing I will tell you is that this wedding is going to be amazing", Raph said "We will plan every detail to make sure its perfect, because I want this night to be very special for you"

"Raphie, I know it will be", I said "I just want it to be all about us, us being together"

"Same here", he said "It will be perfect"

"Though how do we tell the others?", I asked

"You know I haven't really put a thought into that yet", Raph said

"Hmmmmmm, well since I do want April and Casey apart of the whole celebration, we should invite them over and we can tell them all at once", I said

"That's not a bad idea, I like it", he said, pecking my head

"By the way, you said that there was another surprise today you told me about last night, what is it?", I asked

"You will find out once we tell everyone", he said

I groaned playfully flopping my head down into his chest. "Something tells me you don't like waiting too much", he said, chuckling rubbing my shell

"What gave you the first clue?", I said, mumbling into his chest

He chuckled and he pecked my head again. "Well if you want to know so much, we should head down and call them both over", he said

"Good idea, let's do it now", I said, looking up at him

As we leave outside our room, I texted April on my phone asking her and Casey to come over to the lair since we got big news to tell. She responds back that she will be there with him as soon as possible. I smiled excitedly as I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces of our engagement. I heard Mikey singing very funny from the kitchen and I giggled uncontrollably, walking downstairs. I saw Mikey flip a pan and I saw a pancake go flying towards me and I ducked just in time before it could of hit me. But then I heard Raph groan and I looked up to see the pancake had struck Raph in the head. I struggled not to giggle, since it was a bit funny to see. "I think the pancake chose you Raphael", I said, giggling

Raph took the pancake off his face and he walked towards Mikey quickly as Mikey came out of the kitchen looking confused. "Hey anybody know where my pancake went?", he asked

"You chucklehead! Why don't you look where you are flipping?", Raph said, glaring at him

"What do you expect me to have eyes in the back of my head?", Mikey said, arguing back

"Boys, boys calm down", I said, gently, getting in between them "Let's not get hasty with each other, it was just an accident, let it go"

"Okay Luna", Raph said, backing down

"Here's your pancake Mikey", I said, handing it back to him

Mikey then took it and flipped it up in the air and swallowed it whole as it landed. "Mmmmmmmm yum! Needs to be a little less pan and little more cake", he said, as he walked off "And less Raphael"

"Ugh I'm all sticky", Raph said, trying to get some of the maple syrup off his face

"Here allow me", I said, licking his jawline

"No Stella! Come on!", he said, laughing as he tried pushing back

"Awww come on, you taste yummy, I think I just might lick you clean", I said, with a giggle

"No!", he said, blushing as I tried to latch on to him

"Here I come!", I said, running to him

"Come on! No you are embarrassing me!", he said, as I wrapped my arms around his neck

I giggled as I got more of the syrup off his face as he continued trying to get me off of him by pushing or trying to outrun me. "Stella quit it!", he said, pushing on my face

"You know you like it", I said, whispering in his ear

He blushed red like a tomato all over his face as he then quickly got me in a head lock and he started tickling my plastron. "No! Hey! That's cheating!", I said, laughing

"Not in my book its not!", he said

"No! Raph quit it!", I said, losing my footing

He then released me on the ground as I giggled uncontrollably with him standing over me with his arms crossed smirking. "No fair", I said, sticking my tongue

"Mess with the bull you get the horns babe", he said

"Haha funny", I said, rolling up to my feet as he helped me up

"Hey you guys", a voice said

We turned to see April, whom I became good friends come walking into the lair. "April!", I said, happily

I ran towards her and we hugged each other. "Wie gent es lhen?", she asked

"Ich mache gute", I said, happily "Danke"

"Was that right?", she asked "I really have been practicing from your lessons in speaking German"

"That was perfect", I said, smiling "Now we can move on to longer sentences"

"Sounds great, can't wait!", she said

"Where's Casey? Isn't he with you?", I asked

Hey Raph think fast!", a voice said

I saw a man come jumping out with long blue hair in a gym outfit at Raph. "What the-", Raph said

He knocked him to the ground and they both started to wrestle. I got a look of worry about to rush over to settle the dispute, but April placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, they do this often", she said

"Oh what a relief", I said, letting out a breath

"Typical brother like relationship", April said, crossing her arms

I saw them wrestle and roll over each other repeatedly laughing, trying to get over the top of the other. I giggled and I walked over to them as Raph pinned him to the ground.

"I win again", Raph said, smirking

"Lucky shot green dome", he said

"Hey Friday the 13th", I said, giggling

April giggled and Raph snorted from the funny nickname I gave Casey when he was helping us out on patrol. "It's not that funny you two", he said, cocking an eyebrow

"Oh yes it is", Raph said

I giggled. "Come on you know we all find it funny, even you", I said

"Whatever", he said, standing up "So what's this so called big news that you called us over for?"

"What big news?", Leo asked, as he Don and Splinter came in

"Oh good you all are here", I said "Raph and I have a big announcement to tell you all"

"Alright sissy what's going on?", Mikey asked, smirking at us "You both are acting strange"

Raph wrapped his arm around me as I giggled. "Show them Luna", he said, smiling looking down at me

I held up my left hand showing my engagement ring. "Guys, we decided that we wanted spend the rest of our lives together and...I'm becoming Raph's wife", I said

Loud gasps were made as I struggled with the huge smile on my face, trying not to scream. "Is that what I think it is?", April asked

"No way!", Mikey said

"Seriously?!", Don said

"Oh my god!", Leo said

"I think I know what this means", Splinter said, with a smile "You both are engaged, are you?"

I nod and tears fall down my face in happiness. "Yes we are, we are getting married you guys!", I said

The excited screams came filling up the room from my brothers and April. "So are you guys?", Don asked

"Yes we are engaged!", Raph said, excitedly

Then the guys started to cheer and they ran giving us both bone crushing hugs, as we both laughed in happiness that they were just as excited as we are. "Oh my god! I knew it! I knew it was something like this!", April said, as we hugged each other tight

"I could not be any more happier for the both of you, you both have come a long way since your first interaction and you both have changed dramatically. As your master and father, I am proud of you both for taking the next step in your journey and I see wondrous things will be happening for you", Splinter said

"Thank you, sensei", Raph said, as we bowed to him in respect

"I told you she would accept", he said, with a smile

"You knew?", I asked, surprised "But how?"

"We all knew", Leo said

"Raphael asked me for permission to porpoise to you", Splinter said "It was rather difficult to keep the secret in"

"You sneak! My goodness!", I said, hugging Raph "I can't believe this! But we got so much to plan, I mean we have no idea of when to have it, where to have it and everything"

"Actually Stella, that's the second surprise", Raph said "Remember this?"

He then hands me a piece of paper, which turned out to be a magazine I was reading from my old room and I saw it had been ripped out and it was a photo of dream wedding sceneries and the one I loved the most was in a heart I did in pen. It was in a forest similar to like my home and there were huge trees with white flowers hanging down and a wedding arch with white flowers as well wrapped with branches and on the ground was a white silk runner in a beautiful nighttime setting with glowing laters hanging on the ground. "You ripped this out of my magazine, didn't you?!", I asked, giving him a cocked eyebrow

"Maybe", he said, with a cocky look "But do you remember it?"

"Yeah I do, why?", I asked

"I heard you saying to yourself that would be your dream wedding", he said

I blushed in embarrassment, looking down. "You are such a noisy nelly", I said, looking up at him slightly with a playful glare

"How would you like to have that?", he asked

"Wait, what do you mean?", I asked, looking up more to him

He walked up to me and he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Luna, how would you like to have that dream wedding back in your hometown in Bavaria?", he asked

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I looked at him with shock. "Seriously?", I asked, trying not to cry

"Seriously", he said, with a smile

I then shriek in happiness and tackled him in a huge hug knocking us both to the ground as I kissed him all over his face excitedly. "Well I guess that answers my question", Raph said, looking lovestruck

"Oh my god! Are you trying to make me a blubbering mess? Because if you are you are doing a good job at it", I said, wiping my tears away

"Not my intention", he said, sitting up

"This is amazing! I would love to! We just need to figure out when to go", I said

"How about now?", he asked

"Raph seriously?!", I said, smiling excitedly

"Would you like to go now?", he asked "We got everything packed and it's the best time of the year, the weather's perfect and everything will be perfect, what do you think?"

"Oh my god! Yes! I would love to go now!", I said, happily

"Told you she would of said yes! I told you!", Mikey said

"Wait you guys knew about this too?", I asked

"Yeah we did, he told us this morning", Don said

"Oh my god! You guys are such sneaks!", I said, throwing my head back giggling

"Hey we are ninjas we are suppose to be sneaky", Leo said, with a smirk

"But how will we get there though? I mean its hard to find a one way flight to Bavaria and it would take a week to get there by boat", I said

"That won't be a problem little sissy", Don said "I got that all taken care of"

"So when do we leave?", I asked

"Well let's eat breakfast first, then we can head off after that", Raph said

"Someone pinch me I must be dreaming", I said, shaking my head

I then felt a sharp perk of pain on my arm. "Ow!", I said, jumping in surprise

"You said to pinch you", Mikey said, shrugging

"Not that hard Mikey", I said, rubbing my arm, soothing the pain

"Sorry", he said, smiling sheepishly

Within a few moments we head to the kitchen and prepare a huge breakfast before we head off on our trip. We ate quickly and I did a quick cleaning of the kitchen, while the boys gathered up the bags that were hidden in the tunnel entrance to the lair. Don set the security codes to lock down the lair and then we headed up the elevator to the warehouse. "Alright guys, don't get too excited, it's still a work in progress", Don said, as he switched on a giant light switch

The light shined down on a huge helicopter that was painted light and dark green, with a see through pilot's seat, with a huge cockpit in the back, two silver blades and a huge light at the bottom. I looked at it with awe, seeing nothing like this before. "You like it? I call it the Turtle Copter!", Don said, proudly

"Woah oh my goodness, this is amazing", I said

"All aboard! Next off Bavaria, Germany!", he called out, climbing into the pilot chair

We all climbed inside and took seats in comfortable reclining airplane seats. I sat near the window with Raph sitting beside me. The Turtle Copter started up and the blades were spinning faster and faster each second. The warehouse roof opened and we took off into the sky. I looked out the small window in the back to see we were getting higher and higher into the air.

I reclined my seat a little letting my legs rest out. I felt Raph take my hand into his own and he kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you Raphael, I can't believe you did all this for me", I said

"Hey, anything for my gorgeous girl", he said

"Awwww baby", I said, hugging him around his neck

He rubbed the back of my shell as he nuzzled my cheek affectionately. I laid my head on his shoulder as I began to relax on our journey back to my homeland. After a few hours I was getting tired as I stared out the window watching the ocean down below. My eyelids started to droop as I began to fall asleep against the wall.

I felt a pair of hands bring me down on my side as I felt the coolness of a pillow underneath my head. I looked up to see Raph cover me up with a blanket as I snuggled into him. "Thank you sweetie", I said, tiredly yawning

"Sleep good, I will wake you up in a little bit", he said, stroking my head as my eyes began to flutter close

I curled up in a ball and drifted off to sleep. What seemed like a few more hours had gone by, I started to feel myself bouncing up and down a little. I peeked one of my eyes open to see clouds were flying quickly past in the window. "Luna", Raph said, softly shaking my shoulder

I grumbled and rubbed my face against the pillow, letting out a yawn before I allowed my eyes to open up. "What? What's going on?", I asked

"We are here, we are in Germany", Raph said

I quickly sat up perking up. "What? My goodness already? Let doesn't feel like we were flying that long", I said

"It took us less time than Don thought we would, the weather was clear enough to keep us going and we did a quick fill up at the edge of France, but we got here within in three more hours", Raph said "But now we are here"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I am home!", I said, excitedly looking out of the window

I saw we were getting closer and closer to the ground, blowing the grass underneath us, then the blades of the Turtle Copter slowly started to stop. "We have now landed! Welcome to Bavaria!", Don said, over the intercom

The door of the helicopter slowly opened up and the glowing sun came flooding inside. I put my hand out in front of me to protect my eyes as I stepped out of the helicopter, feeling the cool soft grass underneath my feet. "Wow", I said, softly to myself

In front of me was like I just took a trip back in time to my early childhood and teen years. We had landed right in the center of a clearing in the Bavarian Forest, surrounded by some of the tallest oak trees you would ever come across. A beautiful bright blue sky with no clouds in sight and the sun shining down on me like a warm spotlight. Patches of little different kinds of flowers of all colors were in full bloom. "Oh my god", I said, amazed "Boys you have got to see this"

Everyone had climbed out of the helicopter and they had the same expressions, full of awe and wonder. "It's amazing, all this open space", Leo said

"Man we have been out on a lot, up here it's...it's", Raph said, sounding speechless

"Beautiful", Don said, finishing the sentence

"This is beyond awesome!", Mikey said

"You seriously lived here Stella?", Raph asked

"Yep, right in these woods, sure feels good to be home", I said, looking around

"So where exactly do you live here in the woods?", Mikey asked

"Oh that, of course, my cottage is just up that trail up there", I said, pointing towards a dirt trail up east "Come on! No time to waste!"

I started to run off from the others towards the trailhead to my cottage. "Hey Stella wait for us!", Raph called out

"Catch me if you can!", I said, looking back

I made it up to the trail and ran into the forest. It was a wide open trail with plenty of room to run without getting snagged by a tree branch or trip over rocks. All around memories flooded around me about my morning runs I would do along these trails, hikes I would do with my dad and my nighttime wolf callings with my mom. I weaved through trees still running along the trail with little more than my memory to guide me back to home. I had roamed these woodlands so many times since a very young age I had lost count. This place was one of the few pieces of paradise that has been untouched by man. Running along the trail I broke free of a dense patch of needle leaves and rolled freely down a steep dirt hill, a natural landslide that served my purposes more effectively now that it was out of my way and helped me getting faster to home.

I followed the sun through the trees with my eyes, allowing it to guide me past the red oak pine trees and lush green bushes that were everywhere you looked, casting a soft shadow along the dirt path, beckoning me forward. As much I loved the nighttime, the day had always exhilarated me, allowing me a freedom seldom experienced. I could run like the tall horned stag, waving his white tail in a gesture of peace instead of alarm. My laughter, breathless and sporadic, was an even cadence that mingled fluently with the day hours sung by the woodland creatures.

As the canopy overhead thickened, my steps grew muffled by the pine needles that blanketed the forest floor, the ground no longer hard beneath my soles. I paused stopping to a halt as I was just a few thick trees away from returning where my life began. I then could hear the pants of my family closing in behind me. I giggled and I quickly hid behind a large tree, as I watched peeking my head out slightly the boys running. I waited for them to get close enough to me as I then jumped in front of them shrieking.

Mikey shrieked the loudest tripping causing the others to fall on top of him, making it a huge dog pile. I giggled uncontrollably as they looked up at me still looking terrified. "Got you", I said

"Stella!", Raph said

"You nearly scared the shell out of me!", Mikey said

"Got to watch your shells boys, you never know what could creep up on you in these woods", I said, giggling

"Note to self, watch out for sisters popping out of nowhere", Leo said, getting up off his brothers

"Come on, it's just right up here", I said, walking along ahead

Towards the end of the trail, huge trees blocked the way to the cottage. Since they haven't been trimmed for quite some time now. I pulled back a few branches, bending them back behind other branches as I made a clear path. I stepped forward and gasped silently to myself seeing my old home, just the way I remembered it being left before we came to America.

It was a two story cream colored cottage, with two wooden hangovers in the front and side of it. A small window that lead to my rom upstairs, peeking out from a few vines growing around it. On top of the roof had some grass growing that lead to a brick chimney. Surrounding it was a small limestone bridge with a little flowing pond underneath and lush green hedges and trees.

"Here it is", I said, looking back over my shoulder

The boys stepped forward into the sun and looked at the cottage with wonder. "Woah way cool!", Don said

"Much better than Casey's cabin, this one doesn't look like its about to fall apart", Mikey said

"Hey!", Casey said

"It does look rather homely", Leo said

"It's perfect", Raph said, softly

He then entangled my hand with his as we looked at each other with love. We then took that first step to getting closer to starting our future together. "So has this place always been here?", Don asked

"Yes, this cottage is at least 200 years of age", I said

"Wow, so has your family always lived here?", Leo asked

"Yes it has been passed on from many generations in my family", I said "It was built in 1803 by my fifth generation of grandparents"

"It certainly has come a long way, I can't believe it's still standing", Don said

We walked across the bridge and we made it towards the cottage. I picked through a plant beside the door and found a key. I unlocked the door and I walked inside and turned on the light, seeing it was the same as it was years before. It was like any cottage you would see. It had oak wooden floors and walls, with a stone fire place in the living room. A small kitchen with an oak dinning set right next to it, with a staircase leading up to the second floor. "Very cozy looking", Casey said

"You all can look around, I'm going upstairs for a moment", I said

"Here let me come with you", Raph said, quickly following behind me

I smiled and he followed me upstairs while the others explored around down on the ground floor. We walked past my parent's room, two guest rooms, and the bathroom before we reached my room at the end of the hall. "This is my room", I said "We both can stay in here for our stay"

I opened the handle of my oak door and entered inside. It was a small room with a queen size bed with a white cover with golden flower lace and a cream colored bed net surrounded it with a little golden colored bear sitting in front of light blue pillows, with a white nightstand with a light blue lamp, creamed colored walls, shelves with light blue flowers and books, and small window seat with a white cushion with icy blue pillows.

I walked in slowly with Raph behind me. I touched the bed net carefully, feeling the silky soft material rub against my skin, looking around taking in the warmth and safety it has provided me for all these years. "You okay?", Raph asked, touching my shoulders

"Just a bit stunned, it's been so long", I said, nodding a little "Can't believe I am here again"

Raph kissed my cheek gently and I smiled up to him and he stroked my forehead gently. He then looked away and his eyes caught at photo frame on my nightstand he walked over to it. He took it carefully and looked at it with curiosity in his hands. "Stella, is this your family?", he asked, facing me

I took the photo from him to see a man with black hair and icy blue eyes and a woman with brown curly hair and hazel eyes and a little girl with black wavy hair with icy blue eyes sitting on a hill surrounded by flowers.

"Yes, that is me, my mom and my dad", I said

"What were their names?", he asked

"My father's name was Rowan and my mother's was Judith", I said, sitting on my bed still holding the frame "They used to call me little butterfly"

"You look so much like your father", he said, sitting beside me

I smiled happily. "It was always like father, like daughter in our family", I said "Every day was adventure, we always would discover and conquer something new"

"They sounded like great parents", he said, smiling

"The best", I said, smiling

I then placed the photo down on my nightstand again. "After they died, and I was living on the streets, I had no one. I felt like my perfect world just crashed right in front of me", I said, looking away "It felt like a huge chunk of my heart was ripped out of my chest. I tried my best to try to survive, it was so brutal. I don't know how I even made it that far, when no one bothered to help. I felt so unloved, uncared for, and unwanted"

Raph looked at me with concern and he quickly gripped my shoulders and pulled me tight into his arms, as the tears fell down my cheeks. He pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead, wrapping a hand around my head, rocking me slowly. He then titled my head up to face him. "Stella, I know I can't feel what you have lost, but even though no one cared about you. I do. I love you and I will make you feel wanted every single day of my life", he said, drying my tears

I smiled to him as I let out a few shaky breathes. "Raphael, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me", I said "I can't imagine life without you right now"

He smiled and I sniffed a little bit. He wiped away my tears very gently and he kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed him back deeply and his hands slid up my sides delicately and I shivered at his warm touch and his arms wrapped around my neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and he slowly laid down on top of me on the bed.

His warm lips danced with mine deeply and his arms surrounded me with warmth and protection. His lips trailed down towards my neck and they started kissing my neck's sweet spot. I moaned with content and he smiled kissing it deeper with love and warmth. He started pressing his tongue gently on the spot and I moaned a bit deeper and I lifted my head up.

He climbed more on top of me and he kissed and sucked it gently, laying over the top of me. "I can't wait for tomorrow", he whispered

"I know, I can't wait either Softie", I whispered, giggling

He chuckled and he kissed my lips once again and I kissed his lips sweetly. He nuzzled his snout against mine and I giggled blushing and I nuzzled mine against his, touching my forehead with his.

"You know you are really beautiful", he said, sweetly

I giggled and blushed. "And you are really handsome, sexy", I said, giggling

He chuckled and he kissed my forehead. "We should head back downstairs to the others or they will think we will never come back down", Raph said

"Probably should, they will think we are up here doing you know what", I said, smiling

"Oh you just wait until that night", he said, smirking "It's going to be the best night of our lives"

I giggled uncontrollably, blushing pink in my cheeks. "I can't wait", I said "I'm looking forward to it"

He smiled and he pecked my forehead and he climbed off of me and I got off the bed. We walked downstairs to everyone and we were seeing April and Casey leaving the cottage.

"Where are you two going?", I asked

"Oh Casey and I are going to head down to the village and get food for dinner tonight", April said

"Okay sounds great", I said, smiling "I'll just show the others around the cottage"

"We will be back in a little bit", April said

Casey and her left, closing the door. "I'm going outside to meditate", Splinter said "I'll be in the field if any of you need me"

Splinter left outside the back porch leaving me with the guys. An idea popped into my head of something we can do till the others get back. "Come on guys, I want to show you guys something!", I said, excitedly

I ran out of the cottage and off into the woods with the guys following behind me. I ran through the dense thickage till I made it to a tree with metal hook steps attached to the trunk of it. The guys were standing behind me, looking at me a bit confused. "So what is it that you want to show us?", Don asked

"A tree with hooks out of it?", Mikey asked, pointing

"Nope!", I said, shaking my head "Climb up here, you are going to love this!"

I started climbing up the trees with the others towing behind me. We climbed on to a wooden platform with a wire attached to the tree going across a clearing in the forest canopy. "What is this?", Leo asked

"Okay, so the reason why I brought you up here is that, you guys are going to go on one of the fastest zip lines there is to know!", I said, excitedly

What is zip lining?", Don asked

"Wait! You guys have never zip lined before?", I asked, shocked

They all shook their heads. "My gosh you guys are missing out on one of the most fun things to do!", I said "Well you guys are seriously going to love this one, perfect one for anyone with little or no experience"

"So how exactly do you zip line?", Leo asked

"It's easy", I said, smiling

I grabbed one of the black leather seats beside the platform and I attached it to the wire. "Climb in", I said, smiling

Leo climbed into the seat and I strapped him inside. "So now what?", he asked

"Enjoy the sights!", I said, pushing his shell off the platform

Leo yelped a bit as he went down the wire, but it was quickly replaced with laughter. "Woah this is amazing!", Leo called out, getting farther away from us "You guys have to try this!"

"Me next!", Mikey said, excitedly

He climbed into another seat and I strapped him and I pushed off the platform. "Have fun Mikey!", I called out

"Wahoo! Cowabunga!", he called out

"My turn!", Don said

I attached another seat to the wire and I strapped him in and I pushed him off quickly with him laughing. "This is awesome!", he called out

I laughed and I turned to see Raph smiling. "Ready?", I asked

"Let's give it a shot!", he said

I smiled and I got him strapped into another seat and I pulled him back a bit. "Hang on tight baby!", I said, giggling

I ran and I pushed him off the platform and he went down the wire, cheering. "This is amazing!", he called out "Come on Stella!"

I got myself strapped into a seat and I ran across the platform and jumped from the platform. "Here we go!", I called out

I went down the wire close behind Raph and the others and we were zooming across the forest, seeing the sun shining through the trees. We saw little birds and squirrels on the tree branches. We then heard a loud screech and we looked to see a huge golden brown eagle flying beside us, then it flew right across Mikey and Leo.

"Woah what was that?!", Leo called out

"A Golden Eagle, we see them all time in the forest around here", I called out "If we are lucky, we will spot some more up here"

"Very fascinating! We never have eagles like that back in New York!", Don called out

It felt amazing, the wind rushed past my face and I felt the crispness of the air all around me. As I was moving across the line, I let my arms go out to my sides soaring through the sky like a bird, out exploring anything that it could set its mind to. I was grateful, grateful that I was able to experience that I had this kind of opportunity to take in all of the forest in such a unique way. It was just a great, indescribable feeling. The boys looked like they were having the times of their lives as we weaved in and out of the trees and discovering what my homeland has to show of its treasures. Raph looked back at me as he swung weaving through a tree facing the opposite direction with a smile. I smiled and giggled, blushing, I then turned my body and I spun around in my seat, laughing. "Woah how do you that?", he called out

"Just turn your lower body and lean back a bit", I called out "It's fun!"

He turned his lower body and leaned back a bit and he spun around quickly. He laughed and he faced me again smiling.

"That was fun!", he called out

"Told you!", I called out

Raph's Pov...

"Man she is so beautiful", I said, quietly

"Look out ahead of you Raph!", she called out

I turned and my head was close to hitting a tree branch. I tucked my head into my shell, just right before I hit it. I popped my head out of my shell and I looked back at Stella.

"Sometimes it's good to be a turtle!", I called out

She tucked her head in just as she was about to hit the branch, then she popped her head out of her shell.

"And sometimes its good to be a short turtle too!", she called out

We both laughed and we continued going down quickly on the wire taking in the sights around us. We went across a huge lake that shimmered from the sun glowing down on it. We then zoomed across a huge field and we made huge curve turn around back towards the forest, heading towards the end.

Stella's Pov...  
We went through another part of the forest, seeing birds flying past us, going past a small creak below us then we were close to back to where we started with it ending attached to another tree, under a small mossy cliff. We came to a stop hitting a spring that bounced us all back making a safe stop before hitting the tree. "Wow that was...fun!", Leo said, as he jumped down on to the ground

"Yeah dude! That was awesome! Way faster and fun than skateboarding!", Mikey said, following behind him

"Very interesting if I do say so myself", Don said

"Yeah that actually was pretty fun", Raph said, as he flipped down

"I told you guys would love it", I said

I unstrapped myself from my seat as I fell backwards flipping down. "Geronimo!", I said

"Woah hey!", Raph said, as I landed on top of him

Luckily he was able to catch me in his arms, but it ended up knocking him down on the grass with a thud. I giggled as I sat up on top of him as he looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Sorry baby", I said "My bad"

"Nah don't worry I have had harder landings", he said

I giggled and I rolled off of him as I helped him up to his feet. "So Stella did you make this zipline?", Don asked

"Oh no, my father and my older cousins from Denmark did", I said, smiling "They made this for me when I turned twelve"

"Well they certainly did a pretty good at making it for being in such a dense environment", Don said

"Believe me, keeping this a secret from me for over three months was well worth it", I said "I love this to death"

I then looked over my shoulder to see the sun was setting off in the distance behind more mountains farther off in the west. "It's starting to get dark out you guys, we should head back, April might have everything we need to prepare dinner for tonight"

"Yum dinner! I'm starving!", Mikey said, running off back on to a trail

"When are you not Mikey?", Leo asked, running behind him

I laughed and we started running back towards the cottage. We made it back to see smoke coming out of a chimney as we walked inside to see Casey had started making a fire in the fireplace. "Oh good you are back", April said, taking ingredients out of a woven basket

"This place is awesome!", Mikey said "Stella showed us how to zip line!"

"Well I am glad you guys loved it, and you guys are going to love this German dish we are about to make", I said, walking into the kitchen

April had brought make chives, potatoes, bread, and carrots. "Mmmmmm these will be perfect for making a very good dish my father made for me", I said, getting a cutting board and knife out

"What is the dish?", April asked

"You will see, it won't take long to make", I said

April and I started peeling the potatoes as we heard the others chatting in the living room. I started humming a little tune as I chopped up the carrots into little pieces. April boiled the potatoes over the stove in a huge pot and I started chopping up the chives and making some herbal tea in a kettle beside me. After finishing boiling the potatoes, I rolled them into bread crumbs and setting them carefully on plates. "Hope you guys are hungry", I said

"As ever", Raph said "That smells really good"

We gathered in the living room around the fire place as April and I served everyone a plate and I brought in a tray of tea. "Mmmmm this is delicious, what is it Stella?", Leo asked

"It's Knödel", I said "One of my favorite dishes"

"Very tasty", Casey said, taking a bite

"It's dumplings made from potatoes, sprinkled with bread crumbs", I said, smiling "My dad showed me how to make it, can't believe that I still remembered how to make it after all these years"

"Wise men say, sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory that helps you succeed in life", Splinter said

"So Stella I have been curious to know, what is that necklace around your neck?", she asked

"Oh it was my mother's", I said, lifting it up in my hand "She gave it to me when I was ten, and I haven't taken it off since that day"

"So you have worn that for nine years straight?", Don asked

"Yes, it's very special to me, I would be heartbroken if I lost it", I said "After she died, I swore to keep my promise to her that I would never let anything happen to it"

I saw Mikey snicker and he quietly used his chopsticks and swiped a dumping off from Raph's plate and ate it quickly. He growled and glared at him and Mikey smiled sheepishly with a full mouth.

"Why you little?!", he said, about to hit him

"You are in trouble", Don said, looking at Mikey

Mikey yelped hiding himself with his arms and I quickly grabbed a hold of Raph's arm and my eyes glowed brightly as my power shot through my hands and up his arm. The calming touch was starting to calm him down and Raph's arm softened and relaxed in my hands. He breathed out a little bit calming down and I placed a hand on his shoulder, as my eyes dimmed.

"Raph, are you okay?", I asked, rubbing it softly

"Yeah I'm alright thank you Stella", he said, panting softly

April and Casey then looked at me with shock of what just occurred. "What just happened?", April asked

"It's my power", I said

"You have a power?", she asked

"Yes I do, it's one where I am able to calm someone when they are angered or distraught", I said

"Like a huge tidal wave over a fire!", Mikey said

"How did you even get this power?", Casey asked

"I'm not sure to be quite honest", I said "I don't know how I got it, I have been trying to find the answer for a very long time"

"Okay that is strange", Casey said

"You are telling me", I said, nodding in agreement

"So every time you touch someone when they are angry they calm down immediately?", April asked

"Yes, my power goes through the one I'm touching and it triggers the mind to release the tensions and move it into a state of tranquility", I said

"Well that is certainly is some specialty you have", April said "It must be very effective"

"It is, it helps keep the peace back in the lair", I said

"That must be a good thing", Casey said

"Trust me Casey, it is", Splinter said, with a smirk

We all laughed at his little remark, then we continued eating our dinner. After talking for a little while, it was getting darker outside with the full moon glowing over the cottage and the fire in the fireplace had burned out, sending the smoke fly up in and out of the chimney.

The boys and April took what spare bedrooms I had, bunking with each other for the night. I blew out the candles that were lit in the kitchen before I made my way upstairs. I made inside to my room before I laid down on top of it sighing with content as the cool feeling of my comforter felt so good on my skin. But it wasn't long till I felt heat rush over the top of me as my eyes opened to see my fiancé Raph climbing over me with a smirk. "What?", I asked, giggling

"You just are too irresistible to ignore laying like that", he said, chuckling

I giggled. "You can be such a kinky turtle Raph", I said, smiling shaking my head playfully

"I know and this kinky turtle loves you", he said, placing hands on either side of my head looking down upon me

I then smirked and suddenly flipped us over where I was laying on top of him while he looked at me surprised from the sudden attack. "And I love you too", I said, giggling

I then suddenly kissed Raph with deep passion and he immediately melted into it as his huge muscular arms wrapped around me quickly, deepening it. My free arms allowed my hands to roam around him feeling each bulging muscle he has on his body until they came to his buff chest and down his tight sides. I felt Raph's hands move under my shell and I felt his fingers massage right underneath it and I moaned deeply, curving my back.

Raph tried to sit up to take back control, but I quickly reacted pushing him again down on the bed and smirk shaking my head. He chuckled at my behavior and he stroked the back of my head. I sighed softly as I felt him take a deep breath against my chest and that's when I became more excited. I think Raph could of sensed what was happening with me because he jerked me down and kissed me again with lust and desire.

I felt him lick my lips and I opened my mouth to allow his tongue slip into my mouth, making it have its own seductive dance with his. I moaned softly in pleaser and I slid my hands around his neck wrapping it tight with my arms. His hand then stroked down my shell tracing the outlines of it, which make me giggle and twitch slightly from it being sensitive. My stomach becomes tight, my muscles become jelly, and for the first time I could feel a growing heat in between my legs.

I knew that if he kept this up, then I knew what would happen. I moved my lips away from his and I began to suck on his neck deep. He moans with delight as he arched his head to the side allowing more access. I kissed down to his chest and down to his plastron making delicate kisses and he inhaled a sharp breath gripping the comforter in his fists. I knew he was enjoying this very much.

I then go back up to kiss him again as Raph forced himself up and I cling myself on to him kissing him deeply, closing the gap between the two of us. I gasped softly when I felt a warm hand of his cup and rub my breasts. He rubbed his hands all over as I moaned leaning back panting rapidly. Raph then suddenly flipped me over as he got over on the top of me, and I allowed him to lay on top of me. My legs wrapped quickly around his waist tight as he continued rubbing my breasts deeply, but yet with delicacy.

He brought me into another deep kiss and I felt his hands move from the top of my breasts down my sides, gently tickling them as I let out tiny giggles. He then began to kiss my plastron and I let out a yelp of delight arching up immediately, wanting more of this pleasure.

The excitement levels inside of me were soaring through the roof as I just wanted this to happen now, and I wanted him to show me what the true meaning of love is by allowing us to become one. But Raph gave me one more kiss on my lips and stopped panting. Our breathing was fast as I looked up at him, thinking he was going to do it but I then remembered what we wanted to do and wait till we were married first. "We kind of almost did it again Stella", he said

"I think this one really did almost make us do it", I said, panting "Better than the last one"

"I just can't wait too much longer until we do it", he said

"I know, believe me I am just as eager, but it will be amazing", I said, nodding

"The best you will ever know", he said, pecking my forehead

I smiled and we gave each other a small kiss and Raph slid off of me as I cuddled into him, while we got underneath the covers. I sighed with content as I hugged Raph tight to me like a child with a stuffed animal curling up in a ball. "You are so beautiful you know that", he said, softly

"You sweetheart, thank you", I said, softly looking up at him

"Anytime", he said, kissing my snout

He laid his head against mine as he fell asleep hugging me tight. I absolutely can't believe that this was happening to me. We were back in my hometown to celebrate one of the biggest steps that Raphael and I have decided to take. I was going to have the life I was suppose to have. To be filled with love and family. I always wished that I would find the man of my dreams someday and my wish came true. Now he was going to be my handsome husband, to love him, and to spend the rest of my life with and give each other huge amounts of unconditional love with have for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella's Pov...  
It was late evening by the time I had finished showering, filing my nails and doing my eyelashes facing my vanity. Tonight was finally the night. I could barely contain my excitement that was pumping through my bloodstream. Early on in the afternoon, April and I were preparing traditional German wedding dishes while my fiancé, my brothers, Splinter and Casey were preparing the ceremony outside the cottage. I wasn't allowed outside to see how everything was suppose to look, apparently they wanted it to be a surprise for me. I didn't know why even though I pretty much know how it's going to look, I guess they had a few surprises up their sleeves.

I finished putting mascara on my eyelashes, having them in a butterfly style, and I lined my eyelids with glitter to making my eyes pop out. I fanned my hands over my eyes to make it dry faster when I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in", I said, continuing to fan my eyes

"Hey you, how's it going?", April asked, walking in

April had decided to go simple for the wedding. She wore a long purple dress with short sleeves at the shoulders and had her hair up in a low bun, letting her curly bangs hang from the side of her face. "Going good", I said, letting my eyes flutter to relax from holding them open "Wow looking hot"

"Oh please", she said, giggling "It won't be nothing compared to how you are going to look"

"You do look amazing April", I said, smiling

"Thanks Stella", she said, with a smile in return

"It won't be long now, the sun will set very soon", I said, looking out the window, seeing the sun going down behind the trees

"Do you even know what you are going to be wearing?", April asked "Unless you already picked something out"

"As a matter of fact I do", I said, nodding

I went to my wardrobe and I pulled out a white dress bag on a metal hanger. "I still can't believe my mom still has this", I said, holding it out in front of me "It was still there in her wardrobe, right where I last saw it"

"What is it?", she asked

I laid it out on my bed and I unzipped the bag, and inside was a beautiful wedding dress, that I never thought I would see myself in until now. "This was my mother's dress", I said, pulling it out "My grandmother passed it on to her when she married my dad, and she wanted to pass it on when that day came for me"

"It's very beautiful Stella", she said, looking it over, taking part of the skirt

"I just sure hope Raph loves it", I said "I mean I'm not so certain if it's his taste, I wish I could of showed it to him"

"Hey! You know its bad luck for him to see you in the dress", April said, teasingly, slapping my shoulder lightly

"I know, but I don't want to make a bad impression on the best night of our lives", I said, shrugging smiling

"He will love it Stella", she said "And if he doesn't I am going to have a word with him"

I giggled. "Okay deal", I said "Well let's just hope it fits"

I got my legs inside as I carefully slid it up to where it was covering my shell. To my relief, my shell was just flat and skinny enough for it to not tear it or stretch it out, to where the zipper could be fully zipped up. I slid the straps over my shoulders as I turned to face April. "Well what do you think?", I asked "Look okay?"

"Oh my god! You look so beautiful!", April said, looking like she was struggling to hold in her excitement

"Thank you, I can't believe it fits", I said, doing a twirl, looking at myself in the mirror

"How do you want to go about doing your mask?", she asked

"You know, I never really thought about it", I said, shaking my head as I sat down "I was hoping that I would have an idea by the time we got here"

"Here I think I got an idea", April said "You got a curling iron?"

"Right here", I said, pulling one out of my drawers

April then plugged it in waiting for it to heat up and she took my mask tails out of their usual braid and began to tie it up in a hair bun style. She let little parts of it to hang down behind my head. She then took the curling iron and began to curl it around the heat as they curled up, making little curls, like you would see in human hair. "Oh my god! I never thought you could do that!", I said, looking at it surprised

"Do you like it?", she asked

"I love it!", I said "It's like I would of had in my hair"

April then grabbed my veil that was matching my dress. "Do you have something that we can pin this in?", she asked

"Wait, I think I know what we can use", I said

I then went through my jewelry box and I grabbed a jeweled comb, that my grandmother had given to me, that still was in perfect condition. I had been saving this for a very special occasion and I thought this would be the right moment to use it. "Let's try this", I said, handing it over behind me

She took it as she carefully clipped it through the bun, attaching my veil to it. "Oh my god Stella, you are going to make me cry, you look amazing!", April said

"And one last thing", I said

I took out from a shoe box beside my wardrobe, I took out a pair of white high heels with weaved jewels at the front of the shoes, looking almost like sandals. I slipped them on to my feet fastening the straps as I stood up. "Raph is going to faint when he sees you!", April said

"Oh boy, I sure hope that doesn't happen", I said, giggling

We then heard a few quicks on the door. "Raph don't be trying to sneak a peek at me before we even start!", I called out

"It's me Leo", Leo said, from behind the door

"Oh, oops my bad", I said, opening the door

There standing in front of me was my soon to be brother in law Leo in his tux with a blue and white flower on his jacket. "Hey best man, looking snazzy", I said, giggling

"I do my best", he said, smirking in confidence

I giggled as he came into the bedroom. "April, we are about to start, you should hurry and get down there", Leo said

"Oh right! Got to be in my place!", she said, hurrying and grabbing her shoes and bouquet

She did a quick look at her hair in the mirror before she scurried out of the bedroom. "See you in a moment April!", I called out

"Wow, you look great Stella", he said, looking at me

"Thank you Leo, what are you doing up here?", I asked "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Well I am the one that gets to walk you down the aisle", Leo said, smiling

"Oh really? I never got told that", I said, surprised

"A kind of last minute preparation from Raph", he said, with a slight chuckle "Oh and he wanted you to have these"

He handed me a bouquet of white roses wrapped together in a white silk ribbon. I took them gently sniffing in their delightful scent as I stared at them lovingly. I then let out a shaky breath as I gripped the stems in both of my hands. "You nervous?", Leo asked

"Yeah, a little", I said, shivering slightly

"But it's okay, its good to be nervous", he said "Keeps you alert"

"That's true", I said, nodding

"In the spirit of honesty, you are really a life changer Stella", he said

"What do you mean?", I asked

"You changed my brother in ways that I thought could never be done", he said "I always thought we would always had the relationship we had for a long time until the end. But you didn't just change him, you changed me too"

"I did?", I asked

"Mmmmhmmm", he said, nodding "You changed my way of thinking on certain things, to not get the same level of anger as Raph when we argued, to loosen up and not be uptight and just have fun for once"

"I never thought I did that for you", I said, shaking my head

"You changed all of us Stella", Leo said "But the one thing you did change dramatically, was all of us growing stronger as a family and as brothers"

I smiled and he rested his hand on my shoulder. "I know you are going to make Raph happy for a very long time, and I can't thank you enough for doing everything that you did for him and for us. I'm glad that you are going to become my sister", he said

I sniffled a few tears in my eyes as they trickled down my cheeks. "Oh don't cry Stella, it's okay", he said, wiping them gently away

"That was very caring of you to say that Leo, and I am glad that you are going to become my big brother", I said

We both smiled and we hugged each other close. We held on for a few moments before we released and Leo offered me his arm. "You ready?", he asked

I then took in pride. "More than ready", I said, nodding smiling

Leo lead me out of my bedroom and down the stairs. We came outside and on the bridge was a silk white liner, with little white flowers and candles leading around the cottage to where everyone was waiting for us. Leo lead me towards the bridge as I made sure my dress was straight, my veil was not covering my face and my flowers were in perfect order. "Stella don't worry, you look lovely", he said

"Just don't let me fall Leo", I said, softly

"Never", he said, with confidence

We then took that first step and slowly we made our way towards my new life.

Raph's Pov...  
Although I was around the whole scenery all day preparing it with my brothers, I was struck by the extent to which we had outdone ourselves. The place was almost unrecognizable when we first started. The trees hung at the right height with white soft lit lanterns hanging from the branches. The archer was wrapped beautifully with the flowers and branches. I had sprinkled out a few flowers and candles along the runner to give it a more effective look. The whiteness around us made the air seem light and free.

I was bombarded by random thoughts of seeing my younger brothers and my friend Don and Mikey and Casey standing behind me with smiles, my father Splinter waiting for he was the one that was going to marry Stella and I, and April on the bridal side.

When I could see the shadow of my older brother Leo, the music had played into a beautiful piano melody. My breath caught in my throat. I had to remind myself to keep up my appearance of breathing so I wouldn't turn all blue and pass out.

I glanced over and then there she was, my bride. Emotion welded up in my throat, I was shocked into immobility at the sight of her. She was beautiful.

Her silver mask was pinned up in a neat bun. A jeweled silver comb with blue sapphires held it in place behind her head. Her white silk gown had a mid low collar just enough to let her mother's necklace be seen that fitted perfectly against her. It had long skin tight sleeves and fit snugly over her torso, spilling out below the waist into a wide, flowing skirt with lacy train down the back, following behind her.

My whole life had been leading to this moment. She was scanning the area with her eyes, taking in what we had put together seeing it for the first time, trying to absorb it all. When her eyes caught mine, she broke into a beautiful wide smile and I felt my whole body relax. The world seemed to slide into place.

Stella's Pov...  
My eyes couldn't move from mine and my smile didn't waiver. The full moon was casting a beautiful light glow on the alter and there was not a single cloud in the star filled sky. Soon we turned left of a corner and there everyone was standing there waiting for me. Mikey, Don and Casey were wearing nice looking tuxes and April on the right side of them holding her bouquet. I then laid my eyes on my future husband Raphael. He was wearing a handsome looking tux with a red and white rose in his jacket and his eye mask neatly tied on and black shiny shoes. The happiness was pouring out of my in waves. In a moment I was beside him and Leo took my right hand and placing it into Raph's. He then surprised me as he gave me a sibling like way kiss on the forehead and he turned to the boys to join them.

I clutched Raph's hand tightly, lacing my finger with his own. He gave it a squeeze and gave me a loving smile. I then stepped beside him as we faced Splinter.

"Tonight we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Raphael Hamato and Stellaluna Collins. In the year they have been together, they have now decided to live their lives together as husband and wife", Splinter said

He then faced Raph. "Do you Raphael take Stellaluna, to be your wife promising to love and cherish, in joy and sorrow, sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?", he asked

"I do", he said, smiling lovingly at me

I smiled happily up to him and then Splinter faced me. "And do you Stellaluna take Raphael, to be your husband promising to love and cherish, in joy and sorrow, sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?", he asked

"I do", I said, letting a tear fall from my eye

He smiled then he faced the both of us. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife", he said "You may now kiss your bride"

I had happy tears in my eyes as he leaned down and pressed my lips softly to mine, treating me as the precious treasure he had. Though I had my other ideas, and I flung my arms around his neck and clutched him to me in a deep kiss. Raph seemed delighted with my enthusiasm and he returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as my own.

He placed his hands on my cheeks and he pulled away, smiling down to me. I blushed a little but smiled, never to forget that moment. Raph smiled in return and he took my hand into his. "Friends and family", Splinter said "It is my great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Raphael Hamato"

I giggled, I loved the sound of that. I was still looking up at him beaming with happiness. We were then pulled into one after another by everyone, I continued to clutch his hand tightly. My heart soared to see his joy reflect equally my own.

All those moments of uncertainty, the early days of our first meeting when we both treated each others wounds, the year building up our strength, the courage to show our love, they all seemed so silly now. There was no way to doubt that we belonged together. Forever. My Love.

We did all of the usual traditions that would go on. We cut a three tiered white wedding cake with white and red roses and smashed a bit into each others faces. Even though April was the only girl at the ceremony, I still did the tossing of the bouquet over my shoulder, but sure enough I was surprised to see Casey had caught it in the air before she could of, giving her a smirk. When it was Raphael's turn to remove my garter around my leg, I did move it down a bit from my thigh towards my knee, in order to modestly minimize the amount of leg I would be flashing, since I know by heart Mikey would be drooling like a St. Bernard.

But of course Raph be the cheeky one he can be, did push it up higher than necessary over my knee letting his fingers trace down my leg as he removed the garter with his teeth, making me flush red and earning a few laughs from the boys.

It then came down to our first dance as husband and wife. Luckily I became relaxed after that whole embarrassing moment. We had moved to a clearing near in front of the cottage where it was converted into a dance floor.

"May I have this dance?", he asked, holding his hand out to me

"I would be delighted sir", I said, giggling, doing a little bow

He took my hand and he twirled me towards him as I leaned against his chest. I heard a beautiful piano sound and a few moments later heard a soft strum of a guitar play gently. I smiled brightly as soon I listened to the music, recognizing the song. It was one of my favorite songs played when I saw the singer when he was on his international tour five years back. It was Amazed by Lonestar, and I looked up at Raph. "This is song is just for you", Raph said, softly kissing in between my eyes

I snuggled my head deep into Raph's chest as his arm wrapped around my waist and his gentle hand rested against the back of my head, as the lyrics began to be sung.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

As the song began to end, Raph tilted my head up as he stroked my cheek tenderly. I giggled blushing pink as he slowly leaned in and our lips pressed into a kiss, that was filled with endless love. "I love you so much", he whispered, into my ear

"I love you too", I said, hugging him tight around his neck

Splinter and I did our traditional father and daughter dance, dancing to the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. I choose the song specifically because it reminded me of how much Splinter, who was young to become a father, had sacrificed to raise four boys on his own and how he made another sacrifice for me by letting me join the family. Now part of his life is about to fly and grow its own roots. When we had finished the ceremony began to die down as it was getting close to midnight and that everyone would be leaving the cottage, where Raph and I will be spending our honeymoon at.

"We are going to miss you guys!", April said, hugging me "It's going to be so different without you for two whole weeks"

"Oh April we are going to miss you guys too", I said, hugging back "But we will send a lot of pics"

"Hopefully Raphie here maybe will become more softer, that way I can finally win in a wrestling match", Casey said, punching his hand

"Don't count on it hot shot", Raph said, giving him a smirk

I giggled and smiled. "It's good to have you in the family Stella", Don said, hugging me

"Thank you Don", I said, hugging back

"LOVE YOU SISSY!", Mikey said, squeezing me

I giggled and laughed and I hugged back. "Love you too bro", I said "But you kind of need to let go of me, I'm kind of chocking here"

"Oh sorry sissy", he said, grinning wide setting me down

"I hope you and Raph have a good time here, and I hope that only the best will come out of it", Leo said

"Thank you Leo", I said, smiling

We gave each other a warm hug, before I faced Splinter. He carefully take my hand into his paw before pulling me down to where I got down on my knees and he hugged me tight to him. I hugged back as his paw rubbed the back of my shell in a loving way. He then pulled slightly away before he looked at me in the eyes.

"My daughter, I pictured this night would happen. I know there will be highs and lows, but focus on what is strong in your marriage and not on what is wrong. It will be a shared history that you both will cherish. Seek out special everyday happiness and give each other the love and comfort whenever you need to. This is what attracted you to each in the first place. Remember promise to take care of the love you have created and treat it as your most valuable treasure on earth and keep each other close so nothing int the world comes in between you two. When you cherish each other and live out these promises, your marriage will be successful", he said

I let a few tears run down from the corners of my eyes as he brought me into another hug. "I love you, and I can't wait to see what this next chapter will be with all of you", I said, softly

"I love you too, my daughter", he said, quietly

We slowly released each other, as I stood up and Raph came up beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You two have a grand time here in Bavaria and we will see you both at home soon", he said

"Thank you sensei", I said, smiling "You all be careful going home, it can get windy during the night"

"Don't worry I'm the pro at flying", Don said

"Sure you are", Mikey said, in a funny voice

Don smacked him behind the head. "Ow!", Mikey said, rubbing his head

I giggled and smiled. "Bye you guys", I said

They climbed into the Turtle Copter and it started picking up speed making it very windy blowing on my dress. I waved up to them and they waved back flying up into the air. "Goodbye!", I called out

After the Turtle Copter had disappeared into the night sky, the wind had slow down and I smiled seeing Raph come walking up beside me and I turned to face him. He stroked my cheek tenderly before he leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed him back lovingly and my hands rested on his shoulders, while his hands rested on my hips.

"You wanna go out for a little bit?", he asked, pulling back and giving me a little smirk "Now that we got the place to ourselves, have our little privacy"

"That sounds great", I said, giggling "Just let me slip into something more comfortable"

He pecked my forehead softly. "Hurry, I want to get started my new life with you", he said "I'll wait for you on the hill"

I smiled lovingly as he turned away from me and he began to walk to the hill carelessly slipping off his jacket. I blushed red in my cheeks and I walked back towards the cottage and up the stairs back into my bedroom.

I slipped off my wedding dress carefully, hanging it with my veil and I changed into my other dress. It was like looking back through time when I could see myself as a young teenager again. It was a black and dark green silk that went just above the knee, that was a bit baggy in the front and tied by a single string the back. It was one of my favorites to wear all the time. I let my mask tails down letting the curls bounce down and I looked through the window to see Raph was waiting on a small grassy hill near the cottage, just wearing only his eye mask and belt. The wind was blowing softly, making the tails fly in the wind.

He looked...happy. Happiest I have ever seen since we first met. Leo was right I knew I was going to make him happy for a very long time. I walked out of the cottage and slowly climbed the hill to meet with him. I could see the glow casted from the moon show his true beauty and complexion. He then looked down at me seeing me coming, and he held out his hand as I happily took it. He twirled me around a bit, making my dress spin and fly up in the air. "You look beautiful", he said

"Thank you", I said, quietly

He gave me a gentle peck, and he took my hand into mine as he lead us down the hill. He lead me through the woods on a trail that lead to the lake right beside my cottage. Fireflies were flying all around us and the soft noises of crickets and owls could be heard off in the distance. We made it towards the lake as it calmly rippled walking up towards the edge. "I don't think you will be needing this", he said, as he began to untie my dress

I blushed deep red in my cheeks. Even though we hardly wore clothing as turtles, it still made be get all excited inside as I could feel myself shiver. My dress slowly slid down my body on to the ground. "Well, I don't think you will be needing this either", I said

I then touched the brown belt around his waist as my capable hands began to carefully untie to knot, letting it fall in my hands. I tossed it the ground to join with my dress. He chuckled and he took my hand gently and he stepped into the shallow part of the lake and I slowly followed in, shivering from the freezing cold water touching my skin. But I quickly got used to it, as Raph held me close to his body keeping me warm. We swam out towards the middle of the lake where we could no longer touch the bottom as we floated holding on to each other.

My hand settled over Raph's above the water. I then looked up and gazed at the moon quietly. "Beautiful", I said, quietly

"It's alright", Raph said, as he faced me "But I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not with you standing here right beside me"

I smiled and I placed my hand on his bare chest, over the spot where his heart was beating. He shivered slightly catching his breath. "I know what's going to happen tonight, but I want you to know that if I do hurt you, you have to tell me"

I nodded looking up at him for a moment. I then rested my cheek against his chest. "Don't be scared", I said "We belong together"

His shivering body stopped as his panic began to subside. He wrapped his arms around me. I was his. This was our moment. I knew we were going to make it perfect for us both. "Forever", he said, softly

I made the first move and I pressed my body against his tightly in the water, wrapping my arms around his shell. My face buried into his chest, kissing it gently. He shivered as I could feel Raph's shaky breath on top of my head. He placed his hands on either side of my face and turned it up to face him and he pressed his lips towards mine. I pressed the tips of my fingers into his shell, holding him against me.

He made a low groan when I traced when of my hands down from his shell to his waist to grip him and I pressed my waist against his. He removed a hand from my face and slid it down to my neck, over my arm and over my collarbones, then down over my belly. I moaned deep as I shoved my tongue suddenly into his mouth. "I love you", he said, breathing into me

He then pulled away as he kissed gently over my neck and throat, back up till he was kissing under my jawline. I then shivered as I could feel his hands to explore my body, tracing over all of the skin. "Raph, it's time", I said, shakily breathing "I'm ready"

He quickly reacted scooping me up in his arms and turned back towards the shore. We made it back to the cottage as he grabbed a towel hanging from the bathroom door as we made it inside of my bedroom. We kissed again as he set me down next to the bed, gently using the towel to dry us both off. My heart was pounding as if I was running a marathon. My hands were shaky as I slid my arms around Raph's neck. He was breathing heavily as he kissed back with such desire and tension. A few moments later I broke the kiss as I took a slight step backwards on to the bed, settling on to the sheets. Raph was not far behind as he crawled over the top of me and he bend over me and kissed me again. I held the back of his head tightly and let the magic begin.

He pulled back as he made light kisses tracing it down my neck and throat and over my shoulder and down my arm to my wrist. He held my wrist to his face and breathed deeply, taking in my scent. My hands tried to move to his shoulder, pulling him back up to kiss him again, but he continued to explore my skin with kisses.

My back arched slightly as I let out shaky breathes when he kissed me along my plastron, and I held the bed frame with my fists tightly. He then began to trace with his tongue up my plastron and in between my breasts ending up back at my mouth.

One of my hands reached out and stroked along his chest delicately and he let out a shaky breath, and I leaned forward and began to kiss it deeply. He moaned pushing my head into it and I kissed it all over, pecking my lips on every spot I could get to.

I brought my lips back up to his and he kissed me lovingly and he pulled me on top of his legs as my knees straddled his hips. My hands carefully reached behind his head as I began to untie the knot in his mask and threw it on the ground next to bed, to where I could see nothing but his glowing amber eyes. I could feel one of his strong hands reach down and grip my thigh and pull it tight, tugging it closer to him. I giggled as I pushed myself tighter to him and I could feel the heat building up by the second in between my legs. Out of bravery I began to grind myself against him slightly and he growled lowly into my neck. "Something tells me you are ready", he said, softly giving my neck a lick

"I am, I am, I can't wait any longer", I said, sounding desperate panting

He then quickly pushed me down on to the bed and I pulled him down on top of me kissing him with deep passion. I then could feel Raph's hands parting my legs as he stood over me gripping my shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss as he looked at me deep in the eyes. "If anything happens, that you don't like or get scared, I will stop immediately", he said, seriously but yet with a voice filled with love

"I trust you", I said, softly "Please do this, with me"

He carefully reached behind me as he untied my mask and he pulled it off my face and threw it off the bed to join his on the floor. He smiled happily and he kissed me again deeply and that's when it happened.

Hours later after intense but yet passionate love making, I was on top of Raphael trying to catch my breath with his arms around me, moaning softly. I looked up at him with sweat pouring down my face and he reached with his hand and stroked the side of my head gently with a smile. I climbed up on him as we nuzzled each other snouts against one another affectionately. "Oh Raph, this night was...amazing", I said, softly "I can't believe that this just happened"

"I hope that was okay for you", he said, kissing my forehead

"Raphael, that was more than okay, it was one of the best things that ever could of happened to me", I said "Not only I am now happier than anything in the whole world to be married to you, but tonight we really showed how much we really do love each other and I know that later along the way more happiness is to come. I won't ever forget this night ever, because it changed my life, because now I have you to spend the rest of my life with"

He smiled and he pulled me tight to him as he kissed me deep on the lips with my arms going around his neck. "I'm glad you think that way, because this night was the best of my life too. I am happy that you and I will get to spend the rest of our lives together and that we will accomplish so much. We both have come a long way, and I never thought I would have the chance to meet someone like you and I am thankful that you gave me this chance to change and to be who I really am. My heart has grown greatly when I first met you and now it has grown so much more. You are a permanent huge portion of it now. I will always be here to love, care and protect you no matter what throws at us. I love you with everything I have got my beautiful Stellaluna", Raph said

I hugged him tight as I pecked his lips. "And I love you with every beat of my heart, my big softie Raphael", I said

We then suddenly kissed each other out of happiness, trying to stay connected in the deep love that we have. We tried our best to stay in the kiss for a long time, but we had to break away since we both could no longer breath from intensely dancing our lips together. I laid my head carefully down on Raph's chest as he covered us both up with my comforter. I snuggled close with his arms pulling him close to me keeping me in a secured grip. "Sweet dreams Raph", I said, softly

"Good night, Stellaluna, my beautiful wife", Raph said, quietly

I slowly fell asleep thinking about what the future might hold for me and Raphael. I wondered what could be in store for us for the remainder of stay here in Germany. All I know is that it will be the best, since I got my tough but loving and gentle husband, Raphael by my side and will be ready for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Raph's Pov...  
I slowly fluttered my eyes open, with rays of sunlight hitting my face. I smiled sleepily out towards the window seeing it was a clear and sunny day. I smiled thinking of how last night was the best night of my life, now that Stellaluna is now my wife and we are now starting a whole new chapter together. I stretched out my arms, then they laid down by my sides, but I didn't feel Stella laying beside me.

I looked over to my side to see her side of the bed was empty. I looked around confused of where she could of gone, then I saw the door cracked open. I slowly slid out of bed and I walked out of the bedroom. I heard the sound of running water coming from another room down the hall and I walked over to it curiously and I opened the door slightly. I peeked my head inside and I smiled and chuckled warmly seeing Stella, taking a steaming hot shower with the curtain showing her petite figure.

I slowly walked inside, closing the door back again quietly and I slowly walked over to her, smiling, hearing her humming.

Stella's Pov...  
I was humming a little song while the hot water was pouring down all over my face and body when I heard the curtain rustle a bit open, then I heard someone climbing in the tub with me. I stood still, smiling and giggling silently. I felt a pair of warm hands placed on my hips, then I felt soft and sweet lips kiss my neck. I smiled knowing it was my husband, Raphael.

I moaned lowly and I felt Raph's lips kiss my neck deeper and I felt his arm wrap around the front of my waist. I moaned a bit louder and I turned around and I leaned up and I kissed his lips lovingly. He smiled in the kiss and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck turning around. His arm went under my shell, pulling me up towards him with his other going around my shoulders. I jumped a bit and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. He chuckled and the kiss became more loving and warm feeling the hot water come pouring down increasingly heating up our bodies.

But then I started to feel Raph moving me down lower. I opened my eyes a bit and I saw Raph go down on his knees and he laid me down carefully in the tub without him breaking the kiss. I giggled as he looked at me with triumph in his eyes as he moved more on top of me. He kissed me again deeply with love, then he started kissing along my jawline down to my neck. I moaned as he founded my sweet spot. He chuckled against my neck, making me giggle and shiver, then he started sucking and licking gently on my sweet spot.

He smiled nuzzling his snout deeper into my neck and I felt his stroke my plastron slowly and softly in a circular motion. I shivered and I let out a few shaky breathes. He stroked it softly all around giving a few teasing tickles. I giggled uncontrollably and smiled, closing my eyes. He chuckled and he tickled my plastron more teasingly. I struggled not to laugh being under his strong hold and I gripped the rim of the tub above me tightly. He did it more teasingly before he started to peck soft kisses all over, while licking in some areas making me gasp in deep delight as my legs tightened around his waist squeezing him towards me. He moaned deep as he began to kiss along my thighs and that's when it started to get really hot in here. I threw myself up pulling him up away from me and I kissed him again gripping his shoulders. The moment lasted only for a few more seconds till we were both pulling to catch our breathes from the hot and steaming foreplay.

"Good morning Beautiful", he said, warmly

"Good morning Big Softie", I said, giggling

He smiled and he kissed my snout and I blushed red. "I love you", he said

"I love you too", I said, pecking his forehead

"Not a bad way to start out our morning as husband and wife, don't you think?", he asked, helping me stand up

"Yes not a rather bad one", I said, getting up to my feet and leaning against him "One that almost made us make love in the bathtub"

"Hey that would of not been bad", he said, with a smirk holding me close to him "I would find it rather steamy"

"Raph!", I said, giggling embarrassed, as I gave his chest a playful slap

"Just teasing with you, I'm hungry", he said

"Me too", I said, nodding

"Well let's finish up in here and we will go make something before we head out", he said

"Sounds like a plan to me", I said, with a smile

We both finished getting cleaned up, then we climbed out and dried off with giant fluffy towels. We went back to the bedroom and got dressed into our normal ninja gear attire, before we walked downstairs to get breakfast prepared. We made together cheese omelets, blueberry pancakes, and bagels with honey and butter. I set the table as I rearranged the flowers I gathered earlier from the garden behind in the cottage in a vase while Raph prepared our plates to eat. "So what exactly is there to do here in Bavaria?", he asked

He pecked my cheek and sat down beside me and started to eat. "I thought of somethings that we could do today, if you are interested in doing them", I said, starting to eat "They were some of my favorites as a child"

"Hey as long as I am with you, I will be okay with anything", he said, gently holding my hand

I gave him a loving smile in return and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. We continued to eat our huge breakfast in silence and I finished a few minutes later as I took a last sip of my juice and wiped my mouth clean. "I will be right back, going to go pack up some things for today", I said

"Okay babe, I will get the dishes cleaned up", he said, getting up after finishing and began gathering up everything

"Thanks Softie", I said, giving his shoulder a rub and kiss a cheek

While Raph cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, I walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed from my wardrobe a red puffy jacket with a hood and slid it over my arms as it instantly wrapped in warmth and softness. I gathered up some water bottles, granola bars, bug spray, and other things placing them into my forest green backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. I then went into my parent's bedroom across the hall and I grabbed from the wardrobe beside my parent's bed and I took off my dad's favorite black leather coat that I saw him wear all the time when I was little, thinking it would be big enough to fit for Raph's figure. I could still smell his strong scent after all these years. I walked back down the stairs to see Raph was finishing putting the clean dishes into the cupboard. "Ready to head out Softie?", I asked

"Ready as I will ever be", he said, with a chuckle facing me

"You might want to put this on, it's a bit breezy this morning", I said

I handed him the jacket and he slipped it on. "Fits like a glove, so what is our big day today?", he asked, zipping up the jacket some

"You will see, come on", I said, smiling

He smiled and we walked out of the cottage to be greeted with the crisp smell of pine cones, the songs of robins filling our ears, and the gentle breeze that blew against the trees, making whispers as if they were talking to each other in secret. "It sure is a nice day today", he said

"It always is down here", I said "Even when it's raining or snowing, it's always nice, fresh and beautiful"

"So where are we off to first?", he asked

"Down by the lake we went to last night", I said, smiling "I want to show a little fun activity my Dad and I used to do, follow me"

We walked down the trail and we made it towards the lake we were at. "My Dad and I came down here a lot to spend time together and we always would have little contests to see who can skip the rocks across the water the farthest", I said

"You can do that?", he asked, surprised

"Yes, it is really amazing to see", I said "When I first saw it I didn't think it was all possible till my Dad showed me how he did it"

We stopped along the edge and I slid off my backpack and placed it down by rocks piled against each other."So how do you skip a rock across the water?", he asked "It sounds hard"

"It's a bit tricky at first", I said, looking around on the ground "You want to find the smoothest and flattest rocks around since they can go the farthest, like this one"

I picked up a flat rock and I flicked my wrist, releasing the rock from my fingers, then it went skipping three times across the water before sinking below. "Here you try it", I said, smiling and handing him a rock

He smiled and he threw it across the water, but it didn't skip, it instead sunk to the bottom with a plop. He groaned sounding frustrated as he kicked a smaller rock into the water. "This is impossible", he said, clenching his fists

I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. "Try again Raphael, it will come with practice", I said

He managed to smile a little as I handed him another flat stone. "Remember just a flick of the wrist", I said, gripping his wrist gently showing him how to do it correctly

He nodded and he focused on the water by squinting his eyes and with a quick flick of his wrist he released the stone from his fingers and it went bouncing along the surface four times before it sunk to the bottom. "Hey I did it!", he said, happily looking at me

"See you just needed a little guidance", I said, smiling "No need to get upset"

He smiled. "Here let's see who can have their rocks jump the farthest", I said, handing him another rock "Whoever gets the most jumps wins a special reward"

"Oh you are on!", he said, giving a challenging but playful look

I laughed and we threw the rocks across the lake. Raph's jumped five times and mine jumped six before they sunk to the bottom of the lake. "Woah mine went six times! That's two more jumps than I can usually do", I said, happily

"Would it be cool if you could make it to the other side of the lake?", he asked, smiling throwing another rock

"If that was even possible", I said, giggling

"I bet you Splinter could", he said

"Oh yes I could probably tell Master Splinter could, he might have a trick up his sleeve", I said "One that might say from a wise ninja master, if someone believes in something strongly enough, it just might happen"

"Hey", he said, chuckling "That sounds like exactly what he would say"

"Oh when you have heard his philosophies they grow on you", I said

We both laughed and we continued throwing a few more rocks across the water. We were neck and neck with the same number of jumps and we threw our last rocks across the water seeing them jump eight times. We were both looking at them eagerly to see who would sink first, but to our surprise they both sunk simultaneously. "Huh well how about that", Raph said, with his hands on his hips

"I guess we both win", I said, giggling

"And here is our prize", he said

He leaned and kissed me deeply and I giggled kissing back lovingly. He slowly pulled away and I smiled as our snouts touched each others and we stared into each others eyes. "I love you so much", he said

"I love you too", I said "More than you will ever know"

We kissed each other gently again holding each others hands then we looked out towards the lake seeing the sun shining over it, making it shimmer beautifully against the rippling water. I then looked to the side of me to see a cliff side near by where there was a fantastic view over the valley.

"Hey I got an idea of where we should go next", I said "To where an old friend of mine lives"

"Where at?", he asked

"Just down the road not too far from here", I said, smiling "Come with me, you will like her"

He shrugged but he followed close behind me. I grabbed my backpack and we walked out of the trail head and we walked along the dirt road. We then made it to an old farm with an old white cottage house and a red barn not to far from it, with cattle grazing in the fields and chickens roaming around. "Here it is", I said

"But won't your friend be shocked seeing you and me like this?", he asked, sounding a bit unsure "I mean we are not exactly humans you know"

"Well actually she won't, in fact she won't be able to see me or you, she is blind", I said

"Oh, well that does kind of solve the problem", he said, sounding like it was obvious

"Believe me Raphael I wouldn't expose us where it wouldn't be safe", I said, giving him a smirk and cocking an eyebrow "I have been a kunoichi for a whole year now"

He blushed slightly red in his cheeks, but he shook his head trying to look normal. "So she owns a little farm?", he asked

"Yes and surprisingly she is very good at keeping in check with the animals here", I said, smiling "Come on"

I walked through the gate and I walked down the stone path towards the barn with Raph, walking behind me. I saw my old friend, Miss. Berger with gray hair in a bun with light blue eyes, wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and dark blue skirt, sweeping away at the loose straw on the ground into a pile with a rake.

"Hi Miss. Berger!", I said happily

She turned and smiled with her cloudy light blue eyes looking at me. "Oh Stellaluna, it's been so long since I have heard from you", she said, kindly

"It has been quite the year Miss. Berger", I said "Much has happened"

We hugged each other gently. "How have you been?", I asked

"Oh just fine my dear", she said "Have you gotten bigger since the last time I saw you"

I noticed she was feeling around my shell on my back that was covered by my jacket. "Oh no, I'm just wearing a heavy coat, it was really chilly this morning", I said, trying to make her think I wasn't anything different

"Oh I see", she said, nodding with a smile understanding "And you know me I am not a big fan of the cold either"

"I want you to meet someone", I said

I looked back at Raph and I waved my hand to me as he hid in the dark part of the barn. He looked a bit unsure but he walked up slowly to us, then I faced Miss. Berger again. "Miss. Berger I want you to meet my husband, Raphael", I said, smiling

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Raphael", she said, sweetly "How long have you two been happily married?"

"Just last night", Raph said

"We are spending our honeymoon up here before we go back home in New York in a few weeks", I said

"Oh how lovely!", she said, sounding happy "Well it was certainly a pleasure to meet you Raphael, I can tell you are going to make Stellaluna very happy"

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss. Berger", he said, softly "And thank you"

I smiled up to him. "So what brings you two down here today?", she asked

"Well I was wondering if we could take Wako and BoDean out today", I said "I wanted to show Raphael around the sights"

"Oh of course my dear, they haven't been out in quite awhile", she said "They could use the exercise"

"Great! Thank you!", I said, happily

"Who is Wako and BoDean?", Raph asked, confused

I smiled and I walked towards a stall and I unlatched a metal door swinging it open. I clicked my tongue against my lips and just then a female brown Arabian walked up to me and a male white Appaloosa walked up beside the Arabian. "This is Wako and BoDean", I said, smiling "They are her horses, we are going to take them out for a ride to explore"

"You two have fun with them, I will be in the house if you need me", Miss. Berger said, walking towards the house

I got them both on leads before tying them up by the stall. I brushed off Wako and BoDean of the dust on their backs and I got them saddled up and I walked out of the barn, pulling them by the reigns behind me. "We are going to ride them?", Raph asked, looking a bit unsure

"It's okay Raph, it will be fun", I said, with a smile "I promise you, I did this all the time growing up"

He then walked up towards BoDean, the brown Arabian. "So how you do exactly climb on top?", he asked

"Here", I said, cupping my hands to the ground "Step your foot in"

He placed his foot in between and I boosted him up on top of BoDean, swinging his leg over till he sat on top of her back. I then climbed up on Wako and I grabbed on to the reigns. "So how exactly do you do this?", he asked "I have never done this before"

"Grab on to the reigns", I said, pointing at them "Put them in between your fingers in a secure grip, but not too tight"

He grabbed on to the reigns, putting parts of them in between his fingers. "Just kick her sides gently with your heels and say walk on", I said, smiling

"You sure they are okay to ride?", he asked a bit nervous

"Of course, I have been riding these two for a long time", I said "They are perfect for first time riders"

He nervously kicked BoDean's sides with his heels. "Walk on", he said

She neighed and she stirring up a bit before she walked on. "Woah!", Raph said, a bit stunned "This feels a bit funny"

I giggled and I kicked Wako's sides. "Walk on", I said

Waco walked beside BoDean as we rode back up on to the stone path heading back up to the dirt road. "Man riding a horse feels different than what I expected", he said

"What were you expecting?", I asked

"Be a little bit smoother, like as if I was riding the Shell Cycle", he said

"It can be a bit bumpy, but I don't mind it", I said "They say riding a horse is very therapeutic, it helps bring down stress levels"

When we rode on for a few more yards Raph started to look like he was getting more comfortable with the riding and started to smile. "This is actually...very nice", he said

I smiled and we continued riding down the dirt road, heading towards the cliff side. We enjoyed the quiet scenery. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze, the woodpeckers could be heard pecking away at the bark and the beautiful blue jays were sitting on the branches twitting little love songs to each other. It was days like this I always cherished because I could always get away from everything and just become one with nature. "So did you ride them often?", he asked

"I use to a lot when I was little, I learned how to ride when I was five. It was a little early birthday present from dad", I said "Those were the good old days"

"Miss. Berger sounds very nice", he said

"She is very, I used to go down there and help her out with the farm. She did get sick a few times and her age is getting up there and I know she could use the extra pair of hands, since her husband passed away when I was ten", I said "Sometimes when I finished helping her out I would take Wako or BoDean and go ride around just to enjoy myself"

"That is very nice of you Stella", he said, smiling

I smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you", I said

We continued going along the road till we got closer towards the cliff, which Raph didn't know about just yet. I smiled sneakily seeing a familiar trail head that would lead up to the cliff side. "Stella, what's up with the funny look?", Raph asked, looking at me confused

"Race you Raph!", I said, happily, kicking Wako's sides "Yah Wako!"

He neighed rearing up and he sprinted off down the trail. "Hey! Wait for me Stella! Yah BoDean!", he said, kicking her sides

I heard BoDean neigh and she sprinted off running behind us. "Can't wait during a race silly, race you to the cliff!", I called out

We galloped across the grass over the hills, across a small creak, then back on to the main trail head. I looked behind me to see that Raph and BoDean were closing in behind us.

"Catch up if you can slowpoke!", I called out, laughing

He rode up beside me and smiled and laughed, riding up closer till he got ahead of us. "Who are you calling slow poke? Snail Girl!", he said, laughing

I laughed as we raced the horses down towards the edge of a grass cliff. I came up to the edge with Wako, right before Raph came up with BoDean by barely half a second. We climbed off the horses letting them catch their breathes as we came to one of my favorite spots in Bavaria. "Woah", Raph said, with his legs wobbling from the riding "I feel like my legs are now made of Jello"

"What do you think?", I asked, motioning towards the view

He turned towards my direction and amazement and wonder fell over his face. "Woah", he said, breathlessly

We were standing over a huge valley of luscious green and maple trees and high snow white capped mountains that seemed to stretch for miles on end. You could hear the sound of eagles squawking from miles away and the wind blowing on the trees making them sway in different directions, creating patterns of swirls like you could see in the grass. "Now this is amazing!", he said

"It still retains its natural beauty after so many years of being untouched by man", I said, looking around

"Its like looking over New York city on the rooftops", he said

"Something like that, except we are out in the sticks", I said, with a giggle

"Man if only it could be like this back home, I can actually hear myself think", he said

I couldn't help but giggle. "If only Raph, if only", I said, with a nod

"That was actually, really fun", Raph said, looking towards me

"Told you", I said, smiling at him "See, don't be scared about trying new things, it's all apart of letting your mind grow and expand to discover what new things you might come to love"

"Didn't think riding a horse would be that exciting", he said "Let alone see an amazing view better than a smoggy city, I actually really like it"

"What I tell you?", I said, giving him a playful push to his shoulder

He growled playfully grabbing my arm and cuddling me tight to him and I giggled as he pecked my temple deeply. We then looked out to view, just enjoying its beautiful appearance in silence, letting everything flow. "This is really beautiful Stella, I will be honest with you", he said

"It is, my Dad and I used to race Wako and BoDean up here or to different favorite places we liked to go to, such as the trail heads in the forest", I said

"Trail heads? Like trails you would walk or hike along to go somewhere?", he asked

"Yes exactly. Hey I should take you to this one trail where my Mom and I used to walk along", I said "There is this one spot where we would always have campfires and watch the stars"

"Why don't we head down there?", he said "It is getting late in the evening, and it will probably be dark by the time we get there"

He was right, the sun was setting behind the mountains to where it barely touched the tip of the farthest mountain, like a slab of butter on top of mash potatoes. "Great! We just need to return Wako and BoDean back to the farm, Miss. Berger will have their dinner ready by now", I said, running back to Wako climbing on top of him "Race you back!"

I took off on Wako, leaving Raph in the dust with BoDean. "Oh you are not going to beat me this time!", he called out

I laughed as we raced back down the hill back towards Miss. Berger's farm. This time Raph was able to race with BoDean beating me at the last minute. We made it back towards the farm to see Miss. Berger in the barn putting a bale of hay into Waco and BoDean's stall into a feeder. We climbed off the horses and we walked them back inside the barn pulling them by the reigns. "We are back!", I called out

"Oh back so soon", she said "You both have a good time?"

"It was great, we just have a lot more to do tonight, Miss. Berger", I said

She smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh well you two have a grand time together for whatever you are going to do", she said "Just be careful out there"

"Danke Ms. Berger", I said

"Thank you for lending us your horses", Raph said

She smiled and chuckled. "You are quite welcome, young man, you have fun with Stella", she said "She can keep you on your feet"

Raph chuckled and smiled. "She does, but I like it", he said

I smiled lovingly up to him and we put Waco and BoDean back in there stalls. "Stella we better get going, the sun is setting", Raph said

I looked out through a small window to see the sun setting in the distance. "Oh yes we better get going", I said "Don't want to get lost on the trail in the dark"

We both walked up to Miss. Berger. "Auf Wiedersehen Ms. Berger", I said "Danke"

"Ihr Willkommen Stellaluna", she said "You two be careful out in the forest and it was nice meeting you Raphael"

"Danke Miss. Berger", Raph said, smiling

I smiled seeing he was using our home language and how he used it well. We both walked out of the barn and we headed back towards the trail to the forest where we rode by earlier just a few feet back from the trail that led to the cliff. "There is the trail head!", I said, excitedly

I ran towards it, to see it was leading it deeper and deeper into the forest. "Come on, the spot is not too far from here!", I said happily, running along the trail

"Hey wait up!", he called out

I laughed as I jumped over a few large tree roots growing out of the ground, hearing Raph running behind me and I smiled seeing a hill up ahead that lead down to the lower part of the trail. I jumped from the edge leaping into the air flying across the trail before landing in a leaf pile, before running out laughing, making some of the leaves float up in the air. I heard Raph cheering from the back landing in the pile and I saw him flip beside me keeping up with my pace.

I smiled at him and we continued running along the trail head laughing, enjoying the sights and hearing the sounds of the woodland creatures and the whispering winds. After a little while we slowed down and we started walking up the rest of the trail. We walked side by side with each other hand in hand, loving and seeing the beautiful evening. The sun was setting off in the distance behind the trees, casting a beautiful sunset of pink, red, orange and yellow.

I saw Raph pluck a red poppy from a bush and he handed it to me. I smiled lovingly up to him and I took the flower gently in my hand and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me and pressed his head against mine. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling loved by him. After a little while of walking I could see we were getting closer and closer to the old spot.

"It's just right up here!", I said, excitedly

I ran ahead and I smiled seeing it was the same spot like it was every time I came down here. It was a little clearing surrounded by trees with bushes some of them with growing colorful flowers, a huge log that rested in the middle of the clearing, and the sun peeking through the trees. I heard Raph walk up behind me as I looked around. "Hey pretty cool spot", he said, looking around "Very secluded"

"Just you wait till nightfall then that's when the wonders began", I said "Want to help collect some sticks for the fire?"

"You know me", he said, with a smile

I dropped my backpack in front of the log as I followed Raph into the forest as we gathered up some loose sticks on the ground and placed them in a little pile. I grabbed two sticks by the log and I started rubbing them together to make a fire. Soon there was a spark and a little smoke, I blew on it and it started to smoke more and it rubbed the sticks a little more then a small fire started to engulf the sticks. I sat down by Raph against the log and snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arm around me, smiling.

"Hey Raph, do you want to make some smores?", I asked

"What's a smore?", he asked, confused

I looked at him with shock. "You never had a smore before?", I asked

"No I haven't", he said "What is it?"

"It's only one of the best things to eat when you are out in nature", I said, smiling

"How do you make them?", he asked

"It's easy I will show you", I said, pulling out a bag of marshmallows from my backpack "Just take a marshmallow and stick it on the stick"

I picked up two more loose sticks beside me as I handed one to Raph as we struck the marshmallows at the ends of the sticks. "Place it over the fire and let it heat up a bit, just not too much or it will melt under the flame", I said

We stuck them over the fire barely letting it touch the flame, letting them heat up. While we waited the familiar nighttime sounds of the forest filled my ears as we heard the sounds of crickets chirping off in the distance. "It sure sounds nice out here", Raph said

"It is very", I said "Especially hearing the crickets chirp"

He smiled, then we heard a loud howl off in the distance. "What was that?", he asked, looking around quickly

"Oh it's probably a wolf", I said "They are most active at this time of night"

"Wolves live here?", he asked

"Yes, sometimes during the night you can hear them howling out in the distance to the full moon, sometimes you can hear them for miles", I said

"Do you see them?", he asked

"Sometimes I do, sometimes they come by the cottage during the night and I would see the little pups playing with each other", I said "But they are pretty wild and dangerous"

"Are we okay to be out here?", he asked, concerned

"Oh yes, we are okay, they won't hurt us if we don't go near them", I said "They tend to keep their distance"

"Oh okay good", he said, relieved

I smiled then I looked back at the fire to see the marshmallows looking golden brown. "Oh I think they are ready", I said

We pulled our marshmallows from the fire and we cooled them down. "Okay time for the chocolate and graham crackers", I said

I took out a bag of crackers and a chocolate bar from my backpack. I pulled out four pieces of chocolate bar and graham crackers and I handed two of each to Raph. "Now you put the chocolate on the marshmallow and put them in between the graham crackers", I said, placing the chocolate pieces on each end of the marshmallow and smushing them together with the crackers

He smiled and followed each step I was doing before it all came together. "Now the best part", I said, with a smile

"What would that be?", he asked, confused

"We eat them silly!", I said, giggling

"Oh...yeah", he said, blushing "Right! I knew that!"

I laughed as he blushed red in his cheeks looking embarrassed. I gave his cheek a kiss of reassurance that I was only teasing with him and he started to calm down. He then took a small bite as he chewed it up, with a smile appearing on his face. "Mmmmm this is really good", he said "Very sweet and sticky"

I giggled and I took a bite as the gooey snack filled my mouth. "Mmmmmm the best", I said, feeling some marshmallow stick to my lips

He took another bite and smiled more. "Really good, so did you and your Mom make them often when you came out here?", he asked

"We did, when I first tried making a smore, I accidentally let it out in the fire too long and it melted", I said, giggling

Raph laughed and I blushed embarrassed. "Well I was five years old at the time", I said, giving him a smirk

Raph chuckled and he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I smiled snuggling closer to him and we relaxed against the log, watching the fire, glow brightly and making us nice and warm. I then looked up to the sky and I gasped seeing what was up above us.

"Oh my gosh!", I said, getting out of Raph's hold, running past the fire pit

I got up and saw a beautiful sight of enticing bright glowing colors that swirled above our heads that spread for a few yards. "Stella what is it?", Raph asked

"Look up and see!", I said, pointing up into the night sky

I heard him gasp looking as he slowly got up and he slowly started walking closer to me, looking purely amazed of what he was seeing. "What is that?", he asked

"It's the northern lights", I said "That's when particles in the Earth's and the sun's atmosphere collide together and create such amazing colors, you can even see the sprits from down here"

"Wait the lights are spirits?", he asked, looking surprised

"Yes, my Mom says they are ancestors from the earlier times", I said "They were our ancestors and animals that once roamed these lands long ago"

"Wow quite a backstory", he said, looking around

"If you look closely enough you can see the shadows of spirits", I said, pointing up towards the sky

He looked up closely, squinting his eyes trying to get a good look. A few moments later, he gasped stepping back a bit looking surprised. I looked back up and I could see what Raph was looking at. It was our ancestors running with spears hunting, deer were leaping across the air, and a golden eagle flying around in circles. "That is amazing! How does it do that?", he said, excitedly

"The wonders of the sky Raphael, you never know what the answer is", I said

I smiled and we saw the lights blow slowly in the wind, making it spiral in the wind. "I thought it wouldn't show until late spring", I said, happily

"Does it show down here often?", he asked

"Well it does only during the late winter and spring", I said "You would have to very lucky to be in the perfect spot to see it"

"Well I guess we were really lucky to have found it tonight", he said, smiling

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against his shoulder, and we looked up seeing the beautiful northern lights. We watched the beautiful colors dance with the stars twinkling above the lights, making it look more beautiful. After watching lights dance for a little while longer, it was starting to get darker outside, and the lights were starting to fade away.

"I think we should get back before it gets too dark", I said

"Probably be a good idea in case we run into other animals out here", Raph said

I smiled and I grabbed my backpack and I slung over my shoulder. Raph took my hand and we walked down the trail back towards the cottage. We watched as we saw fireflies fly all around us and we heard the sounds of cricket's chirping, frogs croaking, owls hooting and wolves howling off in the distance. Like as if they were greeting us like people of a village cheering to its king and queen. After a little while of walking we made it back towards the cottage.

I smiled and giggled as Raph picked me up in his arms and he chuckled and carried me down the hill towards the cottage. He carried me inside and upstairs down the hall towards my room. He opened the door and he slowly set me down as he closed it. I tossed my backpack throwing it on my window bench before I slid off my jacket and hooked it on a hook behind my door. Raph slid of his jacket and he hooked it beside mine, stretching out his arms

"Thank you Stella for showing me all these new things, it was really fun", Raph said, smiling warmly

"Your welcome Raph, I'm glad you liked it", I said

"I loved it", he said, hugging me "And I know something we are both going to love right now"

I hugged him back and he kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed back, kissing him sweetly. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled, kissing me deeper. He slowly walked me back, not breaking the kiss, towards my bed till I was touching it.

I giggled as Raph laid me down carefully down in bed. We kissed each other lovingly and I felt Raph stroke my cheek. I giggled and blushed pink as I wrapped a hand around his head. He moved away from my cheek stroking me along my collarbone. I shivered a bit, blushing then I felt his lips go down to my collarbone, kissing it gently. I moaned lowly then I gasped a bit as he started kissing my breasts delicately around each one, giving little licks.

I let out shaky breathes then I felt his lips go down my plastron. I moaned and sighed with pleasure as he kissed it all over gently and softly. I shivered and giggled as he gave small licks and sucks that made me struggle a little from it being ticklish. I stretched out a bit more on the bed, then I felt his hands go sliding up my plastron making me shiver, then they started slowly untying the knot in my belt. He slid it off of me and threw it off the bed. He pressed his lips towards the spot and gave it a gentle kiss and lick.

He nuzzled his snout against the spot and I giggled more, smiling happily. He chuckled and he nuzzled my plastron with his snout more lovingly and warmly, while kissing it. I sighed with content and smiled.

"Like that?", he asked softly

"Mmmmm yeah", I said, softly

He smiled and he gave it a hug, warm and loving kiss one more time. I blushed and giggled uncontrollably. I felt Raph move down till he got to my thighs nibbling across each one, grazing the skin with his teeth. He then pulled back before he reached behind his head and he untied his own mask, revealing his gorgeous eyes.

It slid down his shoulder and arm then it went down on the bed. He brought me up to him to his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and both my hands started to roam his chest, rubbing it softly. He moaned lowly and my hands slowly moved down his sides, caressing them softly. He shivered and let out shaky breathes as he kissed my shoulder. He then slid his hands up my arms till they got to the back of my head and they carefully untied my braid in my mask before he slid it off my face throwing it over to where it floated down on top of his own.

My hands came towards his plastron and they slowly untied his belt and it slid down his waist and I threw it off the bed to join my mine. My hands slowly stroked his plastron gently and I started kissing his strong chest. He moaned deeply and both of his hands squeezed my thighs. I giggled and I continued kissing it deeply with love and he pushed my head towards it. I smiled and I continued kissing it and rubbing it deeply. I pushed on him gently, making him fall backwards with me on top of him.

I moved up more to his neck and I started kissing the crook of it. He moaned and lifted his head up as I began to suckle on his pulse softly, thinking that I found his sweet spot. I continued kissing it deeply giving it gentle licks. He shivered and his hands came up behind my head and they untied my eye mask. He threw it right by his and I giggled. He chuckled and I brought my lips to connect with his again. His hands traveled up to my head and they cupped around my head bringing it closer to his.

I smiled as we started having a very loving make out session, having our lips dance with each others, with happiness and love. He sat up with me in his arms and his hands roamed and rubbed all over my shell. I moaned deeply and he curved over me a bit, placing both hands on my cheeks and kissing me deeper. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and I pulled down to where he was on top of me, not breaking the kiss.

We continued kissing each other for a few moments then Raph kissed me again, and he moved himself in front of me, crawling in between my legs giving me a questionable look. I nodded in agreement, smiling up to him and he smiled and he stroked my forehead and he kissed me gently. A few hours later, I was snuggled up to Raph's chest with his arm around my shell, just covered in the sheets.

"Mmmm that was wonderful", I said, quietly

"Yeah, it sure was", Raph said, rubbing my arm

I leaned up and I kissed his cheek as he turned to face me. "This day was really amazing, I learned a lot of things that I probably would not have learned without you", he said

I smiled softly. "I'm glad you did, it must of been different, than having to hide and fighting all the time", I said

"It was, and I loved it", he said "I hope we can do this more after we go home"

I smiled and I kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Of course we will, I will be glad to show you more", I said, nodding

"I love you, Stellaluna", he said

"I love you too, Raphael", I said

He smiled warmly at me, giving each other one last loving kiss, I laid my head on his shoulder, slowly closing my eyes, smiling. I felt Raph wrap his hand wrap around my head and his arm wrap around my waist. I felt him kiss my forehead and I felt him rest his forehead rest against mine.

Raph's Pov...  
I smiled seeing Stella smile in her sleep. She looked beautiful even when she sleeps. I stroked the back of her head gently and softly and she snuggled more into my shoulder, smiling a bit more in her sleep.

"I love you so much", I said, gently "I will always love you, and I will never let you go"

She snuggled closer to me, like she was responding to what I was saying. I chuckled and I slowly closed my eyes and I started to fall asleep. I thought of how today was. How it was different. I learned a lot of new things that I have never done before in my life. I learned how to skip rocks, horseback ride, how to make smores, and learning about the northern lights. I felt like doing all this changed me. It was an experience that was making me love life more than before. Stella was really changing me, showing me that there was more than life than hiding and fighting that life is a gift and you make the best of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Stella's Pov...  
It feel good to be back home where I grew up for just a little while. Seems like nothing that happened in the past ever happened and being with Raphael, was the best time ever. We were at the cottage relaxing outside after a day of hiking through the mountain tops on the picnic blanket, we used earlier for lunch, on top of the grassy hill. We were enjoying a light snack of chocolate covered cranberries and strawberries along with glasses of champagne. Raph was laying on his stomach while I laid beside him on top of his shell as we watched the sun moving down west in the distance behind the lake. "Man, today was a great day Stella", Raph said, as he took a cranberry popping it in his mouth

"Yes, it was a rather glorious day, perfect for hiking", I said, gathering a few flowers beside me and rearranging them in my hands

"Still can't believe we got close enough to see that giant eagle that flew right in front of us", Raph said, looking up at me

"I couldn't believe it either, I thought we could literally keep getting closer till we could touch him", I said

"Too bad he did fly off when we tried", he said, shrugging and laying his head on top of his hands

"Oh well, at least we were able to get close, its not often people have the opportunity to do it", I said, smiling and rubbing his shoulder

I saw the corner of his lips curve up into a smile. "Yeah you are right babe", he said

I smiled and we both just laid together in silence enjoying the peace and quiet. I took some thread I had with me and I began to wrap it around the stem of a flower. With Raph facing away, I gently stuck the flower in the edge of his mask and began to thread more flowers together. He didn't seem to have mind it, in fact I think he might of found it cute when I saw his eyes looking up at mine and he chuckled. I smiled and I continued on what I was doing while Raph watched the sunset. He looked very much alive, like Bavaria was releasing more positive energy out of him. Like the change of scenery reflects a certain mood, the more serene it is the more calm he seems to be.

"I don't want to leave here Stella, I just feel like I belong out here", Raph said "You know? Like out in the wild like a turtle should be"

"Oh honey, I know you do and I do as well, but your brothers and Splinter would miss you and I so much", I said, as I stringed the flowers around his head "They would want us to come home"

"Nah they can do without me, besides I am just hothead to them", he said, looking away to the side

"That is not true and you know that", I said, sounding a bit stern

"Well they called me that many times before Stella and even when you were around", he said, laying his head on his arms "Just nothing but a maniac loner with a short fuse"

"You can't focus on what's been done in the past Raph, you can only look forward to what the future lies ahead and what different goals are yet to be accomplished", I said "And your relationship with your brothers what I have seen when I first came has much improved"

"I have been thinking lately of how really it has changed like you just said, I do want to do more with them, I just worry what they might think of the things I want to do with them and what I want to do to improve our bond", he said "That they might not accept it"

"Well tell them your feelings matter too, tell them you want to go out more and hang out, tell them you want to relive the good old times, tell them you want to have stronger bonds", I said, stroking his shell as I continued to put the flowers around his head

"They won't listen to me", he said, turning up to look at me

"Yeah they will", I said, with a smile "And you want to know why?"

"Why?", he asked

"Because its the truth and anyone will listen to someone who speaks the truth from their heart", I said "Cause I did when you told me about why you were angry all these years and look where it got you now"

"Maybe, that or it could be you are just more understanding", he said, turning on his side

"I don't think so hun, I think its more of me doing my part of listening", I said, laying down facing him "And actually the boys said to me while we were still in New York that they needed to do their part too more. They said when you were angry, that they needed to be there and listen to what you wanted to say and yet they didn't and they told me they had to do it more now"

"Seriously?", he asked, quite surprised

"I wouldn't lie to you", I said, shaking my head

"Damn Splinter was right about you, you are a miracle", he said

I giggled. "I wouldn't call me a miracle, maybe just a coincidence", I said

"Well I think you are my little miracle", he said, taking me by the arms pulling me on top of him

I giggled as I straddled him with my body as we gave each other a small kiss. "You know the boys were right too, I am turning you into a softie", I said

"I am not that soft", he said, smirking before he flushed red looking away

"Whatever you say teddy bear", I said, giggling

"Don't call me that!", he said, hiding his face with his arms

"You know you are one and you know you love me calling you that", I said, tapping his chest with my fingers smirking at him

"Okay fine", he said, whining a bit "But don't say that in front of the others"

"Don't worry its just between us, I promise", I said, raising my hand

"Good, come here you", he said, pulling me closer to him

I giggled as we both began to kiss each other with love and affection. I don't know how I just by listening and understanding to this former angry lost soul and made him break out of his chains of misery to become a whole new person come to life. Maybe I am a miracle, maybe it was apart of a plan for our paths to intersect and for me to help guide him towards the light of happiness. I am glad I did come upon him because I would still be where I was before and I wouldn't been given the greatest gift in my life. I love you so much Raphael, with all my heart and soul, and I will never look at you any differently than I do now and I will always be with you to the very end. "Hey you know I got an idea", I said

"What might that be?", he asked, cocking an eyebrow

"Here follow me", I said, climbing off of him as I started walking quickly down the hill

"Stella where you going?", he asked, sitting up before running quick to catch up

"It's not far, trust me, you are going to love it", I said, looking back before I started to run

We ran through the forest as it started to fade into darkness, luckily we had to brightness of the fireflies to light up our way. Only running a little more distance we made it to the edge of the forest, there right in front of us, still standing was a ever lasting childhood memory. "Where did you take us?", he asked, curiously

"It's my father's restaurant", I said, looking up at him

It was the edge of the river that surrounded the now peaceful and quiet village. It was an older building made of stone with a wooden lanai hanging over to where you were just above the water. It looked like it has been here since the beginning of times and was still holding its strong structure. "That's your dad's place?", he asked

"Yes, the one I told you about, how he had the best restaurant in the whole village", I said

"That's amazing", he said, looking at it

"I was thinking we could have dinner here, for old time sake", I said

"Yeah, why don't we? I think it would be a great idea to relive an old time, this time it will be just as special", he said, looking at me with a smile

I smiled at him lovingly and we take each other's hands and run across grass and jump over the river, climbing up towards the rooftop. We slid down in front of the old oak wooden doors, picking the lock with Raph's sai, and we made our way inside. Despite it looking dusty and having a few cobwebs from not being touched since my father's passing, it still felt like the same it always was. "Wow very old looking", he said, as we walked inside

"Yes, father didn't want it to be modern looking, he wanted to be as if you had traveled back in time just for a while and experience the feeling", I said

"I am surprised no one has touched the place since", he said, running his finger along a table removing some dust that appeared on the tip

"I am too, but I think its because its to honor my father's name, he made this place special to many people and me", I said

"Is that where you and your mom sat at?", he asked, pointing towards another set of double doors

"It is", I said, unlocking them and opening the doors to allow fresh air inside

There were many tables and chairs set out on the lanai, but one was very special that stood out. An oak table with two chairs, one on either side that was in the center of the moonlight and still there was a special little white vase with blue and red roses, that I made when I first came here. That's when dad made this our special table for only us could sit here. "It hasn't changed a bit", I said, placing my hand on the table, cherishing the precious moment

Everything started coming flooding back to me. I could hear the different conversations of people from different tables, the laughter of the farmers sitting at the bar, and the flame and sizzling of cooking going on in the kitchen. I could hear my mother's sweet voice and my little laughter too. "For my top customers, I present to you these exquisite dishes", father's voice said

"You are a darling chef", mothers voice said

"Thank you papa", my younger self voice said

I sighed happily as I felt hands gently touched my shoulders. "Are you okay?", Raph asked, looking curious

"Never better, I remember everything now", I said, slowly looking up to him

He gently pecked my forehead. "Here let me do dinner, you stay here, enjoy your memories", he said, softly

He pulled out my old chair as I sat down and he pushed me in gently, before giving my head a stroke, disappearing inside. When he was out of view, I looked up to the glowing moon that was always there to greet me whenever mother and I came here. "Oh mother, it's been so long, I can't believe I am back here. I never thought it would be happening. I thought I would just stay in America forever to never see home again. The memories are still alive here. I can feel it in me. If only you were here, you and father. I know we only had a short time together before your passing's, but I want you to know that they were all the golden years of my life. Every day and every year was special to me and I wouldn't change one thing about anything we have all been through. But, I also want you to know that I will keep these memories in my heart till the end of my time here. I will also be making new memories now, with my new husband Raphael and his family. You both would love them all. I wish you both were here to witness what big changes I have gone through, but I know you are watching over me in the heavens above. Someday we will be together again. I will make both of you proud of what challenges I yet have to face in the years to come and I know with the power of love and strength in my marriage with Raph, will help us do extraordinary things. I do miss you both and I love you both, with all my heart."

Two little stars right beside the moon began twinkling brightly beside one another, out of all the others out tonight. I thought of them as being my parents and they were responding back to me. I smiled softly before I gently blew the dust off the table and straightened it out to make it more presentable. I dusted off my vase before sticking one last flower I had left while making Raph's flower crown setting, the red poppy, gently inside. "Dinner is served", Raph said, appearing again

He carried two plates in his hands as he came walking over. "What did the master chef prepare?", I asked, giggling

"Well with what I could find inside, I thought maybe pasta might do the trick", he said, setting the plates down before sitting down

The pasta was angel hair with a thick marinara sauce, and a little leaf of parsley laying at the very top. "Mmmmm looks delicious". I said

We quietly started to eat and my mind was really focusing on the view of tonight. It felt like I was just here not too long ago and everything was just the same. "What are you thinking Luna?", Raph asked, sipping up a noddle into his mouth

"I was just thinking, how if I never have left here so long ago, I would never been able to have gained so much what I have now", I said "From going to living in poverty for a whole year to having everything given back to me in so little time"

"What do you mean?", he asked

"Think about it, if I never left Bavaria with my family to see America I never would have the chance to meet you", I said "Even if I had stayed there for awhile I would of came back home"

"So there is kind of grace in what happened don't you think?", he asked

"I think one way yes there is, but in another way it isn't you know", I said, trying to make it understanding

"Yeah I get it, I understand", he said, nodding "I know it made you lose your parents and you were all alone that whole year, I am just really amazed that you have come this far"

"While I may have lost a lot of things, my family, my home and I thought my future too", I said "But there was light at the end at of the tunnel, which was me meeting you and becoming apart of the family, now spending the rest of our lives as husband and wife"

He smiled softly and he took my hand into his own gently. "And I will make sure that nothing bad more will ever happen to you again", he said "You can bet on that, nothing will stop me and I will find those who did this to you"

My other hand carefully covered his. "We will do it together, I know we will find the answer", I said "As long as we have faith and we have each other"

He smiled and leaned over the table and kissed my forehead. "You are right", he said "We will find it"

I smiled and we started continuing on with eating, but as soon as we finished, we stayed at the restaurant. It was too much of a beautiful to be indoors. We sat side by side looking out into the wilderness just across the river. With Raph's arm around me I felt like I could just disappear and become one of the many spirits that roam these woods and run free like a wild horse in the meadows. But I knew my spirit would always stay here, no matter how far away I was from home. It will keep this place alive and it's heart still beating.

We spent another three days in Bavaria before we had to go home to New York. I knew it wouldn't be the last time of being here again as I could see future visits with the family. We were able to catch a flight for a one way stop to Manhattan and soon after a near ten hours of flight we finally made it back home. "I can't wait to see the guys, it's been quite a long time", I said

"Yeah actually did miss those knuckleheads", he said "I bet you Mikey is going to be tackling the both of us as soon as we hit the door"

"Fine I will take your bet, and the winner gets...", I asked, cocking an eyebrow

"How about a full body massage?", he asked, smirking at me with a cocky grin

"Mmmmmmmm sounds good, I will see your offer", I said, giggling

We both chuckled and we reached the lair door and we could see the lights were shining inside the lair. "Shhhh", I said, looking over my shoulder

We snuck in closer through the door hiding in the shadows as we quietly came in through the door to see the lights were all on, but no one was around. "Hmmmm lights are on, but no one is home", Raph said, looking around "Kind of like Mikey's head sometimes"

"Raphie! Stella!", a voice yelled out

Before we knew it we both were tackled to the ground and it was our little brother, having our head in a headlock in each arm, what might be considered a hug to him. "Well what do you know? I guess I owe you a full body massage", I said, smiling

"Yes!", he said, doing a fist bump

"You guys are back! Finally it was starting to get boring without you guys here!", he said, squeezing us tighter

"It's good to see you too Mikey, but can you let us both go, we are kind of choking here!", Raph said, hitting his shoulder

He then released us as we finally caught a breath. "Man when did you guys get in?", he asked

"Just now actually, not too long ago, we wanted to surprise you all but it looks like you brought the surprise to us", I said, giggling standing up

"Well hey there stranger", another voice said

Just then Donnie, Leo and Splinter came walking up to us. "Hey guys, it's good to see you back here again", Leo said, with a smile

"Hey yourselves, my big bros in laws", I said, giggling walking over

They both gave me a warm hug before Splinter came up to me. "Ah its good to see you back home my son and daughter, how was your time back your hometown?", he asked

"Oh just glorious Master Splinter", I said, with a smile "If only Bavaria was just a hop, skip and jump away from here, I would go there everyday"

"Yeah it was really nice up there, I have to admit it, quite different than a noisy smelly sewer", Raph said

"I realize that Germany is quite different than our home here in New York Raphael, but it has been our home for eighteen years and while it may not be fresh smelling, in the warm sunlight and being able to roam without the fear of encountering humans, it is where we belong", Splinter said "And I do have a sense of feeling that your stay in Bavaria won't be your last"

"He is right, I can tell there will be a lot more traveling to come to Bavaria and possibly to newer exciting places", I said

I smiled up to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "You know you guys are right, there will probably be more and I will be looking forward to it", he said, giving me a smile in return

"Well it a pleasure to see you both back home, but we will now let you both rest after your long journey", he said

"Thank you, sensei", Raph said, as we both bowed in respect, with Splinter returning the gesture

With all of us going our own separate ways for the evening, I decided to take a shower while Raph went upstairs into our room. I enjoyed a good refreshing shower and I turned off the lights after putting lotion on my arms heading up the stairs to bed. As soon as I reached the door I saw Raph was laying on the bed, against the headboard, and there was something I have never seen before. There was an old brown small box beside his thigh with the lid open and there was many things spread out along the bedspread. I gently knocked on the door catching Raph's attention. "Hey", I said

"Oh hey, didn't hear you coming up", he said

"What you looking at?", I asked

"Oh just some old memories", he said, looking at me briefly before looking down

"Oh really? What kind?", I asked

"Just times when we were still kids", he said "How fun it was back then"

I climbed on the bed to see photos, old little toys, and a small red fuzzy cloth underneath it all. "Oh my goodness you guys looked adorable back then", I said, taking a photo of seeing the boys practicing with their weapons of choice

"That's when we first started training with our weapons when we were six", he said, looking at the photo with me

"You guys looked so cute when you were trying to fight all seriously", I said, giggling "Especially you"

"Awwww stop Stella, I am not that cute" he said, blushing embarrassed turning away

"Oh please, how can anyone not think that that is not cute? Its adorable", I said, giggling looking at his tough expression with his little teeth sticking out from the top of his mouth

I then noticed the red cloth was sticking out from the box and I gently took it out feeling it was a soft blanket that could easily covered both of my thighs. "What's this?", I asked

"That was actually mine, when Splinter first found us when I was a baby, he gave that to me after I grew from the ooze", he said

"It's so soft", I said, rubbing my finger over it

"Yeah I slept with it all the time, and between you and I, Splinter said I carried it around with me all the time till I was three", he said

"Oh my goodness! How cute!", I said, smiling

"Well I guess I just liked it that much", he said, trying to act all tough

I giggled shaking my head before I saw out of the corner of my eye seeing him blush once more. When I looked back at the blanket my mind just kept looking it quietly and it started to going into thought. "What are you thinking Luna?", Raph asked

"Oh nothing", I said, shaking my head "It's nothing really"

"Hey come on tell me, what's going through that beautiful mind of yours?", he asked, turning to face me

I giggled. "Oh was thinking what it would be like, you know to have our own little ninja curled up here between us", I said

"I thought you didn't like Mikey clinging on to you whenever we watched scary movies", he said, with a chuckle

I gave his shoulder a playful shove. "I am talking about a baby, you know, bringing a little me and you into the world", I said, shrugging a little

"And you really imagine it being little huh?", he asked, with a smirk

"As long as it doesn't have those forty inch biceps of yours, if I see a bodybuilder on the ultrasound he is staying in there", I said with a giggle

"You know I am not that big", he said, shoving me with his arm

"That's debatable", I said, teasingly

"But really? You were thinking that?", he asked

"Yeah, but I can understand its too early...", I said

"Actually not really", he said, surprising me

"Really?", I asked "I thought this would of made you uncomfortable"

"Hey you are my wife, we tell each other what we are feeling and we listen", he said, with a smile

"Thanks, but yeah I always wanted children, I don't know why but I just feel alive when I am around them", I said "They do wonders to put a smile on your face"

"Yeah, I don't say this to others, but I actually did want kids. I wanted little eyes to be watching me and hearing them asking about all these things and being there to show and guide them", he said

"Really? That's so sweet", I said, with a smile

"But I never considered fatherhood as an option for someone like me, but for once, now that I have you, I finally felt like I had a future", he said

"So what does this mean? Do you want to start now? Start our own little clan?", I asked

"Well you are the smart one here, what do you think I am thinking?", he asked, with a charming look

I giggled. "Well I am not all brains and brawn, but I think with the look you are giving me, the little memory box of your childhood and me holding this blanket...I think that answer is yes", I said, with a loving smile

"Well then", he said, smirking "Let's make it happen"

I giggled as he started to shove the box away and he started climbing over me as we began to kiss each other. This was one side of Raphael that I loved so much, his romantic and passionate side. He is so moving and even though he acts gentle most of the time, I do love a bit of roughness. He kissed be more faster and forcibly as he squeezed me tighter to him, making me go weak in his arms. I feel us being lowered on to the bed as the silky softness of his bed spread pressed against my shell and legs and with Raph's body being pressed against mine, making it heat up by the second. He reached down to my thigh and he roughly squeezes it making me moan and arch back. I quickly ran my tongue across his lips as he quickly opened his mouth hooking his tongue on mine and brining mine into his mouth. It began into a dance of seduction and dominance trying to get the other's wet tongue down with the other, Raph ended up winning like always.

Raph pecked my lips before he went down to my neck, licking my skin all over till I am completely wet. I let out a moan of pure delight when he started to bit on my pulse and I began to pant heavily. He kissed the slightly red bite mark and he gently rubbed my breasts. I groaned as I arched up gripping his shoulders digging my nails deep into his skin. He gently pecks his lips along them both as each kissed made me shudder with excitement and desire burn more intensely inside of me. I giggled as he nibbled along my neck and he teasingly rubbed himself against me, making me shudder with excitement. He moves down quickly kissing the tops of my breasts deeply as I growled in deep pleasure, continually clawing the back of his shell. His lips then peppered my plastron and began to lick it up and down deeply as I felt heart beat intensify with each second and when he came to my thighs that's when I began to squirm from delight. I can't get enough of this pleasure of him touching my body like this. He kissed back up to my lips and rested his body between my legs and his plastron curved against mine. His strong hands squeezed my thighs once more and he kissed me so deep I thought I would explode from not breathing.

I suddenly pushed him off me as I climbed over him pinning him down on the bed, smirking down at him with him letting out a chuckle, as I pulled him into another intensified kiss. I give a love bite to his neck and hearing him moan makes me know that he is enjoying this. I nip his skin a few more times before I licked along his throat deep. I slowly moved down and kissed his plastron and he groans and shivers from each one that I gently placed. He then got me again as he kissed me bringing me under him and I wrap myself around him tight.

Our skin was sweating like we were just came from a long workout, but it was a burning desire. Raph kissed my cheek and forehead gently before looking down at me. "You ready for this? Is this what you want?", he asked

"More than anything", I said, nodding

"Alright, let's hope we can make this happen", he said

He moved in between my legs as we kissed each other softly. Over the next course of three hours we were both panting and sweating enough to soak the bed against each other. "Wow...", I said, panting hard

"Man that was aggressive", he said

"But a good kind", I said, kissing his chest

He moaned softly and he pulled me up more to where I was up to his face, pecking my snout. "I hope we made it happen", he said

"Only one way to find out, we will just see how the next few days go and we will take it from there", I said, smiling

"Sounds like a plan to me", he said

We gave each other a soft kiss before we settled down into the wet soaked sheets in each other's hold. This whole evening was about opening up and starting something new together. I can only hope that I will be pregnant and we can start a brand new adventure together as our own little family.

Over the course of the next few days, I was starting to see some changes to me. I noticed that my belt was having to be looser around my waist since I felt so bloated, I was getting easily exhausted from walking up the stairs and I was eating more food than usual and it was getting mixed in with other foods that don't go together, such as bandannas and potato salad. Oh my gosh could it be that I was really pregnant? I mean these were some of the signs that I read about that indicate someone is. Well there was only one way to find out for sure.

I waited till nightfall before sneaking out of the lair for a bit in a disguise to pick up what I needed from a local drugstore on the corner of the block. I snuck in the bathroom, while the boys were off in the sewers skateboarding and I pulled out a pregnancy test box from my coat. After doing what I needed to do, I waited anxiously leaning against the sink, tapping my fingers repeatedly against the counter. I kept checking my phone every few seconds wanting the next five minutes to go by. But after the wait was up, I looked over at the test at another sink on the other side of the bathroom. "Okay Stella, let's do this", I said

I walked slowly over and I turned over the test picking it up and a sudden gasp released from my mouth that I almost screamed. I nearly dropped the test before catching it again. It showed positive. I was pregnant! I can't believe it! I am actually pregnant! "Oh my god! Oh my god!", I said, covering my mouth with my hand

I was about to break down in tears of happiness. It felt like a dream come true, I was going to be a mother! And Raph...he was going to be a father! "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Raph you are in for a big surprise!", I said, already knowing of how to tell my hubby

I made sure that the surprise was set in place on the couch enough to where Raph could see it when he came back home. It was Raph's baby blanket and inside of it was one of his sai's and cute little red boxing gloves that I found awhile back dangled around it. To add a little something extra I made a little sign in black marker in bold letters, saying, "Daddy's Little Boxer".

I placed it gently in front of the sai, and that's when I heard footsteps coming in. I looked up and I saw Raph coming in along with Donnie and Leo and Mikey, being the crazy one that he is, came flying over the couch barely giving me any time to duck as he did a figure eight laughing. "Oh Mikey, you are one of the craziest people I know", I said

"Jeez and I thought Raph was the maniac", Leo said, nudging Donnie

"Hey!", Raph said, looking over at him eyeing him

"Harsh truth dude live with it", Mikey said, as he skated around him shrugging

He then smirked as he threw one of his sai's at his board catching on the wheel, and making Mikey go flying into the lawn chair as it closed around him. "Babe!", I said, smriking at him

"Hey he deserved it", he said, shrugging smirking back

I giggled. "Okay instead of getting locked up in a lawn chair and flying like crazy, I have a little something to tell you guys", I said

"What's going on Stella?", Raph asked, looking curious

"Well I think I will let this do the talking", I said, nodding my head towards the couch "Take a look"

He gave me kind of a funny look before he started walking over but as soon as he reached around the corner of the couch, he started laughing and he turned around covering his face with his hands. "Hey don't turn around, you didn't even read it", I said, giggling

He couldn't hide the big grin on his face, not even with his hands. "You serious?", he asked "You really serious? Get out of here!"

I giggled and I slowly held up the test in my hand. "Surprise papa", I said, waving it side to side

"No way!", he said, suddenly coming towards with the biggest smile I have ever seen

He suddenly lifted me up in his arms and I shrieked giggling hanging on to him as he spun me around. "Are you freaking kidding me?", he asked

"I am not", I said, giggling

"Holy shell! I am going to be a daddy! Wahoo!", he said, cheerfully

I laughed as suddenly Mikey cheered tackling me into the couch. "I am going to be uncle! Cowabunga!", he said, shaking in a huge tight bear hug

"No way! You are pregnant?!", Don asked, looking surprised

"Took a test while you guys were out", I said, with Mikey still shaking me

"No way! I am going to be uncle! This is amazing!", Leo said, looking really excited with a big grin

"Surprise uncles!", I said, laughing, with Mikey finally releasing me

Raph pulled me back into his arms again as we both held each other in a tight grip. He kissed my head deep as I felt like I could morph into him with how tight he was hugging me. "God I love you!", he said

"I love you too baby cakes", I said, giggling

"What is going on out here?", Splinter said, walking from his room with his cane

"Well Splinter while you are out here we wanted to ask you something", Raph said

"And what might that be my son?", he asked, walking closer

"You prefer Grandpa Splinter or Pops?", Mikey asked

"Oh my dear!", he said, with his eyes going wide and a smile come to his face

He came immediately towards me as I leaned down and I giggled as we hugged each other close. "You are pregnant?", he asked

"I am, I just found out", I said "You are going to be a grandfather master"

"Oh my dear daughter I am so proud of you and you too my son", he said, looking up at Raph "You both have just created the first sentence of the new chapter of your lives and it will only get better as the rest of the story continues"

"I can tell already it will", I said, nodding

"And so do I", Raph said, taking me up in his arms and nuzzling my face as I giggled

"Okay who are you? And Stella what have you done with our brother Raphael?", Leo asked, sarcastically

"Let's just say Stella here has helped me think about things differently and how to see the best of life", Raph said "To enjoy more than just hiding and fighting"

"Woah! Dudette you are good", Mikey said, looking amazed

"I have been known to have a few clever tricks up my sleeves", I said, giggling

"And for our newest addition to the clan, I will make dinner tonight, our favorite", Raph said, patting my plastron making me giggle "Classic New York Italian pizza"

"Dinner yum! Now you are talking my language", Mikey said

"What language is that Mikey, nitwit?", Raph asked, giving him a playful punch

"Hahaha listen to the funny mutant", Mikey said, punching back playfully

"Less onions this time, it gave my mouth a bad aftertaste", I said, giggling

Later on with the others off to bed for the evening, I walked up the stairs to the bedroom while Raph was taking a shower downstairs. I turned on my side table lamp and I pulled out my book April gave me from her dad's old antique shop. I was enjoying the silence till I saw Raph doing a pose against the door frame, being silly but yet seducing. I hid my face more in my book giggling silently to myself, teasing him. I could sense he was smirking at me as I struggled not to burst out loud.

I saw him coming into the room, but I still pretended to not see him as I continued reading. I felt push me forward till he got himself behind me with his legs on either side of me. I giggled shaking my head as I felt him nibbling my neck and his hands rub my plastron in circles. "Look at you, you are glowing", he said, nuzzling my neck

I blushed as I set my book down and looked over my shoulder giving him a cocked eyebrow. "Raph we only found out today, doesn't a hubby say that when she is about ready to explode?", I asked, giggling

"That is true, but you are always and now even more", he said, kissing my forehead

"Awww you big sweetie", I said, giving his snout a nuzzle

"I can't believe it, we even got it on our first try", he said

I laughed out loud. "I guess we are just that lucky", I said, giggling

"I can't believe we are actually going to be parents, this is unbelievable", he said, looking happy

"Oh its believable darling, just you wait, those two months are sure going to come very fast and soon we will be hearing the little pitter patter of tiny feet around here", I said

"God I love you so much!", he said, pulling me into a deep passionate kiss

I giggled as I kissed him back as he hugged me in a tight embrace. I pulled away after a few seconds before I settled against him with his arms wrapping around me and his hands gently rubbing my plastron. "You know what I think?", he asked

"What?", I asked, looking up by craning my head back

"I think it will have my looks and get your personality", he said

"Oh really?", I said, giving him a look of curiosity "Tell me more"

Over the course of the next month the baby was growing bigger and stronger inside of me. I was able to see a small bump forming in the center of plastron, given about the size of a small watermelon. Raph and I could not of been more happier and more excited that we were going to be having a little one around the lair soon. Each morning and night he would give my bump kisses and rubs, even spiking up little conversations with it such as what its going to be like when it arrives and how are things inside of me. I thought of it as a very sweet thing how he was already forming a strong bond with our son or daughter and I knew the relationship was only going to get stronger as each passing day goes.

But one morning when I was getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom downstairs to get cleaned up for the day, I felt a bit of pain coming on. I thought it was nothing since Don told me I would get occasional cramps from the growth of the baby up till the due date. I tried sipping some green tea, trying to make some of the cramps subside but it didn't seem to help like it usually did. As I washed my face I screamed when I felt my stomach twist so hard I crashed down on to my knees. I fell back agianst the wall and my body instantly curved in an uncomfortable position on the cold tile as I felt the pain intensify. When I felt my stomach twist harder my eyes shot open, and to my absolute horror when I looked down I saw blood coming down my legs. "Raphael!", I screamed "Donnie!"

I heard the door come crashing in as I cried out in pain. "Stella what's wrong?!", Raph asked, looking terrified

"Something's coming out of me!", I said, as I could see a pool of blood beneath me

"Oh my god!", he said, getting on the side of me "What's happening?"

"Oh no Stella! I think you might of gone into early labor!", Don said, getting on the floor

I screamed as the pain got worse by the second. "Help me!", I yelled

"But she is a month early! There is no way she can be in labor!", Raph said "You got to stop it!"

"There is no time, your baby is in danger!", Don said

"We need to get him out! Now!", I yelled

"Stella you need to give on the count of three you need to give everything you got inside of you to push okay?", Don said "We need to get him out as quickly as possible!"

"Okay, let's do this!", I said "Oh my god!"

"Okay, one two three, push!", he said

I screamed in pain as Raph and I gripped each other's hands pushing my child out. I gave every ounce of strength to get it out as quickly as possible, before something terrible would happen to it. But only after doing one long hard push for a few minutes straight, I screamed again once more before I felt the pain subside. But I was far from relieved as we saw a barely small baby turtle covered in blood completely still in Don's arms. "Oh my god!", I said, feeling my body shake violently from the shock

"What's going on?", Leo asked, running in with Mikey and Splinter behind him

Their faces turned into horror as they saw the bloody mess on the floor and the baby. "What has happened?!", Splinter asked

"Boys!", I said, sounding hysterical

"Raph get Stella into the lab! Leo, Splinter on me! Mikey grab a few towels from the storage! Move! Move!", Don said, hurriedly taking my baby away

"Wait! What is going on?!", Raph said, as he picked me up his arms bridal style

But everyone was running into different directions as I started to go out into panic. "Wait! My baby!", I yelled, reaching out to it as Raph carried me away "Donnie!"

But Leo and Don had rushed the baby away to another section of the lab as Raph got me into the make shift hospital. I was put on oxygen and a blood supply to keep myself from going into shock from the blood loss. I was shaking so badly I could of cause an earthquake with it alone. "Babe what happened?", Raph asked, looking confused and scared

"I don't know! I was just fine before I felt pain and I fell and that's when the blood came out! Oh my god! Our baby!", I said

Raph hugged me tight to him as I began to cry hysterically into his shoulder. I was able to calm myself down some before we heard the lab doors open and Don and Leo stepped in. "Guys! You are here! What's going on?!", I asked, rapidly

They just looked at us grievingly. "You guys! What's going on?! What happened to the baby?!", Raph asked, in anger

"I am...so sorry...you guys...he...he didn't make it", Don said, shaking his head

"What are you talking about?", I asked, struggling not cry

"He is...gone", Leo said, wiping away few tears from his face

"Oh no! You don't-", I said, realizing what was happening "Oh my god!"

I suddenly broke down in tears as I began to scream out in anguish and grief. "No! No! No!", Raph said, looking in denial stepping back "Not that! Not that! Anything but that!"

Splinter then came in quietly behind the boys with Mikey trailing close, looking completely heartbroken, with a bundle of towels in his arms, looking the same. "My children, I am so sorry", he said "He is beautiful"

"Please let me see him", I said, holding out my arms

He slowly walked over to me as he carefully handed me the bundle. I gasped softly seeing a nightmare had unfolded in front of me. A small baby turtle cleaned up from the blood had my shade of green skin and had Raph's strong little body, laying motionless in front of me. He looked to be almost full term was barely just a foot long. I shake my head in disbelief as I gently touched my son's head to see if he would respond, but he didn't. He laid still, no life in him. "Oh my son", I said, crying "You are beautiful"

I kissed his little snout as I pulled him close to my heart, rocking him back and forth. "My baby boy", I said, holding him tight

Raph came over to me as I looked up to him. "Is..he?", he asked, with tears going down his face

I just nodded slowly and he broke down in tears hanging his head down holding it with his hands. "Come my sons, they need to be alone", Splinter said, quietly

The others left leaving us a moments of peace. Raph came up as he sat down beside me on the bed, looking at our son for the first time. "Look at him", I said, softly

"He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen", he said, stroking his little head tenderly

"Oh Raph, our baby is gone, our little boy", I said, letting more tears fall

"He is perfect, absolutely perfect", Raph said, gripping his little hand in his own giant one

"I never got to name him", I said

"What did you want to name him?", he asked

"I don't know if you would agree to it, but its always been a name I loved", I said

"Anything you want to name him, I am with you all the way", he said "What did you want to name him?"

"Collin, Collin Rowan Hamato", I said "After my grandfather"

"It's perfect, it fits him perfectly", he said

"Here", I said, handing him our son

He delicately took him into his arms, shivering from the sadness. He looked like he was going to fall apart. He took a seat in a rocking chair behind him that was kept in the lab and he began to gently rock back and forth just holding Collin out in front of him. "Hey little man, its me, I am your dad, I was the one talking with you all this month", Raph said "I am so sorry buddy, I can't believe you are gone, I never got the chance to be your father, I had so much planned"

I watched in pain as I turned on my side facing away, and I began to cry softly. Feeling part of my heart, my spirit and my life just taken away from me and I could never get that back. I was exhausted from the pushing, the crying and screaming I had fallen asleep letting out shaky breathes. I awoke a few hours later feeling my eyes stinging like as if I was looking up at the sun for too long. I turned over on my other side to see Raph was still there holding Collin, but had stopped rocking and holding him on his forearms.

Raph was just sitting there, still as a statue. In his hands he was holding Collin wrapped up in the blanket that he showed me, all swaddled comfortably. He just stares at our little boy as the tears fall down his face. Raph brings him up to his face and he gently kisses the baby all around his little face. "I love you", he said, whispering, every few seconds

My heart couldn't take in seeing the sadness, heartbreak, and anger etched in his face. I then saw him take Collin and he rested him on his forearms cradling him close to his heart, trying to make it seem he was still alive. "Baby?", I said, walking up to him slowly, getting out of bed

He didn't bother to look up at me as I placed my hand on his shoulder, then that's when he looked up. His eyes were red from crying and his eye mask was soaked. "He would of loved it, it would of kept him warm and safe", he said, looking back down at Collin, who looked at peace "I can see him just sleeping peacefully, dreaming about good things"

"He would of loved you so much Raph", I said, stroking his head gently "Its going to be okay"

"Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?", he asked, looking up to me looking desperate

"Baby, this isn't your fault, none of it is", I said, moving around and sitting beside him pulling a stool beside me "Miscarriages do happen, even if there is no complications, sometimes its just natural"

"I just can't believe we lost him", he said, sniffling trying to dry the never ending tears going down his face "I will never know what he would of turned out to be or anything"

"He is an angel now Raph, and he is watching us up in heaven", I said, stroking his cheek

He sighed softly. "I failed us Stella, I tried to give us a family and it slipped out of my fingers", he said, looking down at our stillborn

"There wasn't anything you or I could of done to stop it", I said, shaking my head "Believe me Raph I am devastated too, I feel like someone just ripped my heart out and smashed it into pieces"

"I am just...I don't even have words", he said, shaking his head

"I know, I don't either", I said "But all I know is, that he would of been of great ninja, just like his daddy and we both would be very proud of him"

He nodded slowly in understanding and I moved closer to him as we wrapped our arms around each other in a tight embrace, making sure we didn't hurt our son. My hand gently stroked the back of his head as I rocked him gently back and forth. "Stella?", he said

"Mmmmm?", I asked, looking down at him

"Let's do a memorial for him, so that way he knows we still love him and that he knows he won't be forgotten", he said

"Honey of course, I want him to still be apart of this family and his spirit will always stay with us", I said "But I want you to know that I love you, and don't blame yourself for what happened today, okay?"

"Okay", he said, letting a tear fall

I kissed his forehead deep as I dried his cheek, before bringing him close to me as we both comforted each other on our loss. My eyes looked down at our little son Collin, when a little image came to my mind I can see he looked beautiful, one of the most amazing creatures I have ever seen in my life. I could hear his little giggles and babbles echo through my ears and the unimaginable feeling of him being in my arms. But the images didn't last long as I saw him fade away from me like sand in a storm. Erased from the world. "Our darling", I said, softly in my mind "I am sorry that you couldn't stay with us, I am sorry we didn't have the strength to help keep you alive, and I am sorry that you couldn't have been given a life that you deserved. But I want you to know that your Daddy and I will always love you, no matter what and we will never forget about you. You are our little angel and we hope you will grow happy and beautiful up in heaven, and I will always think about you. My darling dove, you will be missed and you will always be loved by us all"


	12. Chapter 12

Stella's Pov...  
How could of this happened I don't know, this can't be happening. But it had happened, it was too real. We had suffered a miscarriage with our first child. It seemed everything that we had lost our light to our path of happiness and we were now lost in pitch darkness, not knowing where to turn or what to do. Part of my heart had went with my son and the hole was a huge one and it pained me each time it had beat. There was no words to describe the pain, the anger, the sadness, or the heartbreak that went through me and I could probably say the same for Raphael.

We were both really happy that we found out we were going to be having our own little family, but a dark cloud has floated above us and it ruined it with its rain of misery. The loss of our child seemed to have taken its toll on our family, but its taken the worst on Raph and I. As much as we wanted to stay with our son as long as we could we knew we had to lay him to rest, to let him be at peace. It was a dark and stormy night when we decided to do the memorial service for Collin. We chose the site underneath the biggest oak tree in Central Park, I knew he would of loved it here. It was always full of life. Sweet little birds chirping, squirrels bringing nuts up into the holes in the trunk and how it was its secret fort covering far and wide.

Underneath the tree was a set of roots that were growing out of the ground that formed what looked like a pair of encircled arms making a hug. That's where we decided to lay Collin to rest, he would always be in a warm hug. There was not a dried eye from anyone as Leo and Don had barely the courage to dig the hole to lay their nephew in. I was shaking uncontrollably not from the cold weather outside but the unwillingness of letting my son go. It's not fair. Not for him, me, nor anyone.

A special casket was made by Donnie to lay him in as Raph and Mikey walked ever so slowly towards the hole to lay our baby down. Before we had put him in the casket, we had our share of goodbyes with him to let him know how much we loved and how he will always stay in our hearts forever. Raph made sure he was swaddled in the blanket that he was going to give to him tight and I laid putting around his little neck a necklace that was given to me by my father that was a silver stone with a black dragon engraved around it on a silver chain, so he would have part of both of us when he goes through the gates of heaven.

I couldn't fight the tears that were coming down my face as Raph and I held each other tight, watching the casket disappear in the soil slowly as the boys covered him back up. Splinter walking up to Collin's grave and he kneeled down in front of it, and he placed a lighted candle on top. His paw gently stroked the dirt lowering his head in despair. "My grandson, this is hard for me to see you only in those moments when we met that you were no longer here, and it pains me to know that I couldn't been your grandfather and to show you what greatness and potential that you had and you will always be with all of us, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Death may be indeed be final, but the love that we all share for you while we live and after life is always eternal", he said, softly

I hid my face in Raph's chest as he held me tighter crying more emotionally, hearing his loving words and the amount of love that he has for him. Leo, Donnie and Mikey each slowly walked up side by side looking down at the grave with Leo carrying a bundle of flowers in his arms and laid them carefully down in front of the candle before standing up. "We will miss you little guy, it would of been a blast to have you around", Mikey said, quietly "I could of taught you skateboarding and pranking your dad"

"I would of loved to have had a little helper with me in the warehouse and we would of made some great new things", Don said, wiping some tears away out of his eyes

"I was really looking forward to be your uncle and it kills me that you are gone", Leo said, with tears going down his cheeks "Rest in peace and always know that I love you, always will"

The boys quietly stood back as Raph and I quietly stepped forward. There was no movement from neither one of us, only silence and stillness. "We...we need to be alone", Raph said, softly "We want our moments peace with him"

Not a word was said as the rest of our family had left the burial sight. Raph walked a distance to the grave and he slowly got to his knees and his hands balled up into fists and his body scrunched forward. By coincidence when I heard Raph starting to cry out, the rain came pouring down as if it knew that we had lost our child and was crying out in pain and sadness too. I kneeled beside him as I hugged him around his shoulders till he turned to hug me, his cries were muffled in my chest and my tears fell down my cheeks along his shell. "This can't be happening", he said, shaking his head in denial

"I know...it shouldn't be", I said

"I give anything to have him back", he said

"Raphael, believe me, I would too", I said

We just held each other tight as the storm started to get worse with its anger and sadness in the sky. We stayed out there for hours never leaving our baby, just finding it very difficult to leave him alone. Soon the storm was starting to pass and the first stars of the night were starting to come with the clouds moving on and the last bit of rain drops were dripping from the leaves of the tree. We didn't leave our spot for the whole storm. "Honey we better go, we should let him rest", Raph said

"I know, its so hard too though", I said, sniffling

"I know it is, but we should give him some privacy and let him fly to heaven", he said

I let the words sink in to my soul before I slowly nodded agreeing reluctantly. We took each others hands tight and got slowly up to our feet. We looked our son's grave one last time before slowly leaving to let him rest. Taking very slow steps I looked over my shoulder some one last time before looking forward feeling heart crack and break with each one. Raph held me tight to him as we made the journey home. I was now scarred for life physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually and felt like nothing could ever heal it again.

Raph's Pov...  
The next few months Stella and I had lost all energy to do anything, falling into a deep depression. The loss had really taken a large toll on us both and we just didn't want to do anything anymore. The only time we would ever come out of our room was just to eat. The remainder of our time was just spent our room in bed, just too depressed. It felt like the whole word itself had crashed in around me and it felt hundred times worse than losing a battle against an enemy. I was really concerned about Stella, it seemed like she didn't care too much anymore and she was starting to refuse to eat or move from her spot on the bed, and her health was starting to get worse. She was also becoming very reclusive, not even speaking a single word for days.

When I try to help her get back around, she often does snap at me. I know she doesn't mean to do it on purpose she is only doing it cause we are both grieving. I wanted to help her smile again and had to do something before it got worse. I gotten back from topside with a rose in my hand, her favorite kind of flower and to my absolute surprise, Stella was up and about but not doing something she normally does. Stella was violently punching and beating up a brick wall in front yelling out in anger. "Stella what are you doing?!", I asked, running up to her

"Leave me alone Raph I am fine!", she said, not even looking at me as she continued to ram her fists to the wall

She was strong enough to start making spider cracks into the brick and barely you could see the slightest trails of blood that were trickling down her knuckles. "Stella please don't, stop it's okay", I said, standing there in complete shock unable to move

"No Raph it's not okay, I have to", she said, looking at me and tears were pooling up in her eyes and her voice cracking

"Stella, Stella, stop! Stop!", I said, grabbing her by the arms as she continued to struggle to still keep punching "Please it's okay! It's okay! It's okay!"

Finally she stopped but she started to fall to her knees. I caught her quickly in my arms as she started to break down with her face disappearing in my chest. I slowly got us down on the ground as I held her tighter to me bringing her in my lap, letting my arms wrap her in a secure hug. It was silent for a long time as Stella continued to cry, how I wish I could just take away her pain all together. "I miss him", she said, whimpering

"Baby I really miss him too", I said, kissing her head softly "It's going to be okay, I promise"

She nodded slightly as I held her to me, letting her know that I am here and that everything will be okay and what cracks and wounds that has made on us both from this tragic loss, will soon be healed.

Stella's Pov...  
After getting over my emotional breakdown two days later, I was still feeling depressed but I was able to get out more instead of isolating myself in the bedroom. I was in the kitchen stirring up a cup of hot tea with a spoon with my head resting on my hand. I wasn't really focusing on getting my tea to cool down, really my mind was just lost in a sea of thought. Even though it was ruled that the miscarriage was by nature and there was no complications, it still made me feel that I was too blame for all of us this and I couldn't keep my son with me and raise him with Raphael. Leo came walking by past me and I could hear his footsteps were getting closer till he stroked my shoulder, making me look up to him. "You okay?", he asked, looking worried

I shrugged and just looked down. "I know Stella, I know its been hard for you guys", he said, sitting beside me

"I am afraid the word hard is just an understatement to this", I said, quietly

"I know, and trust me I know I can't imagine how it would feel like to be in your position or Raph's right now", he said "It would be hard on any parent to lose your child, but you have to know that none of this is your fault nor Raph's, it just happened"

"You guys say that but it doesn't feel that way in my heart", I said, shaking my head

"It's just your guilt that has overpowered what is the truth", he said

"It's just hard to think that I didn't do something to save him, make him still be here with us", I said, sniffling and wiping my eye

"There wasn't anything you could of done sissy", he said "Sometimes things like this will happen, it's not the best thing at all, but unfortunately it can happen to anyone no matter how careful you are"

"I just wanted to have our own little family", I said

"You still can Stella, you just have to believe in it", he said

"But what if this happens again? What if I lose another baby? I can't go through what just went through with Collin again, it would kill us both", I said, shaking my head "I can't do that again to Raphael, it would just break his spirit"

"You can't let guilt override what you want to achieve Stella, sometimes you just got to risk a chance, sometimes its in your favor sometimes isn't", he said "But you don't know unless you try, think about it"

I looked up at him and he gave me a gentle smile and I gave one slightly in return, and he gave me a sibling like peck on the forehead, before getting up to leave. I went into deep thought about hearing Leo's advice and thinking what options I had, I knew that there was a chance of Raph and I trying again for another baby but the fear of losing him or her again like Collin was clouding up my mind. But deep in my heart, if I had let this consume this chance of happiness I would be living in fear for the rest of my life and that's not living and it wouldn't be fair to me, Raph or anyone else. After thinking about it some more, my mind did the thinking and my heart had finally made a decision. I had to see Raphael.

I found him in our room cleaning up a bit, when I knocked on the door. "Hey", I said, softly

"Hey I haven't seen you in a while, you okay?", he asked, coming over and kissing my forehead

"I have been thinking, I know that this loss has taken a toll on us both, and I know that I have been feeling guilty for losing Collin", I said "But I shouldn't let my guilt override on what chances that we have on our side to make this work"

"What are you saying hun?", he asked, rubbing my shoulder

"I don't know if this is too early to ask, but I want to know what you think about it, and if you want to wait I will oblige to your wishes", I said "Could we maybe try again for another baby?"

"Oh babe, of course we can", he said, bringing me into his arms "I know its not been an easy few months and trust me I felt that same guilt too, but I knew that we can't let that fear stop us for having our own little family and it might take us a few times or maybe not, not unless we stay strong about this"

"I was just scared of losing another baby like what we did with Collin and I knew that would hurt us more than anything", I said

"I know I was too, I had thought about it if we did decided to try again, but after realizing what positive changes you taught me to do, it gave me a better outlook on life", he said, with a gentle smile

I smiled slightly. "So do you think we can do it?", I asked

"I have good faith in it", he said "We will be able to do this"

I smiled more and stroked his cheek tenderly and he took my hand gently kissing my palm. "You want to do it now? Make it possible again?", I asked, softly "We have the lair to ourselves for the evening"

"Of course", he said, with a smile

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss my lips softly. I kissed back with love and his hand slowly wrapped around my head to deepen the kiss. I got my arms to wrap around his neck and I felt his other wrap around my waist, tightly pulling me closer to him. He slowly pushed me towards the door closing and locking the door, making it click. I giggled which made him chuckle darkly, pushing me up the door. I moaned deep as I got my leg to jump up and wrap both of my legs tightly around his waist, as his tongue started to slid inside of my mouth. I let out a sigh as he started sucking and licking down my neck getting to my sweet spot and my fingers dug into his skin, gripping it tightly.

He let out a low moan and he pushed my shoulders against the wall with his hands and he started kissing along my collarbone and I let out shaky breathes as he kissed along it and gave teasing licks. My legs tightened to keep him close to me making a heat grow rapidly in between. He gave me one last deep kiss before he gripped my arms, quickly spinning us both around and throwing me on top of the bed, making bounce a little. I felt him quickly move on top of me as I grabbed his shoulders pulling him closer as he kissed me again and quickly moving back down to my neck and collarbone again, each heated kiss he plants on me makes me more pleased. I felt him slowly move down to my chest giving my breasts delicate kisses all over and I moaned deeply and shivered with delight with each one, he didn't miss one single spot on me.

He came back up to my lips and kissed them gently and started to give little ones all over my face, making my face scrunch slightly from it being ticklish. I giggled as he nuzzled my face with his snout affectionately and his arms surrounded me with warmth and security.

I slowly leaned up and I kissed the crook of his neck and he moaned deep as soon as I found his sweet spot, which made start to kiss it more deep giving it a few love bites and sucks. While doing this my hands found their way up behind his head and I carefully untied the knot in his eye mask. It landed on my face as I heard Raph chuckle. I smiled and he threw it off the bed, then my lips started moving down towards his chest giving it a deep lick and kiss as my hands worked their way down to untie his belt.

He moaned deep and giving a loud growl in response, I knew I was doing this right and he was enjoying this, as my hands moved up some to rub his hips in a deep circular motion. He then pushed me back down as he started kissing along my jawline and massaged my shoulders and breasts with his hands making me moan uncontrollably. I felt his hands carefully trail down my arms, gently tickling my sides, then glide down my plastron making me shudder and giggle.

I felt his hands carefully untie the know in my belt and he slipped it off quickly, throwing it away, before he started kissing it deeply and giving a few deep seductive licks. I moaned deep as it made my body melt into his touch and my fists gripped the bed sheets underneath me. My breathing became hitched when he started going down my thighs and going inside of them even, making me shake underneath him, unable to take the pleasure. "Like that?", he asked, softly

"Oh god, yes, it's bliss!", I said, in delight

He chuckled and started kissing back up my plastron, over my breasts, till he moved back again to join his lips with mine and his hands began to rub my hips deeply, kneading them with his thumbs. He then did started to grind in between my legs deep lifting up my waist to meet his as I groaned deeply with a smile. "Mmmmmm babe, oh that feels so good", I said, softly

"You are so beautiful", he said, kissing my cheek while he continued to grind me

He moved my legs over his thighs and he stroked my forehead gently before my eyes opened to look up at him. "Are you ready?", he asked, softly

I was silent a few moments before a confident smile came to my face. "Yes, I am Raphael", I said

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked

"I am sure, let's have our baby", I said

He smiled and he kissed my lips deeply and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. After a few hours of pure bliss, we were both breathing heavily and holding each other close tangled up in the comforter and the sheets. He had his arm around my shell and my head was resting on his chest catching my breathe. "That was wonderful", I said, out of breath

"Yeah definitely", he said, giving my shell a few gentle pats "You were perfect"

"Let's hope this time we did it", I said, looking up at him hopefully

"I am sure we did babe, I have a gut feeling", he said, placing a hand on my plastron

He rubbed it gently and I snuggled closer to him letting my eyelids slowly close falling asleep. "Just rest Beautiful", he said, softly "Soon to be mommy"

I smiled and I fell into a deep sleep listening to the slow beating sound of Raph's heartbeat with his chest rising up and down softly. Over the next couple days I was looking for any signs that could mean that I was pregnant, any weight gain or cravings or something. One thing I did notice is that I was getting a few moments of feeling faint to where I nearly lose my footing simply walking or taking a drink of water. I then noticed when I was eating lunch I had a weird craving of eating the left over chicken wings that we had, but it was strawberry yogurt and peanut butter smeared on the wings and didn't even throw up from eating all six wings. The last thing that I did notice is that I did gain about five pounds on the scale in the bathroom and I was looking a bit bigger in my plastron.

I got excited thinking that maybe I was showing the first signs of pregnancy and wanted to make sure of it first before I went to tell Raph, so I went to see Donnie in the lab. "Hey Donnie", I said, knocking on the lab door before walking in

He turned from his swivel chair and he smiled holding a few test tubes with chemicals. "Hey sissy, you sound better", he said

"Yeah I guess it was just a hiccup, and now I am starting to feel better about myself", I said, smiling

"Well that's good, good to have you back again", he said

"Well I was wondering if you could do something, Raph and I tried again a few nights ago to try and see if we conceived and I think I am showing some early signs. Like I have been feeling a bit faint, I did eat such a weird lunch this afternoon, and I do look like I am possibly showing here", I said, rubbing my plastron with my hands "I just want to make sure of it before I shoot off the fireworks"

"You got it sissy", he said, sliding on his chair towards the hospital bed that was in the corner of the room

I followed Don to the bed and I laid down getting comfortable as he adjusted it to where my shell was at an angle. "Hopefully we did it", I said, sounding a bit nervous

"Let's just take a look and see what it is, be careful this is cold", he said, squeezing some light blue gel on to my plastron

I shivered and my teeth chattered a little, giggling some. "Oh my gosh that is cold", I said, giggling

Don chuckled and he turned on the ultrasound monitor and he applied the wand to my plastron. He searched around on my plastron to find any signs of life inside of me. But after a few minutes I was starting to get worried when we didn't hear anything. My joy was starting to turn into sadness. I sighed softly to myself thinking that I didn't conceive and I wouldn't be able to give Raph the wish of having our own little family. I looked away in disappointment, till a little sound came to my ears. I quickly looked back at the monitor and my eyes went wide of seeing what was moving round on the screen and hearing the sound of a heart beat. "Oh my god...am I?", I asked, shocked

"Congratulations sissy, you are going to be a mom", he said, with a smile

"Oh my god!", I said, beginning to cry in happiness

I looked down at my plastron to see where my baby was growing and I smiled in excitement, I was given another chance, we were able to have our family again. Don had cleaned up my plastron with a towel and I quickly lunged at him giving him a tight hug as he hugged me back with a smile. "This is amazing, I can't believe it!", I said, with tears going down my face

"Hey what's going on? We thought we heard someone cheering down here?", Mikey asked, as he and the others had walked in to the lab with concern

"Oh great you guys are here!", I said, happily

"What's going on sis?", Leo asked

"You guys you won't believe this...guys...even though the loss of our son was enough to make me stop at any chance of happiness but after getting some brotherly advice, I had to let go of the past in order to have a future, what I am trying to say is, I am going to be a mom again...I am pregnant", I said, struggling to hold back my tears

"Are you kidding us dudette?! You are seriously?!", Mikey asked, sounding shocked

"I am not kidding", I said, smiling "I am, I am serious! I am pregnant!"

"Cowabunga!", he said, doing a back flip in the air cheering before running around like crazy

I laughed at his goofy behavior as the others started cheering at this moment and Leo came over and I slid out of bed quickly running up to him giving him a huge hug, with him swinging me back and forth gently. "What I tell you", he said, softly "Things were going to work out after all"

"Thanks big brother", I said, snuggling my head into his shoulder

"The darkness of the storm has passed and now Stellaluna, you can come out into the sunlight that will once again light your way to succeed", Splinter said

"Thank you sensei", I said, smiling and bowing in respect

"You are most welcome, and I am sure that Raphael will be pleased to know you both have been blessed with a child once more", he said, bowing his head in return

"Speaking of Raphael", I said, as Donnie printed out my ultrasound photo, taking it off the printer

He handed it to me and I held it close to my heart. "I think I better let this little guy know who is its father is", I said, smiling "Excuse me"

I walked out of the lab with the photo in my hands, climbing quickly up the stairs towards our bedroom. I walked slowly down the hallway as I looked at the photo in my hands, thinking about what kind of plan I was going to do to let him know about our recent pregnancy. As I reached the bedroom door I had it all figured out as I peeked in to see Raph was working out doing bench presses with a good three hundred pounds of weight. I held the photo in front of my plastron so it matched the position of where the baby was laying as I made my way inside. "Wow! 300 pounds that is your best weight so far", I said

"Yeah so far, so good", he said, grunting doing another press with sweat going down his biceps "Already gotten in five sets and twenty reps"

He did another few reps and my excitement was going through the roof, waiting for him to look at me so he can see what was planned out in front of him. "Well baby that is a big accomplishment", I said, smiling

"Next up get up to 400, then I will making some real progress", he said, sitting up but letting his head hang down catching his breath

He took a towel wiping the sweat off his forehead and squirting some water into this mouth and on his head to cool off form the workout. "Well baby there is even a bigger accomplishment that you did", I said

"What's that?", he asked

"Look up and see", I said

He slowly looked up as I smiled uncontrollably as he looked at the photo on my plastron. "What is that?", he asked, confused, getting up to take a better look at it

"This Raphael, that's how big your baby is right now", I said, letting the tears finally roll down my face "You are going to be a daddy"

He stopped dead in his tracks letting the towel fall from his fist. "You serious? Shut up, are you kidding me?", he asked, looking shocked but then a huge smile appeared on his face "You are pregnant?"

"I just got an ultrasound from Donnie, we are going to have our little family again", I said, crying in happiness

"Oh babe come here!", he said, quickly running to me

We latched on to each other bringing into a warm tight hug and I could hear his muffled cries into my shoulder, as he spun me around. "Oh baby! I can't believe this", he said

"Neither can I, but hey we did it", I said, kissing his cheek deeply

"Seriously that's our baby?", he asked, looking at me

"Of course it is, I wouldn't play a trick like that on you", I said, smiling

Raph got down on his knees and he kissed my plastron deeply with affection, placing his hands on my hips. I giggled and stroked the back of his head, as he smiled up to me and got back up to his feet again and we kissed each other happily. "Oh baby, I am so happy right now, you have no idea", he said

"I am too believe me, this just makes everything feel much better", I said, smiling

He gave me a kiss on the forehead before getting down on his knees again facing my plastron and gave it a few kisses of love, holding my waist. "Hey you little guy, can't believe you are actually in there, its been quite a rollercoaster for us both. But we are so grateful that you are here with us and we can't wait to meet you. You need to grow strong and beautiful, you got a lot of big things coming you way when you meet this knucklehead of a family, but you are going to love them as much as I do. Please do stay with us and don't leave us, we pray that nothing will happen to you before we get the chance to meet you. I can't wait to see what you will look like and what kind of ninja you will turn out to be. I love you more than you will ever know and I will be there for you always, I can't wait to show you everything"

"It loves you too Raph", I said, smiling feeling touched by his heart spoken words

He smiled up to me and he kissed my plastron with more love and affection before giving it a gentle hug. He got off his knees and we hugged each other tightly again just enjoying this moment in silence as Raph gently rocked us side to side. I could not ask for more than this moment right now, it was just on the dot perfect. Now I pray to the heavens above that this baby will remain on earth here with us and we won't lose him or her like we did with Collin. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a little ghost of my soon appear in front of me coming from a little cloud as he smiled at me. I smiled in silence as he smiled and giggled, like he knew that we were happy again going to be having his brother or sister. He gently floated away cooing happily disappearing from my view as I just snuggled into Raph's shoulder. Maybe Collin was the reason why we were given our second chance, he wanted us to be happy again. If he is the reason, I will be forever grateful of my son for granting us this wish. "Thank you...Collin", I said, softly "My darling dove"


	13. Chapter 13

Stella's Pov...  
I let soft breathes escape my lips as I laid down in the darkness listening to the sounds of the ocean relaxing with the baby. My hands were gently cradling my bump and I smiled hearing the waves crashing down at the shore and the sounds of a whale singing softly. April suggested doing meditation was a really good way to relax with the baby she heard from a friend. Getting deeper into the meditation, I suddenly was awaken from it as I felt a strong kick in my lower plastron, causing me to jolt forward. I giggled looking down at my bump and I could see little feet and hand impressions sticking out from all over. "Sounds like you are finished with meditation huh?", I asked, gently rubbing the front softly

I felt another good hard kick again making me giggle more. "I will take that as a yes", I said "Okay baby mama will get up"

I got up from the floor shutting off the music from my phone and started to walk out of the meditation room. But the kicking didn't stop there as my walking began to stumble, making my way towards the kitchen. "My goodness you are really moving around today aren't you?", I said "You have papa's hard kick starling"

Trying to reach towards the fridge another hard kick make me stumble forward, making me nearly fall over, luckily I caught the counter top just in time. "Maybe a nice meal will settle you down", I said, grabbing some left over pizza from the box

I heated up three slices of olive, pineapple and sausage pizza in the microwave and taking the first bite and swallowing, the baby started to slowly settle down from its high level of activity as the kicking softened. "Works every time", I said, giggling as I continued on eating

I made my way to the living room and sat curled up on the couch and turned on the T.V as my favorite program came on. Finishing up the last bite I could feel the baby settling down near my right side, probably now going off to sleep. "Sleep good baby", I said, kissing my hand and resting it where I felt the baby's head

"Hey there beautiful", a voice said, as I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek

I smiled and I looked over my shoulder to see Raph climbing over the couch to sit beside me. "Hey there yourself handsome", I said, crawling to him and kissing his lips softly

He chuckled kissing me back stroking my cheek before I pulled back snuggling into his shoulder. "How are you feeling?", he asked, letting his arm wrap around my waist

"Feeling better, not too bad this morning, felt a little nauseous but all is well", I said, smiling sipping my tea

"How is it doing?", he asked, resting his hand on my swollen bump

"It is doing good, sleeping right now, was very hyper earlier", I said, rubbing where I could feel the baby's shell giggling

"Tuckered out there little guy? Doing a little kick boxing workout in mama?", he asked, pulling me close and letting his hands rub all over my bump giving it a loving kiss

I giggled and stroked the back of his head down to his shell. I was so happy to know that this pregnancy was still going strong. After I got pregnant again after Collin's death, I was still worried deep down inside that I would suffer another miscarriage. I couldn't bear to go through with what had gone through again with our second one. But as the days progressed and making sure of I was keeping track of my vitamins, eating only the healthiest of foods, and getting daily ultrasound checks from Donnie on the status of the baby all results were that it was healthy and growing strong and big very quickly. It put my mind at ease in some factors but still part of the fear will remain in me at least until after the baby is born. Looking back down at Raph he was resting his head on top of my bump carefully using his thumb to rub back and forth over a certain spot on my bump. I smiled softly and gave his head a kiss. "What are you thinking honey?", I asked

"Just what its going to be, you know, how it will turn out", he said, softly still keeping his head on my bump

"What do you think it will turn out to be?", I asked,

"You know when we were going to have Collin, I thought he would of looked just like you", he said, sitting up to face me

"Really? You did?", I asked, surprised

"Yeah I thought we were going to have a boy and he would have your looks and your eyes", he said, stroking the top of my head

"Well you guessed right, he did look like me", I said, slightly smiling

But it slowly turned into a frown as I looked away, it wasn't long till I felt a hand gripped mine softly. "I know, I miss him too, everyday", he said, sounding sad in his voice

"I have dreams about him all the time, you should see him, I thought he was going to be like me but he is just like you", I said, softly looking back up to him "Strong, heroic, and pure"

He smiled softly and he kissed my forehead. "He will always be in our hearts and will always be apart of this family, we will see him again", he said

"I know we will, but at least we have this little one to look forward to", he said, cradling my bump with his hand looking down to it

I smiled and I rested my hand over his as we could feel the baby shifting around in me. "Do you think about what the gender might be?", I asked

"It doesn't matter to me whether we have another boy or a girl, all that matters that its healthy and will be with us both", he said

"That's all it matters", I said, whispering softly cradling the other side with my other hand

Later on that night I had gotten a huge oversized black hoodie and dark blue sweat pants, slipping on some white sneakers getting ready to head on to the surface for a special occasion. I was able to sneak away from the boys while they were doing their nightly training session with Splinter, that it would at least allow me a little while to do what I wanted to do. Making my way out of the sewers, I started to head out from the alley which lead towards Central Park across the street. I wasn't going there to enjoy the sights, feed the ducks in the pond, or get away I was going there to meet someone special.

Walking slowly up to the biggest oak tree in the park, underneath the low hanging branches there still bundled up neatly were the sunflowers that I laid there the last time I had visit Collin's resting place. There were a few burnt out candles lined up against the roots one for each month of his passing. I come down here at night at least once a month to tell my son how life is going on in home and what things have been happening. Just to keep him involved. In my hand was a red poppy, the favorite kind of flower that grew in my hometown, as I made my way closer towards the trunk. "Hello my son, how are things up in heaven?", I asked, softly kneeling down to the ground

I carefully dug a small hole next to the sunflowers and planted the poppy right next to them. It took me a lot of courage to come back up here. I didn't know if I could take it. I thought it would be too painful for my heart to see my son buried in the ground that it would most likely bring me back to my deep state of depression. But after coming to terms that it wasn't my fault of his passing and that he is at peace, I should be as well. "Well a lot has happened, sure we were not sure whether or not we would ever try to have another child. But coming to terms that sometimes you got to take chances in order to have what you wish, we took it. You will be pleased to know that I am going to be having in just a few short weeks your little brother or sister. Its been truly a blessing and I just wanted to tell you that if you were the one that blessed me and your father with your sibling, I am forever grateful for that. It really does mean everything to me if you had done this, I'm pretty sure you did and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.", I said, softly letting a few tears go down my cheeks

I took a candle from my belt and took a match and carefully lit it lining it up next to another. "I have been telling you this since I have been coming up here after getting the courage to, to let you know how much I love you and that you will always be my little boy.", I said "And I know that you will always be there watching us, watching all of us and that we will see each other again very soon. I love you my little darling dove."

I kissed my hand before resting it on top of the soil before I looked out through the branches leaving the tree to see a star glowing brightly than the others. I knew it was him responding. I smiled. "Thank you, Collin", I said, softly

I made my way back towards the lair feeling my heart become soft. It was a good warm feeling, like a feeling of the hole that was puncture there months ago starting to slowly heal. It was becoming whole again. I sighed softly coming in through the lit lair taking off my disguise putting it on the rack. "Someone looks happy", a voice said

I looked sideways to see my brother Don coming out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Oh was just out with my son, just catching up on things", I said, with a soft smile

"He is doing okay?", he asked, walking up to me

"I am sure he is", I said, nodding "I am sure he is growing up in heaven, becoming a little ninja and just watching over the family"

"I think that's good that you go out there to see him, I think its helping you", he said, with a smile

"I agree, it not only helps me but it kind of lets me have my time to spend with him you know", I said, softly smiling "Just to keep him involved with everyone"

"I understand", he said, giving me a hug

I smiled and gave him one in return squeezing him close. "Speaking of a little one, how is your little one doing?", he asked, carefully rubbing the side of my bump with his hand

"It's doing good, been sleeping for awhile", I said, smiling looking down at it "I have been wanting to wait to know what the gender is, but after being out with Collin, I just have to know what were going to have Don, I just got to know"

"Say no more sissy, let's find out and see", he said, nodding towards the lab

I quickly followed him and got myself laying on the hospital bed. Grabbing a swivel chair, Don turned on the ultrasound machine and squeezed some blue gel on my lower plastron and gently pressed the wand on the gel. Moving it around we could slowly start to hear the heartbeat of my baby. "Its still growing strong, heartbeat is steady, doesn't look like any complications are occurring at the moment", he said, as we watched the baby move on the screen

"Anything on the gender?", I asked

He moved the wand up some on my bump and a smile immediately shot up to his face. "I see the gender!", he said

"You do? You do?! What is it? Is it a boy? Or a girl? Tell me!", I said, with excitement quickly rising in my voice

He then slowly turned towards me. "You are having a little girl Stella", he said, with a huge smile

"What?!", I said, in complete excitement

I began to cry immediately covering my face with my hands. Tears of pure joy came down my face as I looked over towards the monitor looking at my now known little girl wriggling around inside me. "Hey pretty girl", I said, sniffling

Her little leg kicked me as I could see her little foot impression through my plastron. "Oh my god", I said, sounding breathless

"Congrats sissy", Donnie said, giving me a hug

I hugged him back tightly as I continued to let the tears flow down my cheeks. "I can't believe I am having a girl!", I said

"Are you going to tell Raph?", Don asked

"Oh yes! I am going to! And I just know how to do it", I said, drying my cheeks smiling uncontrollably

"Go get him tiger", he said, giving me a confident smile

I smiled and I quickly got up leaving the lab and heading up towards the bedroom, pulling out from underneath bed my art supply set that I found foraging one night at the city dump. "This is going to be exciting!", I said, grabbing a tube of paint

I came walking out of the bedroom down the stairs with both of my hands on either side of my baby bump, catching Raph coming back into the lair taking off his motorcycle helmet. "Hey there sexy beast", I said, in a flirting tone

"That's me", he said, shooting a pose flexing his strong bulging muscles

I laughed out loud as he chuckled leaning down to give me a peck. "Out for a ride I see?", I asked

"Yeah went out with Casey for a little while, tearing up the streets", he said, tossing his helmet catching it on one of the hooks over his shoulder

"Of course you did", I said, giggling

"Well not badly enough to get caught that's the good part, what have you been up to babe?", he asked, stroking my head gently

"Oh just been taking it easy, went out to visit Collin for a little while, and I have some good news", I said, smiling wide at the end

"What good news Luna?", he asked, cocking an eyebrow

"I know we both wanted to wait to see what the baby might be, but Raph, I don't know if you want to know this before its born, but I found out what the baby's gender is", I said, struggling to contain my excitement

"You did?", he asked, surprised

"Yeah I just got another ultrasound just now and I found out what we are going to have", I said, with small tears pooling in my eyes

"Seriously? What are we having? I want to know! I want to know baby! I can't wait much longer, I have to know!", he said, sounding as anxious as me "What are we having? A boy or a girl?"

"Okay, I will tell you...from looking at the ultrasound, Donnie says its going to be a...", I said, starting to cry

I lifted my hands up from the bump to reveal the dark pink paint that I painted on making the hand impressions revealing the gender. He then gave me a look of pure shock going stiff, taking a few steps back. "Are you serious? You are serious? Shut up!", he said, with a huge grin coming to his face

"I swear!", I said, smiling while crying

"It's a girl?", he asked

"I swear!", I said, nodding sniffling

"Are you serious? Shut up! You are not messing with me!", he said, coming closer "Really babe we are having a girl?"

"We are, this is our little girl", I said, cradling my bump

"Oh my-", he said, smiling widely

He then lowered his head and covered his face with his hand and he began to cry softly. "I am so happy right now! You have no idea! Come here", he said, quickly walking to me

Our pairs of arms wrapped around each other tightly with him rocking us side to side, his face burying deep into my shoulder. "I couldn't hold it in, I just had to tell you", I said, hugging him tight around his neck

"Oh baby I love you", he said, kissing my nose deeply then my lips

"I love you too", I said, lovingly

"I knew it, I knew it was going to be a girl! I knew it!", he said, pumping a fist in the air

I started laughing and he got down on to his knees and he began to shower my baby bump with affection. "Man I am good at this, I should of been a telepath", he said

"That or it was just your luck", I said, giggling looking down at him with a cocked eyebrow

He smirked before he gave a big loving kiss to the baby hugging my hips. "Hey there little girl, its Daddy, I just knew you were going to be a girl, I had a gut feeling about it", he said

I giggled. "I want you to know just how much I love you, you mean the world to me. Both you and your mom do. You have no idea how happy I am to know that I am going to be your dad. We have been waiting this past month and a half to know what you were going to be and I couldn't be anymore happier. It has been filled with late midnight snacks, visits with your Uncle Donnie and having those conversations with you on how it has been doing growing inside of mama. And I can't wait for these next few weeks to go by and I will be able to hold you in my arms and nuzzling your head, love you and gaze in your eyes. I am so looking forward to growing up with you. I will strive and fight to give you the best that you deserve and even though we haven't met you yet you have already made my life wonderful beyond my dreams. Your mama and I love you more than you will ever know and know that we will always be there for you, we love you little girl", he said

Hearing those words come from his lips showed me a mirrored image of his love towards our daughter and that I know he will be the best dad for her. He will be anything that she needs and she will have him wrapped around her little finger. I felt the baby shift and I could felt its little hands push against Raph's snout making him chuckle nuzzling her back. "She thinks your the best daddy ever Raphael", I said, with a loving smile "And that she loves you too"

"I love you too little ninja, always will...no matter what", he said, letting his arms wrap around my waist and his face rest against my bump


	14. Chapter 14

Stella's Pov...  
The warmth of the bed made me feel like I was heaven. Even though I was sprawled out all over the bed cause I normally slept on my plastron I couldn't when you got a watermelon size baby bump in the way, yet I was still very comfortable. I turned over on my shell and only after laying in that position for a few moments I shot up in bed as I felt tightness in my belly. I felt it tightness for a few seconds before the pain subsided. I knew then I was going into the late stage of labor and I was starting contractions.

I then looked over at my sleeping husband on his side and I began to shake his shoulder. "Raph...Raph...Raph!", I said, with my voice getting louder as I shook him awake

He groaned before turning over on his shell looking up at me with his eyes squinted. "What?", he asked

"Baby its time!", I said, sounding eager

"Time? Time for what?", he asked, rubbing his face with his hand still trying to wake up from his slumber

"You know! It's time! The baby!", I said

He then immediately shot up looking shocked. "Oh its time?! Why didn't you say so?", he asked, getting up

"Was trying to", I said, as I gasped feeling another small contraction pass scrunching up a bit

He then got on to my side of the bed taking my hand as I squeeze it trying to ease through the discomfort. "How far apart are the contractions?", he asked

"They are getting closer together, its starting to get down to a few minutes apart", I said, looking at him

"I will get Donnie to see if we need to get you down the lab for the delivery, just stay here I will be right back", he said, putting some fluffy pillows behind my shell and giving my a forehead kiss

Raph left the bedroom to fetch our brother as I felt another pain in my bump making my hands grip my bump, squinting my eyes shut. A few minutes later Donnie and Raph came back into the room as Raph sat down beside me on the bed. "Hey sis how are you feeling?", Donnie asked

"Well I am feeling a little uncomfortable, just recently got some strong contractions going, I don't know how far long I am in labor", I said "I mean the first set started like we saw just at dinner time"

He bend my legs up under the blanket as he checked me to see how dilated I was. "You are only about five centimeters, so its most likely you will be delivering within the next three hours", he said "So we should get you down to the lab and get everything set up"

"Alright its show time", I said, getting up from the bed

Raph helped me get to my feet as I barely could stand with being so big. I had gained about fifty pounds during my pregnancy with my daughter and I wasn't able to walk straight during the last two weeks, I mostly had to waddle like a duck to get around. Which gave Mikey the perfect opportunity to tease me. Luckily I had Leo and Raph to be there to get back at him, without having me to resort to using my powers to calm anyone down. I was really excited that in the next few hours I was going to be meeting my daughter for the very first time. No one besides Donnie knew that we were having a girl and we wanted to wait till after she was born to reveal the big surprise. I knew Raphael was very excited to be seeing our little girl, he was talking to her every single day and often times he would fall asleep while talking to her right beside me. What really made those moments special is that every time he would talk to her, she would move and curl up to where she could hear his voice. There were times he would gently hum to her while listening to her heartbeat and would even have little practice matches with him tapping somewhere on my bump and she would have practice for doing her little punches and kicks. I knew from the bonding that they have been doing, I knew that it was going to be strong father and daughter relationship, and she was going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Their love for each other is going to be endless.

Getting comfortable on the hospital bed, we had the grueling task of waiting for the next few hours of me getting more dilated in order to deliver my daughter into the world. Although I have only been in labor for an hour it seemed like an eternity. I could feel the pain was increasing as my contractions were getting closer together and it was starting to become unbearable. Raph was laying behind me on the bed stroking my shoulders and shell to try and ease the pain as I breathed loudly, feeling another contraction pass through. He gave my neck, cheek and shoulder gentle kisses as I gripped his hand tightly into mine. "You doing okay?", he asked, softly

"It's starting to hurt", I said, groaning leaning my head back on his chest

He kissed my temple and rubbed my bump in a circular motion easing some of the tension. "You are doing great honey, she is going to be here very soon", he said

"I know, its just the pain is starting to really intensify", I said, groaning feeling another contraction

"I know Stella, but just think it will be so worth it once we see our daughter", he said, giving me a gentle smile

I was able to give a smile even though I was in pain and he kissed my forehead. Over the next hour, Raph continued to lay with me helping me through the contractions. It was really sweet that he was helping me through this, any time I felt strong pain he was immediate to soothe me with a kiss or rub to my bump. Even though this was the worse pain I have felt, I knew that this was for my daughter and I couldn't wait to finally hold her in my arms and see her beautiful face. About ten minutes later, I could feel a strong tight pain in my bump as I jolted forward gritting my teeth. "Oh my god", I said, panting hard

"Is it?", Raph asked, holding my shoulders

I only managed to nod whimpering in pain as he got out of the bed and went to grab Donnie. "I am on it babe, hang in there!", he said, running off

"Like I have a choice?", I said, laying back gripping the metal bars beside me groaning in pain

A few moments later the boys came rushing back in with Raph going to my side and Donnie getting gloves on. "God this hurts!", I said, whimpering

"I'm right here beautiful, just breathe okay? I am right here", he said, taking my hand into his tightly

I then heard the doors of the lab opening before shutting and I saw Master Splinter come calmly walking over to us as I breathed quickly looking at him. "Splinter what are you doing here?", I asked

"I was not going to miss one of the most important life moments for my only daughter", he said, as he took my hand into his paws

"Thank you", I said, softly before I gasped loudly in pain

Raph gently put a hand to my bump pushing me back down and Splinter carefully stroked my forehead. "It's going to be alright Stellaluna, just keep breathing, remember how I showed you", Splinter said

I nodded before I started doing to the breathing techniques that he taught me a few weeks back and I could feel it was working and I wasn't feeling like I was running out of breath. Donnie was checking me under the blanket and he bended my legs up to where my thighs and calves touched. "Alright Stella, you are fully dilated, you are going to have to push now", Donnie said

"You can do this honey", Raph said, encouragingly

"Okay, oh gosh!", I said, panting hard

I then began to push gripping Raph's and Splinter's hand tightly and my teeth grinding together hard as I let out a scream before panting really hard. "I am okay, I am okay", I said, panting

"You are doing great Stella, your body knows what to do let it do the work, keep it going", Donnie said

"She is finally coming, she is almost here", Raph said, kissing my head

I smiled before I let out another scream. "Alright Stella push!", Donnie said

I shut my eyes tightly starting to push once more for a good few seconds as I felt the pain increasing dramatically. The next hour I was nearly close to giving up, I just couldn't go on, the pain was just excoriating and couldn't move anything. I felt like I was paralyzed. "God I can't go on!", I said, sounding completely out of breath

"You are so close Stella, she is right there, just give it one more time and she will be with us", Raph said, stroking my soaking wet forehead of sweat

"She is nearly here?", I asked, panting hard

"Your daughter is very beautiful my dear", Splinter said, gently smiling down at me looking back from the blanket

"Almost! Just do it one more time, okay?", Raph said, giving me an exciting look

"You can do this tiger!", Donnie said

I weakly smiled with what little energy I had left and I nodded. "Alright, let's do this", I said, panting

"Big and hard Stella almost there!", Donnie said

Getting the tightest I can manage to grip on the hands I was gripping, I began to push hard one last time, the pain was at its peaking point and I let out a loud scream before my head collapsed on the pillow making my vision go blurry. Everything that just happened a few seconds ago had left me and it was such a relief I couldn't help but smile. A few seconds later I could feel a small pressure on my chest and a muffled sound. My vision began to focus as I looked forward to see such a heartwarming sight. I could see my daughter was on my chest, curled up crying loudly, as Donnie was wiping her down with a clean towel and I could hear the boys cheering and I felt Splinter gently kiss my forehead.  
"Congratulations Stellaluna, you are now a proud mother of a little girl", he said

I smiled weakly as I was able to get my arms around my daughter and kiss her forehead. "Hi baby", I said, softly letting some tears roll down my face

"She is gorgeous Luna, just like you", Raph said, giving me a deep kiss

I was able to kiss him back with some of my regained energy as Raph had cut the cord and Donnie took our daughter to the examination bed, being followed by Splinter. I finally was able to regain my breath as I let my body relax against the bedding. "You did so great, I am so proud of you", Raph said, softly stroking my cheek

"Thanks Raphie", I said, barely above a whisper

"Here you go Raph", Donnie said, walking up to him

Raph turned and looked like he was left breathless seeing our daughter bundled up warmly in a pink blanket. "Here is your little girl", he said

He carefully handed him over her as she began to coo softly, rolling against the blanket as he sat down in a chair beside me near the bed. He moved some of the blanket back to reveal her face. "Oh look at her Raph", I said, beginning to cry softly in awe of how beautiful she looked

Her eyes were still closed as she snuggled closer towards her father for warmth. He gently kissed her head before giving her snout a gentle nuzzle. "Hey there little munchkin", he said, softly

Her mouth slowly opened letting out a soft yawn, her fingers were coiling when she opened her little hands before she settled back down. I never expected those two months would fly by so quickly to create such a beautiful little girl. I looked over at Raphael and I could see the tears were clouding up in his eyes as he locked his attention on her.

Raph's Pov...  
Just looking at her was everything. It was like gravity wasn't keeping on the ground. My whole world shifted and suddenly it feels like I am just floating. You would do anything, be anything that she needs, a father, a protector, and a guardian. I couldn't admire how much she just looked like me. Her dark jade skin was the exact shade as mine but she had her mother's beautiful features. I couldn't help but admire every inch of her face in amazement. I carefully adjusted her in my arms as she slept on peacefully till she was resting on my forearms. "You are here, you are finally here, I can't believe it, you are everything that I could of imagined", I said, softly "You look so beautiful"

I tried to stop the tears that were fogging up but there was no stopping the tears that started flooding down my face. I swore the biggest grin from ear to ear tug on my lips quickly form. My daughter began to wriggle letting her little fisted hands go to her face as she yawned before letting her eyes flutter open, revealing bright amber eyes. My eyes.

She had looked around in her surroundings before she slowly looked up at me sleepily and she began to coo reaching her little hand up. "Raphie I think someone is saying hello", Stella said, softly

"Hey little angel, you waking up?", I asked, softly

She cooed with a little smile forming on her face and I let my hand gently reach down her. Soon as her little hand gripped my thumb tightly, I felt my demeanor had changed and I was letting my true colors show. I began to cry softly with the smile on my face growing more just looking at my daughter with absolute love. "She is perfect, absolutely perfect", I said, looking back at Stella "What are we going to name her?"

"I was thinking about that, since I named Collin after his grandfather I thought about naming her after her grandmother...Judith", she said, smiling "Judith Lucy"

I always loved that name, Judith, and always if I ever had a child, I would want to name her that. "Well I think that is just great", I said, with my voice cracking as I started to cry again looking down at my daughter "Hey there little Judith"

She cooed happily as she reached her arms out towards me. I leaned down to give her snout a nuzzle and her arms tightly hugged around my face, pulling my down as she cooed rubbing her face against mine. I chuckled softly and kissed her gently over her face as she giggled smiling. "Looks like she has got your iron grip", Stella said, giggling

"That she does, my Little Whirlwind", I said, chuckling as I got Judith resting up my chest

I then turned towards Stella. "Here you should go say hi to Mama", I said, carefully handing Judith down to her

Stella took her into her arms and cradled her close as Judith cooed, when she kissed her forehead. I sat down beside them both as Judith looked up at me smiling as I stroked her head, smiling down at them both. "Our little family", she said

"Yeah, our little family, I am glad we got to make this one happen", I said, softly

"I am too, I am forever grateful of this", she said, letting a single tear run down her cheek

I scooted closer to her as I kissed her forehead, making her smile up to me. "I told you she would of looked like me", I said, giving her a smirk

We both started laughing, even with Judith cooing happily. "Okay maybe you are a telepath then", she said, with a cocked eyebrow

"That or its just a mere coincidence", I said, shrugging

We laughed again and gave each other another kiss. "Hey, the others were hoping if they could see the baby if that's alright with you both", Donnie said, walking back into the lab causing us to turn towards him

I looked back at my wife and Stella gave me a smile and nod and I turned back towards my brother. "Alright bring them in", I said

Donnie then turned to leave to grab the others as Stella wrapped Judith up more in her blanket. "We should probably keep the baby between us like a shield cause I know Mikey is going to be all freaked out", I said, with a teasing look

"Oh that's our brother all over", she said, giggling

Stella's Pov...  
The rest of our family started coming into the lab surrounding us to get a glimpse of our newest addition to the family. "Hey sissy, how you feeling?", Mikey asked, excitedly quickly walking in

"I am doing fine, thank you, just a little tired", I said, sitting up more in the bed with a small smile

Judith peered up from the blanket and began to coo happily seeing one of her uncles for the first time. "Awwwww hey there little guy! He is so cute!", he said, tickling her chin as she giggled

I had to literally bite the inside of my lip just to keep myself from laughing. Raph looked like he was about to lose it covering his mouth with his hand with Splinter shaking his head with a smile chuckling. "Um Mikey?", I said, trying to explain myself

"I can't believe it I am finally an uncle! I am going to teach him how to belch, prank his dad, skateboard and all kinds of things!", he said, excitedly

Don then got in front of his brother with an arm extended out. "Sorry to break your moment there Uncle Mikey, but the baby is a girl", he said, crossing his arms with a smirk

"A girl...GIRL!", Mikey said, before fainting falling back on the ground

"Is he?", I asked, sounding a bit concerned about him looking down at him

"Nah he will be okay", Donnie said, with a slight chuckle

"Oh sorry Mikey, so much for your plans of teaching our daughter dude like things", I said, giggling

"She is beautiful sis", Leo said, walking over looking at her with a loving smile

He sat down beside us and he let his hand gently touched hers as she smiled up at him cooing, as she began to take his finger before suckling it into her mouth, earning a chuckle and bigger smile from him. I couldn't help but giggle as she babbled kicking her little feet. "Did you want to hold her?", I asked, looking up at him

"Could I?', he asked, beaming

"Of course, she has to meet everyone, here", I said, smiling handing her up to him

He slowly took her into his arms as she cooed letting her rest on top of his forearms to get a better look at her. "Hey there little cutie", he said, with a smile as she giggled "Can't believe it, you are finally here with us, I can't believe I am an uncle again and this time I have a beautiful niece"

I smiled towards my brothers words as her other Uncle Mikey regained consciousness from his "tragic" moment he peered over Leo's shoulder to get a look at Judith. "Woah she's got your eyes bro!", Mikey said, looking at her before looking at Raph, who gave a slight chuckle and smile

He then looked at her stunned before looking at Raph then at Judith then back at Raph several times. "Woah she is like a mini clone of you Raph! Like she looks exactly like you!", he said

"He guessed right on how she would look", I said, with a smile

"Oh but she does have your good looks Stella!", he said, grinning

I giggled and he stood beside me snickering. "At least she didn't get that giant honker of his", he said, whispering in my ear

"I heard that!", Raph said, cocking an eyebrow at him

"Busted!", I said, giggling

He blushed laughing nervously making everyone in the room chuckle, even Judith got in by giggling. Leo gave her a gentle hug before passing her down to her grandfather Splinter. He cradled her close as she snuggled into his robe for warmth facing all of us. "Tonight has been a true blessing for us all, I know we had a tragic loss of a beloved son, a nephew and a grandson whom will never be forgotten and will forever be in our hearts, even though the scars will still remain the wound itself has now healed. For we are blessed with a beautiful daughter, niece and granddaughter. She will soon hold the honor of leading our clan for the next generation to come and perhaps she will be who we need to finally be at peace of this war our family has been in for many years. But we shall see when the time comes. But we now welcome our newest addition with open arms and open hearts, Judith Lucy Hamato", Splinter said

We all cheered happily as Judith began to yawn with her amber eyes starting to slowly close as she suckled on her fisted hand. "You getting sleepy there little dudette?", Mikey said, rubbing her little head looking down at her

"Well it has been a long night for her", Leo said

"It sure has", Raph said, gently taking her into his arms as she started to fall asleep, snuggling into his shoulder "I think its time for Little Whirlwind here to catch some shut eye"

"I could use some sleep myself", I said, yawning softly feeling exhaustion starting to take over me from the delivery

"It has been a very exciting and happy moment, but we should now let the new parents and their little one rest", Splinter said, motioning everyone to leave with him

They slowly followed him behind him but Leo made one last stop before looking over his shoulder. "Hey Raph, you are going to be a great dad for her, I just know you will", he said, smiling

Raph gave him a smile before looking down at his sleeping daughter. "Thanks Leo, it means a lot", he said with a smile, as Leo left outside the door

He came back over towards me as he sat down on the rocking chair with Judith quietly cooing in his arms sleeping soundly. He rocked slowly back and forth with his feet as he rubbed gentle circles on her shell, just watching her with pure adoration. He smiled happily when we could hear her starting to snore cutely. "Like father like daughter", I said, with a sweet smile

He just smiled bigger as he watched her and he didn't even blink once, as she snuggled into his shoulder cooing. "What do you think Raphael?", I asked

"She is just perfect, I honestly just have no other words to describe her, she is just perfect", he said, kissing her forehead softly

I smiled letting a few happy tears go down my cheeks. "You both so look beautiful together", I said

"We do, but we even look more", he said, quietly getting up and laying next to me wrapping one arm around me pulling me close "With all of us together"

I smiled turning over on to my side letting my head snuggle into his shoulder and my arm drape over him to carefully stroke my daughter on the back of her head smiling. She cooed resting her head on her father's chest as she smiled slightly as my finger gently stroked her temple. "I bet you she is already dreaming of taking on ninjas right now", he said, chuckling softly looking down at her

"I bet you are right, fighting along side her daddy and being the best duo fighting team", I said, with my voice getting softer as my eyelids getting heavier

I yawned getting comfortable as Raph pulled me closer covering up my side with the comfy blanket. "Goodnight baby", Raph said, softly kissing my forehead "I love you"

My eyes then slowly shut falling into a deep sleep, allowing my body to recover and be able to rest easy knowing that this pregnancy has ended with happiness and joy. My dream for my own little family has come true and I couldn't ask for more than my husband Raphael, my little daughter Judith, my brothers and my father. But most of all I couldn't ask for Collin, whom I believe had made this all happen, to heal us and to give us that second chance we wanted. During that night I did end up dreaming about Collin and he was meeting his little sister, even though it was a dream, I knew one day they will meet in reality.

Raph's Pov...  
I had come along way in the past year. I was a miserable and lonely person, who just wanted to disappear wondering why no one could accept me for who I am and what I do. But all that changed upon meeting a very beautiful woman. I never once thought she would accept me after helping her that one faithful night, but when she became so close to me I knew that destiny had taken place and I was never going to let her go. Maybe she was an angel that was sent to be here with me. She took my breath away and she captured my heart. Always there for me whenever I needed her and she is the reason I got my life turned around and I found happiness and love, things I always wanted so much. But now the happiness and love has only gotten much bigger. Looking down at my newborn daughter, her little hand gripped my thumb tightly as if she was never going to let go slept peacefully. Just holding her in my arm made everything in my life perfect., she was another little piece of my own heaven. I could feel my heart swell up painfully, but in a good pain, knowing that she is my daughter. I will be there to show her everything that there is to know about being a ninja and make sure she can be the best little kunoichi she can be, just like her mother. My pride and joy. My little girl.

Staring down at both of my girls, I couldn't help but let quiet tears flow down my face, pulling them close to my heart. Thankful for what has been given to me and I was going to make sure that I would be the best husband and father I could be for both of them. "My girls...", I said, softly


	15. Chapter 15

Stella's Pov...  
Waking up from a restful sleep I smiled with content stretching my arms above my head. It had been two days after giving birth to my daughter Judith and having those two days of rest on my body, seemed like I finally got my energy back and didn't feel so weak. I looked over to my side expecting my husband to be asleep but surprisingly not when I noticed his side of the bed was empty. "Raph?", I said, a bit slightly confused

I slid the covers off and got up tying my eye mask around my head as I left the bedroom. I looked down from the upstairs level but all I saw were my brothers and Splinter doing their own things, with Raph nowhere in sight. I think could hear a small gurgle and a light chuckle from down the hall. I smiled seeing it was coming from the nursery that was right next door to our bedroom and I walked towards the slightly adjacent door and I peeked inside slowly opening it more, stepping inside.

Raph had did such an amazing job in creating the nursery, I was blown away on how it turned out to be when he showed it to me. Inside the small nursery on the walls were white trees with red leaves with little brown birds flying around. He wanted her to have a feeling of having Bavaria home here in New York. In the middle of the room was a green fuzzy rug almost resembling the hills of a valley and in front of me was Judith's crib a white circular framed crib with red bedding with little butterflies on it and a red silk curtain surrounding the crib. Above her crib was something that Raph had created himself, was a very special mobile with yarn knitted little sai's, a boxing glove, a little motorcycle that resembled the Shell Cycle, but a red and green butterfly and three turtle hanging in the middle resembling me, him and Judith. I thought that was one of the most sweetest things he had done since he wanted to teach her all those things, but it would be awhile before he could. But I knew she was going to be a daddy's girl.

When I looked over I saw a very precious sight seeing my husband holding our little girl in his arm as he fed her, her morning bottle sitting in a white rocking chair pushing it slowly back and forth with his foot. He was smiling down at our little girl chuckling as she gurgled looking up at him kicking her little feet. "You are such a messy little girl aren't you? I am hoping you didn't get your uncles eating habits", he said, with a chuckle, wiping her mouth with a rag

I giggled slightly as he shifted Judith in his arms to where she was resting on his chest as he looked down at her carefully stroking her head. "Still can't believe you are here, just wanted to let you know that I will always be there to protect you and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, I love you more than anything in the world and you will always be my little angel", he said, as he rocked slowly back and forth while Judith sucked on her fist

She looked up at him and smiled with a giggle reaching up to his face with her little hand and he gently took it with his own fingers, bringing it close to his mouth kissing it softly. I couldn't help but smile learning against the door frame seeing the bond between father and daughter began to blossom into something precious. Judith giggled and smiled as he kissed her forehead while hugging along his face. "Look at you already taking fatherhood in strive", I said, walking

Raph looked up but blushed looking slightly away as I giggled. "It's nothing really", he said, with embarrassment showing in his voice

I smiled and brought his head back to mine as I kissed his snout. "Yes it is, you are being already such a great father to her and she loves you for that", I said

He managed to smile as he looked down at Judith who was looking up at me with outstretched arms cooing happily. "Hey you sweet little lady", I said, with a smile picking her up in my arms kissing her cheek "I still can't believe that you got her looks right"

"Hey I got my ninja skills to thank for that", he said, standing up from the chair hugging me with his one arm as I snuggled close

"That you do, but I am just glad that she is finally here and we can have our little family", I said

"Me too, I got to say I was a little bit nervous about this pregnancy but as soon as I heard Judith cry everything just melted away and I knew she wasn't going anywhere", he said, right before looking down at Judith "Right little Whirlwind?"

Judith squeaked as he tickled her plastron as she kicked her little feet clinging on to me as we both chuckled. "Well we better head on downstairs for breakfast, luckily I gained back my energy and we can help out April in preparing her antique shop before it opens next week", I said

"Oh yeah totally spaced my mind", he said "Yeah better do that"

I smiled and we gave each other a kiss before we left the nursery with Judith in tow. Soon with us finishing up eating I went back upstairs to have a bag ready for Judith with bottles, pacifiers, her pink blanket, and her favorite stuffed animal a turtle with a speckled color shell with the boys eye mask colors that the boys had managed to find.

"Leo! Don! Mikey!", I called out, leaving the nursery as Raph came out with Judith from the bedroom "Come on we are leaving for April's!"

"Coming sis!", Mikey called out

He jumped from the second floor and landed on his skateboard and skated across the lair. He smiled widely showing off some of his best moves and flips, but then when he looked off for a moment he had smashed into a column landing on the floor. "Ow!", Mikey said, rubbing his head

Raph couldn't help but snicker and Judith giggling along with him, making me shake my head with a smile. "You alright Michelangelo?", I asked

"Yeah I'm okay", he said, with his head going in circles

His hand then collapsed on the floor again as I walked over to him, kicking up the board making it flip in the air as I caught it in my other arm "Come on Mikey up and at 'em", I said, smiling

He jumped to his feet and smiled then he rubbed Judith's head gently and she giggled. Don and Leo then came from downstairs ready to go. "You two ready?", I asked

"Ready", they both said

I smiled and we rode the elevator up to the warehouse and we climbed in the Battle Shell and drove down the road. On our way there we spotted Casey on his motorcycle since he had volunteered to come help us out as he rode in behind us. Don drove us into an alley besides April's shop, where we couldn't be seen and we climbed out as Mikey knocked on the door, then April answered it smiling.

"Hi April!," Mikey said, happily"Green Siblings Movers and Shlepers reporting for duty."

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming, I'm going to need all the help I can get", April said "Mikey you can start by moving those big heavy boxes"

"Just let me put on my hernia trust," Mikey said, jokingly before heading on in

"Right over there, wise guy. Plus I've got a heater that won't heat!", she said

"Hence, these," Don said, showing her some pipes before walking in

She then looked at Leo, Raph and Casey "You three, that whole wall of antiques needs moving. Carefully!", she said, with a bit of serious tone in her voice

"Hey I'm a ninja not a-", Raph said, trying to finish but Leo ended up pushing him in

"Your wish is our command", Leo said, smiling, with Casey following in behind

I then came in from behind making sure that the baby bag was secured over my shoulder and shifting Judith in my arms. April looked back and beamed with a smile seeing me and even more seeing the baby in my arms. "Oh my goodness!", she said, quickly walking over to me

"We couldn't come here without bringing little Whirlwind", I said, with a smile

"May I hold her?", she asked, eagerly

"Of course", I said, stepping closer

She held out her arms as I shifted Judith over to her as she cooed grabbing a hold of April's shirt while suckling on her fist. "Oh look at you", she said, looking down at her lovingly

She smiled letting out a giggle and I could tell April was just melting at the sight of her niece. "Let me guess Raph named her Whirlwind?", she asked, looking up at me

"He did", I said, with a chuckle nodding

"That's not really her name", she said, shaking her head

"We decided on Judith", I said

"Judith, that's so beautiful", she said, before looking back down "Hi Judith, how precious are you. How has being a mother?"

"It's...there is no words how to describe the feeling", I said "Even though its been two days it just feels like that its been around forever. She really is a gift"

"How is Raph taking to her?", she asked

"Oh she has him wrapped around her little finger, sometimes I hear him sneak out in the middle of the night and I find him usually in the nursery asleep the next morning or him walking around in the lair with her fast asleep in his arms talking to her. It's just so precious", I said

"I knew he was a big softie deep down inside", she said, glancing over at Raph as he helped Leo move a big heavy cabinet

"So did I, he just needed someone to understand him in order to open up and he has been more often which really makes me happy", I said, with a smile

"You both are so meant to be and now you both have much more now", she said

"I know and its a blessing, I am looking forward to how parenthood is going to be like with him", I said

She gave me a smile and Judith reached towards the bag around my shoulder and I giggled taking out her stuffed turtle as she cooed happily snuggling it tightly in her arms. "Well we should get started then we got a lot of work to do", I said, setting up a little spot for Judith

"Oh yes we do, okay sweetie you have fun", April said, giving Judith one last hug before handing her down to me

I got her set up on her blanket while she played with her turtle while sucking on her pacifier, while I got to work on dusting some antiques on the shelves. After a long day of rearranging, cleaning and making sure everything was displaying how April wanted it to be we managed to finish by dinner time as we left the shop to head back to the lair.

"Phew! I don't know about you guys, but I am beat!" Mikey said, collapsing on the lawn chair

"Yeah, I can't barely move anything," Raph said, sitting on the couch

"Wow, that's something new coming from the strongest and toughest turtle in the family,", Don said

It made the boys laugh except for Raph, who gave Donnie a glare. "Watch what you're saying, Brainiac.", he said

I placed my hand gently on Raph's shoulder and he breathed softly as he calmed down. "Sorry about that, I was just kidding around Stella", he said

I smiled and I rubbed his shoulder a bit. "But we should all be proud of what we did today, we did something good for a friend. And for reward I will make us our favorite family dish, pepperoni pizza pie", I said, smiling

"YUM! Make it a double stack for me!", Mikey said

We laughed at his goofy behavior and I went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Sure enough Mikey ate the most pizza out of anyone and drank at least about three cans worth of soda. Luckily I wasn't in the line of fire of his belch. After dinner, I watched Raph from the kitchen, who was sitting in the living room feeding Judith on the couch. I smiled warmly down at the both of them as she finished letting out a little burp as he kissed her forehead.

I felt someone behind me and I turned and saw my older brother Leo smiling at Raph. "He has really changed for the better", he said, crossing his arms

"He really has", I said, smiling softly "And I couldn't be more proud of him"

I heard my shell cell vibrating in my belt and I pulled it out putting the phone up to my ear. "Hello?", I said "Oh hey April, what's up?"

I nodded hearing to what she was saying on the phone and the others looked at me with curiosity. "Alright we will be right over in ten minutes", I said

I hung up my phone and placed it back in my belt. "Stella what's going on?", Raph asked, standing up

"Looks like we're going back to April's place for the night", I said

"What for?" Leo asked

"She said something about a robbery happening on her block by the shop and she wants us to spend the night in case if the guy is still in the area", I said "So you guys bring a few things that you want to take with you for the night"

"On it!", Mikey said, running back up to his room

We each went to our rooms to get our overnight bags set up as I grabbed a few things for Judith putting them in my bag as it was nearly getting close to her bedtime. She was already starting to fall asleep as I got her swaddled up in her blanket as she snuggled close to my chest. I made my way downstairs and we took the elevator up to the warehouse and we climbed inside the Battle Shell. We drove down the street back towards April's place and she welcomed us in and took us up to her apartment above the shop.

"I'm a little nervous about these robberies. The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block. So that's why I asked you all here to stay here for the night, just in case anything might happen", April said, as we were getting comfortable in the living room

"Don't worry April," Raph said. "We got you covered."

I smiled towards him. "I feel so much safer having you guys here," she said

"Don't worry April we will make sure nothing will happen", I said "We got this"

"And just to make sure of it", Raph said, as he walked over towards the window

I looked at him curiously as he opened it up I walked behind him and I saw Casey in his hockey gear on another rooftop across from the shop. "I knew you would of called your BFF to give us extra assistance", I said, giggling

We all laughed and Raph blushed with embarrassment and smirked at me. I giggled walking off and Mikey held out his hand and I smacked it. "Haha good one Stella", he said, laughing

I giggled and we settled down for the night. Mikey decided to watch a movie on April's TV and I sat on the couch, cradling Judith in my arms gently. She had fallen asleep on the way here and she sucked on her little hand while laying her head on my chest. I smiled down at her lovingly and I felt someone sit next to me on the couch. I looked up to see my husband before looking back down as he pulled me in close kissing my temple. "She smiles in her sleep", I said, softly

Raph stroked her little arm gently with his finger and Judith cooed a little in her sleep and she curled up more in my arms and yawned a little before settling back down with a small smile on her facee. We both smiled down at her lovingly and we looked at each other and we gave each other a soft kiss.

It wasn't very long until everyone had gone to sleep. Mikey fell asleep on the floor, Leo in an arm chair, Don against a bean bag and Raph fell asleep on the couch next to me. I giggled as I heard him snore softly against me with a bit of drool running down his jaw. I stroked his head gently and I put a pillow under his head and covered him up with a quilt that was behind the couch. I kissed his cheek softly as he mumbled a bit in his sleep snuggling deeper into the pillow. "I love you", I said, softly

I turned off the TV and I dimmed the lights. Everything seemed to be going okay so far. I walked around silently with Judith in my arms, cradling her and humming a soft lullaby to her. I looked out the window of the apartment to make sure there wasn't anything suspicious going on and to my relief there wasn't. I smiled thinking the rest of the night would be peaceful and we would have no problems at all. I sat back down on the couch and made myself comfortable in the corner curling up before I gave Judith's forehead one last kiss softly then I laid my head down on the back of the couch and fell asleep.

But not an hour went by and I heard Leo's voice. "Guys", he said, quietly but loud enough to hear

"No I didn't do it Raph", Mikey said in his sleep "What?"

"Shhh noise, downstairs", Leo whispered

I yawned a bit and I fluttered my eyes open to see the others were awake and they were getting their weapons. "You guys? What's going on?", I asked, getting up

Raph came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "There is someone outside, stay up here with the baby", he said

"Please be careful", I said, with concern in my voice

He pecked my forehead and he grabbed his sai's and he and our brothers snuck out the window and down the alley where the noise was heard. I looked out from the window and I gasped softly seeing, that there was a huge robot that was made up of different kinds of parts and had several different masked faces that's set in a rotating motion. I then saw Casey up against the wall knocked off his feet. Next to the robot was a middle-aged man wearing a trench coat, a hat, and was carrying a bag.

The man was freaking out by my family with weapons in hand and hid behind the robot. "This can't be happening'! Martians! Just when things are finally going' my way, w-we get invaded! Don't let 'em get me, kid!", he said

Soon, the robot started to attack. I watched as they dodged the first move and were now trying to attack back, but it was just too strong for them to take on. Then, Don grabbed his blow torch from a bag that he wore and blew fire at the robot and it screamed in pain. I gasped hearing that the robot sounded like a little child, sending chills down my spine. However, the robot got even madder and whacked Don to a wall.

Raph hurried over to him. "Don, you okay?", he asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks" Don said, getting back up to his feet

The robot picked up the man and left in a hurry. Looks like whatever that thing is, it's weak to fire. April had came out from the shop and helped Casey to his feet. I placed Judith gently in a blanket on the floor and I placed pillows around her so she wouldn't move around too much. I ran downstairs out towards the alley where everyone was at and I let out a yelp.

"Stella? What is it?" Don asked.

I kneeled down and picked up two pieces of metal. What stunned me was it had a white glow around them, making the two metals move around in my hand, freely. "Guys…this stuff is moving!", I said, shocked

"Here, let me see that," Don said, gently taking the metals

He looked at it with curiosity. "Hmm…we better head back inside, I need to analyze this.", he said

We went back inside the shop and Donnie took out his microscope from his bag and placed it under the scope and began analyzing what I found. "Whoa! Definitely something you don't see everyday!" Don said, amazed

"What did you find?", I asked

"Here take a look and see", he said

I took a look and was surprised to see what was around the metal. Little tiny robots that looked almost like bugs roaming around freely. "What are these things?", I asked

"Nanobots, microscopic robots all working together", Don said, as I made the microscope move in closer

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked.

"They're moving randomly," Don said "Probably when they were cut off from the main group they became mindless, unmotivated."

"Ohh, like when Raph goes solo," Mikey said, laughing a bit "He becomes mindless, unmotivated."

"Mikey", I said, seriously with a cocked eyebrow

"Sorry", he said, looking embarrassed

"Speaking of mindless, did that thing seem kinda…lost to you?", Raph said

"Yes, like…like a little child," I said. "An innocent, little child"

Don then looked back into the microscope to see the nanobots. "Oh my, it's reproducing itself, and if each nanobot makes a copy of itself, and the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable!", he said

"Then we need to stop it now!", Leo said, slamming his fist into his palm "Is there anyway to trace this thing?"

"Well the nanobots do have a unique power signature," Don said "Hey! I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a signal on it!"

"And once we find Robot boy, then what?" Mikey asked

"Well," Don said, picking up a torch and blowing fire on the nanobots "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology, it does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat."

"So what are we waiting for?" Raph asked.

The boys ran out towards the alley where the Battle Shell was parked and I looked back at April, who gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I will look after Judith", she said

I smiled. "Thank you", I said

But then I saw Raph go near Casey who was on an antique couch in the shop. "You wouldn't be milking this boo boo thing would you Case?", he asked, teasingly

"Hey show a little concern shell for brains!", Casey said, teasing back

April and I giggled at the both of them. "You owe us one pal", he said, nudging his shoulder "Come on Stella!"

"Hey wait up!", I said, running behind him

We jumped into the Battle Shell and Don drove us down the street while following the tracker to the nanobots location. "We're almost on top of it," Don said, looking at the tracker that was beeping red. "It should be right through there!"

We went crashing through a junkyard gate and we climbed out of the Battle Shell and ran in different directions to try and spot the robot. But all that greeted us were mountains and mountains of junk.

"Look at all this stolen stuff," Leo said.

"Where do you think those two could be?", I asked

"Well the locator says is should be right here", Don said, a bit confused

We felt the ground shake and I nearly lost my balance before Raph caught me in his arms and then out of nowhere, the robot appeared. We jumped back and got into battle stances. The robot switched to an angry face and used the nanobots to bring in more metal to make itself look bigger and stronger.

The robot roared at us angrily but I knew that if this robot really was a child that he was only doing this out of the commands of the man. "Guys how exactly are we going to do this?", Mikey asked

"Like we always do," Leo said "Together hit it so fast it can't rebuild itself. NOW!"

"Guys wait!", I called out

But it was too late and they attacked using their weapons to try and slice the robot apart. They each managed to do damage to it and then Leo was able to slice one of the robot's arms. It cried out in pain. I was a bit scared of hearing it cry out in pain, like a little child screaming. It saw its arm and used the nanobots to merge it back together. It smiled before roaring and it spotted me and I stood still staring up at it as it tried to reach quickly for me. "STELLA!" Raph yelled

Just as it was about to grab me it stopped. It looked at me confused wondering why I wasn't attacking or anything, but instead I slowly reached up and touched its giant hand. "It's okay", I said, softly

"I'm coming Stella!", Mikey yelled

I shrieked as he shoved me out of the way making the robot retaliate and grab Mikey by his ankle and started spinning him around screaming.

"Hold on Mikey!", Don yelled, grabbing the torch he used before

"Hurry! I am going to hurl literally", he yelled

Before Don could get the torch on, the robot knocked him out of the way, causing him to fall off the pile of garbage right next to Raph. "It's fast!", he said

He then tossed Mikey away making him hit another small pile by Don and it looked back at me with worry. Almost like a motherly instinct took over me and it was looking at me for help.

"So I'm gonna say that plan didn't go so well," Mikey said

The robot looked at my family with fear before looking back at me reaching out to me again.

"Plan B?" Don asked

"Plan B," Leo said

I tried to reach for the robot but Raph beat him to it as he grabbed my arm hurrying us back to the Battle Shell and took off. Unfortunately, the robot was chasing us and it managed to grab hold of the truck. It started banging it, and used the nanobots to pull some of the parts off to mend it on to the robot.

I looked at Mikey, who's currently the driver frantically. "Faster, Mikey! It's taking us apart!", Don said

"I'm giving her all she's got, captain!" Mikey said "She cannot take no more!"

Leo looked at Raph, who's getting the Shell Cycle ready. "Raph, you're on! Shell Cycle time!", he said

"Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff," Raph said, starting it up

Leo looked back again. "Keep it busy until we're in position!", he said

"Raph wait!", I said

He looked back at me and smiled. "Trust me", he said

Raph then drove out of the Battle Shell, causing the robot to let the Battle Shell go. We quickly drove off while keeping an eye on Raph, who's currently guiding the robot to some kind of crusher.

"Now, Mikey! Ramming speed!", Leo said

Mikey punched the gas petal and the Battle Shell sped up and rammed the robot into the crusher. It screamed while being squashed into a cube before it shut down. I felt my heart go out for it as I looked at it with grief.

"Ouch! Looks like that did it.", Raph said

"Yeah," Mikey said, looking out to see as well. "He's flat broke."

Suddenly, the screen on the robot's face turned on with an angry look before coming out of the crusher and started to repair itself.

I looked worried before looking at Mikey, who now looked worried as well. "Oh this can't be good", Mikey said

We drove off again with the repaired robot chasing us again. "How are we going to stop this thing?!", Mikey said "This kid or thing has obviously has to take a chill pill!"

I gasped as I thought of an idea. "You guys I just got Plan C! Get out of its range!", I said

I ran from the front of the Battle Shell towards the back. "Stella what are you doing?!", Leo called out

I jumped out from the double doors and landed on the ground with a thud. I gasped as I saw the robot chasing Raphael on the Shell Cycle. I focused every ounce of energy I had in me and soon my eyes glowed a bright light blue. A huge orb evolved into my hands and just as the robot was about to attack Raph I released the orb and it hit the robot and Raph sped off to get away. The robot glowed a bright blue and fell to its hands and knees just as the others skid to a halt of what just happened.

The orb started to calm the robots anger as it looked around confused. My eyes slowly dimmed and I slowly walked up behind it and it looked behind me and gasped a little and flinched back. I held out my hands gently. "Shhhh easy now easy", I said, calmly "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you"

"What in the shell is she doing?", Mikey asked

I walked up closer to it and it moved closer towards me, hearing it slightly whimper. "I didn't mean to scare you with my power I just had to get you to calm down", I said, softly

He reached out his hand and I gently took one of its huge fingers in my hands and looked up to its screen face. "What you did was not right. You shouldn't have tried to hurt my family. They didn't want to hurt you either, they were just afraid things would get out of hand. We want this to stop. Please.", I said, gently

The robot did look at me sadly and it nodded. Suddenly nanobots began to leave the robot making it smaller and smaller. Soon it was just down to the size right above my knee. I knelt down on to my knees and it looked at me still looking frightened.

I smiled softly. "It's okay", I said, holding out my arms "Come here"

It then smiled and ran into my arms and I slowly stood up with the robots in my arms bringing it into a gentle embrace. I looked back at the others, appearing out from the Battle Shell who just looked at me with nothing but shock and amazement. "What did you do? What did you do?", Mikey asked

I smiled and walked over. "Motherly instincts took over", I said

"Your powers work on robots?", Don asked, amazed

"I didn't think they worked on inanimate objects", I said "This is definitely a first for me"

"Stella that was...incredible!", Raph said, amazed

I giggled and smiled. "Thanks hun, he didn't mean to harm us, he was just scared", I said "He didn't know what he was doing, he was only listening to what has been told to him"

We then heard heavy panting and footsteps and out of the corner of my eye I saw the man that caused all this chaos trying to get away. "Hold up I got him!", I said, forming an orb in my hand

Throwing it across the air made a small junk pile come unravel as it scattered pieces across the ground, causing him to trip over a pipe. He flipped over on to his back as we came over him, giving him glares. "What are you going to do to me?", he asked, terrified

"I think this parent really needs a lesson in how to raise a child properly", I said, seriously

"May we do the honors Stella?", Raph asked, smiling cracking his knuckles

"As long as you don't get too carried away", I said, smiling back "Go ahead"

I walked away as I heard my husband and my brothers fighting with the man as he screamed. After a few moments I had rang the police and a few moments later I heard police car sirens and I looked around from a junk pile and I saw the others come running back towards me as I saw the patrol cars come into the junkyard and they came and arrested the man. "Bye bye", the robot said, waving

I giggled as it hugged me close around my neck as I rubbed its metal back. "So with that over, what do we do with him?", Don asked

"I have a good idea in mind", I said, smiling at him

We drove down to a robotic facility down the street from the dump and I took the little robot in my arms and I snuck in through a glass ceiling door and landed on the floor. We saw these robots being tested out in a test arena and I smiled just as the workers moved out of sight and I snuck over to the arena. I set the little robot inside and I gave him a smile. "This is your new home and your new family, you be a good little robot", I said "You stay out of trouble now"

He smiled. "Thank you...Mommy", he said

I felt my heart clench and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the head, then I left in a hurry seeing the workers coming back. I watched through the city as the little robot was getting to know the other robots in the arena with him. He looked up to me and waved a little, smiling. I smiled lovingly and I waved back, then I ran off the rooftop and jumped down on to the Battle Shell and climbed in through the hatch on the top.

I jumped down inside as Don drove us down the street. "That was really something that you did Stella", Leo said

"Yeah you stopped a villain, turned it good and found it a new life", Mikey said, punching my shoulder playfully

"Well I just couldn't just hurt the little guy", I said, shrugging

"Little?", Mikey said

"Well he was like a little child", I said

"Too bad he had such a rotten parent", Don said

"Well now we don't have to worry about that anymore, he is now in good hands", Leo said "Thanks to you Stella"

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks guys", I said, smiling

I felt someone squeeze my hand and I looked to see Raph was smiling at me and I smiled lovingly up to him. "You did really good out there", he said, softly "I'm proud of you"

I smiled and I pecked his snout and stroked his cheek. "Thanks honey", I said, softly

He smiled and I leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around me. We made it back to April's place and we came inside through the shop. We saw April had little Judith in her arms as she noticed us coming in and Casey was still on the couch bandaged up more than before. "Was she alright?", I asked, softly

"Slept like a rock", April said

I smiled and she handed me Judith. I kissed her forehead softly and I pressed my head gently against hers. "Did everything go alight?", April asked

"You could say that, since Stella found it a new home", Mikey said

"You did? But how?", she asked, surprised

"Parental instincts", I said, giggling

We laughed softly, careful not to wake up Judith. "Well this was sure quite a night, I'm going to hit the hay", Mikey said, yawning

"Me too, I'm beat", Don said, following him

They both climbed upstairs and Leo came up to me. "Good job out there Stella", he said, smiling softly

"Thanks Leo", I said, smiling "Good night"

"Good night", he said

He then followed Mikey and Don upstairs, then I heard Raph come walking up behind me and he wrapped his arms gently around my waist and arm. I giggled as I felt him kiss my cheek gently and he rocked me and Judith gently and slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder and he pressed his head against mine. We looked at each other smiling and we gave each other a soft kiss and nuzzle to the snout.

We then looked down at Judith, who snuggled her head against my arm."You changed that kid's life, goes to show you that you will be a great mother", Raph said, softly

This would be a night I wouldn't forget. Even though the robot was with its new family now somehow he managed to have a little space in my heart and I would never forget him calling me his mother. It gave me the confidence that I needed in order for me to focus on my own baby that I have now. I was really looking forward to being a parent now than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Raph's Pov...  
It's now been almost three months since Stella had given birth to our daughter Judith. I can't believe how time has gone by and now she was already starting to crawl around and everything, sooner than I know it she will be up running around and I will barely be able to keep up with her. She was always smiling and being happy around everyone, especially when we had our little bonding times. In my eyes she was nothing but perfect, always could bring a smile to your face. I can't believe she has me wrapped around her little finger so tightly, I love her so much.

I was checking up on the little munchkin in her room and I found her on the rug crawling along her little plastron cooing towards her stuffed turtle as she crawled on top of it hugging it close to her, smiling. "Hey there little lady", I said, with a smile

Her head whipped up and she started cooing happily starting to crawl off her turtle towards me eagerly. I chuckled and got down on my knees and laid on my side as she crawled towards my face gripping it tightly, pulling it forward towards her. "Hey you getting little muscles there Whirlwind, you might be getting a head start in your weight training already", I said, rubbing her head as she giggled

She smiled towards me and I couldn't be more in awe of how beautiful she looked. Even though she looked exactly like me, I didn't think she would look this beautiful with my features. She was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't be more proud of a father to have her as my daughter. Judith then looked towards at the sai's that were tucked away in my belt and she began to crawl over towards one of them and she started to pull one out, looking at it curiously. Using her little hands she lifted it up by the handle and looked at herself in the clear yoku part of the sai and began to smile and giggle, swinging it around a little. "Yeah maybe you will master them like how I did, I think maybe they could be your weapon", I said

She whacked the sai down in front of me and I smirked grabbing my other sai and I gently tapped at the one Judith had. She squeaked before she whacked her sai against mine. I chuckled and I tapped on hers again and soon we got into little friendly sai battle. Judith was laughing each time I whacked at hers and she would kick her little feet babbling when she hit mine. I gently whacked at hers again and this time she cooed falling forward and poking the tip of the sai into my chest and I dropped my sai, rolling over on to my shell.

"Oh no! You got me Judith! Can no one stop this little undefeatable baby warrior?", I said, in a playful dramatic voice

She began to laugh crawling towards me as I felt her crawl over me and crawled across my chest till she got up to my face. "You can already beat your pops with no problem, man training you is going to be easy", I said, with a chuckle

She smiled and reached out a little hand out to me till it touched my cheek. I couldn't help but smile wide reaching behind her head bringing her close for me to kiss her head softly. "You know I will always love you no matter what might throw at us both", I said

Sometimes when I look at my daughter, sometimes I can't help but think of how my son would of turned out to be like. I bet Collin would be a tough little guy and already be wanting to learn how to fight and everything. I do miss him everyday and there wasn't a time where I don't think about him. Even though I do have my daughter I can't help but think what it would of been like to be raising the both of them together. I bet they would be inspirable and be causing all kinds of mischief together. But all I know is that he was growing up in heaven and I know it will be one day where we all could be together again.

"Sounds like you two were having fun", a voice said

I turned to see my wife leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face and came down on to the floor sitting beside me. "We were getting a little warm session in before we do the real thing", I said

Stella's Pov...  
"Yes I can see that", I said, with a smile

I kissed his snout softly before giving my daughter a little stroke along her cheek. "When the time comes I know you will be a great teacher for her", I said

"I sure hope so, I just want her to succeed", he said, giving her shell a rub

"And she will with yours and my guidance, she will flourish like a rose on the first day of spring surviving a harsh winter", I said, with reassurance in my voice as I smiled

He gave me a smile and we gave each other a loving peck. "Thanks Stella", he said

"Anytime", I said, softly

We then heard the sound of grinding metal and cheering coming from outside the nursery. We got up to investigate to see our brothers were downstairs on their favorite rides doing little stunts and tricks in the training arena.

"Sounds like the boys are doing a little Extreme Sports Day today", I said, giggling

We then saw the boys go out into the tunnels. "Want to come out and join us?", he asked

"Mmmm I don't see why not", I said, smiling "Can you grab my roller-skates while I get Judith settled?"

"Sure thing", he said, smiling

He kissed my cheek and went back towards our room. I walked downstairs and I placed Judith her favorite playpen in the living room and she immediately went to playing with her favorite chew rings cooing happily while laying against her stuffed turtle. "Have fun sweetie we will be back", I said, stroking the back of her head gently with my fingers

Raph come skating down with his roller blades on doing a spin around the couch as Splinter came into the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. I smiled as he tossed me my roller-skates and I quickly laced them on and caught up with Raph as we made our way out to the tunnels to catch up with our brothers. "Hey you guys wait for us!", I called out

We eventually did catch up to the guys who were down the tunnel and we did some of our favorite moves on our rides. "He is the alpha dog! The thrash mister! The undisputed god of the half pipe!", Mikey said

He shredded down on one of the tunnels near the lair on his skateboard. "Wahoo!", he called out

"Who needs half pipes bro? We got full pipes!", Raph said

He rolled on his roller blades and rode the wall over the ceiling and back down the wall to the floor. "Alright!", he said

"Going for amplitude!", Don said, going up a ramp on his bike

He flies across air while doing a move. Leo rolled up on the same ramp on his scooter and skidded across Donnie's lab table before landing back on the ground. "Going for grinditude!", Leo said

I came skating in while doing circles along the walls and skated backwards off the ramp and did a full 360 turn in the air and landed while doing a circle backwards. "Four wheel throttle!", I said "Ye haw!"

Just then Splinter came in from the kitchen with another tray of tea and biscuits in his paws. Leo went by pass him on his scooter barely missing him. "Excuse me sensei!", he said

He then set the tray down on the coffee table and Don was coming towards him. "Heads up sensei!", Don called out "I mean down!"

Splinter was aware of Don and ducked before he could of hit him. As Splinter poured his green tea into his cup, Raph quickly went blading by him giving Judith a little rub on the head as she stood in her playpen. Splinter jumped into the air, not even spilling his drink and landed softly back down on the floor. "Nice recovery sensei!", Raph said

Splinter sighed and was about to grab a biscuit by Mikey grabbed it before he could of reached it. "Hey thanks sensei!", Mikey said

I then came towards Splinter and he lost his footing and his drink went up into the air. I grabbed a hold of his paw and caught his drink catching all the liquid into the cup and I handed it back to him as I skated around the coffee table.

"Pardon sensei", I said, zooming by

But as I skated towards the ramp, the lights suddenly went out and I tried to stop by skidding on the sides of my skates but I couldn't stop quick enough and I crashed into someone and fell to the floor. I heard other crashes around me thinking the boys might of lost control because of the darkness and I raised my head off from the floor. "Ow, that hurt", I said, rubbing my head

"You alright Stella?", Raph asked

"Yeah I'm alright, just got a conk on the head", I said, reassuringly

"My bad, sorry", Mikey said, sheepishly "Nice wiring job Don!"

"I guarantee it's not my wiring", Don said "Maybe it's a blackout"

"Maybe, but you might want to get your foot out of my face please Mikey", I said

I then heard Judith started to whimper across from the room, probably frightened from the sudden darkness. "Oh dear, hold on sweetie I'm coming", I said, trying to get to my feet

Just then Splinter lit a candle that lit up some part of the room, and I almost got up to my feet but ended up falling flat on my shell again because of my skates. "It's okay Stella, I got her", Leo said, walking up to the playpen

Leo reached down and picked up a frightened Judith in his arms gently and rubbed her shell and pressed his head against hers carefully. "Shhhh it's okay Judith, we are here, everything is alright", he said, softly "The lights just went out"

Judith slowly stopped whimpering, to sniffling a little before calming down. She snuggled close to her uncle as he chuckled giving her a gentle hug. "You okay?", he asked "All better?"

Judith pulled away from his neck and smiled up to him and touched his cheek. "Ada girl", he said, softly

He kissed her forehead and she giggled. I smiled on how Leo fixed the situation and he rubbed her shell gently. Each of the boys were so dedicated towards their niece and anytime she would be fussy or wanted company one of them would be there right away and bring back that little smile on her face. "Thank you", I said, walking up as he handed her to me "I'm sure she appreciates it"

"Your welcome", he said, smiling softly

Splinter came over to us with the small candle in his paw. "Hey you might want to keep that flame away from Mikey, he ate a whole chili pizza for lunch", Raph said "If you know what I mean"

We then just started laughing, even Mikey was too. "Oh that's a good one Raphael", I said, giggling

"Clearly there is a power failure", Splinter said "I suggest the five of you investigate and see if it can be fixed"

"We are on it master", I said

The five us readjusted and folded up our rides to where they can easily be carried on our shells. We went out into the tunnels and climbed out of the manhole cover to get to the rooftops above. The five of us stood up on top of a water tower, looking across the blackened city of New York. No light except for the faint glow of the moon and stars.

"You know", Leo said "I don't think Splinter meant we should investigate this far"

"You can never be to sure of it Leonardo, especially when it comes to coming up topside", I said

"This whole side of town is dark", Don said "A substation must of gone out"

"That could be a possibility", I said

"But aren't there usually emergency power sources or something?", Leo asked, a bit confused

"Those must of gone out as well", I said

"Which means there's only one thing for us to do!", Mikey said

"Figure out what is going on around here?", I asked

"Nope!", he said "Bonzai!"

Mikey grabbed his skateboard and hoped down the water tower and grind off a railing of stairs of the building below us. Raph wasn't too far behind in his roller blades grinding the same railing. "Yahoo!", he cheered

Leo on his scooter and Don on his bike, then followed him behind riding along the railing and they started riding around the street and sidewalk. I shook my head and smirked and rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh well boys will be boys", I said, to myself "Why not?"

I roller skated down the roof and skimmed off the railing heading towards the boys. "Alright Stella!", Mikey called out

I jumped down and skated backwards while doing a few circles. I grabbed a lamp post and spun around it and skated back towards my family, skidding to a halt. "Guys", Leo said "You really think we should be doing this? What if somebody sees us?"

"He is right you know", I said "We could be putting ourselves at risk"

"That is the beauty of it Stella", Raph said, smiling "It's pitch black out"

"Yeah come on sissy, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain!", Mikey said

"Well I do like fun, it's just I don't want us to get into trouble", I said "Worst case scenario, an enemy will come out of nowhere and we will never see it coming"

Just then Don came riding up back to us and pointed towards a museum just right next to us. "Hey guys check this out!", Don said

We then looked up to where he was pointing and we saw Foot ninjas climbing up the sides of the large museums walls. You could hardly seem them since they blended in so well with the pitch darkness. We quickly hid behind hedges in front of the building. "What a coincidence", I said

"What are these guys up to now?", Mikey asked

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it", Leo said

"Well I'm up for some payback!", Raph said, twirling his sais

"What for?", I asked

"For mutating my girl with me standing right in front of them, time to even the score", he said, with a smirk "No one messes with my babe"

I smiled adoringly up to him as his bravery and words touched me. He smiled his caring and brave smile down towards me as the moon glowed behind him, making him look handsome in the dark night. "We need to find out what those guys are up to", I said, focusing back on the mission "We should follow them inside"

"Let's go", Leo said

We followed the Foot ninjas and climbed on to the ceiling of the museum. We peeked inside and saw a couple of ninjas around a large glass case with a strange with a sword inside of it. I watched with curiosity as they cut the glass open and slipped on a metal glove. We quickly jumped down and I threw some ninja stars to keep them from reaching into the case. "Gift shop is on the first floor boys", I said, holding one of my stars "And they don't take too kindly against shoplifters, and neither do we!"

"How do you do that?", Mikey asked "The catchphrase?"

"I keep my ears open, listening to what goes on around me", I said, giggling a little

The ninjas tried to go for the sword again before I threw another star to stop them again. "Now before you take the goods, you might want to consider this. One you are outnumbered and two don't let the pretty faces fool you, we are much tougher than we look", Raph said

"Um Raphael I think you might want to rephrase that first claim?", I said

"Why is that?", he asked, looking at me

"Because we got more company!", I said, pointing up

He followed my gaze and more ninjas came jumping down from the ceiling, surrounding us in all directions. "And three we are about to get our shells seriously hammered", Mikey said

The ninjas were closing in on us and Raph backed up more against me. "What are we going to do now?", he asked, softly

I then looked around seeing the ninjas all in fighting stances and some with a few weapons in hand. I then looked down at my roller skates on my feet and a smirk came to my face. "We ride!", I said

I skated towards some of the ninjas and they came running at me. I skated backwards and kicked on coming from behind in the gut. I then skated across the room and punched at each ninja that came running out at me. I then saw one coming at me and I smirked and I skidded off from a bench and went across the air and I blocked his staff with an orb, then punched him in the side of the head before sending the orb flying to make him fly back. I then landed and skated in a circle with a smirk. "Wow I'm good", I said, smiling

"Nice plan Luna!", Raph called out

"Charge!", Don cheered

He came riding in on his bike with his staff out in front and rammed a ninja and threw him against a vase on a display table. I then turned to Mikey who on his skateboard and he jumped into the air and rammed into five Foot Ninjas knocking them over. "Wahoo!", he cheered "Bowling for Ninjas!"

I laughed before a chain wrapped around my wrist and I gasped as a ninja tried pulling me forwards towards him. But then out of nowhere Raph came in and chopped the chain with his sai and he grabbed a hold of it and he tugged the ninja towards him and roundhouse kicked him across the room, making him hit a wall. "Nice save!", I said, smiling

"I try!", he said, smirking

I giggled but then we saw Leo taking on many ninjas that were surrounding him. "Guys a little help here!", he called out

"We are on it!", I called out

We went riding towards Leo, but then the ninjas were aware of us coming towards him and they jumped out of the way. We gasped as we tried to stop but then we crashed on to the ground, piling on top of each other. "I deeply sense a teamwork training session is in the near future", I said, groaning

"Double time!", Leo said "They are getting away"

We saw the ninja with the metal glove take the sword out of the case. He tried to make a run for it, but we stood in his path. "Just give us the sword Sparky and we'll call it a draw", Raph said, while twirling one of his sai's

The ninja lifted up the sword and I ran quickly towards him to take it from him, but then the sword's blade suddenly brightened with electricity and whipped the sword at me and I was blown away with a wave of shock then I hit against the wall. "Stella!", Raph called out

I groaned sitting up and I saw the ninja was getting away I then saw Raph and the boys coming towards me looking at me with concern. "Stella! Are you alright?", he asked, concerned

"Yes I'm okay you guys", I said "My goodness that sword packs a punch"

"What was that sword anyways?", Mikey asked

"Hold that thought, we gotta get out of here!", Leo said

Raph carefully picked me up in his arms bridal style and held me close as we ran out of the museum, leaving behind the damage of the fight. We then returned to the lair. We then were explaining to Master Splinter of what had happened. "And then I tried to grab the sword from the ninja but he sent me back with a wave of shock", I said

"Very courageous Stellaluna", he said

I bowed my head in respect towards him. "What would the Foot Ninjas want with a magic sword in the first place?", Mikey asked

"Not exactly magic Mikey", Don said "Probably more like a self perpetuating isolation frequency generator"

The boys just looked at him confused. "That is a good explanation Donatello", I said, smiling "But I think you need to use smaller words from them to understand"

"Oh right, it packs a shock wave that'll knock you flat on your shell", he said

"We need to stop them before they use that sword and gets too out of hand", I said "Who knows what kind of serious damage they can cause?"

"No", Splinter said "A wise ninja doesn't seek out an enemy he does not fully understand, for you all have only faced them only a few times before"

"But Master Splinter", I said "I have heard of a legend that Bushido demands that we fight for honor and justice and-"

"Bushido also demands that you honor your master's orders my daughter", he said, calmly "I will meditate upon this matter further"

We watched as he walked away towards his room and the doors shut behind him, leaving us in silence in the lair. "Undergrounded again", Mikey said, annoyed

"Well he is our master", I said "We have to do what he says, his words of wisdom and guidance should be respected"

"Hmmm hey wait?!", Don said

He then ran towards his computer near the worktable by the living room. "What are you doing knucklehead?", Raph asked, as we ran following behind him

"There's more than one way to seek our your enemy", Don said, typing up on his laptop

It's been a few hours since our encounter with the Foot Ninjas at the museum. I was sitting on the couch reading my book with Leo sitting across from me meditating. Judith was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, playing with her stuffed turtle. Peeking from over my book I noticed her attention shifted towards her Uncle Leo. She seemed to be curious to know what he was doing as she looked up towards me. I smiled lovingly down to her and I nodded my head towards Leo. "Go get him", I said, softly "Go get Uncle Leo"

Judith began to crawl towards him just as Leo came out of his mediation and he chuckled seeing Judith coming towards him. "Hey come here", he said, smiling "Come on"

Judith smiled and she started crawling closer towards Leo. "Come on sweet pea", he said

He shifted himself to where he was sitting up straight as Judith crawled closer towards him. "What are you doing pretty girl?", he asked, smiling

Judith smiled and she crawled into his lap and fell in. "Woah got you", he said, helping her sit up

He chuckled as Judith snuggled into his thigh before looking up at him sucking on her fist. "Can't wait for to help train you to help you become a kunoichi one day", he said, softly, holding her "We can use another beautiful kunoichi like your mom on the team"

I smiled with happiness and joy at his words as he looked at me. Judith tried reach up for Leo's mask tails and she grabbed a hold of them in her hands and she pulled them taking Leo's head down with them. "Woah!", he said, at the sudden move "And a strong one too"

I laughed and Judith giggled while sucking on his mask tails. Leo laughed and he lifted his head along with her in his arms and Judith smiled up to him, as he kissed her forehead. Just then Raphael came in and I noticed him looking upset and a look of concern came to me. "Leo can you watch her for a second?", I asked

"Of course, go ahead", he said, holding Judith

I quickly got up from the couch and I walked towards Raphael as he headed into the training arena. I heard him grunting and just as he was about to punch a practice dummy, I grabbed gently a hold of his arm and I used my calming powers on him. I felt the tension inside of him release and he let out a soft breath, he then looked at me softly. "Thank you, I needed that", he said, softly

I smiled up to him and I kissed his cheek. "I know you want to stop this and I do too", I said "But we can't disobey Splinter"

He sighed. "I guess you are right", he said "I just can't let something like that just go and nothing being done about it"

"I know honey", I said, rubbing his shoulder and holding his hand "But we will figure out something"

Raph sighed and shook his head and he did a roundhouse kick ripping the dummy's head sending it across the room, then it landed in Mikey's potato chip bag on the lawn chair. "Whoa! Remind me never to get on your bad side dude", Mikey said

"Too late", Raph said, smiling

"Hey guys!", Don said "Check this out!"

We looked at each other curiously but then we walked towards where Don was at his laptop. Mikey came down from his room and Leo came out of the living room with Judith in his arms. "I hacked into the power company's system. Looks like there's another blackout down by the south seaport.", he said

"I smell a rat!", Raph said "And it ain't Splinter"

I had to bite the inside of my mouth just to keep myself from bursting out laughing. Just then Raph, Don and Mikey took off towards the exit. "Hold on you guys, Master Splinter told us", Leo said

"Not to go after the ninjas", Raph said, smiling "But he never said about going out to investigating a power failure"

Leo glanced down at me. "He does have a point Leonardo", I said "Something does have to be done before it's too late"

"Excellent!", Donnie said "I have a few new surveillance toys I wanna test out!"

"Okay let's do this, but I just know we are going to get in trouble for this", Leo said

I smiled and I gave him a playful nudge in the shoulder and he smirked down at me. "Let's go!", I said

We rode the elevator up out of the lair and rode the Battle Shell out of the warehouse. We then arrived at the docks as we looked over the south seaport like Don had said. "Total blackout", Raph said "Just like last night"

Don then unzipped his duffel bag and pull out some kind of goggles. "But this time, we came prepared", he said

Mikey then snatched the goggles and put them over his head. "Awesome! Total turtle vision!", he said

"Night vision actually", Don said, taking them back

Don then put the googles over his head. "How do we survey such a large area?", Leo asked

"Yeah it will take us quite awhile to search every corner here", I said, agreeing

"I came prepared for that too", Don said

He then pulled a wire from his bag and a large hang glider folded over his shell and a metal bar around his waist. "Been dying to try this puppy!", he said

"You mean you haven't tested it yet?", I asked, shocked "What if something goes wrong?"

"Stella how is he supposed to test a flying machine in the sewers?", Mikey asked

"Well that is a good point", I said, agreeing

"We'll stay in touch via Shell Cell", Don said "I've worked out all the theoretic aerodynamics"

Don then took a running start and jumped off the docks. "It's practically full proof!", he called out, from a distance

We watched over the side as he glided down against the water then hoisted himself into the air back up into the air. "But is it Don proof?", Raph asked, sarcastically

The boys laughed at his funny remark, but then I pulled out my shell cell and contacted Don. "Don? Don!", I said

"I'm okay sissy", he said "No problem! Uh oh! Just forgot to compensate on the wind drag on my bo staff. Hey guys, I'm picking up something strange down by the river"

"What do you see Don?", I asked

"It looks like they are searching for something underwater", he said

"Wait...who is searching?", I asked

"It's our ninja friends again. They have the sword they stole! It's rigged up to some kind of rational cannon. I'm over Pier 16!", he said

"We are coming! Hold on!", I said

We then began running down towards the piers and we got close enough to see some ripples being created over a whirlpool of a swirling water ring. "I'm going to get in for a closer look-", Don said

But his sentence was cut off from my phone. "Don what is it?!", I asked, frantically

I then looked up into the air and gasped as Don was flying uncontrollably in the air. "Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!", Don called out

We ran down towards the closest piers dock and looked over the water, seeing Don had crashed into the water. I gasped and I gripped my Shell Cell tighter in my hand. "Don! Don! Where are you? Can you hear me?", I asked, frightened "Say something please!"

Suddenly he poked his head out from the water taking a breath. "Man that water stinks!", he said "And it's from a turtle that lives in the sewers"

I sighed in relief that my younger brother survived the crash. "Come on we need to keep moving!", I said

We continued running down the piers and stopped when we saw the sight of the cannon across the water. "I have a visual of a cannon Don", I said "I only see two people. But that means the others are not too far away"

Then out of nowhere Foot Ninja's jumped down and closely surrounded on the pier. "I hate it when she is right!", Mikey said

"Let's turtleize them!", we said

I blocked a sword attack by catching the blade and kicked the ninja aside, keeping the sword in my hands. I then spotted two ninjas climbing on to a large boat that was right next to us. "This looks like its going to be fun", I said "A little pirate ninja action!"

I sheathed the sword behind my shell. I followed them towards the dock and I began to climb up the long ropes up to the sails they were climbing up. But as I was getting closer my footing slipped and my ankle got stick in the tight rope. I struggled grunting to get my foot free but it was too tangled up. I gasped as the ninjas saw me and one of them took a sharp hook and cut the ropes attached to the mast and I began to fall. I screamed as I fell and I saw Raph come swinging in on another rope and he caught me into his arm. "Gotcha!", he said

I hugged on to him tightly and he stabbed his sai into the mast to stop us from falling. "Nice save babes", I said, smiling up to him

"I will never let you fall", he said, softly

I kissed his cheek and he blushed red. I giggled and he released us and we jumped down on the deck. "You should start saving me more often", I said, smiling "Its cute when you blush"

He smiled embarrassed but then Foot Ninjas appeared. "Why you little?!", he said, angrily

He growled and narrowed his eyes at them and he stood in front of me, twirling his sais, as the ninjas circled around us both. One ninja swing its chains and wrapped it around one of Raph's sai's. "Nice try dipstick!", he said

But then a pair of chains wrapped around his legs and he was pushed back over the deck hanging upside with his legs immobilized. "Raph!", I called out

I then looked at the other Foot Ninjas angrily. "Oh no one messes with my hubby!", I said

I charged them and they came charging out at me. I punched one in the gut and I sent him flying over me and landed over where Raph was hanging. I then ducked as two came charging and they attacked each other then I jumped up and I split kick them, knocking them out. I then jumped down on the deck and I looked at Raph with a smile and giggle. "Don't hang about darling", I said, giggling

He smirked. "Oh haha very funny, get me down from here please!", he said, with a sarcastic tone

I giggled and smiled. "Okay hold on baby I'll get you down", I said

I used the sword from my belt and I threw it at the chain cutting it loose and Raph came down and landed on top of other unconscious ninjas. I came running over as he climbed off of them. "Your welcome", I said, smiling

He smirked and chuckled and we ran off towards the others as we finished off the rest of the ninjas. "I'd say this teamwork session gets a most improved!", I said, giving a thumbs up

"School is not over yet Stella", Don said, pointing towards the sky

We saw a large helicopter hovering over a ring of water that moved to show to the bottom of the lake. "That's one cool Shell Chopper!", he said

The helicopter lowered a hook and picked up some kind of seaweed covered robot. "What's up with Barnacle Bill?", Mikey asked, sarcastically

"Whatever is it can't be good", Raph said

We ran towards the cannon at the end of the 16th pier. It was placed on a high balcony. We then climbed up it and the cannon then suddenly turned off by a couple of pressed buttons and the water returned still. We each climbed up to a corner of the balcony while Raph and I were both on a corner together. Leo popped himself up on the balcony. "Now boys, there's a small matter of stolen property we need to discuss.", Leo said

The men tired to run to one corner to escape but the Don popped up."Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with such dangerous toys", he said

Then they came towards us. "You know there is a thing called if you can't do the time in prison, then don't do the crime", Raph said

"Especially when you know crime never wins", I said

They ran away from us then Mikey popped up and growled at them sending them towards the center of the balcony. One of them shot a laser at Mikey and I came out at him and kicked him down which caused the laser to slice throughout the cannon. The sword began to spark and the platform began to shake back and forth unsteadily. I saw the machine screen beep like a time bomb and smoke began rising out of it. Without being able to stop the men, a helicopter began to lower itself for an escape for them to jump and fly away. The legs of the balcony were beginning to give out and rock with the rough waves below us. I heard beeps from the machine going faster and faster and lights flashing, then sparks began to spur from the sword.

The cannon changed its own course and targeted the docks of the port, tearing up the boards of the dock that the balcony was above. A thick crack was sent the through the ground and ran towards the boathouse of the docks.

"Talk about bad vibes", Mikey said

"Not a good time for jokes Michelangelo!", I said

"Don can you shut it down?", Leo asked

"Well, I might be able to disconnect the swords from the accelerator", he said

Don jumped up on the machine and split the panel off the cannon with his staff to reveal the wires. "But crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback overload that might", he said

"Don whatever we got to move that cannon away from civilization!", I said

We tried moving the cannon in a different direction but it wasn't budging a bit. But then we heard a loud voice, a police helicopter shined its light towards us. "You are the pier! Stop what you are doing!", they called out

"Oh no!", I said

"Hurry up Don!", Raph said "Before we end up on America's Most Wanted Reptiles"

"Almost there!", Don said messing with the wires

The cannon suddenly switched directions and knocked us over as it twirled around and around. Don tried to get close but the cannon just knocked him over. "We've got to steady this thing!", he said

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a crowbar and an idea popped into my head. I picked it up and I stabbed it in the rotator of the cannon. The bar sparked from the malfunctions. "Solution one is solved!", I said, giving a thumbs up

Don then walked up and reached towards the sword but was instantly burned by the overloading of the electricity. I then saw Raph picked up a metal glove and he put it on his hand. "Here let me try!", he said

He then removed the sword from the accelerator, but suddenly the machine began to overload. "Let's get out of here!", Leo said

We ran desperately to get off the balcony, jumping to get on to the docks near by. Raph was close behind me, but then the cannon began to fall and the balcony started going in with it. I looked back as Raph tried to make it towards us, but then the balcony finally gave in.

"NO RAPHAEL!", I yelled

Raph screamed as he fell towards the ocean below and splashed down into the water, then the huge cannon had exploded causing parts of the platform to fly across the air and into the water. My brothers quickly came over and we looked around frantically for Raph to reappear, but there was no sign of him."I-is he?", Mikey asked, terrified

I shook my head and a look of determination came to my face. "No! He is not Mikey!", I said "He can't be!"

Without hesitating, I took a running start from off the docks and took a deep breath. "Stellaluna wait!", Leo called out

I kept running and I jumped off the docks, moving myself into a dive position just in time as I hit the cold freezing water. I swam desperately around looking for Raphael in the dark water. I swam deeper, trying to find some sort of clue as to where Raph might be. After about another minute of swimming, I became horrified as I saw Raph unconscious, who was still holding the sword tightly in his hand, sinking deeper into a cavern below.

Bubbles escaped from my mouth and I quickly swam to him. I grabbed him around his chest tightly and swam back up to the surface. I gasped for air as my head came out from the water. I looked at Raph, who was still unconscious and I laid him against me and I started swimming us back towards the shore. Luckily the waves helped me out by carrying us towards the sand and we landed just along the edge. I laid Raph gently in the sand and I started shaking him to try and wake him up. "Raph! Raphael!", I said, desperately

I laid my head against his chest to hear he was still breathing, but barely. I grabbed a hold of his mouth and I started breathing into him. I took my hands and I pressed them against his chest and I started pushing down hard to try and get him to wake up. "Come on honey please!", I said, looking scared

I blew again in his mouth hard and I started pounding on his chest again. "Please Raph! Please wake up!", I said, frantically

As I pushed down on his chest, Raph started coughing. I gasped and I sat him up and he started coughing up salt water and I rubbed his shell to help him breath. He slowly stopped coughing and he started breathing on his own before laying on the sand. "Raph baby are you okay?", I asked, deeply with concern

"Yeah", he said, shakily

He coughed again. "I'm okay Luna", he said, smiling weakly

I hugged him tightly to me and he hugged me back with his one arm gently. "Stella!", Leo called out

I saw Leo, Don, and Mikey come running over to the both of us. "You two alright?", he asked

"We are okay", I said, reassuringly "We are both fine"

"Raph you okay man?", Mikey asked

Leo and Don helped him as Raph coughed some more. "Yeah I'm okay bro", he said, weakly

"The sword you got it!", Don said, taking it

"Wouldn't want to lose it", he said, giving a thumbs up

As Leo and Don let go of Raph, Raph's legs began to shake under him and he was starting to fall forward. But I quickly went in front of him and caught him in my arms and Leo and Don grabbed him from behind. "Woah easy Raph, let's get you home", Leo said

Raph coughed some more and I stayed by his side as we made our way back towards the docks. We helped Raph climb into the Battle Shell and I sat with him in the back, while Leo drove us home. I took a blanket we keep in the back of the truck and I wrapped him up in it and hugged him to me close. "Hey Stella", Raph said, softly

I looked down at him softly in my arms. "Yes honey?", I said

"Thanks", he said, softly

He closed his eyes and laid his down in my lap. I smiled and I stroked his head softly. "Your welcome", I said, softly

We drove across the bridge back towards the lair. We made it back to the warehouse and parked the Battle Shell inside. Leo and I helped Raph climb out of the truck and we walked towards the elevator. We made it back down underground and we helped him walk over to the couch. I went into the kitchen and I prepared some hot lemon tea for him in a small cup.

"Here drink this", I said "It should help"

He took it from me and took a little sip and let out a sigh of content. "Thanks honey", he said

"You had me so worried", I said "I thought I'd lost you forever"

He smiled and he stroked my cheek gently. "Hey nothing can take down this turtle", he said, softly

I smiled and I saw Leo had come in with Judith. Judith started cooing happily seeing her father and me and Leo chuckled and nuzzled her gently with his cheek. "Someone here wants to see you", he said, smiling

We both smiled and Leo handed her down to me. I kissed her forehead gently and Raph smiled softly towards her. I set her down carefully on Raph and she crawled over towards him. "Hey Judy", he said, softly "Were you a girl good girl while we were gone?"

Judith grabbed his bandanna tail and started chewing on it and cooed and giggled. He chuckled and rubbed her head. "I will take that as a yes", he said

I giggled and smiled. "Well I think since we had a winning and Stella's bravery", Mikey said "A victory feast shall be made"

"Mmmm sounds good, I'm starving from a night of fighting crime", I said

"Count me in as well", Raph said

As Mikey prepared the food in the kitchen, he came out with huge trays of our favorite foods from pretzels to pigs in blankets to loaded baked potato skins. We then dug in while talking about the victory, the fight, the cannon falling into the water, and my bravery of jumping in and saving Raphael. But the cheerful talk was soon interrupted when we heard Splinter's doors open. Just then Splinter came into the room and the room fell into silence as he looked at us with a stern look. We stood up slowly as he faced us.

"Splinter we are sorry that we disobeyed", I said, quietly "We thought we were doing the right thing, protecting the city and stopping the Foot Clan, we did however retrieve the sword"

"No", he said, softly "You don't have to be. I knew you all would of gone anyways and continued to fight to protect the city and the humans above. And you have brought back the main source of power the Foot Clan was using. I'm proud of you all"

We smiled at him and we cheered. We then continued on with our victory dinner. Raph and I were against each other on the couch. Don was siting on the lawn chair with Mikey leaning against it. And Leo was on the floor with Judith, feeding her some small bits of food. Judith had a little grape in her hand and Leo smiled down to her. "Hey may I have one?", he asked, gently

Judith smiled and she placed it in his mouth. Leo smiled as he ate it. "Thank you", he said, smiling down at her.

I smiled at the loving sight and Master Splinter was looking at the sword we brought back while we sat around him, wondering what he had to say. "I say", Splinter said

"What is it sensei?", Raph asked

"The design is unmistakably 11th Century Japanese," Splinter said "But the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye. Best that it remain out of the wrong hands."

"Defiantly agreed upon sensei", I said

"I fear that the Foot clan are becoming more stronger and powerful", he said "We must be ready to fight for whatever that comes upon us all, together"

The room was silence for a few moments as we looked at each other, but then Judith broke the silence. Judith shifted a little in Leo's arms and she cooed. Leo chuckled and smiled down to her. "What was that?", he asked, looking at her

She cooed while looking up to him and smiled. He smiled down to her. The rest of us chuckled and laughed. "I think she knows what I'm about to say", he said "She is in, if she is in, then I am in. We are in. Let's do it!", Leo said

We cheered and Judith laughed and Leo kissed her head. He handed her to me as he got up and I snuggled her head against mine. Later on, the others were turning in for the night but Raph and I decided to stay out on the couch. Judith crawled out of my arms and she laid on Raph's chest. He smiled and he rubbed her shell gently. Judith yawned sleepily and laid her head down on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

I smiled as Raph kissed her forehead. I covered Judith up with her little blanket Raph gave her and he rested his hand gently on her shell. I stroked Raph's head as I laid down beside him. "You were great out there", I said, softly

He chuckled softly. "Not as great as you", he said "You dove into that explosion and risked your life to save mine"

"That's what you do in a family", I said, smiling "You look out for each other, no matter the consequences"

He smiled and stroked my cheek softly. I closed my eyes and rested my hand against his. I let out a soft yawn and Raph's hand went from my cheek to around my shoulder and brought me down on top of his shoulder. I laid my head carefully on it and I gave him a sleepy smile. "I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow", I said "Sleep well my love"

I slowly fluttered my eyes closed and I grabbed gently a hold of Judith's hand and she gripped my thumb in her little hand. I smiled as I began to sleep against my husband and daughter. I felt Raph rest his head against my own and I peeked my eyes open a little to see Judith snuggled into Raph's chest and his hand on her shell. Raph was smiling in his sleep and I kissed his snout softly and I closed my eyes and fell asleep into his shoulder, starting to dream peacefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Stella's Pov…  
Taking deep and shallow breathes I balanced carefully on top of a bamboo stick on my one foot with my other leg bend up in front of me and my hands clasped together, I was determined in keeping my concentration in this exercise Master Splinter was having us do right now and to show him how far my progress has been doing in my training. The boys and I were right beside me keeping their balance on many other bamboo sticks that were surrounding us all with Master Splinter in front of us. I had no idea what was about to happen but it was definitely interesting if it involves us trying to keep our balance on skinny plants.

"My children", Splinter said "Tonight our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines, the way of balance and the way of invisibility"

He clapped his paws together and the lights around us turned off and nothing but a small flame of the candle lit up the darkness. "Woah I was right, this does look interesting", I said, looking around in the darkness

"Dude! He put in the Clapper?!", Mikey said, standing beside me with excitement

I giggled at his enthusiasm as Master Splinter whacked at him with his walking stick. "Ow!", he said, moaning in pain

"That must of hurt", I said, softly

"Michelangelo, Stellaluna the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence", he said, in a low tone "I suggest the both of you apply both if you wish to avoid my walking stick"

He jumped effortlessly from bamboo to bamboo without disturbing the stillness and tried to trip Leo with his walking stick, but he dodged it by flipping in the air and barely landing on his feet on two bamboo sticks. Don tried to do a sneak attack with a high kick, but Splinter dodged it in time as Don landed on another stick. Raph ran across of a few of the sticks and suddenly tried kicking him and landed on a bamboo staff beside me. I was now face to face with him and I crouched low waiting for his next move like a statue planning my attack in my head. Master Splinter suddenly tried to jab at me as he leapt in the air down towards me, but I was kick to flip backwards holding on to the stick I was on with my hands kicking the stick making it flip end over end out of his paws. I swung myself up in the air spinning around as I roundhouse kicked him in the chest sending him flying down to padded mat below and landed on the same stick I was on before in a striking position. Soft gasps filled the room as I heard a clap behind me. "Peek-A-Boo! She saw you!", Mikey said, as he stood up on his stick

Master Splinter looked at him seriously before leaping back up and landing right in front of him and swung his walking stick at him, even though Mikey had caught it he became unbalanced and nearly fell to the floor before he caught himself on the body of the bamboo staff. "Hey, she did its a true fact!", Mikey said

He smirked down at him before looking at me impressed. "Well done Stellaluna, your tactic was well executed, you used the power of darkness to your advantage to unbalance your target", he said

"I am very surprised I didn't think that it would work, I mean I just thought this up in my head for a couple of seconds", I said, quite surprised myself

"Well maybe you are just getting that much better Stella", Raph said, jumping landing beside me with a smile "I mean if you can take down Splinter in the darkness who knows what else you can do"

"Yeah sis", Leo said, landing on the other side of me "Your training is greatly improved since the first day, ninjas can come up with pretty good ideas in a small amount of time"

I blushed pink in my cheeks. "Awww guys shucks", I said, coyly shrugging "I mean I didn't think I would ever become this skilled in my life, let alone be able to actually to defeat sensei"

"Your skills have much improved my daughter, though you do need more lessons in confidence", Splinter said "A ninja must be so when facing an adversary"

"Yes father", I said, bowing in respect

"Now let us continue", Splinter said, as he clapped the lights back off "We must learn stillness and alertness, for they are the only defense against the unexpected"

Without warning I barely had time to dodge another attack from Splinter with his walking stick from him swinging it backwards as I bend backwards balancing on one foot with my arms straight out on my sides, watching it barely miss me by mere inches before swinging it back towards him. "Woah Luna, nice reflexes!", Raph said, sounding surprised and impressed

"And that's why its good to be double jointed in your legs", I said, giving a wink and giggle

Suddenly the bamboo sticks came out from under me, but it wasn't just the sticks under me and I saw the boys were falling beside me as well with their sticks falling over, landing on the ground with hard thuds. I tried to sit up but Raphael ended up landing on top of me squishing me under his weight with a grunt. "Oops sorry honey!", he said, looking down at me

"Oh no worries, I have had harder landings", I said, with a smile

He rolled off of me as I adjusted my lopsided mask. The lights came back on and sure enough it was our friend Casey with his usual hockey gear, looking kind of embarrassed at the mess. "Well if ain't the igilianteva himself", Mikey said, in a pig Latin accent

"Nice entrance Casey", I said, rolling my eyes a bit annoyed "You managed to cause a bigger mess than what you do outside being a vigilante"

"Sorry Stella thought I could sneak up on you guys", Casey said, taking off his hockey mask "But you got to admit it was pretty funny"

"Ain't funny in my book", Raph said, trying to stand up

But he ended up slipping backwards on a bamboo pole that was under his feet and landed right back on his shell. I could hear a little giggle from a distance and saw Judith, who was near by watching our lesson on her playmat giggling on her plastron looking at Raph. "Hey if the little green dudette thinks its funny, then its funny", Casey said, looking towards her

Donnie got up from his spot and picked up Judith putting her on top of his shoulder rubbing the back of her head. "Well she is an exception", he said, as she hugged at the side of his head snuggling close making him chuckle

"Anyways what are you doing down here? What's the 411 street side?", Raph asked, helping me up to my feet

"Graffiti its everywhere! All over town!", Casey said

"Unbelievable, I mean I encourage a work of art but not on city property", I said, crossing my arms with a frown

"Uh I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say, duh!", Mikey said

"We are New Yorkers Casey, we have seen graffiti before all the time", Don said

"Nuh-uh!", Casey said, shaking his head "Not this kind!"

He showed us a photograph of graffiti of art with a sword stabbing between five turtles. I gulped hard and shivered in disgust, seeing the horrifying image. "Meine gute!", I said, looking away, with my eyes squinted shut

"I think somebody's trying to send you all a message", Casey said

Mikey looked at the photo as well and gagged at the sight. "I am with Stella on this one, bleck! Talk about getting the point!", Mikey said

"Does all that graffiti that you have been seeing look like that?", I asked, getting the courage to get over what my eyes witnessed before looking back at Casey

"Some are little more graphic", Casey said

I shivered more this time than before. I can't believe that the nerve of someone can actually do that towards us, it was just disgusting. I noticed Casey was turning his attention span towards the sword on the table. "Hey cool sword, looks just like the one in the graffiti", he said, as he walked towards it and reached out to grab it

"Casey no!", Don said, trying to warn him

But it was too late. Casey gripped the sword handle and was instantly thrown backwards with a wave of shock landing with a hard thud. "Ow! That's definitely going to leave a mark!", I said, cringing

Judith giggled at her uncle and Raph rubbed her head with a smirk as he walked up beside Don. "Hey she thinks its funny, so its funny", Raph said, with a chuckle himself

The others and I ran towards him to help him back up to his feet. "Thank you for this information, Mr. Jones", Splinter said, taking him towards the door "But now, we must return to our training"

"Wait! Don't you guys wanna put the smackdown on the scum who did this?", Casey asked, sounding a bit confused and angry

"Well yeah, but it smells way too much like a setup", Mikey said

"Mikey is right, I have a hunch that someone is trying to set a trap", I said, nodding in agreement

"Someone also just trying to get under our shells", Don said "Why should we stoop to their level?"

"But this is a matter of honor!", Casey said, taking out his baseball bat and hitting the palm of his head "What about the Bushidodo stuff you guys always talk about?"

I rolled my eyes a bit annoyed with a sigh. "That's Bushido", Leo said, sounding annoyed like me "Which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles"

"Sorry Case, I got to go with my family on this one", Raph said

"Oh man", he said, with a sigh

I thought that he was about to leave the lair and let us get on with our practicing, but then did the unexpected, he moved towards our television set. "Hey", he said, as he made himself at home by collapsing on the couch, scarfing down one of the slices of pizza that Mikey had out earlier and turning on the T.V "So what's on the news?"

"Okay, it looks like he is going to be staying for a bit", I said, looking back at the boys with a coy smile and shrug who seem to have groan simultaneously

Later on with everyone doing their own thing, I couldn't help but look at the photo that Casey had brought over as I sat on the edge of the training arena. Even though I was nothing but disgusted by the thought of someone stabbing all five of us with a sword, I couldn't look away, not this time. As I stared at the red paint of the art work my vision began to blur the image and it morphed going from five turtles into two human figures, one being a man another a woman. As they finished morphing I couldn't help but feel my breathing pick up and my heart race as I began to hear screams in my head and the sound of stabbing metal. A flashback came to my eyes hearing the sounds of falling bodies hit the ground as blood began to drip along the concrete creating a large pool. The sound of cold sinister evil laughing could be heard as a tall thin shadow with sharp blades along his arms walking over as light shone upon the fallen figures, that were which my parents. "Luna! Luna!", I heard a voice coming from him, but it sounded familiar "Luna!"

I felt my shoulders being shook as I snapped out my trance gasping. "Hey are you okay?"

I looked over and saw Raph was kneeling beside me looking concerned, I shook my head trying to get my thoughts back as I looked back down at the photo to see it was to its original form. "Sorry just saw...I just saw a few things", I said, looking down regaining my breath

"Your parents?", he asked, sitting beside me

"Yeah", I said, with a frown "I saw the vision again, I could see a shadow and there was something on his arms, it looked like sharp blades or something, but I couldn't make out what it was"

"Do you think it was the killer?", he asked, rubbing my shoulder

"Maybe, I don't know, man if I didn't black out when I got attacked, maybe I could of-maybe they wouldn't be", I said, struggling to speak but it only came out unclear and high pitched

"Oh sweetie", Raph said, pulling me immediately into his arms as I began to cry softly into his chest with his warm strong arms wrapping me in a tight embrace "Look whatever happened during that night is not your fault, there wasn't anything you could of done to stop him"

I softly continued crying as he held me close and I could hear his soothing heart beat against my ear, as he let his fingers stroke the backside of my head down combing my masktails. "Why does there have to be so much evil in this world Raphael?", I asked, shaking my head "I don't know why someone can just take another one's life"

"I don't know", he said, quietly "I truly don't know, if I had the answers you know I would tell you. I don't know why someone would just take away two people that were apart of your life for no reason and think that they can get away with it"

I sniffled before I felt his hand go under my chin and bring my face up towards his. "I know its terrible that they were taken from you, but at least you got out of their alive. I wish you all could of been, but you are at least still here. You are here to get justice for them and to give them peace knowing you were the one who found the person who took their lives. You were spared for a reason and I know you will find this person and I am going to be right beside you, every step of the way till we find him", he said, drying my tears gently with his hands

I managed to slowly smile, as it put that hope back into my heart that we would find this person and we would give my parents that sense of peace knowing that this person would never strike again. "I bet we will find him sooner than we think", I said

"Oh may we be so lucky Beautiful, I want you to know that I love you, same as always", he said, bringing me close and kissing between my eyes

We held each other in a tight hug as I could feel the anxiety and sadness starting to melt away from my body and my aura was starting to balance. Every time I felt uneasy or insecure, I could always count on Raph to be there and comfort me, letting me come back to my old self again. He maybe a rough and tough ninja, but he is such a sweet teddy bear. I wouldn't know what I would do without him being in my life. Later on, Mikey reaches for the last slice of pizza but Casey quickly grabbed it, much to his displeasure.

He then started going through the collection of DVD's that we managed to find in the sewers as Leo approached him. "Sure is getting, uh, late", he said, pretending to yawn

"These the only DVD's you got?", Casey asked

"Yeah, in fact why don't you borrow some and bring them back", Mikey said

Casey walked up to a DVD player that was near by. "That's okay I will just watch them here", he said, hitting the stop repeatedly. "Come on eject! Eject! You useless piece of-"

He kicked the player with his foot breaking it, much to mine, Leo's and Mikey's horror. "Uh I think your player's broken", he said, sounding nervous

"Oh dear, if he keeps this up he might just end up breaking everything we got", I whispered towards Leo

"Without a doubt", he whispered back, nodding in agreement

"Uh no problem I will fix it in the morning", Don said, as Casey walked up to him

"What you working on?", he asked, trying to peer over Don's shoulder

Don tried to cover his work with his body. "Boring stuff, really really boring stuff, maybe you should check up on your niece, I am sure she would love to play with you", he said

"Sorry Don Judith was put to bed a little over an hour ago, she passes out fast just like her old man", Casey said, shaking his head

"Hey! Who you calling old man?!", Raph called out, looking at him angry, stopping from doing training in the arena

"Oh no, hun don't!", I said, holding my arms up

"Hey Raph! Let's wrestle!", Casey shouted, running up to Raph

I looked back at Raph with fear but he gave me a quick smirk and thumbs up. Man my lessons in teaching him how to control his anger are really starting to pay off. He tackled Raph to the ground, they began to trash talk each other while rolling across the floor. I stayed near just in case things might get out of hand until Splinter placed his walking stick in front of them. "Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think its wise to take our guest for a breath of fresh air", he said, as they stood up

"Topside? I am all over it!", Raph said

"Booya!", Casey said, as they started to run for the exit

"I better go along with them just in case, Leo you got Judith?", I said, looking back at the others

"Way ahead of you sis", he said, giving me a smile and okay sign with his fingers

"Great! Won't be long!", I said, running off after the boys "Hey you guys wait for me!"

Once we got up on the surface, Raph and Casey were way ahead of me with flipping across the rooftops, still continuing to trash talk each other along the way. "Man how I am going to catch up that quick?", I asked, myself seeing them getting farther and farther away

I then looked down at my hands as orbs began to form and suddenly a blue glowing fire began to engulf my entire body. I was a bit confused at first, my powers have done nothing like this before in the past but then I suddenly felt my feet starting to leave the ground and I was floating up in the air. I was now really confused on what was going on, but as I leaned forward a bit I felt myself move forward a few feet. I gasped straightening back up as I began to stop, then I realized that I had the ability to actually fly! "No way! Oh this is going to be fun!", I said, excitedly

I leaned forward pushing my legs back as I began to fly across the rooftops to catch up with the boys. It felt like I was Superman in the comics that I would read with my cousins. You have seen birds fly, humans fly in movies and in comics but a turtle flying in real life, now that is just crazy! But amazing to me! "Wahoo!", I cheered, soring through the air doing a flip

Flying faster and faster I was able to spot the boys before I landed down on the ground doing a flip catching up behind them. "Hey how did you catch up so fast?", Raph asked, looking back behind me surprised

"I had a little help", I said, with a smile

"Nimrod!", Casey said

"Lightweight!", Raph said

"Geek face!", Casey said

"Jason Voorhes reject", I said, with a smirk

"Oh!", Raph said, starting to laugh hard "Hey good one baby!"

We gave each other a high five as Casey's jaw literally almost dropped to the ground, while we continued to laugh. "Where did you come up with that one?", Raph asked

"Horror movie night with Mikey", I said, with a giggle

"She got you there Casey!", Raph said, with a smirk

"Beginners luck!", he said, eyeing me as I giggled more "Spray paint?"

"Spray paint? What kind of lame trash talk is that?", Raph asked

"Yeah that doesn't sound like a good comeback, and I am not one to talk", I said

"No listen", Casey said

We looked down from the roof we were on and I could hear a hissing sound and the smell of paint near by. We could see two thugs making a tag of a dragon devouring five turtles while a third one was watching. "So its them who is making this art?!", I said, sounding angry "I thought this would be the last time we had to deal with these thugs"

"Well looks like the message needs to be knocked into their heads a bit harder", Raph said, as he took out his sai's spinning them

We jumped from the edge landing in between them. "Hi we are the neighborhood Clean and Green. Doing our part to stamp out taggers", Raph said, growling

"If you guys want to do art there is an art program just up the street that doesn't involve destroying someone's property", I said, forming two orbs in my hands

A thug came out at me with a chain, but I dodge it and kicked the thug aside. As a fight broke out I saw a third thug duck behind a dumpster and called someone on a phone. "We got two of them!", he said

I growled and I threw an orb at him smashing the phone to bits as he looked at me horrified. "Nice try", I said, with a smirk

Raph and Casey were easily defeating the other two thugs and I grabbed a hold of the third roundhouse kicking him into a pile together. "Piece of cake", Casey said

"Oh its not over yet, I saw the third one calling for backup", I said

"Look!", Raph said, pointing up above

We saw two Foot Tech Ninjas drop down from the rooftops. "Whoa those things aren't human!", Casey said

"In case you haven't noticed, neither am I or my babe", Raph said, spinning a sai in his hand

We began to charge at the two but then they suddenly disappeared. "Hey, where did they go?", I asked, looking around confused

Suddenly we were knocked back by something, it must of been the ninjas. "They must have some kind of, what do you call it, cloaking device", Raph said, as he pulled me up to my feet

"They can just camouflage into the environment, like a chameleon changing color", I said

I see one of the ninjas walking through a puddle of water and jumped at me, but I caught the ninja and looked back at Casey. "Casey spray him!", I called out

He took a spray paint can and covers the ninja with it, and knocks the ninja back with his hockey stick, causing him to drop Raph and one of the orange eye devices to fall off. I tried to run at the ninja again with an orb throwing it at high speeds but it missed as he kicked me in the chest sending me flying hitting Raph in the back of the shell as we collapsed on the ground with Casey joining us. I struggled to try and get back up but something was placed over my mouth and nose and I began to smell this weird scent which was making me drowsy. I struggled to keep my eyes open as I felt myself being carried off. "Raphael", I called out softly

He was having the same thing done to him too being carried off by some other ninja leaving Casey on the ground. My eyes couldn't hold open much longer as I passed out into unconsciousness. It didn't seem like too much time had gone by when I started to come around, my head was pounding but I couldn't move. I squinted my eyes open to see I was strapped tightly to a table with a bright light on me. "What the?", I said, struggling to get loose "Oh no!"

"Ugh where am I?"

I looked over at Raph to see he was strapped to a same table right beside me and metal spikes started to come at me and started poking at me. "Hey stop that!", I said, struggling to get free

"Hey what the? Hey quit poking my wife with those things! When I get out of here I am gonna", Raph said

But then suddenly a huge man with blonde hair in a ponytail approached him from the side making me gasp. "This is some nice steel, how about telling me who gave them to you?", he asked, holding one of Raph's sais

"Yo mama", Raph said, with a smirk, making the man throw both his sais at each side of his head, making me gasp in fright

"You really played with fire that time sweetheart", I said

He then pulled out both of his sai's throwing them on a table near by. "I am sorry, I didn't quite hear you", he said, as he picked up our shell cells "You know I get a little clumsy when people don't answer my questions"

He then crushed both of our phones with just two fingers. "Hey I just got that fixed!", I said, sounding annoyed

"A feisty little girl aren't you, I should snatch your pretty necklace and do that next", he said, reaching to grab the chain

I was not going to let him have something that was part of my mother for him to destroy. I growled and suddenly bit down on his hands quickly sinking my teeth into his hands making him yell out in pain as he snatched his hand out of my mouth, making me growl loudly. "Next time you try that, your face will be next!", I said, glaring at him

"Woah Stella, since when are you so aggressive?", Raph asked, looking at me with a surprised look

"I can be snappy when I need to be", I said, with a smirk "An angel does have her devil side you know"

"Man I like it, its a bit of a turn on", he said, with a cocky grin

I then turned towards the man I bit and noticed the same tattoo I saw before we blacked out. "Nice tattoo, what is it suppose to be a purple dragon or a big ugly chicken?", I asked

He then grabbed at me head aggressively squeezing my skull, it was painful and I could tell that this was going to be leaving bruises afterwards pulling a bright light over me. "Let's start with just exactly what kind of freaks you both are anyway?", he said

I spit in his face making him growl swiping away at my saliva. "Screw you", I said, deeply growling and glaring at him

"Well I love a bit of a challenge, you are going to be a easy one to break", he said, with an evil smirk

Raphael growled as he looked like he was about ready to explode. "You are not going to do anything to her otherwise you will be leaving in a body bag", he said, sounding low in tone

"Am I now?", he said, with an evil laugh

We were remaining silent the both of us as he continued to integrate us, but we were holding strong, but I knew that only his words were getting more angry and that he would use greater force to get us to talk. "We have been over this again and again, freaks! I am only going to ask you this one more time. Who do you work for? How long have you been on this planet? What is the level of your technology?", he asked, in a demanding tone

"Planet? Technology? Boy are you barking up the wrong shell", Raph said

"Yeah with one with such a big body has little brains", I said, annoyed

"Answer me!", he said, knocking our tables making us rock back and forth

"Come to think of what my wife said who do you work for? I mean you look way too dumb to be in charge of all this", Raph said

He then grabbed a buzz saw putting it close to his face. "Your choice, you can talk or you can let your DNA do the talking for you. Now is there something you want to tell me?", he asked

I gasped as I began to struggle to get my hand free out from the straps. I heard a small giggle. It sounded like a small child was in the room but there was no one there besides the three of us, it sounded like a little boy. Suddenly a small cloud of silver and light blue mist rush over my hand loosening the strap. I had no idea what in the world just happened, but that was going to have be dealt with later. I wiggled it more I managed to get my hand loose under the strap. "Just this!", I said, ridge handing him in the back of the neck

I grabbed a gas mask that was hanging beside the saw and placed it over his mouth. "Sweet dreams you oversized oaf!", I said, as he ran back dazed

I grabbed the saw away from Raph's face as I cut the straps free as I jumped from the table and began to cut Raph's straps as well. "Man you are so hot to me right now", he said, with a flirty tone

"I am afraid the romance will have wait on this one honeybean", I said, with a smirk "Let's get out of here!"

Raph got off from the table as he grabbed his sais and our busted up phones. "Don will kill us if we leave these", he said as we took off from the door and we realized we were on a boat

We were not too far out from the city shores and we had to get back to the lair to warn the others about what just happened. When I noticed Raph was about to jump into the water I grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Wait hun, I figured out a new power of mine, it can help us get home", I said, as a bright blue fire began to glow around my body

"New power? What you talking about babe?", he asked, looking a bit baffled

I began to lift up from the ground as Raph looked at me astounded. "Babe how are you doing that?!", he asked

"To be quite honest I have no idea", I said, shaking my head with a shrug

"Well let's see what this bad new power of yours can do", he said, as I climbed on top of his shell making the fire glow around him

I began to quickly fly us over the water as we reached towards land, my fire began to dim as we ran off to head back towards home. But little did we know that there was someone following close behind us. We kept running, but I had a feeling that something wasn't right in the back of my mind. I kept looking back but it turns out we were not being chased or any ninjas were near by trying to recapture us. I don't know what that big guy was talking about and why they wanted a sample of our DNA and what he has anything to do with us. This was all very confusing. I just hoped we don't have to run into him again because I was seriously close to really ripping that guy apart for nearly breaking my necklace and cutting my husband open with that saw. We managed to get back into the sewers and we stopped for a rest in a large area with a big whirlpool in the middle. "That was close", I said, resting up against the wall

"Yeah for a second there I thought I was going to be sliced open like a Thanksgiving turkey", he said, catching his breath

"What was even the point of him asking all those questions? Its like we were aliens of some kind to him", I said, shaking my head

"Like you said, big body and little brains, I wouldn't worry about him too much babe", he said, rubbing my shoulder

"Hey dudes! I spy with my turtle eye, some goons that need a good bapping right in front of you!"

We looked up in surprise to see our brothers were up above on the water pipes and jumped down with weapons drawn. "What? What are you guys talking about?", I called out, confused

"Uh guys? What are you?", Raph asked, as we got up from the ground to run over to them

"Ever hear the ones about the invisible ninjas?", Don asked

The ninjas came charging out at them and threw the boys over the both of us, knocking us all to the ground. "Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?", Casey asked

"Might of been useful info", Leo said

I noticed the guys were wearing goggles around their heads, they must be some kind of device that they can see the ninjas with like heat sensing. "Come on show yourself! You lousy-", Raph said, as he tried to fight at the ninjas to no avail

"Uh think we should give him a hand?", Mikey asked, eyeing me

"Obviously brother", I said, as we charged forward

Casey was about to hit a slope with his golf club and he hit it which lands on two ninjas next to Raph, which we now could all see. "Ah much better", he said, as he kicked the ninjas away

"Now you see them, now you don't", Mikey said, putting in a few attacks in

"Their cloaking controls look to be somewhere around the chest plate", Don said

"You mean there?", I asked, throwing two orbs from my hands

It caused the chest plates to making them become visible and I ran spinning in the air knocking them out with a roundhouse kick. I smiled with victory but then we heard a shout and we looked up to see Casey being hung by a Foot Tech Ninja, who becomes visible, directly above the whirlpool. "Drop your weapons and surrender", the ninja said

We were then surrounded by the rest of ninjas as it looked like the grip on Casey was getting looser. "My grip is loosening, I suggest you drop your weapons now!", he said, again

"Don't do it you guys! I am not worth it!", Casey called out

I gasped in fright, as I know how much he can be a bit of annoyance he was still family to us and I knew I had to do something. "You know, he's got a point", Don said

Leo pointed one of his katanas at the ninja holding Casey as I snuck away into the shadows sneaking closer and closer towards my objective. Casey gave Leo a look of surprise. "What?", he asked, confused

"I said drop your weapons!", Leo said

I snuck closer and closer till I got up above the pipes standing right above them and I noticed Mikey was kneeling right beside me and I gave him a hand signal of what to do and he gave me a firm nod. "The way of balance!", Mikey yelled out dropping down and kicking the ninja away holding Casey, causing him to fall

"And the way of invisibility!", I yelled, letting my blue fire engulf around my body as I flew out from the dark down towards Casey

I was able to grab at his wrists catching him right before he fell into the whirlpool flying him down to safety, with the others looking at me surprised and confused, just like Raph did earlier. "Woah Stella! How are you flying?!", Don called out

"Couldn't tell you to save my own life!", I said, shaking my head with a smile

"Well whatever is, give it all you got!", Leo called out

"With delight!", I called out

I flew down with high speeds as we continued on with our fight against the ninjas. Each doing damage to the now almost powerless ninjas sending them into the whirlpool and I took the one that held Casey near death, by flying up fast behind him and grabbing him by the suit and flying up high just right above the whirlpool as he looked at me struggling. "One thing for sure is, you mess with the green and its going to get mean!", I said, throwing him down towards the pool "Hold your breath!"

He then vanished along with the others as I smirked with confidence before flying back down to reunite with the others. "Man I so owe you one Stella", Casey said

"Woah Stella that was incredible, how did you manage to do that?", Don asked

"I honestly don't know what this is all about, but for some reason it really helped me out tonight", I said, crossing my arms with a smile

"A confidence lesson accomplished!", Leo said, giving me a thumbs up

I smiled proudly and got a tight one arm hug from Raph giving me a loving smile. "I knew you had it in you, you can do so much more than you think", he said

"Thanks honey", I said, giving his cheek a peck

"For that I.O.U on Stella, we take cash, checks, and major credit cards", Mikey said, causing us to laugh at his joke

"I think I will figure out what he can do for me thanks Mikey", I said, with a giggle

"Man, I am exhausted", Casey said "Maybe I should just crash your guys' place"

"No!", Leo said, quickly "I-I mean nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed"

"Nice save bro", I said, under my breath

"We will give your a ride!", Don said "Have you home in no time"

"We will carry you upstairs, tuck you in, heck we will even read you a bedtime story!", Mikey said as the others began pushing him out of the sewers

I couldn't help but giggle and smile as I followed them out behind them. Finally we got our peace and quiet back after the boys literally shoved Casey back into his apartment, I swear watching them I almost thought they were going to chain the door from the outside to keep him in there. "So how exactly did you guys find Raph and I in the sewers?", I asked, as we walked on our way home in the tunnels

"You could say when Casey came back to the lair after the ninjas had taken you both away, he gave us one of the optical devices that he picked up", Don said "I was able to break the scanner to trace a com signal from your invisible ninjas"

"Smart techno work bro", I said, giving him a thumbs up

"Yeah not bad Brainiac", Raph said, with a chuckle

"By also using the turtle vision heat censored goggles, which by the way an invisible body is still a warm body we were able to track the signals back to where we found you guys", Don said

"Well all I can say is if you guys didn't show up in time, who knows what those guys could of done to us", I said "I mean it wasn't easy the first time, let alone the second time, luckily you did"

"Hey we got your shell sissy, always count on the Mikester to always be close by", Mikey said, showing off a muscle then doing a punch

I couldn't help but giggle. "I sure can count on that", I said, rolling my eyes playfully

Making it closer to home, the guys went in before me and when I was about to walk inside for the night, I heard the same giggle from when we were on the boat. I stopped dead in my tracks and swiftly turned around trying to see what it was, but again there was no one in sight. Was I seeing a ghost or am I completely hallucinating? I was about to turn back inside about to forget about the whole thing when I heard the giggle again and this time I saw the silver and blue cloud of mist floating right in front of me just a few feet away. I gasp softly as I began to see what looked like a small silhouette was forming in the small cloud and I slowly walked towards it as it continued to float. "What is it?", I asked, softly to myself

But as I got closer the cloud started to float away giggling and I started to run after it. "Wait!", I called out

For a little cloud it sure could float fast as I continued to chase it down the tunnel trying to keep up with it. It floated down towards a dead end that would lead up to a manhole cover to go to the surface, I knew I had to catch it before it would move up. I was starting to get close right behind it as it continued to giggle like a little child playing and right before I reached the ladder that lead up top, it floated fast heading up. I jumped trying to grab it but it just went through my arms like air disappearing from sight as I landed back down on the ground. "Woah, what was that?", I asked, panting to catch my breath

I then heard the little giggle again but it sounded echoed near my ear before fading away. "I love you", it whispered

I gasped softly looking around quickly but all that was there was just me, myself and I. Wait why did it say it love me? Why did this cloud just suddenly appeared and right before Raph and I were about to be killed? As if being mutated into a turtle wasn't crazy enough now hearing a cloud giggling and saying that it loved me, this was even more crazy and confusing at the same time.


End file.
